Des hommes et des dieux
by kallithea2011
Summary: Série de petites fics courtes en un ou plusieurs chapitres chacune, pouvant se lire séparément, et mettant nos chevaliers chéris dans des situations yaoi : relations homme/homme donc  . Homophobes, passez votre chemin, vous êtes prévenus !
1. Chapter 1

Ah, tiens, de la visite.

Ca faisait longtemps !

Oh, encore vous ?

Car nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que ma mémoire ne me joue de fâcheux tours, vous n'êtes pas nouveaux en ces lieux.

Oh, n'en déduisez pas que nous sommes las de vous voir. Bien au contraire, une telle insistance à nous connaître nous flatte, soyez-en sûrs.

Pardonnez-nous ce sourire. Votre curiosité est à la fois terriblement humain et surréaliste. Car nous ne sommes que des créatures de papier, ne le savez-vous pas ?

... à moins que ... ?

Ne nous emballons pas et revenons un instant sur ce qui vous a conduit ici. Que cherchez-vous vraiment ? A tout savoir de nous ? Oh je parierais mon armure que c'est déjà fait. Au fil des pages et des épisodes, vous avez cheminé à nos côtés, affronté bien des ennemis, bravé mille dangers. Nos victoires sont un peu les vôtres.

Mais pensez-vous que cela suffise à nous connaître ? Ce n'est qu'une biographie "officielle", une des deux faces du miroir en quelque sorte. L'autre est bien différente.

Car nous ne sommes pas que des saints. Nous sommes aussi des hommes, des hommes commes tous les autres, avec leurs coeurs, leurs corps, leurs joies, leurs peines. Leur vie privée. Et sexuelle.

Mais je vous vois frémir, et vos jolies joues rosir d'un soupçon de pudeur qui vous va à ravir. Je vous ai effrayés ? Auriez-vous des regrets d'être venus jusqu'ici ? Peur de nous voir tels que nous sommes, et non pas tels que vous nous rêviez ? Ou au contraire tellement semblables ?

Puisque vous voulez tout savoir de nous, vous qui prétendez nous connaître mieux que vous-même, prenez cette main que je vous tends, et laissez-moi vous guider dans les dédales de ce Palais, vous entraîner dans l'enfer glacé des terres du Nord, ou plonger avec moi vers les profondeurs marines.

Quelque chose me dit que vous ne le regretterez pas ...

**_Petite mise en bouche pour une série de one-shots qui mettra en scène divers personnages de Saint Seiya dans des situations yaoi, au gré de mon inspiration... si vous avez des suggestions de personnages, n'hésitez pas, envoyez-moi un PM ! _**


	2. Secrets d'alcove  1ère partie

- J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

Oh oui que je le sais ! Et je n'en suis pas fier, même si j'essaie de garder une contenance digne, ce qui n'est pas des plus faciles. Mon interlocuteur n'est pas réputé pour sa tendresse, et j'ai parfaitement conscience que je suis dans mon tort. Alors j'ai tout intérêt à me faire petit et marcher droit. Je me contente donc d'opiner du chef sans rien dire. Inutile de verser de l'huile sur le feu en me cherchant une quelconque excuse qui ne pourrait qu'être bancale. Le flagrant délit ne pardonne pas.

Le grand chambellan du Palais est un bel homme entre deux âges, qui en impose par sa prestance. Sa réputation dans le Sanctuaire est celle d'un homme sévère mais juste, je devrais donc m'en tirer sans trop de mal si je ne fais pas de vagues. Sauf que je voudrais bien savoir ce que je fais présentement dans son bureau. Il n'est pas mon supérieur hiérarchique, puisque la garde du Palais ne relève pas de ses compétences. Toute faute commise dans le cadre de mes fonctions lui est étrangère – en théorie du moins.

Tout a commencé il y a une heure. Pas la pire de ma vie, mais sûrement pas la meilleure non plus. Et pourtant les choses avaient si bien commencé ... et continué si je puis dire, jusqu'à ce que je sois pris sur le fait, en train de lutiner un des jeunes gardes de ma compagnie, à l'abri d'une colonne. Ce qui n'est en rien répréhensible au regard des lois du Sanctuaire ..., sauf que j'étais censé être de service, et qu'il y a récidive. Troisième fois ce mois-ci. Polybès, mon cher, tu es un beau crétin.

Je me demande ce qu'est devenu mon partenaire, ce jeune homme si séduisant qui a si promptement embrasé mes sens. J'espère qu'il ne va pas être inquiété.

- Je reconnais mes torts, Excellence, dis-je d'une voix ferme, en fixant l'imposant portrait en pied du Grand Pope qui se trouve derrière le bureau du grand chambellan.

Petit rire de gorge dans mon dos.

- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourras faire autrement.

Moi non plus, je dois être honnête. Les apparences sont quelquefois trompeuses, mais être surpris entre les cuisses largement ouvertes d'un jeune éphèbe gémissant de plaisir, il ne faut pas trop en demander à la crédulité humaine. Ca peut difficilement passer pour un accident, surtout avec un dossier chargé comme le mien.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attend, je suppose ?

Non, justement. Les fois précédentes, j'ai été jeté dans le bureau de mon supérieur qui m'a passé un savon dont mon cerveau se souvient encore ( mes hormones, elles, c'est une autre affaire, hélas ). J'en prenais à nouveau le chemin – le capitaine de la garde du Palais en état d'arrestation et emmené entre deux de ses propres hommes, quelle honte ! - quand nous avons rencontré au détour d'un des innombrables couloirs le grand chambellan en personne. Que faisait-il là, je ne sais rien. Je ne le connaissais que de vue, mais le regard noir et perçant qu'il m'a jeté m'a mis mal à l'aise. Oh, je sais, je n'ai pas de quoi pavoiser mais tout de même, cet homme m'intrigue et m'inquiète plus encore. Il a interpellé un des gardes, et l'a conduit à l'écart, hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes. De quoi ils ont parlé, je ne le sais pas. Je devrais plutôt dire " il a parlé " car son interlocuteur n'a fait que suivre un ordre qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre, qui le surprenait, même. Et trois minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais ici, dans son bureau aux portes hermétiquement closes, ce qui ne laisse rien présager de bon.

- Deuxième fois ce mois-ci, hum ?, lâche-t-il d'un ton qui ne contribue pas à me rassurer.

- Troisième, rectifiai-je.

Il est toujours très bien informé, c'est clairement un piège grossier pour voir si je suis tenté de lui mentir et de minimiser ma faute. Si l'honnêteté ne paie pas toujours, dans mon cas précis la malhonnêteté peut coûter cher.

- Jolie santé, commente-t-il sèchement. Je me serais attendu à un peu plus de discipline de la part d'un capitaine des gardes possédant tes compétences ...

-Je suis désolé, Votre Excellence.

Je le vois, du coin de l'oeil, faire un geste de la main pour exprimer à quel point il ne croit pas en ma sincérité pourtant réelle.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire quelles conséquences gravissimes aurait eu ta ... distraction si jamais l'ennemi avait attaqué le Palais à ce moment-là !, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix que le marbre du sol et des murs amplifie jusqu'à m'assourdir.

Est-il utile de lui préciser que la dernière guerre sainte date maintenant de plus de soixante ans, et qu'aucun dieu de l'Olympe ne devrait se réincarner avant deux bons siècles, rendant la possibilité de voir leurs guerriers débouler ici justement aujourd'hui infinitésimale ? Sans doute pas, vu le regard qu'il m'assène. Je préfère m'abstenir, c'est la meilleure défense des cas indéfendables comme le mien. Je ne baisse pas l'échine – je n'ai jamais su le faire – et me contente de regarder droit devant moi, décidé à ne pas contester la sentence quelle qu'elle soit.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Lequel des deux a entraîné l'autre ?

- Moi.

Ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai, mais en tant que supérieur hiérarchique c'est à moi d'assumer.

- Il était consentant au moins ?

- Oui !

Je n'ai pas pu retenir ce cri. Je veux bien porter le chapeau de toute cette affaire, mais m'accuser d'avoir abusé de mon autorité pour soumettre quelqu'un à mes désirs, non. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, et même si mes partenaires ne l'ont très souvent été qu'en coup de vent, je les respecte à ma manière.

Le grand chambellan, qui s'est assis derrière son bureau, donc face à moi, me transperce du regard. Il est terriblement intimidant. Je ne détourne pas les yeux.

- Admettons.

Il a l'air convaincu. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de pousser un profond soupir en se calant le dos plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

- Tu es un imbécile, Polybès. A ton avis, que vais-je faire de toi ?

Je lève un sourcil, surpris. En quoi mon sort repose-t-il entre ses mains ?

- Puis-je poser une question, Votre Excellence ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, pourquoi ne suis-je pas jugé par mon supérieur hiérarchique, le Connétable Démétrios, mais par vous ?

Sourire fin de sa part. Quand il se donne la peine de sourire, le chambellan a une très belle allure, du charme même. Il a une beauté fanée, certes, mais j'aurais aimé le rencontrer dans sa jeunesse ...

Je me racle nerveusement la gorge. Pourvu qu'il ne lise pas dans mes pensées, pour le moins déplacées dans un moment pareil ! Ah, on ne se refait pas.

- Le Connétable Démétrios a été incapable, comme tu l'as prouvé aujourd'hui, de te mettre au pas. C'est donc moi qui vais m'en charger, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Ses paroles sonnent comme une menace.

- Vous allez m'envoyer au Cap Sounion ?

- Au Cap Sounion ? Grands dieux non ! Tu es certes coupable d'insubordination, de manquement au service et de débauche, mais pas de trahison... ou alors y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

Je secoue la tête avec véhémence. Je n'ai jamais trahi Athéna, je me suis seulement laissé entraîner par ma libido galopante ...

- Alors vous allez me renvoyer, n'est-ce pas ?

A ma grande surprise, il prend une mine songeuse.

- J'envisage plutôt autre chose ..., murmure-t-il calmement.

- Autre chose ?

Son regard qui a quelque chose d'hypnotique m'enveloppe, et j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire au plus profond de moi. C'est un sentiment de vulnérabilité extrême, et en même temps je me dis qu'il peut ainsi voir à quel point je suis sincère et honnête avec lui. Ma bonne foi est la seule carte que j'ai dans mon jeu.

- Prenons avantage de la situation, et transformons un défaut en qualité, susurre-t-il, énigmatique.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Déshabille-toi.

Son ton n'est plus calme. En une fraction il est devenu brusque et froid. Voilà dix ans que je fais partie de la garde du Sanctuaire, j'ai donc parfaitement compris que c'est un ordre, mais la surprise me fige.

- Pardon ?

- Ote tes vêtements. Tous.

J'ai quelques secondes d'hésitation. Où veut-il en venir ? Il ne veut quand même pas ... ?

La tête vide, j'obéis comme un automate. L'un après l'autre, mes vêtements glissent sur le sol de marbre, jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement nu face à lui. J'ai conscience d'avoir un beau corps, et je n'ai jamais été pudique, loin s'en faut, mais son attitude détachée m'intimide plus que je ne lui laisse entrevoir.

Lentement, comme s'il avait tout son temps, il se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche de moi. Je sens plus que je ne vois ses yeux sombres qui glissent sur mes épaules, ma poitrine, avant de descendre vers mon ventre et de se poser sur mon entrejambe.

- Superbe, lâche-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Il continue son inspection, me mettant sur des charbons ardents. Où veut-il en venir au juste ?

Il est maintenant derrière moi, j'ai presque l'impression de sentir la chaleur de son corps. Pourtant il ne me touche pas. Je le préférerais presque, plutôt que de me savoir jaugé comme un animal sur un champ de foire.

- Aucun défaut, vraiment superbe, répète-t-il comme en lui-même. Je comprends mieux avec quoi tu appâtes ceux qui finissent derrière une colonne ou dans ton lit. Mais ensuite ?

Petit rire.

- Caresse-toi.

- Qu...

- Tu as bien entendu. Obéis. C'est dans ton intérêt, crois-moi.

- Mais ...

- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide ?

- No... non.

Ma main descend, hésitante, le long de mes abdominaux et va cueillir ma verge qui pend, flasque, entre mes cuisses. Je me suis toujours considéré comme bien doté par une nature généreuse, et c'est un sentiment étrange et paradoxal fait de vulnérabilité et d'excitation mêlées qui m'envahit soudain. Mes doigts se referment sur mon membre et commencent à le masser avec application. Je ferme les yeux, autant de plaisir naissant que pour échapper à cette présence obsédante près de moi, et c'est avec une certaine surprise que je sens ma verge se gonfler peu à peu de désir. Brave petit soldat bien obéissant !, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Je n'ai jamais eu de mal à obtenir une érection, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait sur commande. Soulagé, j'accélère la cadence de ma main sur la hampe qui prend vie et commence à se dresser. Dans mon bas-ventre naissent des palpitations qui me font instinctivement resserrer les doigts autour de mon organe qui durcit. J'ouvre la bouche, mais pas un gémissement de plaisir ne franchit mes lèvres. Me masturber devant lui, soit, mais je garde un reste de fierté. Aussi coupable et débauché que je sois, je ne lui appartiens pas. L'orgasme que je sens monter, je le garde pour moi.

- Arrête, dit-il tout-à-coup.

Son ton sec claque à mes oreilles, et je retombe brutalement des hauteurs de mon plaisir. Je rouvre les yeux. Il est face à moi, à trois pas, et m'examine avec froideur.

- Approche, m'intime-t-il.

J'hésite.

- Me refuserais-tu ce que tu as accordé à tant d'autres ?

Ce n'est pas cela qui me retient. Qu'il me touche m'est presque indifférent : comme il vient de me le faire si délicatement remarquer, j'ai offert mon corps à bien d'autres avant lui, et sans que cela me pose problème. Ce n'est pas de la pudeur inutile, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il me veut. Car il semble très calme, tout à fait maître de lui, et en aucune manière semblable à quelqu'un qui abuse de ses fonctions pour assouvir ses fantasmes. Alors à quoi joue-t-il ?

- Viens.

Je lui obéis, et mon sexe tendu tressaille à chacun de mes pas. Il le fixe d'un air étrange, et s'accroupit soudain. Je me retiens de sursauter. Que fait-il ? Va-t-il me prodiguer une fellation ?

Ses longs doigts fins se tendent vers mon érection et la caressent du bout des ongles, c'est à peine si je les sens, moi qui ai pourtant la verge si sensible. Je retiens mon souffle.

- Pas mal, murmure-t-il, en laissant négligemment courir sa main le long de ma hampe.

Je suis si excité que je ne peux réprimer un gémissement. Mais il n'y prête pas attention et poursuit son inspection.

- Jolie couleur ... pas de traces de maladies ou d'infections, très ferme, et la longueur et la grosseur semblent plus que correctes, débite-t-il sans passion.

Grands dieux, de quoi parle-t-il ?

- Voyons le reste ...

Fébrile, je sens ses doigts s'aventurer vers mes testicules. Délicatement, il presse mon scrotum, les faisant glisser dans leur enveloppe de peau, et les soupèse dans le creux de sa paume. Puis sans rien dire, il se relève.

- Combien de temps es-tu capable de garder une érection ?

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

- Contente-toi de répondre à ma question.

Au moins avec lui on sait qui mène la danse. Mais curieusement ma première sensation de gêne a disparu. Son détachement me donne l'impression d'avoir affaire à un médecin.

- Je n'ai jamais compté, avoué-je malgré moi.

- Parfait. Voyons cela alors.

Avant que j'aie pu réagir, il a glissé à genoux et pris mon organe entre ses lèvres. La stupeur me fait ébaucher un pas en arrière, mais ses deux mains agrippent aussitôt mes hanches pour me retenir.

Il libère mon sexe et lève vers moi un visage courroucé.

- Cesse de faire l'imbécile !, me dit-il d'un ton pincé. Laisse-toi faire. Et ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu te fais sucer !

Il a vraiment l'air en colère et son langage prend un tour bien moins policé. Je comprends que j'ai tout intérêt à calmer le jeu. Ravalant ma salive, je m'efforce de me détendre.

Enfin, me détendre, c'est vite dit. Jamais je ne l'aurais soupçonné, mais le grand chambellan du Palais d'Athéna a des talents cachés. J'ai beau avoir eu de nombreux amants au cours de ma pas si longue vie, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'une telle fellation. C'est lui qui me guide. Il commence, avec des gestes très doux, par effleurer mon gland gorgé de sang du bout de sa langue. Une caresse légère, si rapide que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir rêvée ; puis il remonte le long de la verge, s'attardant longuement sur chaque veine, avant de redescendre et de me prendre entre ses lèvres. Sa bouche est douce et avide, et presque malgré moi, encouragé par ses ongles que je sens dans mes fesses, je m'enfonce dans la cavité brûlante. Il me laisse faire, sans montrer la moindre réticence ou le moindre dégoût.

- Oh !

Je laisse involontairement échapper un cri rauque en sentant la caresse de son palais sur mon gland. Il est doué, très doué. Où diable a-t-il acquis une telle science amoureuse ? Car un tel talent n'est pas inné, il est le fruit d'une longue pratique.

Mais mes sens sont soumis à une torture trop intense pour me laisser le loisir d'y réfléchir. Je ne sais qu'une chose, il attend de moi que je dure le plus longtemps possible. Parfait, je ne veux pas le décevoir.

Ses lèvres autour de mon organe se font de plus en plus audacieuses et pressantes. Il ne semble avoir qu'un but : me faire atteindre l'orgasme par n'importe quel moyen. Je le sens qui agrippe mes hanches, me poussant plus profondément à chaque fois dans sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que je touche le fond de sa gorge. Son intimité buccale est si humide, si chaude, si profonde, si resserrée, que je pourrais perdre pied si je n'y prends pas garde. Pour reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de la situation, je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux et bien que la chaleur qui irradie dans mes reins m'aiguillonne et m'implore de m'immiscer toujours plus loin dans cette gorge si accueillante, je tente de le forcer à libérer mon érection. Trop tard. Avant d'y être parvenu, un puissant orgasme me fauche, et j'éjacule en lui. Cette fois-ci, je suis bon pour la radiation, c'est ma première pensée cohérente tandis que je retombe des hauteurs de ma jouissance.

Mais bizarrement, il ne semble ni dégoûté, ni même mécontent, et je le vois lécher sensuellement une goutte de ma semence qui perle sur ses lèvres tout en souriant étrangement. D'un pas mesuré, il contourne son bureau et s'assoit en prenant garde de ne pas froisser sa longue robe.

- Tu commences ce soir. Présente-toi à la tombée de la nuit dans les appartements du Grand Pope, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Mon coeur manque un battement.

**A suivre**


	3. Secrets d'alcove 2ème partie

Je ressors du bureau du Grand Chambellan groggy.

J'y étais entré capitaine des gardes du Palais, j'en ressors prostitué. Et qui plus est, c'est le lit du Grand Pope dans lequel je suis chargé ( ordonné, plutôt ) d'exercer mes modestes talents.

Je ne devrais pas être étonné, pourtant. Tout est d'une clarté confondante.

Je n'ai jamais voulu prêter foi aux ragots qui couraient dans le sanctuaire et disaient que les gardes du corps du Grand Pope l'étaient, au sens littéral. Que le dévouement de certains allait jusqu'au lit.

La scène à laquelle je viens d'assister vient de m'apprendre brutalement que ce ne sont pas de simples rumeurs. J'aurais dû le comprendre dès le début, quand le Grand Chambellan m'a tiré des mains des gardes particuliers du Connétable Démétrios pour me traîner dans son bureau. De par ses fonctions, il est en charge des affaires privées du Grand Pope. J'ignorais juste qu'elles étaient privées au point de le pourvoir en chair fraîche.

A demi dans le brouillard, j'avise un coin d'ombre désert à l'autre bout de la grande terrasse du Palais, et je m'y dirige chancelant et le souffle court. Car je viens de m'apercevoir d'un détail, qui n'avait aucune importance pour moi jusqu'à présent, mais qui change tout.

Je viens de réaliser que ce Grand Pope était déjà en fonctions au moment de ma naissance, il y a vingt ans de cela. Et ce, depuis déjà fort longtemps. Je me livre à un rapide calcul. S'il a vécu la dernière guerre sainte, il y a soixante ans de cela, alors l'homme que je suis chargé de satisfaire sexuellement est au minimum octogénaire.

En d'autres termes, mon insouciante et ma bêtise, conjuguées à l'opportunisme du Grand Chambellan, viennent de me livrer pieds et points liés à un vieillard libidineux.

Je déglutis péniblement. C'est un cauchemar !

Un début de panique m'envahit. Que va-t-il exiger de moi ? Me violer, c'est peu probable, il a quatre-vingts ans dans le meilleur des cas, sa libido doit donc être passsablement émoussée – et même si je ne suis qu'un simple capitaine des gardes j'ai du répondant, il peut s'attendre à ce que je lui donne du fil à retordre. Grand Pope ou pas, je ne me laisserai pas faire. D'un autre côté, j'ai du mal à imaginer cet homme dont le grand sens moral est reconnu de tous prendre quelqu'un, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, contre son gré.

Je me remémore ce qui vient de se passer dans le bureau du grand Chambellan. Les caresses, la fellation. Peut-être mon futur partenaire ne va-t-il pas m'en demander davantage, peut-être cherche-t-il seulement à ressusciter une jeunesse enfuie en me regardant me caresser ? Le Grand Chambellan, qui n'y est pourtant pas allé avec des pincettes, n'a pas évoqué une quelconque obligation de soumission, et cela me rassure un peu tandis que je me dirige vers les Appartements du Grand Pope ce soir-là.

Personne n'a de raisons de deviner les motifs de ma venue. De par ma fonction, j'ai souvent accès au Grand Pope, et j'ai pris soin de revêtir mon uniforme, pour plus de discrétion. Par chance, les lieux sont pratiquement déserts, les audiences de la journée sont terminées depuis deux bonnes heures. Seuls quelques fonctionnaires déambulent encore dans les couloirs du palais.

Je ne suis évidemment pas tenu de me présenter, les gardes de faction à l'entrée des Grands Appartements me connaissent puisque je suis leur supérieur. S'ils savaient pourquoi je suis là ...!

Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans l'enfilade de pièces que je parcours aussi discrètement que possible. Mais le marbre est éminemment sonore et une tenture ne tarde pas à se soulever, dévoilant la présence d'une porte, celle des appartements privés à n'en pas douter.

L'homme qui en surgit ne me regarde pas, ou plutôt il semble regarder à travers moi qui si j'étais de verre. Je suis certain qu'il sait pourquoi je suis là ... je ne dois pas être le premier.

- Venez, me dit-il d'un ton sans timbre.

Je m'exécute, et alors je franchis l'entrebaillement de la porte, la tenture se prend dans la fibule de ma toge. D'un geste énervé, je la décroche, et lorsque je me retourne, je constate mi-soulagé, mi-inquiet que le serviteur a disparu.

Je suis à présent dans un salon aux dimensions modestes, mais meublé avec un goût discret. Un divan à l'orientale court le long de deux des murs. Quelqu'un est venu ici récemment, les cousins de velours sous lequel il croûle esquissent encore les contours d'un corps. J'avise, abandonné sur un guéridon à portée de main, un livre ouvert. Je m'approche et le prends délicatement pour ne pas l'abîmer. La République de Platon. Pas l'ouvrage à la portée intellectuelle de tout le monde, je n'ai pas fait de grandes études mais je suis assez instruit pour le savoir.

- Tu l'as lu ?

Si je n'étais pas capitaine des gardes, donc prêt à parer à toute éventualité, j'aurais sursauté. Je n'avais pas deviné la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Une seule personne peut se fondre ainsi dans le décor. Avant même de me retourner, je sais que celui qui est derrière moi est le Grand Pope Shion.

Je l'ai côtoyé bien des fois, le plus souvent durant des cérémonies officielles, plus rarement dans ses instants de détente, promenades dans les jardins du palais ou dans Rodorio, mais je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole – je ne suis pas payé pour lui faire la conversation ! Je connais sa prestance impressionnante, la majesté de sa silhouette et son port de tête altier, je pourrais le distinguer entre mille.

Je repose précautionneusement le livre sur le meuble, gêné, mais c'est la surprise qui me fige lorsque je me retourne. C'est la première fois que je le vois sans son masque rituel.

Un intense soulagement m'envahit aussitôt. L'homme qui me fait face n'est pas vieux -du moins il ne le paraît pas. On pourrait lui donner mon âge, guère plus. Et il est très beau.

J'ai déjà vu des Atlantes dans ma vie, une poignée d'entre eux, très âgés, vivent au Sanctuaire, uniques survivants d'une civilisation brillante rayée de la surface de la terre par la furie des eaux, il y a fort longtemps de cela, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver exotique et particulièrement séduisant son visage. Il a de délicats yeux en amande, qui luisent doucement, ombrés par de longs cils que la lueur diffuse des lampes posées çà et là dans le salon rend plus soyeux encore. Pas de sourcils, ce qui peut paraître étrange, mais deux gemmes foncées incrustées dans la peau ivoire. La flamme lustre de reflets roux la longue chevelure qui ondule jusqu'à mi-cuisses et semble l'envelopper.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Il semble plus surpris que mécontent de mon intrusion. Ecrasé par son emploi du temps, aurait-il oublié le but de ma "visite" ?

L'embarras m'envahit.

- Je ...

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Mais c'est bien suffisant pour qu'il comprenne.

- Je vois.

L'air absent, il pose une coupe ciselée qu'il tenait à la main sur une console près de lui, et dans la lumière dorée, je distingue un pli de contrariété creuser son front lisse.

- Il ne perdra donc jamais espoir ..., l'entends-je murmurer.

De qui parle-t-il ? De son Chambellan ? C'est donc sur son initiative que je suis ici, et non sur celle de la magnifique créature qui me fait face ? Je brûle de savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment, mais l'heure et la situation ne sont guère propices aux questions.

S'écoulent quelques instants d'un silence pesant. Le Grand Pope s'est détourné, et semble absorbé dans la contemplation du paysage enveloppé de pénombre qui s'étale en contrebas du palais. A quoi pense-t-il ? Peut-être va-t-il me renvoyer ?

Mais soudain, comme sur un coup de tête, il ramasse d'une main ses longues robes et se dirige vers une porte dérobée.

- Viens, dit-il seulement.

Tel un automate, je m'exécute.

La chambre n'est pas immense, à peine plus grande que le boudoir que nous venons de quitter. Un lit à colonnes paré de courtines de velours sombre, un service de cristal posé sur une console de marbre, un miroir de Venise et, dans un coin sombre un paravent, en sont le seul ameublement. Ainsi, c'est dans ce décor aussi sobre que fonctionnel que le Grand Pope Shion reçoit ses amants d'un soir.

A peine la porte refermée derrière nous, je le vois qui porte les mains à son col et commence à se déshabiller. Ou plutôt, je le devine, car il me tourne le dos. Avec des gestes précipités, il dégraffe son col et ôte sa longue robe noire, révélant une autre robe, claire et plus ajustée, celle-là, et qui dévoile des formes sculpturales. Il est grand, en tout cas presque aussi grand que moi, et élancé. Pas de muscles superflus, sa silhouette est à la fois souple et harmonieuse. Je déglutis péniblement en sentant ma virilité se réveiller.

- Dis-moi la vérité, me parvient sa voix étouffée, t'a-t-il forcé à venir ici ?

- Non.

Même si on ne peut pas dire que je suis dans cette chambre de ma propre initiative, en effet, je ne le regrette pas. Mon embarras a fondu comme neige au soleil – il a l'air plus gêné que moi, et si j'ai déjà fait l'amour avec de parfaits inconnus, je n'ai jamais eu de plaintes. Alors pourquoi pas avec lui ?

- Ote des vêtements et allonge-toi sur le lit.

Ca n'a rien d'un ordre comme celui que m'a donné le Chambellan le matin-même – il y a une éternité de cela. Au contraire, c'est presque un souffle, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Sans réticence, j'obéis et lorsque je m'installe sur le lit, je jette un regard rapide dans sa direction et ce que je vois me laisse un goût étrange dans la bouche.

Il est en train de prendre quelque chose dans le tiroir de la console, et le miroir vénitien accroché au mur au-dessus me renvoie l'image de son visage. Ses traits fins ne reflètent qu'une immense tristesse, loin de l'expression lubrique à laquelle j'aurais pu m'attendre de la part d'un homme dont je suis censé réchauffer le lit. Comme si dans toute cette histoire ce n'était pas moi qui me prostituais, mais lui ...

Un éclair jaillit dans sa paume, celui d'une petite fiole de cristal. Il l'ouvre et verse quelques gouttes de son contenu sur le bout de ses doigts, avant de la poser sur la console. Puis, se penchant, je le vois guider sa main entre ses jambes en fermant les paupières. Je devine le frôlement de sa main sur ses testicules tandis qu'elle se fraye un chemin entre ses longues cuisses fuselées. Une seconde d'hésitation, et il se mord les lèvres sans parvenir à étouffer totalement le petit cri qui en jaillit.

Plus besoin de me demander ce que le Grand Pope attend de moi. La longueur et la grosseur de mon érection, sa durée, tout cela me revient à l'esprit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que le Chambellan est décidément bien au courant de ce qui se passe dans l'intimité du Grand Pope, qu'il s'agisse de ses préférences physiques ... ou sexuelles. Jusqu'où est-il allé, lui ?

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour se préparer à ce qui va suivre, et le voilà qui se dirige vers moi, superbe dans sa glorieuse nudité. Mes yeux dévorent chaque détail de son corps, son visage si fin, sa poitrine large qui s'étrécit vers une taille souple et des hanches étroites, ses longues jambes ... et son absence totale d'érection. Sa verge repose, flasque, entre ses cuisses. Serait-il impuissant ?

Il s'enduit à nouveau les doigts du contenu de la fiole qu'il a conservée au creux de sa main, et se penchant sur moi, entreprend d'en enduire mon membre d'un geste mécanique. Ma hampe est déjà fièrement dressée, mais je la sens qui durcit encore tandis que ses doigts se referment sur elle, et qu'il la pétrit. Je n'ose bouger, de peur de sa réaction ... et de la mienne. Il ne veut certainement pas que je jouisse maintenant !

Mais il a sans aucun doute une certaine expérience des choses, et s'arrête brusquement. Toujours sans un mot, il se positionne au-dessus de mon érection. Guidant ma verge turgescente de sa main droite, de l'autre il lui ouvre le passage vers l'endroit le plus intime de son corps, et je sens mon gland effleurer la petite entrée, puis la forcer. Instinctivement, mes mais agrippent ses hanches.

L'intérieur de son corps est chaud, presque brûlant, et surtout très étroit, autant que s'il était vierge. Sans doute n'a-t-il pas été pris depuis longtemps ...

Inquiet, je le dévisage et mes yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi en voyant ses traits tirés par la douleur. Il serre les dents, mais continue à s'empaler sur moi. Je sens ses chairs céder. Il est fou ! Il a beau s'être lubrifié, avoir lubrifié ma verge, il n'est pas suffisamment préparé, il va se faire mal ! Ou alors est-ce ce qu'il recherche ?

Les larmes perlent sous ses cils alors qu'il continue à me prendre en lui. Centimètre après centimètre, je sens mon dard le transpercer cruellement, mais il ne s'interrompt que lorsque je suis à fond en lui, et que mes testicules touchent ses fesses. Je le vois qui se force à respirer, yeux hermétiquement clos, une larme glissant sur sa joue. Peu à peu, il apprivoise la douleur. Je le sens se détendre – même s'il doit avoir affreusement mal.

Je n'ose pas bouger – à l'évidence, je ne suis rien pour lui, à part une tige de chair plongée au plus profond de ses entrailles. Est-ce parce qu'il est le Grand Pope qu'il est si distant ? Ou bien tout cela n'est-il pour lui qu'une corvée ?

Pendant plusieurs minutes il reste immobile, me chevauchant, tête rejetée en arrière et les reins cambrés. Je sens son intimité qui s'habitue peu à peu à ma présence. Timidement, il esquisse un mouvement d'ondulation avec son bassin, et ma verge coulisse lentement en lui. Je retiens un cri de plaisir – il doit en ressentir un peu, lui aussi, car ses mouvements s'amplifient au fur et à mesure. Sa longue chevelure soyeuse glisse le long de ses reins, caresse mes cuisses. Sait-il combien il est magnifique, ainsi ? Si je ne bandais pas déjà comme un fou, j'exploserais, je crois. Il laisse échapper un soupir, puis un second, tandis que le plaisir monte en lui. Il ne simule pas : je constate avec soulagement que son organe, jusqu'alors sagement niché entre ses cuisses d'ivoire, commence à bourgeonner. Il n'est donc pas impuissant ...

En souriant, je saisis son érection naissante pour le masturber.

Je n'aurais pas dû.

A la même seconde, il sursaute violemment, comme tiré d'un rêve agréable. Son regard me transperce, terrible.

- Non !, me jette-t-il d'une voix terrible.

Et avant que je sois revenu de ma surprise, il s'est arraché de moi et a quitté la chambre.

A suivre

Merci à toutes mes revieweuses, comme c'est la première fic que je publie j'ai été surprise que ça plaise ... Ca m'encourage à écrire la suite rapidement, alors n'hésitez pas à renouveler l'expérience !


	4. Secrets d'alcove 3ème partie

Je ne dors guère cette nuit-là, après avoir quitté la chambre désertée par le Grand Pope. Rentré chez moi, je m'allonge sur mon lit, dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Mon esprit est hanté par ce corps sublime et ces yeux si tristes.

A l'aube, j'entreprends de faire ma ronde habituelle. Je ne suis pas de service, mais je tiens à garder mes habitudes – ne serait-ce que pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Etre catalogué gigolo du Grand Pope ne m'enchante pas. J'ai beau être de moeurs libres, je conserve ma fierté.

A peine ai-je mis le pied au Palais que je suis abordé par un homme que je ne connais pas.

- Suivez-moi, m'intime-t-il sans morgue.

J'obéis en soupirant. J'ai déjà compris où j'allais avant même de prendre le chemin du bureau du Grand Chambellan. Il m'attend pour que je lui rende compte de mon brillant fiasco. Je ris intérieurement. Ce n'est certainement pas pour qu'il me prodigue une fellation comme l'autre jour ...

Ménandre m'attend, assis derrière son bureau, l'air aussi sévère qu'un juge des Enfers. Pas de formules de politesse ni de courbettes, il passe aussitôt aux choses sérieuses.

- Alors ?

Je m'exécute et lui raconte en détail ma nuit, enfin les quelques moments que j'ai passés dans la chambre du Grand Pope.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me manifeste son mécontentement, voire sa colère. Mais il n'en est rien. Il paraît plus ennuyé que surpris. Combien d'autres a-t-il envoyés avant moi dans les draps de son maître ? Je ne suis visiblement pas le premier !

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Rien.

- Rien du tout ?, insiste-t-il.

- Non.

Il se met à déambuler dans son bureau à pas lents, le visage impassible. Malgré cela, je devine son trouble. Quelle est la nature de ses relations avec le Grand Pope ? J'ai une impression curieuse à ce propos, faite de malaise et d'incrédulité. Le Grand Pope est le maître incontesté du Sanctuaire et de la chevalerie d'Athéna, pourtant c'est comme si c'était Ménandre qui régnait dans l'ombre et tirait toutes les ficelles. J'ai toujours admiré Shion, mais pour la première fois je me demande s'il est bien apte à régner. Il m'a semblé si las, si éteint, comme s'il y avait une fêlure en lui ... est-ce que Ménandre n'en profite pas pour le contrôler en envoyant un homme à sa solde dans son lit ? Je regrette soudain de lui avoir tout dit. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est trop tard. Je suis soulagé de l'entendre me donner congé. 

Je croyais en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Je me suis trompé. Une semaine ne s'est pas écoulée que, alors que je viens d'achever mon service et m'apprête à redescendre le grand escalier du Sanctuaire, un homme me heurte presque par inadvertance. Sur le coup, je n'y fais guère attention. Cet escalier est le seul chemin praticable pour accéder au Palais, et les bousculades sont fréquentes. Ce n'est qu'en ôtant mon uniforme que je comprends : un morceau de papier, glissé dans ma poche, s'en échappe et tombe à terre. Intrigué, je le ramasse et le lis.

" Ce soir, où tu sais ", indique-t-il succintement.

Je le froisse, énervé, et cours d'une traite jusqu'au bureau de Ménandre. Il lève la tête des papiers qu'il étudiait, et congédie son secrétaire, se doutant à mon attitude que ma visite n'a rien de courtois.

- Puis-je connaître la cause de tout ce bruit ?, dit-il d'un ton si calme qu'il en serait presque menaçant.

- Vous le savez très bien.

Et je lui jette la boulette de papier froissé sur le bureau.

- Oh !, fait-il.

- Je n'irai pas. Je ne veux pas prendre part à vos petits jeux.

- Quels jeux ?

- Ceux qui consistent à placer vos pions dans le lit du Grand Pope Shion.

J'aurais pu croire qu'il démentirait, nierait, rejetterait l'initiative sur le Grand Pope. Décidément, je le connais mal.

- Sais-tu seulement de quoi tu parles ?

La question me laisse coi.

- Que sais-tu des raisons qui t'ont amené ici ? Crois-tu que c'est un coup de hasard ou de malchance? Je te conseille de te tenir calme et d'obéir. Et n'aie pas la prétention de me juger ou de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas !

Il n'a même pas élevé la voix, n'empêche qu'il est impressionnant d'autorité. Il pourrait me briser, je le sais. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur. J'ai ma conscience pour moi.

- Dis-moi, faire l'amour au Grand Pope Shion est-il si répugnant ?, continue-t-il, son regard d'aigle me transperçant.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela !

- Alors de quoi s'agit-il, hein ? Des amants, tu en as eu un certain nombre dans ta courte existence si j'en crois les rumeurs, et je ne pense pas que beaucoup lui arrivaient à la cheville en terme de beauté , je me trompe ? Peut-être as-tu besoin que je te fournisse des aphrodisiaques ?

- Non !, m'écrié-je, piqué au vif.

- Mais quoi ?

- Je refuse de faire l'amour à un partenaire à peine consentant. C'est vous qui avez pris l'initiative de tout cela ! Vous le forcez à avoir des relations sexuelles contre sa volonté ! Comment osez-vous ? C'est un crime de lèse-majesté ! Et une atteinte à sa dignité !

Ménandre se fige soudain, plume à la main. C'est la première fois que je le vois perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Aurais-je touché un point sensible, a-t-il peur que je ne révèle ses manigances dans tout le Sanctuaire ? Je me crispe malgré moi. J'ai trop parlé et trop vite. Il va appeler la garde et me faire jeter en cellule pour me faire taire, il n'aura qu'à évoquer l'insubordination.

Mais il décide de calmer le jeu et se cale dans son fauteuil en me regardant d'un air narquois.

- Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'envoie là-bas cette fois. C'est lui qui te demande.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Je ne te demande pas de me croire, je te demande d'obéir. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai du travail.

Je ressors de son bureau de méchante humeur. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me rendre chez le Grand Pope ce soir. Mais le Grand Chambellan Ménandre ne perd rien pour attendre. 

C'est le même serviteur que l'autre fois qui m'introduit dans les appartements privés du Grand Pope. Un silence feutré y règne – j'ai presque l'impression de visiter un mausolée. Il n'y a personne dans le petit boudoir qui précède la chambre, seuls quelques livres qui traînent çà et là témoignent que quelqu'un vit ici. Cet endroit a beau être aménagé avec beaucoup de goût, il est lugubre, sans âme.

Je patiente en silence un long moment, mais personne ne se présente. Le serviteur s'est éclipsé, et le Grand Pope ne semble pas plus m'attendre que la dernière fois. C'est à grand-peine que je me retiens de repartir – quelle tête ferait ce cher chambellan ! Pour tuer le temps, je cueille un livre sur un meuble et l'examine, l'esprit ailleurs. La reliure est magnifique, en cuir fin délicatement réhaussé d'or, du très beau travail. Je l'ouvre. " Histoires d'Hérodote ", me renseigne la page de garde. Pas de Platon, cette fois. De la philosophie on passe à l'histoire. Le Grand Pope Shion a des lectures éclectiques.

Les livres m'ont toujours attiré, mais ma solde n'est pas mirifique au point que je puisse m'en offrir aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Cédant à mon envie qui me permet d'échapper à cette atmosphère de tombeau qui règne ici, je me plonge avec délices dans le règne de Darius.

- Tu peux l'emporter si tu veux le lire, fait soudain une voix avec si peu d'enthousiasme que j'ai ni plus ni moins la sensation d'être un canard à qui on vient de jeter un quignon de pain.

Le Grand Pope Shion est là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, me fixant de son regard vide. Je me lève.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

Ma question n'est pas formulée innocemment. A ma grande surprise, il esquisse un hochement de tête en détournant le regard. Me serais-je trompé, Ménandre aurait-il dit la vérité ? Ou le Grand Pope en est-il réduit à confondre la volonté de son Chambellan et la sienne propre ? Sans un mot, il a disparu par la porte dérobée qui mène à sa chambre.

Lorsque j'entre à mon tour dans la pièce, je le trouve debout, nu devant la console, ses vêtements répandus sur le sol autour de lui. Je devine ce qu'il cherche. Je m'approche.

- Je vous en prie, donnez-moi cela, lui dis-je doucement.

- Hein ?

Ma main glisse le long de son bras et caresse la sienne. Je sens une réticence, mais l'un après l'autre ses longs doigts fins cèdent et me laissent m'emparer de la petite fiole de cristal.

- Laissez-moi faire.

Il ne répond rien, et cela me soulage. Il a dû avoir mal, la dernière fois, lorsque je l'ai pénétré – qu'il m'a pris en lui, pour être plus exact. Certains aiment ça, j'ai assez d'expérience pour le savoir. J'ai déjà eu par le passé des partenaires pour qui jouissance et douleur étaient indissociables. Cela ne me répugne pas, tant que mon amant est consentant. Mais le Grand Pope Shion l'est-il, consentant ? Et s'il ne l'est pas, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? S'il n'a pas peur de la douleur, sans pour autant la rechercher, pourquoi ce peu d'enthousiame ? Est-ce d'avoir recours à des inconnus qui le gêne ? Ou bien est-ce le plaisir qui l'effraie ?

Il s'approche sans hâte du lit et s'agenouille dessus. D'une main, il ramasse sa longue chevelure, la glisse par-dessus son épaule et se penche en avant, dévoilant un dos magnifique, puis ferme les yeux, comme s'il voulait s'évader de cette chambre.

La lueur des lampes à huile posées un peu partout dans la chambre sculpte son corps sublime. Je me sens durcir malgré mon malaise. Ménandre peut bien aller se faire voir avec ses aphrodisiaques, je n'en ai pas besoin, et je le soupçonne d'avoir mené sa petite enquête et d'être parfaitement au courant.

La fiole de cristal me brûle la main, mais je m'efforce de paraître détaché. Professionnel, devrais-je dire si ma situation ne me répugnait pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il sente que je suis là un peu malgré moi. S'il se satisfait – le mot est bien grand – d'une étreinte furtive et impersonnelle – eh bien allons-y. Ménandre a raison, j'ai déjà des partenaires physiquement bien moins plaisants que ce vieillard fort bien conservé.

Rapidement, je verse quelques gouttes de la fiole sur le bout d'un doigt. De ma main libre, je caresse l'intérieur d'une cuisse douce comme un satin. Il devine ce que je veux, et écarte un peu les jambes. Je remonte lentement, et je le sens frémir et retenir sa respiration.

Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur deux fois : sa verge est zone interdite et je l'ai bien compris. Mon doigt caresse le périnée et poursuit son chemin. Je m'interromps en sentant la petite fleur de chair nichée entre ses fesses, attendant une réaction. Mais rien ne se passe. Alors seulement je commence à le masser, légèrement d'abord, puis j'accentue la pression. Il me laisse faire, comme s'il était indifférent, bien que je sente qu'il se détend peu à peu.

Je n'ai pas trop de mal à le pénétrer du bout des doigts. Il me paraît un peu moins tendu que la semaine dernière – j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était vierge tant il m'a semblé étroit. Cela me soulage, je devrais arriver à le prendre sans lui causer trop de douleur. Je suis si tendu que mon érection entre mes cuisses me fait mal – si je cédais à mes instincts, je le prendrais sur-le-champ. Mais à défaut d'aimer mes amants, je les respecte – un respect qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec celui que je dois au Grand Pope qu'il est.

Il ne réagit pas tandis que je m'immisce en lui avec délicatesse. Ni plaisir, ni douleur. Il semble complètement amorphe. Moi qui espérais qu'avec toutes ces précautions j'arriverais à éveiller en lui un quelconque plaisir, je comprends vite qu'il n'en sera rien, et j'expédie mon orgasme, plus amer que déçu.

Après que je me sois retiré de son corps, il se couche à mon côté, sans un mot. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas, même si je ne peux pas voir son visage – ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal ainsi. Je respecte son silence, et le sommeil finit par me vaincre.

Et lorsque je me réveille, au beau milieu de la nuit, il n'est plus là.


	5. Secrets d'alcove 4ème partie

Tu es en retard ...

Je me fige, à peine franchi le seuil de la chambre. Est-ce un reproche ?

Voilà trois mois maintenant que je suis " convoqué " dans la chambre du Grand Pope, pas tous les soirs, mais suffisamment souvent pour que notre étrange relation puisse être qualifiée de suivie. La gêne des premières fois a disparu, c'est presque une routine maintenant. Nous faisons l'amour – encore que ce mot convient passablement mal à la situation, c'est uniquement de rapports sexuels dont il s'agit, rien de sentimental – puis nous passons la nuit ensemble. Et c'est tout, désespérément tout.

Bizarre. Je n'ai jamais recherché une relation durable avec quelqu'un. Jusqu'ici, le sexe se suffisait à lui-même. C'était le corps de mon partenaire qui m'attirait, pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés. Et voilà que le Grand Chambellan, en me jetant dans le lit du Grand Pope, m'a forcé à ouvrir des portes qui auraient mieux fait de rester closes.

On ne peut pas dire que je vienne ici de gaieté de coeur. Je me sens mal à l'aise en compagnie de cet homme si secret, si froid. Si encore je comprenais son attitude ! Mais il est muré dans sa tristesse et il semble s'y plaire. Il a pourtant tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer : l'argent, le pouvoir, les honneurs, le respect et l'admiration des habitants du Sanctuaire. Ordonne-t-il la moindre chose, il est aussitôt servi. Tous les jours, quand j'assure mon autre fonction, celle de capitaine des gardes, je vois des gens se prosterner à ses pieds, le remercier pour ses bontés ou lui demander conseil, et je sens qu'il en est touché. Ce n'est pas un homme avide ou ambitieux, c'est juste ... une coquille vide.

Ce mouvement d'humeur en est d'autant plus surprenant.

Je m'excuse, j'ai été mis en retard par un incident de service.

L'incident en question est ma rencontre avec son chambellan en quittant mon tour de garde, mais je préfère n'en rien lui dire. De toute manière, il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai refusé de me rendre à son bureau comme il l'exigeait – mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je ne perds rien pour attendre.

Le Grand Pope Shion ne répond rien. Ma réponse doit donc le satisfaire, à moins qu'il ne l'ait même pas écoutée, ce qui est plus probable. Il est allongé sur le lit, sa longue chevelure soyeuse déployée en vagues sur la blancheur des draps. Ses yeux sont clos, mais je sais que sous les paupières, ses prunelles fuchsia sont sans éclat. Cuisses à demi-ouvertes, il m'attend, abandonné, soumis.

Je me dirige vers le lit, et m'assois près de lui. Sans doute pense-t-il que je ne vais pas perdre davantage de temps, et le caresser sommairement avant de le prendre. Il se trompe. Pas ce soir.

Ses lèvres sont douces, et lorsque les miennes les effleurent, je les sens frémir. Cela ne dure pourtant qu'une fraction de seconde, car à peine ai-je goûté leur goût de fruit mûr qu'il se redresse brusquement. Je n'ai que le temps de lui saisir le poignet avant qu'il ne me gifle, et je le plaque sur le lit d'un mouvement brusque, mains enfoncées dans les oreillers au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne s'y attendait pas. J'en profite pour écraser ma bouche sur la sienne. Il émet un petit cri de détresse lorsque ma langue force le passage entre ses dents. Il a été chevalier d'or, il est infiniment plus fort que moi et pourrait me repousser d'un seul doigt, mais l'effet de surprise joue en ma faveur, et il ne se débat même plus. Bizarrement, c'est moi, effrayé par ma propre impudeur, qui me fige, et je le libère. Mon regard croise le sien, et pour la première fois, j'y lis quelque chose de vivant.

Non, il ne faut pas ... murmure-t-il, tout près de mon oreille.

Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus, mes sens enivrés par le goût de ses lèvres et le parfum subtil de ses cheveux. Ma bouche effleure sa joue veloutée, va se perdre dans l'océan de boucles soyeuses qui encadrent son visage. C'est moi qui mène le jeu, mais j'ai déjà perdu la partie alors que je sens mon vainqueur trembler sous moi. Ce n'est plus la résignation que je lui ai toujours vue, mais de la fébrilité, presque de la peur.

Je ne vous veux pas de mal, lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

Je le sais bien ...

Sa voix est étranglée par les larmes, et dans son visage fin comme celui d'un marbre antique, ses deux prunelles brillent d'un éclat inhabituel. Doucement, pour l'apaiser, ma main caresse son épaule. Sa peau douce, sans défauts, semble luire et je promène, fasciné, un doigt léger sur la courbure délicate de l'omoplate avant de le laisser glisser, comme envoûté, vers la perle rose qui orne sa poitrine.

Il retient un gémissement, mais ne m'interrompt pas. Je le regarde. Ses paupières sont closes, et malgré cela je devine le combat qu'il est en train de se livrer à lui-même. Il a envie de moi, l'érection que je devine entre ses jambes en témoigne, alors pourquoi ne capitule-t-il pas ? Pourquoi cette retenue, que craint-il ?

Je poursuis mes caresses et mes baisers, prêt à tout arrêter sur un mot, une plainte de lui. Et lorsque je m'immisce entre ses cuisses, il serre les dents et je sens sa main fine glisser sur mon flanc. Je me fige un instant, étonné. C'est le premier geste d'encouragement qu'il ait jamais eu lorsque nous faisons l'amour. Rassuré, je le pénètre, très doucement. Ses chairs s'entrouvrent pour me laisser passer, plus facilement que d'habitude il me semble, mais je peux me tromper, mon esprit n'est plus très clair, enfiévré par le spectacle de ce corps sublime qu'il m'offre pour la première fois. Jusqu'à présent, il me tolérait, maintenant il m'accueille, et la différence est immense, il m'a fallu vingt ans et pas mal d'amantes pour m'en rendre compte. Centimètre après centimètre, je prends possession de lui, tandis que ses ongles en amande s'enfoncent dans la peau de mes flancs. Peu m'importe, le plaisir que je ressens et qu'il ressent lui aussi vaut bien cette petite douleur. Avec une lenteur délibérée, je continue ma progression en lui. Son corps est brûlant. Shion n'est plus la forme inerte que j'ai étreinte pendant bien des nuits, mais un être de chair et de sang que le désir consume.

Je suis maintenant au plus profond de lui. Je le contemple, superbe et abandonné, sa magnifique chevelure comme une auréole sur la blancheur immaculée des oreillers. Sa respiration est saccadée, mais je sais que ce n'est pas de douleur. Bien des fois, nos étreintes ont été plus brutales que cela, et il est Grand Pope, il a livré des batailles bien pires dans sa longue vie.

Je me penche sur lui, et effleure ses lèvres.

Regarde-moi...

Mais il résiste encore au plaisir qui est en train de l'envahir et détourne la tête.

Je t'en supplie ...

Avec une sorte de sanglot, il capitule et m'obéit.

Les lampes posées çà et là allument dans ses yeux des milliers d'étoiles et leur donnent une infinie profondeur. Ce n'est plus celui que je connais, tristé et résigné. Pour la première fois, il m'ouvre son âme. Ma main caresse sa joue sur laquelle une larme luit doucement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, subjugué, et je me retire doucement de son corps.

Il a la réaction que j'espérais : un gémissement sensuel qui trahit à la fois son désir et sa frustration. Ses hanches vont à la rencontre des miennes, son corps réclamant instinctivement le mien. Alors je reprends possession de lui, toujours avec une lenteur calculée. Il frémit sous moi, et cambre les reins en fermant les yeux, vaincu par le plaisir que je lui donne, tandis que sur ses lèvres glisse un soupir. Sait-il seulement à quel point il est beau, ainsi offert ? Je pourrais jouir sur-le-champ, mais je veux l'amener avec moi jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Il a cessé de lutter contre lui-même, et lorsque je commence à me mouvoir en lui, il m'accompagne, m'encourageant par ses gestes et sa voix. Je devine ses longues jambes croisées dans mon dos, et ses bras qui m'enlacent comme s'il craignait que je ne m'échappe. Nous somme soudés l'un à l'autre, saisis par la même fièvre qui consume jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de notre raison. Je ravale ma salive, il ne faut pas que je perde le contrôle. Ce n'est pas mon plaisir que je recherche. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'il reprenne vie, qu'il se souvienne à jamais de cette nuit, celle où il s'est découvert.

Lentement et longuement, je lui fais l'amour. L'orgasme nous fauche à la même seconde et je le sens se convulser sous moi dans un cri d'agonie. Je m'effondre sur lui, à bout de forces et comblé, mais je ne me retire pas. Pas encore. Je veux garder dans ma mémoire cette vision merveilleuse de Shion, encore dans les brumes de la jouissance, visage luisant rejeté en arrière, yeux mi-clos. D'une main tremblante, j'écarte une boucle que la sueur plaque sur sa joue.

Je t'aime, murmuré-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

Il ferme les yeux comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc, je jurerais qu'il va pleurer.

Va-t'en, chuchote-t-il sans me regarder.

J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de moi. Dans un état second, je le libère. Aussitôt, il se laisse glisser sur le côté, me tournant le dos. Je suis atterré ... et je ne comprends pas. Comment a-t-il pu se livrer ainsi, et me repousser à présent ? L'incrédulité fait place à la colère. Non, pas de la colère, je ne suis pas en colère contre lui, je ne suis en colère que contre moi-même de ne pas parvenir à le saisir, à l'atteindre. C'est une immense amertume qui m'envahit.

Pourquoi ?,

Il garde un instant le silence. Et quand il ouvre la bouche, sa voix trahit un désespoir et une résignation sans nom.

Parce que je n'en ai pas le droit.

C'est comme une bulle qui éclate en moi.

Parce que tu es Grand Pope ?

Il secoue lentement la tête, et la lueur des lampes lustre sa crinière soyeuse.

Non.

C'est Ménandre, alors, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répond pas, cette fois, et je l'entends qui pleure doucement.

Pourquoi es-tu soumis à cet homme ? Quelle emprise a-t'il sur toi ?

J'ai presque crié, tant la colère me submerge.

Tu ne sais rien ...

Alors dis-le moi !

Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et toi, quels droits crois-tu avoir sur moi ?

Il a retrouvé instinctivement son autorité de Grand Pope, et je me radoucis, vaincu. Des droits sur lui, je n'en ai aucun. J'ai cru l'espace d'un instant, parce que je l'ai fait jouir, qu'il m'appartenait. Mais ce n'est que son corps que j'ai eu. Rien de plus. Jamais je ne l'ai senti aussi lointain. Mon coeur pèse des tonnes dans ma poitrine.

Je me rhabille avec des gestes d'automate, m'efforçant de ne penser à rien comme si Rien ne s'était passé ici cette nuit. Et comme si je n'étais pas amoureux d'un homme qui ne sera jamais mien.

Juste avant de franchir le seuil, il sort de sa léthargie.

Merci, souffle-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Abasourdi, je ne trouve rien à répondre et quitte la chambre avec la ferme intention de ne jamais y revenir.

Il ne me retient pas.

A peine rentré chez moi, je m'effondre sur mon lit, la tête vide et l'esprit en lambeaux. Je sais que je ne fermerai pas l'oeil cette nuit-là. Je ne cesse de ressasser ce qui vient de se passer. Je revois Shion pleurant, inerte au milieu des draps en désordre. Comment est-ce qu'il peut s'agir du même Shion qui quelques instants plus tôt a répondu si passionnément à mes caresses, qui a gémi de plaisir sous moi ? J'ignore ses liens avec Ménandre, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je hais le chambellan comme je n'ai jamais hai personne.

Mon coeur me dit de remonter là-haut, de forcer la porte de Ménandre et de lui dire le fond de ma pensée, de libérer Shion de son emprise, quelle qu'elle soit. Ma raison, elle, me conjure de ne pas intervenir. Même si c'est terriblement douloureux de l'admettre, ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai, : je n'ai aucun droit sur lui, en tout cas, pas ceux d'un amant. Je ne suis qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres qui ont probablement réchauffé son lit, et pas davantage. Je peux déjà m'attendre à être convoqué par Ménandre selon sa bonne vieille habitude. Mais je suis obstiné, et un reste de dignité me pousse, à l'aube, à me présenter à son bureau. Je vais lui signifier mon intention ferme et définitive de ne pas poursuivre son petit jeu plus longtemps. Il peut bien me menacer, me dégrader, m'exiler, je m'en fiche royalement.

Une surprise m'attend. Pas de gardes en faction devant le bureau de Ménandre, il n'est pas là. Le Palais semble en ébullition. Pas en alerte, ça ressemble plutôt à la fébrilité d'un changement de règne.

J'attire à l'écart le premier homme de ma section que je croise.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Le vent tourne ... il semblerait que le Grand Pope et le Chambellan se soient accrochés.

Je m'efforce de dissimuler ma surprise tout autant que mon intérêt.

Quand j'ai pris mon service à six heures, ça criait là-dedans, continue-t-il en désignant du menton la porte des appartements du grand Pope.

Comment ça, " ça criait " ?

Pour ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont bien pu se dire, mais ça n'est pas des gentillesses. Et ça pleurait, aussi ...

Mon inquiétude redouble, et je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir filé chez Ménandre aussitôt sorti du lit de Shion.

Où est le Grand Chambellan ?

Je dois le voir, savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Parti je ne sais où. Et on n'est sans doute pas près de le revoir.

Pourquoi donc ?

Il a donné sa démission.


	6. Secrets d'alcove 5ème partie

Je m'attends dans les jours qui suivent à une révolution de Palais et une valse des fonctionnaires fidèles à Ménandre, consécutive à la chute du chambellan. Il n'en est rien. C'est son bras droit qui prend sa succession, comme si c'était naturel, presque prévu, et le Sanctuaire, après avoir retenu son souffle, reprend sa vie normale.

Moi aussi j'ai repris la mienne. J'assume toujours mon service officiel, car je suis capitaine des gardes avant tout. Plusieurs fois par jour, je croise Shion, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

J'ai renoué avec ma vieille habitude, celle de collectionner les amants de passage. Mais ça n'a duré que peu de temps. Autrefois je me contentais de n'importe quel corps pourvu qu'il soit consentant et d'un physique agréable. Maintenant, je les trouve fades, sans saveur. Tous, sans exception. Les premières fois, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était dû qu'au changement d'habitude, que ça allait passer. Mais c'est faux. Je ne pense qu'à lui.

Lui, que je continue de côtoyer chaque jour, dans les cérémonies officielles, les audiences, lors de son inspection quotidienne du domaine. Lui que malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux m'empêcher d'embrasser du regard, au risque de me trahir. Ce n'est pas pour ma réputation que je crains, elle n'a pas grand-chose à perdre, mais pour la sienne, et sa dignité de Grand Pope. Et je ne veux pas m'imposer dans sa vie, si tant est qu'il ne m'ait pas déjà oublié ... et remplacé.

Son corps, la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, l'odeur de ses cheveux me manquent à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, et savoir qu'il passe peut-être ses nuits dans les bras d'un autre est une torture. Mais il a eu raison en me jetant à la face que je n'avais aucun droit sur lui, pas même celui d'être jaloux. Il ne m'appartient pas. Et s'il se donne à un autre, dans l'intimité de ses appartements, cela ne me regarde en rien. Mais Dieux, que ça fait mal de seulement y penser !

Il ne m'a pas fallu faire de longues études pour comprendre qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de lutter contre cette dépendance qu'il exerce sur moi bien malgré lui. Je ne me considère pas comme un lâche, mais il est des situations dans lesquelles la fuite est la seule option possible. C'est ironique, la vie. Ménandre m'a jeté dans le lit de Shion sous la menace de me faire muter si je n'obtempérais pas. J'ai obéi ... et voilà qu'à présent c'est moi qui demande cette même mutation. Jolie pirouette du destin !

J'aurais certes pu lui demander une audience, il me l'aurait accordée. Mais l'ambiance empesée par le protocole qui y règne se prête mal à ce qui n'est ni plus ni moins que des adieux officiels. Je connais les habitudes de Shion par coeur, après l'avoir côtoyé si longtemps : après un rapide déjeûner pris sur le coin de son bureau, si le temps n'est pas trop torride, il s'octroie généralement quelques instants de détente dans les jardins, et c'est un endroit du Palais où ma fonction me permet d'accéder aisément.

Après quelques minutes passées dans l'ombre d'un massif de bougainvillées, un bruit de pas sur le dallage de marbre m'apprend que j'ai vu juste. Il me dépasse sans me remarquer. Il se croit seul, il a laissé son masque rituel sur son bureau. Pour une poignée de minutes, il n'est plus que Shion, anciennement chevalier d'or du Bélier, et non le représentant de notre déesse.

- Majesté ?

Il se retourne vivement, surpris.

- Ah, c'est toi ...

Il ne m'a pas vouvoyé, et lui qui est toujours impeccablement vêtu n'ébauche pas un geste de la main vers son col dégrafé. Je signifie donc encore quelque chose pour lui ?

- Que veux-tu ?, s'enquiert-il d'une voix hésitante.

- J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez une mutation.

Il ouvre de grands yeux.

- Une mutation ? Où ça ?

- Au Palais d'Eté.

Le Palais d'Eté est une des résidences d'Athéna, située au fin fond du domaine, dans les montagnes. Personne n'y va plus guère de nos jours, que ce soit le Grand Pope ou les dignitaires du Sanctuaire, mais elle n'en est pas moins gardée, ne serait-ce que pour la protéger des pillards. Là-bas, je serai à même de retrouver une certaine sérénité.

- Le Palais d'Eté ...?, répète-t-il à voix basse.

Il semble réticent, presque chagriné.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui motive cette soudaine demande ?

-Vous le savez bien.

Sa bouche sensuelle s'étire dans un pli amer.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ... c'est ce que tu m'as dit l'autre nuit.

- C'est précisément pour cette raison que je te demande la permission de partir. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence.

Je suis revenu instinctivement au tutoiement, qui convient mieux à ce genre de conversation.

- Alors toi aussi tu m'abandonnes ?

Est-ce de Ménandre qu'il veut parler ? Je me raidis, énervé que même absent, même démissionné, il occupe toujours entre le centre de la scène entre Shion et moi. Je ne m'en débarrasserai donc jamais ?

- Je pars parce que je t'aime, et que sans respect il n'y a pas d'amour. Tu as eu raison de me chasser de ton lit l'autre jour. C'était la seule issue possible à cette histoire.

- Je ne t'ai pas chassé !, s'écrie-t-il soudain.

- Chassé, invité à partir, peu importent les mots employés, là n'est pas le problème.

- Où est-il, alors ?

- Je te respecte trop pour accepter que tu continues à coucher avec moi parce que tu y es contraint.

- Contraint ? Oh, Polybès, pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour une putain, qui t'accueille chaque nuit entre ses cuisses sans états d'âme ni sentiments ?

Je vois soudain ses traits se convulser, et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Je ne pensais pas qu'il verrait les choses sous cet angle.

- Je te demande pardon ... Jamais il ne m'est venu à l'esprit de te faire mal, encore moins de t'insulter. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je refuse que tu sois forcé à coucher avec moi.

- Tu n'as jamais rien forcé !

- Je ne comprends pas ... si tu m'aimes, pourquoi ...

Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Tout s'entrechoque dans ma tête.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu ne le peux pas. Personne ne peut se mettre à ma place. J'ai peur, Polybès, si tu savais comme j'ai peur ...

- Peur de quoi ?

- De t'aimer ...

-Est-ce si terrible ?

Il laisse échapper un rire rauque.

- Il n'est jamais facile de tirer un trait sur quarante ans de sa vie ..., laisse-t-il tomber, amer.

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je n'ai jamais réalisé jusqu'à présent la différence d'âge qui nous sépare. J'ai à peine vingt-deux ans, et lui ... quatre-vingts ! Un vieillard, presque, enfermé dans un corps de vingt ans. Un corps de vingt ans, avec des besoins physiologiques diamétralement opposés à un esprit meurtri par la vie. Il a été chevalier d'or, a survécu à une guerre sainte, a dû porter à bout de bras un Sanctuaire en ruines. Je sais assez la charge que cela représente au quotidien. Des journées interminables, des nuits blanches, courbé sur son bureau, à tout gérer, parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le faire. Une vie entière sacrifiée à Athéna. Tout à coup, je me sens comme un gamin ignorant face à cet homme qui a vécu. Et cet homme est mon amant, et plus encore : l'homme que j'aime. Que puis-je lui apporter ? Notre situation est sinon ridicule, du moins décalée. Et plus le temps passera, pire ça sera. Ni lui ni moins ne pouvons rien y faire. Si, je peux une chose, une seule : l'aider à supporter cette charge trop lourde pour un homme solitaire.

Je m'approche de lui, et l'enlace. Je ne peux plus partir, à présent. Mais c'est lui qui achève de me convaincre.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, toi aussi, murmure-t-il.

Moi aussi ... est-ce de Ménandre qu'il parle ? Je sens son front trop lourd sur mon épaule. Je ferme les yeux.

- Jamais.

Et je compte bien tenir la promesse que je me fais, aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. Je le soulève comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, et l'entraîne vers ses appartements. Il se laisse faire en me couvrant de baisers et en riant entre ses larmes.

Heureusement que l'ambassadeur de Grande-Bretagne, qui faisait le pied de grue à l'attendre, n'a jamais su ce que nous faisions pendant ce temps. Son flegme so british n'y aurait pas survécu.

Nous vivons un bonheur sans nuages pendant plusieurs mois. Au fil des jours, Shion a perdu sa tristesse et sa retenue. Certes, ses journées sont toujours aussi interminables. Levé le matin avant l'aurore ( je me réveille souvent dans un lit vide ), il ne quitte son habit de Grand Pope fort tard le soir la plupart du temps, pour venir se blottir contre moi dans notre lit. Nous faisons l'amour avec enthousiasme et sans arrière-pensée. L'ombre de Ménandre n'est plus qu'un souvenir, et encore. Je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui, sans doute a-t-il quitté le Sanctuaire, furieux d'avoir été évincé.

Shion vient me retrouver lors de ses rares heures de loisir. Nous parlons beaucoup, et au début ça a été assez insolite après cette relation quasi-muette. Il est immensément cultivé, et m'encourage à piller sans vergogne sa bibliothèque. Nous discutons de tout, à l'exception de la marche du Sanctuaire. Je n'ai pas les compétences pour cela. Je suis un capitaine des gardes, un meneur d'hommes tout au plus, mais certainement pas un gestionnaire. Et je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas parler de cette charge qui l'accapare déjà tant. Ce n'est que le soir, dans l'intimité de ses appartements, que je l'ai rien que pour moi. Nous faisons l'amour, nous rions, nous parlons, et je suis heureux de lui faire oublier pendant quelques heures le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules.

Et puis un jour tout bascule. Et je n'ai rien vu venir. Avec le recul, cela me saute aux yeux. Comment ai-je pu ne m'apercevoir de rien ?

J'aurais pourtant dû comprendre ce qui se passait, lorsque ce matin je me suis réveillé, avec Shion blotti contre moi. D'ordinaire, il est déjà à sa table de travail à cette heure-ci, quand une dépêche urgente ne l'a pas maintenu debout toute la nuit. J'ai mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue, et d'une nuit passablement agitée. Il s'est levé en catastrophe, à demi-groggy, et a foncé en direction des thermes pour des ablutions matinales un peu baclées. Il se fait un point d'honneur d'être ponctuel, surtout quand l'emploi du temps de la matinée est truffé d'audiences, qui débordent jusque tard dans l'après-midi.

Shion a du mal à dormir ces temps-ci. La situation internationale l'inquiète. Même moi qui ne suis guère versé en matière de géopolitique et de diplomatie, je comprends qu'il va se produire des bouleversements dans les mois à venir. Napoléon Bonaparte, qui a mis à ses pieds presque toute l'Europe, vacille sur son trône. Les futures dépouilles de son empire risquent d'aiguiser les convoitises et de raviver les braises d'un continent consumé depuis vingt ans maintenant par les guerres. Les têtes couronnées, autrefois liguées contre lui, vont se les disputer comme des chiens à la curée, dans un beau bain de sang.

Ce matin-là, les audiences se suivent et se ressemblent. Les ambassadeurs se succèdent dans la grande salle du Palais, chacun étalant complaisamment la totale abnégation et l'amour de la paix de celui qui l'envoie. On se croirait dans un conte pour enfants. Qui espèrent-ils berner ? Le Grand Pope, à la droite duquel je me tiens, prêt à obéir au moindre de ses ordres, oscille entre patience héroïque et résignation. Personne n'a l'intention de faire la paix, la redistribution des cartes est trop alléchante. Chacun ne vit que dans l'espoir de grapiller une province, une ville à son voisin et ennemi.

Le dernier de ces menteurs invétérés – huitième ou neuvième, j'ai perdu le compte – vient de quitter la salle. Shion, qui l'a obligemment raccompagné, revient à son trône et s'y laisse tomber, comme vidé de ses forces.

- On n'y arrivera jamais, murmure-t-il. Ils veulent la guerre, quel qu'en soit le prix. Les imbéciles !

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu ..., m'empressé-je de le consoler.

- Ca ne suffit pas, hélas.

Il ôte son heaume et son masque, et se masse la nuque en fermant les yeux. Il est épuisé, et son teint est affreux. Des cernes bleus creusent son visage d'ange.

- Tu devrais te reposer un moment, risqué-je.

Il déteste que je lui dise cela. Comme je l'aurais parié, il rejette ma proposition d'un geste de la main.

- Hors de question ! Il doit y avoir une pile énorme de missives diplomatiques toutes fraîches qui m'attendent.

Je fais la moue en lâchant un soupir que je ne me donne pas la peine de dissimuler.

- La guerre ne m'attendra pas, me rappelle-t-il.

Hélas !

Je le suis, agacé, tandis qu'abandonnant son pesant heaume sur son trône, il regagne son bureau. Ces derniers temps, il y passe même une grande partie de ses nuits. Il y a des fois où j'ai envie de le ligoter et de le jeter de force au lit. Pour y dormir, et rien d'autre.

Nous n'en avons pas atteint le seuil que soudain il chancelle et s'affaisse brusquement, comme une marionnette dont une main invisible a soudain tranché les fils, et je le vois qui tente de se rattraper au mur dans un geste instinctif. Je bondis juste à temps pour le recevoir dans mes bras, aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. En proie à une vive inquiétude, je me précipite vers les appartements en intimant au passage aux deux gardes en faction l'ordre d'aller chercher un médecin.

Je l'étends aussitôt sur son lit, dégrafe son col pour lui permettre de respirer à son aise, et lui ôte son masque. Son visage est clos et livide. Il a perdu connaissance. Je tapote nerveusement ses joues, tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil l'embrasure de la porte. Pourvu que le médecin du Palais ne soit pas sorti !

Machinalement, je saisis sa main pour qu'il ressente ma présence. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'elle est brûlante.

Je vis les jours suivants dans une sorte de stupeur hébétée. La fièvre de Shion ne cesse de monter, et le médecin n'est guère optimiste. Il a diagnostiqué un refroidissement. Ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'aux gens ordinaires, croyais-je, pas aux Grands Popes ! Mais c'est sans compter avec l'intense fatigue accumulée de ces derniers temps. Shion a malmené son organisme à un tel point que celui-ci a fini par le trahir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me remémorer la dernière fois où nous avons fait l'amour. Il avait fait très chaud ce jour-là, nous étions en sueur ... j'ai envie de me gifler.

La chambre est plongée dans une semi-obscurité pour ne pas agresser les yeux du malade. Seule une veilleuse dispense une faible lueur dorée. Mais c'est suffisant pour que je devine sa peau livide baignée de sueur. Shion a beau essayer de me rassurer, prétextant une fatigue passagère, je sais que la situation est bien plus grave que cela. Peut-être n'en a-t-il pas conscience. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passent, il est de plus en plus somnolent. Maintenir les yeux ouverts semble lui coûter un effort considérable, et le médecin m'a conseillé de le laisser dormir afin qu'il puisse reprendre quelques forces.

- Fais venir le garde du Sceau, s'il te plaît.

La mort dans l'âme, j'acquiesce. Je sais ce que cela veut dire. Je les laisse en tête-à-tête. Lorsque son interlocuteur quitte la pièce, Shion ne porte plus à son doigt l'anneau qui fait de lui le détenteur légitime du pouvoir d'Athéna. Il a remis les rênes du Sanctuaire à qui de droit au cas où ... je me refuse à envisager le pire.

Dans la nuit, malgré tous les efforts du praticien, Shion sombre dans le délire. Je refuse de quitter son chevet, torturé par mon impuissance. Inlassablement, je baigne son front d'un linge frais, dans un espoir illusoire de faire tomber la fièvre qui le dévore. Il m'appelle de temps à autre, et j'ai beau serrer sa main brûlante dans la mienne, il ne semble pas se rendre compte que je suis là, près de lui. Son esprit est ailleurs. Trois noms reviennent inlassablement sur ses lèvres craquelées par la fièvre : le mien, celui d'une personne que je ne connais pas, ... et un autre. Et à chaque fois qu'il le prononce, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un pieu dans le coeur.

C'est celui de Ménandre.

_A suivre ... Soyons sympas, laissez-moi une petite review, il n'y a pas besoin d'être inscrit, et ça prend un quart de seconde ! et ça m'encourage pour la suite !_


	7. Secrets d'alcove 6ème partie

Les jours se suivent ... et se ressemblent. L'état de Shion ne s'améliore pas. J'essaie de me rassurer en me répétant qu'il a été chevalier d'or, qu'il est plus fort que la maladie, que la fièvre, que la mort même mais je ne parviens plus à m'en a cessé de s'alimenter, et malgré tous mes efforts et mes supplications, ne prend plus les potions que prépare le médecin. Celui-ci ne sait que faire, je le vois bien.

- Il faut attendre ..., marmonne-t-il en secouant la tête.

Attendre ! Je ne fais que ça ! Et je ne peux faire que ça ! Mes journées se résument désormais à me tenir près de lui, à prendre sa main en espérant qu'il puisse sentir la mienne, et à prier. Prier qui, prier quoi ? Je n'ai jamais cru aux miracles.

C'en est pourtant un qui se produit, et sous une forme que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer. Le docteur vient de se retirer pour prendre un peu de repos – il est aussi épuisé que moi – et j'ai repris ma place au chevet de mon amant, quand un bruit se fait entendre dans le couloir. L'esprit las, je sors pour manifester mon agacement devant ce chahut. Et c'est là que je tombe face à lui : le porteur de ce miracle que je n'espérais pas.

Ménandre !

Je ne le reconnais pas sur-le-champ, dans cet homme voûté, aux traits amaigris, qui semble avoir de la peine à se tenir debout. Mais le feu qui brûle dans ses yeux sombres est toujours aussi vif. Derrière lui, dans l'ombre, je distingue son âme damnée de secrétaire.

Mon premier réflexe est de le repousser.

- Allez-vous-en !

Je ne l'ai que trop vu, et même si je lui dois beaucoup, je ne veux plus subir son ascendant.

- Par pitié, laissez-moi le voir ...

Je me fige. Le Ménandre que j'ai connu ne m'aurait jamais supplié, il était bien trop fier et orgueilleux pour cela. Comment a-t-il pu autant changer en quelques mois ? Me tend-il un piège ?

- Je crois que vous devriez partir. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

- Je ne partirai pas !

Il paraît plus désespéré que vexé par mon refus, et avant que j'aie réagi, il me bouscule et force le passage. Je l'agrippe par le bras et retire aussitôt ma main, en le dévisageant, glacé d'horreur. Il ne détourne pas le regard, au contraire, le sien se plante dans le mien, dur et déterminé.

- Mon Dieu ..., murmuré-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Laissez-moi le voir.

Cette fois, ce n'est plus un ordre, ni même une supplication. Je comprends que c'est une dernière volonté. Mon bras, resté en l'air, retombe le long de mon flanc. Je ne peux pas humainement le lui refuser. J'acquiesce en silence.

Il s'avance dans la lumière dorée, vers le lit dans lequel git Shion, et s'arrête quelques instants. Je retiens mon souffle. Que veut-il faire ?

Après un semblant d'hésitation, il s'agenouille près du mourant, et je l'entends murmurer :

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses devaient se terminer, Majesté ... rappelez-vous votre promesse !

Il étend une main amaigrie vers le visage de Shion, et je vois ses longs doigts glisser sur sa joue avec une douceur qui me stupéfie tant je l'en aurais imaginé incapable, lui si froid et si calculateur. Je me retiens à grand-peine d'intervenir. Comment ose-t-il, lui qui n'est rien pour Shion ? Mais je reste là, figé, tandis que je comprends soudain, en un éclair, qu'ils ont tous deux été plus proches que moi et Shion ne le serons jamais.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce que nous avions convenu ? J'ai tenu ma promesse, à vous de tenir la vôtre ! Vous entendez ? Je refuse d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien !

Il a pris le mourant par les épaules et le secoue. La main sur la bouche, je me retiens à grand-peine de lui hurler de le laisser tranquille et de le jeter dehors.

- Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous ! Vous en êtes capable ! Ne baissez pas les bras, pas maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire cela, pas après tous ces sacrifices, vous entendez ? Pas le droit !

Et sous mes yeux incrédules, les paupières de Shion se soulèvent. Mon premier réflexe est de me précipiter vers le lit, mais je me fige soudain en voyant la main de mon amant se lever, d'abord pesante plus plus assurée, pour aller caresser tendrement la joue creuse de Ménandre, sur laquelle coule une larme.

- Je t'aime ... je t'aimerai toujours, souffle-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Ne dis pas cela ...

- Je ne mérite pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais. Mais toi seul peux leur donner un sens. Ne te laisse pas aller, Shion, je t'en supplie.

- C'est si difficile. Je voudrais tant te suivre. Etre délivré de tout ...

- Je te défends de dire cela. Et encore plus de le penser.

Shion ferme les yeux, épuisé. Son désespoir est palpable.

- Ne pars pas, reste encore un peu ...

- Ma place n'est plus ici. C'est celle d'un autre maintenant. Vis pour lui.

En prononçant cette phrase, Ménandre a tourné les yeux vers moi, et m'a transpercé de son regard impérieux dans lequel je ne lis pourtant aucun ressentiment. Mon malaise redouble, j'ose à peine respirer.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent dans un silence pesant. Ménandre semble dans un autre monde, et un sourire lointain flotte sur ses lèvres, mais il est teinté d'amertume et de nostalgie. Soudain je le vois se pencher sur Shion qui s'est rendormi, et déposer délicatement un baiser sur son front. Puis il se relève, et si tout à l'heure je l'ai trouvé diminué, à présent il me semble plus majestueux que jamais.

- Soyez toujours digne de lui, me dit-il, d'une voix autoritaire sous laquelle ne transparaît aucune émotion.

Puis il quitte la chambre sans se retourner.

Dans les jours qui suivent, l'état de Shion s'améliore sensiblement. Sa fièvre a disparu, et il parvient à nouveau à s'alimenter à peu près, même si chaque bouchée est encore une épreuve. Il me semble reprendre un peu goût à la vie. Je serais bien ingrat si je ne reconnaissais pas le rôle de Ménandre dans ce quasi-miracle. Où est-il en ce moment, d'ailleurs ? Je me surprends à me poser la question. Shion ne l'a pas posée, lui. Sans doute parce qu'il connaît la réponse.

Si ce cauchemar a eu un aspect positif, c'est de me faire comprendre à quel point j'aime Shion. J'ai eu si peur de le perdre ! Et en même temps, savoir qu'il en a aimé un autre est une véritable torture. Ses dernières paroles avant de quitter la chambre, l'autre jour, me laissent croire que jamais je ne le reverrai, et loin d'en être soulagé, je me sens désarmé. Comment combattre à armes égales avec un fantôme ?

Au fur et à mesure que mon amant reprend des forces, je comprends que les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant. Il y a une gêne imperceptible entre nous, peut-être aussi est-ce mon regard qui a changé. L'amertume me ronge. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait, exclusivement. Le fait qu'il y en ait eu un autre détruit tout, même si ce qui les a unis appartient irrévocablement au passé. Pire encore, je devine, à ses silences, aux larmes qu'il me cache, qu'il pense à lui, encore et toujours. Avant cette scène surréaliste, je détestais cet homme que je croyais incapable d'aimer, maintenant je n'y parviens même plus. Au contraire, j'ai pour lui de la peine que je ferais mieux de garder pour moi. Car c'est lui qui a le coeur de Shion.

Et une bouchée après l'autre, un pas après l'autre, la vie reprend son cours. Je m'efforce de laisser à Shion des moments de solitude, même si mon coeur saigne de savoir qu'il les passe à pleurer un autre. Il essaie de ne pas me le montrer, bien sûr, mais ses yeux rougis le trahissent.

Une nuit, alors qu'il s'est enfin endormi, pelotonné dans mes bras, son souffle tiède caressant mon épaule, les ténèbres se dissipent soudain autour de nous, et un bruit de pas étouffé par les tapis se fait entendre. Je soupire. Sans doute une dépêche diplomatique qui vient de tomber. Je tourne la tête, et aussitôt je comprends qu'il s'agit de bien autre chose tandis que se dessinent, à la lueur vacillante d'une lanterne sourde, les traits ravagés de tristesse du serviteur de Ménandre. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'explique la raison de son intrusion ici, j'ai déjà compris. D'un signe de tête, je lui fais signe que je le rejoins dans l'antichambre.

Shion ne s'est pas réveillé, épuisé qu'il est. Je remonte le drap sur son épaule nacrée, et dépose un baiser sur sa chevelure de soie.

- Dors ...

Puis je m'habille en silence et sors sur la pointe des pieds.

Je croyais connaître le Sanctuaire comme ma poche, je me suis trompé. J'ai vite perdu mes repères tandis que nous déambulons au milieu des rochers, gravissant tantôt un sentier abrupt, tantôt nous glissant dans une faille étroite entre deux parois. Le serviteur de Ménandre n'a pas desserré les dents de tout le trajet. Nous marchons en silence pendant un quart d'heure, vingt minutes peut-être, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant une petite maison d'aspect banal, pour autant que je puisse en juger par ce clair de lune blafard.

Il me fait signe d'entrer.

Je m'attendais plus ou moins à cela depuis que Ménandre a forcé la porte des appartements de Shion, il y a maintenant quelques semaines de cela. Mais ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise pleinement la situation. A peine ai-je franchi le seuil de la chambre qu'une violente et désagréable impression me saisit à la gorge. C'est la mort qui règne ici, au milieu de l'odeur des médicaments et des potions diverses destinées à soulager comme faire se peut un mourant.

Ménandre gît dans un lit dans lequel, lui autrefois si imposant, si altier, paraît presque éthéré. Un cadavre vivant, ce sont les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit. Depuis que j'ai saisi, au chevet de Shion, un bras amaigri, je le savais malade, très malade. Mais son regard n'a pas changé, et aussi diminué soit-il physiquement, sa force morale en impose encore.

- Tu es venu ...

Je ne réponds rien. J'ai été fou de venir. Quoi dire à cet homme qui, nul besoin d'être Pythie pour le savoir, n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre ?

- Est-il au courant ?

- Il dort, murmuré-je.

Un sourire se dessine dans le visage ravagé de souffrance, et je devine une lueur de tendresse s'allumer dans ses yeux sombres. Il ne se donne plus la peine de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Cet homme, qui a dirigé le Sanctuaire avec Shion pendant de si longues années, partagé son intimité, se livre à moi pour la première fois ... pour la première et dernière fois.

- C'est mieux ainsi, l'entends-je dire.

Il s'écoule un long moment de silence. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs sûrement. Le temps ne compte déjà plus pour lui. Il glisse sur lui et à travers lui sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai envoyé chercher ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Pour te donner un conseil. Viens, prends ce tabouret et assieds-toi à côté de moi.

Je m'exécute en silence avec des gestes fébriles. Il y a des milliers d'endroits au monde où je préférerais être.

- Pour commencer, que crois-tu que Shion a été pour moi ?

J'hésite un instant, je cherche mes mots.

- Votre amant ?

A ma grande surprise, il se met à rire, découvrant des dents étrangements blanches et belles dans son visage marqué par la souffrance.

- Non, pas mon amant. J'ai partagé quarante ans de sa vie. Quarante ans à l'aimer, jour après jour, à le soutenir quand il doutait de lui, à partager ses joies, ses peines, sa solitude, le poids de sa charge. Mon amant, non. Bien plus que cela. L'amour de ma vie. Le seul. Et cet amour, c'est la seule chose que j'emporterai bientôt avec moi dans la tombe. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes, c'est à peine si je le vois, alors qu'il est devant moi, tassé dans ses oreillers mais toujours le plus fort de nous deux.

- Je crois, oui.

- Alors c'est bien. J'ai réussi.

Il semble soulagé.

- Réussi quoi ?

- A passer le flambeau. Shion est à toi à présent ... même s'il ne cessera jamais d'être à moi. Ma vie s'achève, la sienne n'en est qu'à ses débuts. Depuis longtemps, je savais que cela se terminerait ainsi. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Quel choix ?

- Tu veux tout savoir ? Tu en as le droit, et ça vaut mieux, dans un sens. Au moins tu sauras ce qui t'attend, contrairement à moi, qui ai vécu tant d'années dans l'insouciance, aveuglé par l'illusion de la jeunesse. Sais-tu seulement de qui tu partages la vie ? D'un vieillard de quatre-vingts ans qui ne vieillira jamais, d'une âme fatiguée, enfermée dans un corps qui ne devrait pas être le sien. D'une aberration divine, qui s'appelle le Misopheta Menos. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

- Non.

- C'est un don que Athéna a fait à Shion à l'issue de la guerre sainte de 1743. Elle était elle-même mourante, et pour assurer la continuité du Sanctuaire, elle lui a offert ce Misopetha Menos ainsi qu'à Dohko, chevalier de la Balance. Imposé, devrais-je dire. Ils étaient les deux seuls survivants de cette guerre. L'un d'eux devenait devenir Grand Pope, l'autre assumer une mission qui trouvera sa raison d'être dans des décennies de cela. Pour eux deux, le Misopetha Menos était le prix à payer pour leur survie, et il fut bien lourd. Ne pas vieillir, vivre au ralenti, voilà ce que c'est. Voir tous les siens mourir, les uns après les autres, et rester là, immuable, tandis que le temps glisse sur vous. Une statue de chair érigée à la gloire d'Athéna.

Dans la bouche de tout autre, j'aurais considéré ces paroles comme un blasphème, mais dans la sienne, lui qui avait tant fait pour le Sanctuaire, ce n'était plus que le reflet d'une amertume trop longtemps contenue.

- Shion a quatre-vingt-dix ans aujourd'hui. Il a toujours à coeur de restaurer l'autorité d'Athéna. Il ne l'a jamais trahie une seule seconde, même en pensée, et les dieux savent pourtant à quel point il a pu souffrir. Mais cela fait maintenant plus de soixante ans qu'il est à la tête du Sanctuaire, et aussi fort soit-il, il est fatigué à un point que tu ne peux pas deviner. L'échec de sa politique actuelle pour préserver la paix en Europe l'a anéanti, et je ne suis plus là pour le soutenir. Pendant quarante ans, j'ai été à la fois son amant, son conseiller, et son meilleur ami. Le seul peut-être. Cette affaire est tombée au plus mauvais moment.

- Cette affaire ?

- Ma maladie. J'ai essayé de la lui cacher le plus longtemps possible, le temps de me trouver un remplaçant.

- Moi ...

- Oui, toi.

- C'est pour cela que vous m'avez envoyé dans son lit ?

- Oui, même si j'ai eu quelques remords au début. Et je pense que tu comprends bien que je ne faisais pas cela de gaieté de coeur.

Le mot est faible. Je baisse la tête, honteux d'avoir été si injuste avec lui, de l'avoir si mal jugé. J'ai cru détester cet homme qui se meurt sous mes yeux, alors que lui, au prix de ses larmes, m'envoyait prendre sa place dans le lit et le coeur de celui qu'il aimait. Comment de temps mes nuits avec Shion ont-elles hanté les siennes ?

- Shion a toujours vingt ans, et les besoins physiques qui vont de pair. Moi, j'ai vieilli doucement à ses côtés, et au fil du temps, j'ai vu un fossé se creuser entre nous. Lui, pas. Je crois même qu'il me jalousait un peu. Il ne m'a jamais témoigné le moindre ressentiment. Nous ne demandions qu'à vieillir ensemble, calmement, comme tout le monde et être couchés dans la même tombe au soir de notre vie. Ce bonheur-là nous a été refusé.

Sa voix s'étrangle, et il se détourne, sans doute pour que je ne voie pas ses larmes. Oh Athéna, déesse miséricordieuse entre toutes, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Shion n'a jamais rien demandé, ne s'est jamais plaint. Toi qui le connais, tu dois le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Avec les années, moi je vieillissais, et lui qui restait si jeune, si plein de vie ... j'ai commencé à ressentir les premières atteintes de ma maladie il y a quatre ans de cela, et très vite je n'ai plus été capable de le contenter physiquement. Tout mettre sur le compte de la tumeur qui me ronge serait faire preuve de mauvaise foi, ce serait arrivé, tôt ou tard. Une nuit, je me suis effondré dans ses bras alors que nous faisions l'amour. L'alerte a été chaude, j'ai failli mourir. Alors Shion a pris peur, m'a fermé la porte de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas que je risque ma vie. Je savais que c'était le condamner à une vie de fantôme, lui déjà si accablé de ne pouvoir vieillir, lui à qui il restait sans doute des décennies à vivre ainsi, seul, sans affection, sans chaleur. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose en mon pouvoir : j'ai sacrifié mon amour-propre et mon amour tout courtpour lui. Je lui ai demandé de me retirer hors du Sanctuaire, et de trouver un autre amant qui saurait prendre soin de lui. Il a crié, pleuré, supplié. Mais je n'ai pas cédé. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Lui ne pouvait vieillir, je ne pouvais rester jeune. Tôt ou tard, je le quitterais, et l'évolution de ma maladie me laissait entrevoir que ce serait plus tôt que ce que j'avais craint. Alors autant que ça soit en douceur et le mieux possible. Nous avons fait un pacte. Je resterais à ses côtés en tant que Grand Chambellan. C'était une position officielle qui nous permettrait de nous voir comme auparavant. En d'autres termes, nous resterions amis puisqu'amants, c'était impossible. Alors tu es entré en scène.

Ma gorge me serre. Il a tout calculé, du début de ma relation avec Shion à cet instant.

- Tu n'as pas été le premier que j'ai envoyé dans son lit pour me remplacer. Ceux qui t'ont précédé n'ont pas fait l'affaire. Détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas de sexe que je parle. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui donne du plaisir sexuel à Shion que je cherchais. C'est d'affection dont il a besoin. J'ai fait ça, quoi qu'il m'en ait coûté, pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas dans un lit vide durant les deux siècles qu'il lui reste à vivre ...

- Et il a accepté ?

- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. C'était sa part dans notre pacte. Accepter de se détacher de moi, au moins physiquement pour commencer. Le reste viendrait naturellement ... Shion est un homme profondément bon et aimant. S'il acceptait d'entrouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu les portes de son coeur, j'aurais gagné. Malheureusement, les premiers qui sont passés dans son lit l'ont traité bien mal. Comme une putain au mieux, comme un marchepied vers le pouvoir au pire. Il n'y a que toi qui ait compris son mal de vivre. Toi, dont la réputation de coureur n'était pourtant plus à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- J'ai tout fait pour m'assurer que tu le méritais, et tu n'imagines pas quel soulagement ça a été pour moi en découvrant que peu à peu il se raccrochait à la vie. Quelque part, cela me faisait mal aussi ...

- Je vous demande pardon. Je m'étais trompé sur vos intentions. Je croyais que vous manipuliez Shion.

- C'est que tu ne le connais pas encore si bien que ça ... sinon tu saurais qu'il n'est pas facilement influençable. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Il t'aime. Peut-être pas comme il m'a aimé, moi, tout du moins laisse-moi cette illusion. Mais ne nous compare pas. En tout cas, pas avant d'avoir vécu trente ou quarante ans à ses côtés. Les épreuves vous rapprocheront ou vous sépareront. Mais si vous restez soudés, alors vous le serez à jamais ... au-delà de la tombe.

- Vous ne devriez pas dire cela, chuchotai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Crois-tu que je me fasse la moindre illusion sur mon état ? Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, maintenant, jusqu'au lever du soleil avec un peu de chance. Ca m'est indifférent. Je pars tranquille, Shion est entre de bonnes mains. Mais puis-je te donner un dernier conseil ?

- Ou... oui.

- Ne laisse pas le temps vous séparer, et ruiner tout ce que vous avez construit ensemble. Pars avant.

- Avant ?

- Oui. Rien n'est plus cruel qu'une agonie de fin de règne. Pour celui qui la subit autant que pour celui qui en est le spectateur. Quand ton tour viendra, pars sans te retourner. Ne le laisse pas te pleurer avant même de t'avoir perdu. Il n'a déjà que trop versé de larmes. Et il en versera encore beaucoup. Alors fais en sorte que les souvenirs que tu laisseras en lui ne soient que joie, et non hantés pas la maladie et la mort.

- C'est pour cela que vous êtes parti, alors ?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il garde de moi l'image d'un homme vieux avant l'âge et détruit par la maladie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il revive cela, lui qui quarante ans après la mort de son premier amant, s'éveillait encore en larmes en pensant à lui.

- Son prem...

- Oui. Il y en a eu un autre avant moi, tout comme il y en aura d'autre après toi. Je sais, cela fait mal, mais le Misopetha Menos aura privé Shion du plus grand don de la vie, celui de n'avoir qu'un seul amour. Tu vois, je ne suis pas si différent de toi. Je ne connais même pas le nom de mon plus cher ennemi.

- Il ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

- Seulement vaguement, quand il lui fallait exorciser sa douleur à n'importe quel prix pour ne pas y succomber. Je ne connais pas son nom, la seule chose qu'il m'en ait dit, un soir où il était à bout de forces, c'est qu'il était mort sous ses yeux, vidé de son sang, pendant la guerre sainte de 1743. Il lui a fallu près de quarante ans pour réapprendre à aimer, en trouver le courage. J'étais un tout jeune fonctionnaire du Palais alors, affecté au portefeuille des Finances. Notre rencontre n'était pas préméditée, c'est l'effet du pur hasard – ou du destin, appelle cela comme tu veux. Ou la revanche de Shion sur la vie qui s'était montrée si dure avec lui ... je ne regrette aucun des moments que nous avons partagés, bons ou mauvais. L'imminence de notre séparation m'a fait les apprécier davantage encore. Alors fais comme moi, et ne perds pas un seul instant. Pars, maintenant, va le rejoindre ...

A suivre


	8. Secrets d'alcove 7ème partie

Pendant tout le trajet, après avoir confié à son serviteur le soin de pourvoir à l'enterrement de Ménandre, ma tête me semble si vide qu'un instant je m'affole. Comment annoncer à Shion que celui qu'il a aimé pendant 40 ans vient de mourir ? J'ai beau chercher les mots, les phrases, je ne les trouve pas. Il n'y en a pas.

Finalement, tout se passe très simplement, presque naturellement. Dès l'instant où j'entre dans la chambre, et que je l'aperçois, adossé au mur, aussi éthéré et pâle qu'un fantôme, je comprends qu'il sait d'instinct d'où je viens, et ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il ne me regarde pas, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il m'évite, mais je devine ses mains qui tremblent.

- Shion ...

- Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi. S'il te plaît.

Il n'a prononcé que quelques mots, de simples mots, qu'on pourrait attendre dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre dans la même situation. Mais Shion, Grand Pope d'Athéna, n'est pas n'importe qui. Et c'est en cet instant que je réalise à quel point il est imprégné de sa charge, et l'autorité qui émane de lui. Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer contre moi, pour essayer de lui faire oublier les blessures que cette vie interminable lui inflige, ou l'aider à les supporter. Mais il a, en quelques syllabes, érigé un mur infranchissable entre nous deux. Il refuse tout secours moral que je veux tellement lui apporter. La mort dans l'âme et la gorge serrée, je m'apprête à me retirer lorsqu'il me retient d'un murmure à peine audible.

- Polybès !

Je me retourne, surpris.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ... est-ce qu'il a souffert ?

Son visage est enfoui dans la pénombre, mais sa voix mal assurée trahit son émotion. Pourtant il est toujours aussi inaccessible. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il a retenu, il veut juste libérer son esprit d'une question insupportable.

- Non, m'efforcé-je de dire du ton le plus doux possible. Il s'est éteint comme une chandelle, en prononçant ton nom.

A la même seconde, je regrette mes paroles en voyant un sanglot irrépressible secouer ses épaules. Mais je devais le dire, il devait savoir que Ménandre l'avait aimé jusqu'à ses derniers instants, et qu'il était parti en emportant son amour avec lui.

Et je sors sans bruit. 

Personne n'a rien remarqué, j'en suis persuadé. Le Grand Conseil s'est tenu le matin de la mort de Ménandre, comme d'habitude. Et Shion a été maître de lui-même jusque dans les plus infimes détails. Ni sa voix, ni son attitude n'ont dévoilé sa douleur. Grand Pope jusqu'au bout des ongles. Je l'aimais, je découvre à quel point je l'admire. Quelle force morale il lui faut pour ne pas s'écrouler ...

Il n'a pas assisté à l'enterrement de Ménandre. Sa charge lui interdit de prendre part à l'inhumation de quiconque, fût-il un haut fonctionnaire du Palais ... ou son amant. Sans doute n'a-t-il jamais autant ressenti, ni aussi cruellement, le décalage entre sa position de Grand Pope d'Athéna, tout de sagesse et de modération, représentant incarné d'une déesse désincarnée, et son coeur brisé d'homme. Pendant toute la cérémonie, à laquelle j'ai assisté en tant que capitaine des gardes, j'ai senti le poids de son regard du haut de la grande terrasse, si loin et terriblement présent.

Tout reprend comme avant. Enfin, comme avant ... si l'on peut dire.

Si j'accompagne comme auparavant Shion dans ses tâches officielles, et si je partage toujours son lit, la similitude s'arrête là. Car plus les jours passent et plus il s'éloigne de moi. Lorsqu'il se glisse sous les draps, le soir, bien après que je sois couché, à peine accepte-t-il mes lèvres sur son épaule ou dans son cou. J'ai l'impression que mes caresses, si douces soient-elles, le brûlent. Quant à faire l'amour, inutile d'y songer.

Les premiers temps, j'ai compris qu'une période de décence et de deuil était nécessaire. Je me vois mal lui imposant des galipettes alors que Ménandre est encore chaud dans son cercueil, le malheureux. Serrer contre moi ce corps qu'il a tenu dans ses bras, j'aurais presque peur de le découvrir planté près de notre lit, à nous toiser de son air sévère et forcément réprobateur.

Le problème, c'est que les choses en sont au même point depuis plus de six mois maintenant. Non pas que je m'impatiente, mais je m'inquiète pour Shion ... et oui, je serais un menteur si je disais le contraire, j'ai faim de ce corps qui se dérobe dès que je le frôle.

Je n'ai jamais été un orateur, même passable, et je serais bien incapable d'aborder le sujet avec lui. De toute manière, ça ne servirait à rien, il se referme comme une huître, comme s'il craignait de me livrer le fond de son âme. Les dieux savent pourtant que je ne lui veux que du bien, à son âme. Et je ne parle pas de son corps.

Peut-être est-ce le seul moyen de l'atteindre, justement. Par son corps.

J'ai beau y avoir songé, en avoir rêvé, ce qui se passe cette nuit-là, je ne l'ai pas prémédité.  
>Comme souvent, je l'attends longtemps, allongé sur le lit, trompant mon ennui avec un livre pioché au hasard dans sa bibliothèque. Rien de bien passionnant, mais aucune importance, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs.<p>

Il est presque minuit lorsque Shion entre enfin, simplement vêtu d'un peignoir, et ses longs cheveux sont répandus en lourdes vagues sur ses épaules, encore humides de la vapeur des thermes. Il ne paraît même pas s'apercevoir de ma présence. Ou est-il tout simplement indifférent ? Traversant la pièce, il se dirige vers sa coiffeuse, se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil et entreprend de brosser ses longues mêches éparses.  
>S'il savait comme j'aime le regarder ainsi, nimbé de la lumière dorée des bougies posées devant lui, la tête un peu penchée vers l'épaule, lèvres entrouvertes et yeux mi-clos tandis qu'il lisse avec application la nappe soyeuse de ses cheveux. Le miroir de Venise me renvoie l'image de son visage angélique aux traits si parfaits, et je sens sa grâce et sa beauté me faire fondre le coeur.<p>

Il n'y a pas que mon coeur qui est sensible à cette vision merveilleuse. Mon corps également, notamment une certaine partie qui commence à se réveiller. Je me glisse hors du lit et, m'approchant de lui, j'enfouis mon visage dans la masse exubérante de ses cheveux. Ils exhalent une odeur enivrante de plantes.

- Tu sens bon ...

Il ne répond rien, et continue imperturbablement à coiffer ses longues boucles soyeuses.

Son absence de réaction et le feu qui couve dans mes veines m'enhardit, et d'une main je repousse doucement son peignoir, dévoilant une épaule d'albâtre. Mes lèvres courent sur la peau tendre, pouce après pouce, savourant sa douceur de velours. Un geste agacé de sa part met soudain un frein à ma progression.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

Silence gêné.

- Ca fait plus de six mois, Shion, je n'en peux plus ... ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie !

Fébrilement, je glisse une main dans l'échancrure de son peignoir, cherchant à éveiller son désir. Et, soulagé, je devine sa respiration qui s'accélère. Ma langue frôle le lobe délicat de son oreille, trace son chemin vers le cou, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé qui incendie mes sens. Loin, très loin, comme si elle n'était pas le prolongement de moi-même, je perçois mon érection, douloureuse d'impatience contenue. Mes doigts s'aventurent sur sa poitrine, dessinent un sillon entre les pectoraux avant de s'attarder imperceptiblement sur un mamelon dressé. J'ai l'impression que je vais éclater comme une bulle de savon, grisé de le sentir qui se laisse gagner par le désir que j'allume en lui.

- Oh, Shion ..., ne puis-je m'empêcher de murmurer dans son cou. Shion, laisse-moi t'aimer ...

Plus que quelques centimètres, avant d'atteindre le creux de ses cuisses. Déjà je devine, dans les replis du tissu, la manifestation de son désir ...

Mais soudain il se recroqueville sur lui-même et relève brusquement sa jambe, me barrant le passage.

- Non !

Il a presque crié ces mots, avec une telle intonation de détresse que j'en reste abasourdi, et il me faut un moment pour réaliser qu'il se refuse à moi. Une fois de plus. Puis, peu à peu, la réalité fond sur moi, avec ses griffes acérées.

- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Lui, toujours lui. L'amertume qui m'envahit est indescriptible.

- S'il te plaît ..., me supplie Shion.

- Que comptes-tu faire, Shion ? Me repousser indéfiniment ? T'emmurer vivant dans son souvenir ? Hein ? Dis-moi !

Ma colère l'emporte sur ma raison et je hausse le ton.

- Ménandre ne t'a jamais obligé à lui être fidèle, il a tout fait pour que tu ne sois pas seul. Il s'est sacrifié pour que tu restes en vie, et ça lui a coûté bien des larmes. Et toi tu es en train de le trahir ...

Je le vois qui secoue la tête, accablé.

- Tu ne comprends pas, hoquette-t-il, le visage dissimulé par les mêches folles de ses cheveux. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Peut-être que non, en effet, je ne peux pas comprendre. Et que je ne veux plus comprendre. Plus j'essaie de t'atteindre, et plus tu te dérobes. Ton corps a faim de mes caresses, mais ton esprit les refuse. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Shion, tu es trop précieux pour moi. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire ... Grands dieux, aide-moi !

Seul le silence me fait écho. J'ai joué toutes mes cartes ... et je l'ai perdu. Mon âme est plus lourde que du plomb, tandis que je me rhabille. Juste avant de franchir la porte de la chambre pour ce que je devine être la dernière fois, je l'entends qui me retient.

- Polybès !

Mes yeux l'enveloppent, gravant dans ma mémoire chaque détail, la luxuriante cascade de sa chevelure, son port royal et, dans le reflet du miroir, son visage fin et douloureux.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- A en crever.

J'ai prononcé ces mots sans réfléchir, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Ils reflètent l'exacte vérité. Je l'aime à en crever, depuis la première minute où je l'ai vu. Et j'ai mal, si mal, en voyant ces larmes qui noyent ses yeux et glissent sur ses joues.

Et le couperet tombe, brutal, implacable.

- Alors pars ... et ne reviens jamais.

- Tu me chasses ?

- ... Oui.

Je reste un instant à le fixer sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Jusqu'ici, la douleur l'emportait sur la colère. Maintenant, celle-ci balaie tout en un flot dévastateur.

- C'est à cause de lui ?

- Oui ! Mais que ... ? Lâche-moi !

Trop tard. Ma rage a pris le dessus sur la raison et même si je sais déjà que je vais regretter mon geste, je l'entraîne derrière moi dans la nuit, sans me préoccuper de ses cris et ses efforts pour se libérer.

Je me guide sans peine au milieu des tombes, et arrivé au but, je précipite Shion à terre. Il s'effondre avec un cri étouffé.

- Peut-être que tu es aussi mort que lui ... peut-être que tu avais raison, que ta place est ici, avec lui ... tu es déjà si froid ! Pathétique fantôme que tu es devenu !

La clarté de la lune nous inonde soudain et dévoile ses traits. Et c'est la résignation qui s'y lit. De tout temps, il a su que cela finirait ainsi ... J'ai joué, encore et toujours, et j'ai perdu. Les dés étaient pipés : je n'avais aucune chance contre Ménandre, encore moins maintenant qu'il est mort. Tout est ma faute, c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu comprendre.

Partagé entre fatalité et soulagement je m'en vais, abandonnant Shion sur la tombe de son amant.

**_Désolée pour ce long retard dans la publication ... Un de mes proches a eu quelques ennuis de santé heureusement résolus maintenant, mais bon, j'avais la tête ailleurs du coup. Je compte donc me remettre au travail et si vous m'encouragez en me laissant vos appréciations, ça n'en ira que plus vite ! A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ( normalement, sauf si je trouve d'autres idées, mais à l'origine il ne devait y en avoir deux et on est déjà à 7 ! je m'épate ! ) !_**


	9. Secrets d'alcove 8ème partie

Plus les jours passent, et plus le souvenir de ce que j'ai dit à Shion me hante, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une tempête dans ma tête.

Dieux du ciel, comment ai-je pu ? J'ai versé du sel sur ses plaies, lui que j'aime, que je prétends aimer ? Est-ce cela, l'amour ? Souffrir et faire souffrir ? J'ai cru tout résoudre en agissant ainsi, je n'ai fait que détruire ce que nous avions pris tant de peine à construire.

Je n'ai même pas envie de m'excuser, tant que je suis convaincu qu'une telle attitude ne le mérite pas.

Alors que faire ? Me jeter à ses pieds en implorant son pardon, comme au théâtre ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amer. J'ai toujours trouvé cela surrané et un tantinet ridicule, ces effets de manche et ces grandes tirades enflammées. Et pourtant aujourd'hui je donnerais vingt ans de ma vie pour trouver les mots qui le convainquent. Mais voudra-t-il seulement me pardonner, le pourra-t-il ? Au-delà de sa dignité de Grand Pope, c'est celle d'être humain que j'ai foulée aux pieds.

C'est le coeur battant contre mes côtes que je prends, à la nuit tombée, le chemin du Palais. Je mets un soin particulier à être discret – peut-être a-t-il donné des ordres m'en interdisant l'entrée. Etre capitaine des gardes a ses avantages, que je serais bien sot de ne pas exploiter. Connaître les faiblesses du dispositif de sécurité en est un parmi d'autres. A pas de loup, empruntant des couloirs détournés et des passages nichés dans l'épaisseur des murs, je me faufile, et c'est sans avoir éveillé l'attention de quiconque que je parviens au seuil des appartements privés.  
>Pas une âme en vue, mais cela n'implique pas pour autant que Shion ne soit pas là, retranché derrière les lourdes portes de bois sculpté. Au contraire, mieux que personne je sais que la surveillance y est amoindrie, dans le but avoué de desserrer ce carcan qu'est la fonction de Grand Pope.<p>

Impossible cependant de pénétrer par ces portes. Usées par le temps, elles font dès qu'on les pousse un bruit plus sinistre encore que celles qui gardent les Enfers. Cela équivaudrait à mettre tout le Sanctuaire en état d'alerte ! Et je serais bien embarrassé d'avoir à confesser pour quel motif je suis là, à tenter de forcer l'entrée des appartements privés du Grand Pope, et nuitamment de surcroît.

Fort heureusement, il existe un petit passage dédié au service et connu du seul personnel, un peu plus loin dans le dédale du Palais, et qui mène au petit boudoir où je me suis trouvé pour la première fois en présence de Shion.

Ce petit boudoir : c'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Shion. Pas de Shion, casqué de son heaume et majestueux dans ses atours de Grand Pope, corseté dans sa fonction, inspirant autant d'admiration que de respect, et dont j'assurais la sécurité ... comme si un homme de sa trempe, nanti d'un incommensurable pouvoir et qui a survécu à une guerre sainte avait besoin d'être protégé. Ce Grand Pope-là, une fois dépouillé de sa fonction dans l'intimité de ses appartements, devenait Shion, un homme écrasé de solitude et d'amertume, et qui m'a touché par sa grâce et sa douceur. Je me souviens de mon malaise cette nuit-là, en découvrant l'homme sous le masque. Je me croyais prostitué par un chambellan au coeur de pierre pour des raisons obscures qui ne profitaient qu'à lui, bien loin de me douter de ce qui se cachait derrière ses intentions.

Oh, puisses-tu me pardonner, toi aussi, mon pauvre Ménandre, si tu peux me voir là où tu es maintenant. J'ai trahi ta confiance. Tes larmes et ton sacrifice n'auront servi à rien. Car j'aime Shion, et je l'ai perdu, inéluctablement. Et je me hais pour cela, plus encore que je n'ai mal, tandis qu'un sentiment de fatalisme s'empare de moi. J'ai perdu Shion, parce que je ne le méritais pas.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela : Shion n'est pas seul. Un bruit de voix se fait entendre, au fin fond de ses appartements. De sa chambre ! Avec qui Shion peut-il bien parler ? Un serviteur sans doute, car il ne laisse personne violer l'intimité de ses quartiers. Enfin, à part moi mais c'est différent. Ou plutôt ça l'était.

Peu importe, je n'ai qu'à attendre que Shion ait fini de donner ses consignes et que le serviteur se retire.

Mais les minutes s'écoulent, et rien ne se passe.

Intrigué, je m'avance, aimanté par le filet de lumière jailli d'une porte entrebaillée. Au fur et à mesure que je m'en rapproche, le bruit de conversation s'éteint, a-t-on deviné ma présence ? Mais non, voilà qu'une voix rompt soudain le silence. Une voix d'homme, brusque, presque méprisante, que je connais mais ne reconnais pas.

- ... et applique-toi !

Je fronce les sourcils. Si, j'ai déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Même si je ne l'identifie pas, elle fait naître dans le creux de mon estomac une sorte d'appréhension. C'est donc quelqu'un que je n'aime pas qui est en ce moment avec Shion. En tout cas, il doit être là lui aussi, mais je ne l'entends pas. Qui donc se permet de lui donner des ordres, et sur ce ton ? Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que Shion, jaloux de son autorité, ne réagit pas à ce qui pourrait presque passer pour une insulte.

Il me semblera, bien des années plus tard, que j'avais inconciemment deviné ce que j'allais découvrir derrière cette porte entrebaillée, mais que mon esprit se refusait à y croire.

Shion est là, à genoux devant un homme à demi-nu, sa robe sombre répandue en lourds plis sur le sol. Ses mouvements réguliers, presque mécaniques, et la poigne dure de l'homme crispée sur sa chevelure ne me laissent aucun doute sur ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang et me détourne de cette scène tellement j'ai mal. Peu d'hommes, au cours de l'histoire, ont eu autant de puissance physique de Shion. Il n'aurait aucun mal à se dégager de l'emprise de cet individu s'il le voulait. S'il le voulait ...

Mais il ne fait rien. Il ne me laisse pas le toucher depuis des mois, et cela fait à peine trois jours qu'il m'a chassé de son lit que je le trouve avec un autre, en train de lui prodiguer une fellation que jamais je n'aurais osé lui demander, moi qui partage sa vie depuis des mois.

Pourquoi ?

Je me laisse aller, tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux brûlants de larmes derrière mes paupières closes, à tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent tandis que parviennent à mes oreilles des bruits de succion et d'étoffe froissée, auxquels font écho des gémissements à la limite de l'obcénité.

Shion ne m'aime pas, ne m'a jamais aimé. Il y en avait un autre, et c'est pour cela qu'il me délaissait. Et moi, dans un aveuglement pathétique, je n'ai rien vu, rien compris. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. Il a essayé de me faire comprendre que j'étais de trop, mais moi je me suis entêté. Ménandre, mon cher rival, si tu peux nous voir là où tu es à présent, as-tu aussi mal que moi ? Tu as cru que j'étais celui qu'il lui fallait, je l'ai cru avec toi, je voulais tellement le croire ... et nous nous sommes bien fourvoyés.

Un cri soudain dans la chambre m'extirpe de mes pensées. Malgré moi, je jette un regard inquiet par l'entrebaillement de la porte. L'homme a tiré Shion par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se relever et, sans aucun égard, l'a jeté sur le lit. Shion ne fait aucun geste pour se défendre tandis que l'autre se saisit de sa tenue et la déchire sur toute sa longueur, faisant apparaître son corps mince et délicat comme une porcelaine précieuse. Au contraire, appuyé sur un coude, menton bien haut, le regard déterminé, il semble le provoquer.

- Tu t'en es rendu compte, j'imagine, elle est grosse, ricane-t-il. Tu as beau avoir une bouche talentueuse, j'espère pour toi que tu l'as bien lubrifiée ...

Shion lui répond par une moue provocante et entrouvre ses longues jambes. Mais l'autre ne tombe pas dans le piège, et prend tout son temps. Au mouvement lent et régulier de son bras, je devine, au bord de la nausée, qu'il se masturbe en contemplant ce corps sublime qu'il lui offre.

- Caresse-toi, lui intime-t-il sans se donner la peine de dissimuler la lubricité qui transparaît dans sa voix.

Lentement, Shion se laisse glisser dans le moelleux des oreillers, et s'allonge sur le dos en cambrant les reins. Sa main droite remonte vers son visage, il laisse un doigt léger se promener sur les contours de sa bouche comme pour en souligner la perfection, et, sans le quitter du regard sous ses longs cils qui assombrissent ses prunelles roses, il introduit une phalange entre ses lèvres avec un air gourmand, en un rappel brûlant de la fellation qu'il vient de lui prodiguer. Quelques va-et-vient évocateurs et frôlant du bout de l'ongle le menton, le doigt poursuit son chemin sensuel le long de la gorge délicate. Avec lenteur et application, il parcourt la poitrine aussi lisse qu'un marbre antique, s'attardant un instant pour titiller la pointe rose tendre d'un téton, avant de s'aventurer plus bas, vers le ventre plat et cette zone ombrée au creux de ses cuisses. Je ne peux voir son sexe, placé où je suis, mais ses yeux se voilent de plaisir lorsque sa main le touche et il me laisse enfin entrevoir ce visage d'amant qu'il m'a toujours refusé. Encore un peu plus bas, un peu plus loin et un petit cri jaillit de sa gorge tandis que ses doigts pénètrent avec délicatesse au plus intime de son corps. Mais presqu'immédiatement, l'autre l'arrête.

- Attends !

Délaissant son érection, il le saisit sous les genoux et l'attire à lui. Pour cela, il a changé de position, et je peux maintenant voir son visage. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise : Thios, un de mes hommes ! Et sa réputation est détestable ...

Ensuite, tout se passe très vite, si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Deux longues jambes brutalement écartées, un corps empoigné sans douceur aucune, et un grognement bestial suivi de près par un râle d'agonie. Lorsque je me précipite dans la chambre, il est déjà trop tard, Thios s'active déjà en Shion qui ne se débat pas, sans doute tétanisé par la douleur de la pénétration.

- Lâche-le !

J'ai hurlé, on doit m'entendre à l'autre bout du Palais. Thios s'immobilise, stupéfait par mon irruption, mais il reprend vite ses esprits.

Lâche-le, répété-je d'une voix blanche. C'est un ordre.

- Un ordre ?

Il se met à ricaner.

- Rassure-toi, je te laisserai la place dès que j'en aurai fini avec cette pute !

Mon poing s'écrase sur sa figure avant même que je n'y aie pensé.

- Tu es aux arrêts, sifflé-je.

A ma grande stupéfaction, il éclate de rire. Pour quelqu'un qui risque de se retrouver la tête sur le billot, il prend fort bien les choses.

- Et pour quel motif ? Viol ? Tu te trompes de personne !

Du menton, il désigne Shion, affalé dans les draps, et que ma présence n'a guère l'air d'émouvoir.

- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir ici ... tout ce que j'ai fait, dans les moindres détails, je l'ai fait _sur ses ordres_ !

**A suivre ...**

**Eh oui, je pensais qe ça serait le dernier chapitre, eh bien non ! Ca sera pour la prochaine fois ( à moins que ... ! Mes persos ont tendance à m'échapper quelquefois et à n'en faire qu'à leur tête ! ). En tout cas, mille mercis à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont posté des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa de m'encourager. N'hésitez pas à continuer le traitement, puisqu'il marche si bien ... **

**Dès que j'aurai fini cette fic, je compte en mettre une nouvelle en chantier. J'ai déjà plusieurs idées, mais si quelqu'un a des suggestions à faire, elles sont les bienvenues, soit par PM, soit en review ! **

**A très bientôt ! **

**kallithea**


	10. Secrets d'alcove fin

- J'ai dit : lève-toi !

Le ton n'a rien de compatissant. Il est sec, sans fioritures. Il y a des jours où le serviteur de Ménandre ressemble furieusement à son maître.

Etouffant un soupir, je me redresse sur le bas-flanc avec la mine des mauvais jours. Je sais que je devrais le remercier, mais j'ai plutôt envie de me recoucher et de lui tourner le dos. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. La nourriture est infecte ici, le confort est en-dessous du sommaire, pour ne pas parler de la cordialité du personnel et de la franche sympathie que m'inspirent mes colocataires, mais ça me convient très bien. Après tout, j'ai mérité mon sort. Et je n'ai aucun remords, bien au contraire.

- Et dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Je pèse le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, et la balance de mon esprit s'oriente vers le oui. Uniquement par curiosité.

Je le suis dans le dédale du Palais. Il marche du pas rapide d'un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut et où il va. Tiens, où m'emmène-t-il, d'ailleurs ? Chez Shion ? Ca pourrait être drôle, d'un sens. Je voudrais bien voir la tête qu'il a fait, lorsqu'il a vu que j'avais un peu amoché son mignon. Oh, si peu. Un oeil poché, un magnifique oeuf de pigeon ( de poule plutôt ) en guise de décoration sur l'arcade sourcillière, deux côtes chatouillées plus ou moins brutalement et une épaule malmenée,en voilà qui qui sera en marge du service sexuel de Sa Majesté pour un moment. Ca m'a coûté quelques douleurs à moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas mécontent de moi.

Patrocle, le serviteur de Ménandre, n'a pas l'air de partager mes vues, mais je m'en moque. Je n'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre, après tout.

- En bas de la page.

Je le gratifie d'une grimace ironique. Comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'est un registre d'écrou, avec le nombre de fois où j'ai traîné ici voleurs à l'étalage ou des petits escrocs – il n'y a pas de grande déliquance au Sanctuaire et le passage par la case prison est plus une invitation à l'introspection qu'une réelle punition. Ajouter ma signature à leur longue liste a quelque chose de décalé qui ne manque pas de piquant.

Je m'exécute sans enthousiasme, sous l'oeil gêné du préposé, un de mes hommes.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? On va faire une bise au Grand Pope ?

Ma tentative d'humour tombe à plat.

- Si j'étais à ta place, j'éviterais de faire le malin !, tonne-t-il avec une fureur mal maîtrisée. Te rends-tu compte de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mis ?

Mise aux arrêts pour troubles à l'ordre public, dépôt de plainte à mon encontre pour coups et blessures, c'est une jolie verrue sur mon curriculum vitae de capitaine des gardes.

- Il m'a provoqué.

Ce n'est nullement une tentative de ma part de me justifier, et à ma grande surprise il en est conscient. Il me fait face, son regard clair plongeant en moi, et je ne cherche pas à me refermer. Le temps est révolu où je le considérais comme le bras droit de Ménandre, comme un ennemi potentiel. C'est maintenant, sinon un allié, du moins un homme qui me comprend.

Il soupire profondément.

- Viens avec moi.

Le cimetière : c'est un endroit insolite pour une conversation. Mais c'est là-bas que Patrocle m'emmène.

La tombe de Ménandre est simple. Rien d'ostentatoire, rien qui indique que sous ces herbes qui dansent au vent repose pour l'éternité celui qui a été chambellan, quasi Premier Ministre du Sanctuaire ... et amant de son Grand Pope pendant près de quarante ans.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

- Pourquoi ? J'imagine que tout le Sanctuaire ne parle que de ça.

- C'est exact, répond-il d'un ton agacé. Mais c'est de ta bouche que je veux l'entendre, je ne fais pas confiance aux ragots de couloir.

- Il a été irrespectueux, et je l'ai frappé.

- Je ne te savais pas l'honneur si chatouilleux.

- Ce n'est pas de mon honneur dont il s'agissait.

Et je lui rapporte les paroles de Thios.

- Je vois, fait-il, les dents serrées. Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- C'est vous qui me posez cette question ? J'étais très bien où j'étais. Pourquoi m'avoir sorti de prison ?

- Peut-être parce que je considérais que ce n'était pas ta place ?

- Je ne prétends pas être innocent de ce dont on m'accuse. Il y a d'ailleurs assez de témoins pour le prouver au cas où.

- Oh, je sais, la moitié des fonctionnaires du Palais a assisté à votre empoignade, et dans le quart d'heure qui suivait tout le Domaine était au courant ! Non, en tant que capitaine des gardes, tu te dois de montrer l'exemple. Ta conduite est indéfendable, et en même temps je l'approuve.

- Merci pour ce soutien qui me va droit au coeur, répliqué-je avec une amertume ironique. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi m'avoir sorti de prison ? Où est votre intérêt dans tout cela ?

- Ai-je besoin d'avoir un intérêt pour faire quelque chose ? Non, je l'ai fait au nom des liens qui nous unissent.

Parlons-en, des liens qui nous unissent. L'âme damnée d'un mort dont je ne suis que la pâle copie. Beaux liens que voilà.

- Vous avec donc agi par pitié ? J'aurais préféré dans ce cas que vous vous absteniez.

- De la pitié pour toi ?

Il se met à rire, mais son rire sonne faux.

- Ne crois pas que c'est la pitié qui m'a dicté ma conduite, non. Je ne ressens pour toi que de la haine.

Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, il suffit de jauger son regard qu'il ne se donne même pas la peine de dissimuler, mais se l'entendre dire froidement est autre chose.

- Que vous ai-je fait ?

- A moi ? Rien. Tu n'es pas coupable. Je ne hais que ce que tu représentes, celui qui a tant fait souffrir mon maître. Crois-tu que je puisse oublier ces nuits que je l'ai vu passer à pleurer en sachant que tu étais dans le lit de celui qu'il aimait, à lui faire l'amour ?

Je me tais et baisse la tête. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il a enduré, pour l'endurer maintenant moi-même.

- Si je t'ai tiré de ta cellule, c'est pour lui.

Son regard effleure la tombe à nos pieds.

- Ce que mon maître craignait est en train de se produire. Je déteste avoir à le reconnaître, mais toi seul peux l'empêcher. Alors tu as intérêt à réussir, conclut-il d'un ton menaçant, sinon il ne te le pardonnera jamais.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici ...

Bien sûr que je ne devrais pas être ici. L'accès au Mont Etoilé est réservé au Grand Pope, et uniquement au Grand Pope. Je suis passible de la peine de mort pour avoir enfreint la loi divine.

- Appelle la garde et fais-moi arrêter dans ce cas.

Ma réponse est une provocation, un défi ouvert à son autorité. Son regard rose me transperce comme une aiguille, mais je ne détourne pas les yeux. Je l'affronte, sans peur. La partie que nous apprêtons à jouer – si on peut appeler ça un jeu – va être serrée. Il est sur ses gardes, et sur son terrain. Mes chances sont minces d'avoir le dessus, Ménandre peut déjà se retourner dans sa tombe.

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais accroché avec Thios ?

- Un peu plus que ça.

- Et sans doute comptais-tu que j'intervienne pour te sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

- Certainement pas. L'aurais-tu fait que je l'aurais refusé. Je ne suis pas Thios, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons fait quelques galipettes ensemble que je me crois au-dessus des lois. Surtout rendues par toi.

- De toute manière, ç'aurait été inutile, le serviteur de Ménandre me l'a demandée, et je la lui ai accordée, en considération de ce qui nous a unis par le passé.

Je n'ose lui demander si ce sont des liens entre lui et moi, ou ceux entre lui et Patrocle dont il parle, et détourne le sujet.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je n'ai que faire de tes considérations, de ta grâce ou de ta pitié, appelle cela comme tu veux.

- Ah, je vois. Tu es venu me demander des comptes suite à ton intrusion de l'autre jour dans mes appartements privés, n'est-ce pas ? J'admire ton audace.

Lentement il déambule dans la pièce, comme sans but. Sa main cueille négligemment une coupe de cristal dans laquelle luit un peu de vin. Pendant un long moment, il fait tournoyer le liquide rouge sombre dans lequel la lueur des torchères allume un éclat chaud. Je ne peux voir que son profil pur par-dessus son épaule, mais je n'y lis rien. Ses longs cils ombrant à demi ses prunelles roses, il est indéchiffrable.

- Soit, dit-il soudain.

Et posant la coupe sur une console près de lui, je le vois porter ses mains à son col. En une poignée de secondes, ses vêtements jonchent le dallage de pierre et il est devant moi, dans une nudité sublime et provocante. Son regard me défie.

- Vas-y, prends ce que tu es venu chercher. Sers-toi !

Je ne bouge pas, statufié par sa proposition. Alors il s'approche lentement, d'une démarche altière, si près que je peux respirer le parfum enivrant de sa somptueuse chevelure. Pour un peu, je pourrais sentir la chaleur de sa peau si douce.

- Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me refuser à toi. Vas-y, prends-moi !

Ce murmure sensuel dans le creux de mon oreille aurait autrefois incendié mon âme et réduit ma volonté en cendres. Ce temps-là est bel et bien révolu, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, et c'est un goût d'inachevé et de regrets qui domine à présent. Je me laisse glisser à ses pieds, et ramasse sur le sol froid ses vêtements abandonnés. Doucement, je pose sur ses épaules sa longue toge.

- Désolé, je n'obéirai pas à cet ordre-là, si c'en est un. Je ne fais pas l'amour sur commande.

Un feu dangereux s'allume dans ses yeux, et il me repousse brutalement, lèvres crispées.

- Ne te fais pas plus vertueux que tu n'es, Capitaine Polybès ! Tu es bien mal placé pour donner des leçons de morale. Dois-je te rappeler dans quelles circonstances tu es entré dans mon lit ?

- Inutile, je m'en souviens très bien.

- Ca ne t'a guère gêné, cette nuit-là justement, de me faire l'amour ?

- Ne compare pas ce qui ne peut pas l'être, Shion. Cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Seulement des rapports sexuels.

- Et ça aurait dû en rester là !

- Pourquoi, ça n'en est pas resté là ?

Shion devient soudain très pâle et se met à trembler imperceptiblement. Il vient de se trahir, mais ne me répond pas.

- Et Thios ?

- Quoi, Thios ?, réplique-t-il presque violemment. Je crois avoir passé l'âge d'avoir besoin d'une autorisation pour coucher avec qui que ce soit, tu ne penses pas ?

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Ne sois pas stupide !

Il a craché ces mots avec un tel mépris que j'en suis stupéfait. Et soulagé plus encore de voir qu'il ne semble se faire aucune illusion à son encontre.

- Donc ça en est resté avec lui là ça aurait dû en rester avec moi ?

- Exactement.

- Cet homme ne vaut rien.

- Je sais.

- Il te brutalise, t'avilit. Ses "exploits" dans tes draps ont déjà fait le tour du Sanctuaire.

- J'en déduis que c'est pour cela que tu l'as frappé ?

- Oh, Shion, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Tu penses que je suis jaloux, de savoir que tu te donnes à lui alors que tu me repousses ? Tu te trompes. Il n'aura jamais ce que tu m'as donné, à moi.

- Que je t'ai donné ?, reprend-il, intrigué soudain.

- Que sait-il du bonheur de te tenir dans ses bras, de la joie de se réveiller le matin avec ton corps contre le sien, de simplement te regarder dormir ?

Je m'approche de lui, et le bout de mes doigts effleure un long ruban soyeux de ses cheveux.

- Comment serais-je jaloux ? De Ménandre, oui, j'aurais pu être jaloux parce que tu l'as aimé. Lui l'a sûrement été de moi, comment pourrais-je l'en blâmer ? Mais Thios ... Jamais il n'aura autre chose de toi que ton joli corps. Il est trop idiot et imbu de lui-même pour jamais comprendre le bonheur qu'il pourrait avoir à t'aimer et te chérir.

- Tais-toi !, hurle Shion en reculant d'un pas pour me fuir.

- Pouquoi donc ? As-tu donc si peu de voir la vérité en face ? Dis-moi, Shion ? Es-tu prêt à vivre sans amour, sans chaleur ? En es-tu seulement capable ? Car Thios ne te rendra jamais heureux, et tu le sais ...

Shion éclate d'un rire hystérique, et des larmes perlent au bord de ses cils.

- Crois-tu vraiment que le bonheur personnel et la charge de Grand Pope soient compatibles ?

- Pourtant Ménandre a su te rendre heureux ...

- Ménandre est mort ! Il est mort, comme celui que j'aimais avant lui !

- C'est pour cela, alors ?

- Cela quoi ?

- Que tu te refuses à aimer ?

- Je ne me refuse pas à aimer !

- Alors pouquoi te fuis-tu sans cesse ?

- Parce que je refuse qu'on m'aime, parce que je ne veux plus jamais voir celui que j'aime souffrir comme Ménandre et celui avant lui ont souffert, souffert à cause de moi. Je n'apporte que les larmes, les regrets et le malheur ... Alors si tu m'aimes, fuis-moi, je t'en supplie, épargne-moi la douleur de t'enterrer toi aussi !

- Oh ... Shion ...!

Il s'est effondré à genoux dans un grand bruissement d'étoffes froissées, les épaules secouées par les sanglots qui l'étouffent. Et je le regarde un long moment, sonné par ce qu'il vient de me dire.

Il m'aime.

C'est comme une immense bulle que j'ignorais être en moi, et qui éclate soudain au plus profond de mon âme.

Il m'aime.

Bouleversé, incapable de trouver une parole cohérente, je m'approche de lui en titubant, et me laisse glisser à ses côtés. Il ne relève pas la tête, prisonnier de sa douleur.

- Shion ...

Ma main caresse une joue noyée de larmes, et va se perdre dans ses cheveux.

- Ecoute-moi, Shion.

Il résiste, tente de m'échapper.

- C'était donc cela ? Tu m'as chassé, non pas parce que tu ne m'aimais pas, mais au contraire, parce que tu m'aimais ?

- Il n'y a rien de bon à attendre de moi, mumure-t-il amèrement.

- Rien de bon ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je te dois les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Et je suis certain que Ménandre aurait été d'accord avec moi. Et cet autre que je ne connais pas également. Peut-être un jour me diras-tu son nom, me raconteras-tu votre histoire, ou bien choisiras-tu de garder son souvenir en toi. Mais l'un comme l'autre te diraient qu'ils ne regrettent rien, et que quelques soient les moment difficiles que tu as connus avec eux, cela en valait la peine. L'amour contient toujours une part de souffrance, et paradoxalement c'est cette souffrance qui nous fait prendre conscience de sa valeur. J'étais venu ici pour te dire que je quittais le Sanctuaire, car je ne voulais pas te voir dépérir et sentir l'amertume et le regret te ronger jour après jour, jusqu'à devenir un Shion que je ne reconnaîtrais pas. Car c'est cela que tu deviendras, Shion, si tu persistes dans cette voie. Un être desséché ... Penses-tu que Ménandre aurait approuvé ? Si tu ne vis pas pour moi, alors vis pour lui, mais vis !

Son coeur prend peu à peu le dessus sur sa raison, et il redresse la tête.

- Combien de temps se passera-t-il avant que tu ne me le reproches à juste titre ? Je ne serai jamais complètement à toi, je ne le peux pas. Une partie de mon coeur est avec lui à jamais, et ni toi ni moi ne pourrons jamais rien y faire. Un jour tu t'estimeras trahi.

- Ménandre t'a-t-il un jour reproché d'en avoir aimé un autre avant lui ? Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier. Au contraire, je t'interdis de l'oublier.

- Hein ?

- C'est presque un péché d'orgueil mais je me plaîs à croire que quand tu seras bien vieux, disons dans quelques siècles, et que je ne serai plus que poussière depuis longtemps, tu auras toujours une pensée pour moi de temps à autre. La douleur de la séparation sera atténuée, et ne subsisteront que les bons souvenirs. Eu tu riras en y pensant. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai l'intention de vivre très vieux ... et en attendant ce moment, je veux profiter de chaque minute à tes côtés comme si c'était la dernière. Laisse-moi me repaître de tes sourires, me nourrir de ta grâce, m'abreuver de cette petite moue que tu as quand tu réfléchis ...

- Je ne fais pas la moue, proteste-t-il à travers ses larmes.

- Si, tu fais la moue. Une adorable moue ... pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Peut-être parce que je suis heureux ...

- Je l'admire un long moment. Il est si beau avec son visage délicat comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, encadré de ces flots de soie claire ... il ne pourra jamais savoir combien je l'aime et je lui appartiens. Du bout du doigt j'effleure les pétales de roses de ses lèvres.

- C'est un bon début, ris-je. On continue, alors ?

Je me penche pour l'embrasser, mais à ma grande déception il se dérobe.

- Polybès ... attends !

- Quoi donc ?, m'efforcé-je de dire le plus doucement possible.

J'ai peur qu'il ne croie que je suis mécontent ou que je veux le forcer.

- L'autre jour, ce que tu as vu dans ma chambre, tu sais ..., bredouille-t-il.

Comme si je pouvais oublier ces images qui se bousculent dans mon esprit, celle de ce détestable Thios en train de le violenter. C'est pire que recevoir un coup de poignard en plein coeur.

- Ce salaud ... il a osé me dire que c'était toi qui l'avais provoqué. C'est pour cela que je l'ai frappé.

- Tu avais tort. Il n'a fait que dire la vérité.

- Que veux-tu dire ?, demandé-en en tremblant, craignant de comprendre.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'être brutal. Je voulais oublier ... oublier le plaisir que j'avais eu entre tes bras.

- Avec lui ... ?

- Oui, avec lui ... parce qu'il savait, tout comme moi, qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver pire pour être dégoûté à jamais du sexe. Eteindre en lui le désir qui coule dans ses veines comme un poison brûlant, quitte à s'humilier en jouant les créatures débauchées pour cela. S'il a offert son corps à la lubricité de Thios, jamais il n'a livré son âme et quelque part c'est un soulagement.

- Dis-moi, tout-à-l'heure, croyais-tu vraiment que j'étais venu pour me venger en te forçant à coucher avec moi ?

- Non. Mais je l'espérais. Pour que tu me fasses mal, que tu tues en moi jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de l'amour que je te porte.

- Tu te serais laissé violer ?

- Si ça avait été le prix à payer pour te détacher de moi et éviter que tu ne souffres par ma faute, oui, sans hésitation. C'est moi le coupable de cette situation, c'est à moi d'avoir mal, pas à toi.

- C'est faux, tu es une victime, au même titre que tes compagnons tombés au combat pendant la Guerre Sainte de 1743. C'est triste à dire, mais quand je te vois, si seul et si malheureux, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce sont ceux qui sont morts qui ont peut-être eu le plus de chance.

Une lueur terrible s'allume soudain dans ses prunelles roses, et je réalise trop tard de la douleur que je viens sans le vouloir de lui infliger. L'autre, celui dont je connais pas le nom, était parmi eux ...

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- Si, si ça en a pour toi, ça en a pour moi.

- Merci, balbutie-t-il, ému. Je ne veux pas t'imposer cela, mais je ne peux pas les oublier, ni l'un ni l'autre ... et je ne le veux pas.

Je m'empresse de le rassurer.

- J'apprendrai à vivre avec leurs fantômes.

- Et Thios ?

- Thios ?

- Pourras-tu oublier ma ... conduite avec lui ?

- Ce n'était pas toi que j'ai vu l'autre jour, c'était un autre, qui ne signifie rien pour moi.

- Je n'ai pourtant qu'un corps souillé à t'offrir ...

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Laquelle ?

- Laisse-moi effacer la trace de ses mains sur toi, laisse-moi te toucher, te faire l'amour. Le vrai amour, pas du sexe comme Thios. Laisse-toi atteindre non seulement ton corps, mais aussi ton âme. Tu veux bien ?

Il hoche la tête gravement, narines frémissantes de désir.

- Viens, dit-il seulement.

Et avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable, je l'étends sur le dallage de pierre. Il frémit, mais je devine que c'est de nervosité et non de froid. Lentement, je le dépouille de sa tenue rituelle, mon regard plongé dans le sien. Sa peau est incroyablement douce, et chacune de mes caresses est récompensée par un soupir ou un gémissement. Je souris. Nous n'en sommes encore qu'au début ... Ses lèvres répondent aux miennes, et se fendent comme un fruit mûr sous la pression subtile de ma langue. Je me sens fondre dans ce baiser. Il ne m'a jamais laissé l'embrasser, en tout cas pas si intimement. C'est comme s'il m'appartenait, bien plus que si j'étais en lui. Doucement, je continue à éveiller son plaisir. Mes doigts savourent le modelé parfait de mon épaule, glisse sur l'albâtre de sa poitrine et butte sur la petite perle de chair que je sens éclore sous la caresse. A grand-peine, je libère ses lèvres au goût de framboise, lui arrachant un petit cri de détresse, et reporte mon attention sur cette petite fleur rose sur son torse. Dieux, quelle perfection !

- Ne t'arrête pas ..., implore-t-il dans mon oreille.

Comme si j'en avais envie, à supposer seulement que j'en sois capable ! Ma bouche poursuit son exploration vers son ventre plat et lisse, glisse sur le renflement à peine esquissé des hanches avant d'atteindre cette zone que j'ai toujours trouvée si érotique, aussi délicatement dessinée qu'une aile d'oiseau, là où sa cuisse fuselée ne fait plus qu'un avec son corps. Ma paume gourmande savoure son modelé parfait de statue antique, l'extérieur d'abord, jusqu'au genou, puis, s'enhardissant, remonte avec une lenteur calculée sa face intérieure. Je le sens frémir sous moi, mais le temps de la résistance est bel et bien révolu. Tandis que je continue à éveiller son plaisir, je me repais de cet instant unique, l'emprisonnant à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, tel un trésor inestimable. Arquebouté de plaisir, Shion a rejeté la tête en arrière, et sous ses longs cils perlent des larmes. Un court instant je me fige, croyant voir resurgir le fantôme de Ménandre, mais le cri qui lui échappe tandis que le bout de mes doigts frôle son sexe me rassure aussitôt. Il a autant faim de moi que moi de lui, une faim dévorante que chacune de ses plaintes languissantes me confirme. Ma langue délaisse un téton fièrement érigé sur sa poitrine d'albâtre pour poursuivre son chemin humide vers le nombril. Là, juste une caresse furtive et mon attention se reporte sur son érection. Doucement, je dépose un baiser sur son gland rose pâle, et laisse mes lèvres l'enserrer. Il laisse échapper un cri étranglé et rejette la tête en arrière, reins cambrés – il apprécie. Puis, lentement, centimètre après centimètre, j'engloutis son érection. C'est une sensation unique. Un goût légèrement salé, délicieux, emplit ma bouche. Je pourrais rester ainsi des heures, mais lui certainement pas, si j'en juge par sa respiration fébrile. Avec application ma bouche pétrit son sexe tendu comme un arc, variant pression et rythme. Tantôt je le libère presque, tantôt je l'accueille profondément en moi – au maximum de mes possibilités, car son membre d'Atlante est aussi long que puissant, et butte contre mon palais. Tandis que mes lèvres et ma languejouent avec sa hampe, mes doigts malaxent tendrement ses testicules enflés par le désir. Même si la tête me tourne et égare mes sens dans une tempête de sensualité, j'ai assez d'expérience pour comprendre à ses cris et aux spasmes qui le parcourent qu'il ne va pas tarder à jouir – ce qui se produit effectivement quelques secondes plus tard : un feulement rauque, des ongles qui griffent le dallage de pierre et son corps somptueux qui s'arqueboute sous moi, se soulevant, électrisé de plaisir, et il se libère en longs jets tièdes dans ma cavité buccale, avant de se laisser aller sur le dallage froid, vidé de ses forces. Pieusement, presque religieusement, je recueille ce don de sa semence, me délectant de ce nectar de vie. Est-ce cela, l'ambroisie des dieux ? Peut-être ...

Je me rallonge à ses côtés et la fraîcheur du dallage me fait reprendre un peu pied. Shion a les yeux clos, et reprend son souffle à grand-peine. Sans même y penser, je glisse une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ca va ?, soufflé-je à son oreille.

Ses cils de velours se soulèvent et je lis dans ses yeux une expression que je ne lui ai jamais vue : du bonheur. Mon coeur bat tellement fort que c'est à peine croyable qu'il n'ait pas sauté de ma poitrine.

- Merveilleusement bien ..., murmure-t-il, d'une voix encore marquée par l'orgasme.

Comblé, je me penche sur lui et je l'embrasse, mêlant mon souffle au sien brûlant, avant de l'attirer dans mes bras, et c'est une sensation indescriptible de le sentir s'y blottir. Je tente d'ignorer la barre de fer qui se dresse entre mes jambes. Je ne me suis pas assouvi, et je lutte contre la pensée obsédante de me faire jouir moi aussi. Malgré un long passé de débauche, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir ressenti cela avec une telle acuité. Une sensation d'humidité le long de mon sexe et sur ma cuisse me rappelle à l'ordre. J'ai envie de lui, terriblement, inexorablement. Tout de suite.

- Shion, mon amour ...

Il ne me répond pas, se contente de sourir. Un sourire angélique pour lequel je serais prêt à donner mon âme au diable. Et en une invitation muette, il écarte ses longues jambes.

- Viens, dit-il seulement.

On ne peut être plus clair. D'instinct, il a deviné mon intention.

- Tu es sûr ?

Ma question est inutile, l'éclat insoutenable de son regard me bouleverse. Je l'embrasse à pleines lèvres, fougueusement, et il n'est pas en reste, m'attirant sur lui en me dépouillant de mes vêtements.

- Pas si vite ..., ris-je.

J'ai beau vivre le moment le plus exaltant de mon existence, je n'en reste pas moins pragmatique. Avec délicatesse, ma main glisse sur son flanc, va se nicher entre ses cuisses, et part à l'assaut de la zone la plus intime de son merveilleux corps. Sa verge est redevenue flacide, mais son gland est encore visible, rose et luisant comme une friandise. Je meurs d'envie d'y poser mes lèvres mais je veux lire sur ses traits les sensations que mes caresses font naître en lui. Mes doigts effleurent ses testicules puis son périnée. Encore un peu plus bas et me voilà au seuil du paradis. Et dire que certains esprits chagrins et étriqués y voient celui de l'enfer ... les imbéciles !

- Veux-tu ... ?

Une étincelle coquine dansant dans son regard rose, il gobe tavec gourmandise trois de mes doigts et les lubrifie avec application, comme s'il dégustait un bonbon, les yeux mi-clos tel un chat. Pour un peu il ronronnerait. Lorsqu'il estime que c'est suffisant, il me défie du regard et se laisse aller en arrière, reins cambrés, et attend. Je me penche sur lui et, au moment même où j'introduis avec précaution un premier doigt dans son intimité, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, buvant son cri d'abandon et de plaisir mêlés, et, encouragé, me fraye un chemin en lui, dans cette antre chaude et palpitante. Il est aussi étroit que lors de notre première nuit ensemble – il le sera toujours. Du bout d'un doigt, je travaille son intimité sans à-coups, prenant le temps d'éveiller son plaisir et le mien, d'abord légèrement, caressant la petite fleur délicate en surface. Progressivement je m'enhardis et c'est une phalange, et bientôt tout un doigt qui glisse en lui, en forçant un peu le passage au début, puis allant et venant facilement. Lorsque je l'estime prêt, j'y joins un second doigt. Il approuve ce choix d'un gémissement languissant. Mes lèvres ont libéré les siennes, et chacune de ses plaintes se répercute sur les voûtes de pierre en des dizaines d'éclats sonores. Rapidement son corps accepte l'intrusion, et un troisième doigt vient se joindre aux deux précédents. Shion se pâme de plaisir sous mes caresses, et il ne faut que peu de temps pour qu'il soit tout-à-fait prêt à me recevoir.

Alors je me dresse au-dessus de lui.

Notre première fois, pensé-je le temps d'un éclair. Les autres ne comptent pas.

Ses bras de liane se tendent vers moi, m'enlacent, et il me dévisage. Il est d'une beauté ensorcelante en cet instant magique. Je me laisse capturer dans ses filets.

- Maintenant, lis-je sur ses lèvres et dans ses pupilles roses.

Je prends en main mon érection bafouée jusqu'ici. Une perle nacrée orne la fente du méat, signe de mon impatience. Jamais je n'ai été aussi excité, jamais je n'ai senti mon organe si enflé. C'est comme si tout mon amour pour lui était concentré dans cette colonne de chair durcie.

- J'ai peur de te faire mal, confessé-je à mi-voix.

Mais il rit doucement.

- Mal ? Plus jamais ...

- Je t'aime.

- Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su.

Alors, je positionne mon gland engorgé de sève tout près de sa petite fleur frémissante, et posant mes mains sur ses hanches, je le pénètre avec douceur. Quiconque n'a pas vécu cet instant unique avec la personne qu'il aime ne peut se faire le commencement d'une idée de ce que j'éprouve. Le monde, le Sanctuaire, Athéna même n'existent plus. Il n'y a plus que Shion et moi, à jamais unis.

Très lentement, mon membre progresse en lui, jusqu'à la garde, mes testicules au contact de ses fesses satinées. Un instant, je reste immobile, le temps qu'il s'habitue à cette présence en lui. Puis, très lentement, je me retire, lui arrachant un râle de frustration lorsque mon gland franchit à nouveau son ouverture. Il doit se sentir vide, mais ce n'est que passager. Avec soin, j'examine son petit orifice rose tendre. Entrouvert comme une bouche avide, il luit de sa salive et de mon liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Pas de sang non plus sur mon organe, parfait. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vierge, il est étroit, et je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Mais déjà il me rappelle à l'ordre.

- Viens ...

Lui relevant les jambes, je me repositionne, et, mon regard planté dans le sien, je plonge cette fois sans hésitation jusqu'au fond de cet antre palpitant avant de me retirer à nouveau, mais pas entièrement cette fois. Le corps de Shion répond au mien, et il se soulève convulsivement, venant à ma rencontre.

Et, tendrement, soudés l'un à l'autre, nous rejoignons les sommets de la félicité.

_Nous n'en sommes plus jamais descendus. Avec émotion, je me souviens de cette nuit, il y a maintenant plus de quarante ans de cela. C'est celle où nous nous sommes trouvés l'un l'autre, où nous sommes devenus amants au sens véritable du terme. _

_De Thios, il n'a plus jamais été question. Ni de Ménandre. Je ne suis pas assez naïf ni prétentieux pour croire que Shion l'a oublié – j'espère même que non. Si la tombe de celui qui fut mon rival autrefois n'existe plus aujourd'hui, son aura d'homme sévère mais intègre et aimant perdure, tout au moins dans l'esprit de Shion. Et quelquefois, je le sens à ses côtés. Je m'exile donc quelques jours afin de laisser mon bien-aimé seul à seul avec son fantôme. Il en a besoin pour réfléchir sur lui-même et sur la vie. De l'autre avant lui, il ne m'a jamais rien dit. _

_C'est aujourd'hui que je me sépare de Shion. Physiquement du moins. Je ne regrette, j'ai vécu chaque minute à ses côtés comme si c'était la dernière. Ma décision est mûrement réfléchie. Il est temps de mettre un terme à notre histoire. Pas un point final, abrupt et cruel, mais trois petits points de suspension. Je ne veux pas commettre la même erreur que Ménandre, paix à son âme. Mon bien-aimé ne gardera pas de moi l'image d'un homme vieillissant, aigri par la maladie. _

_Alors ce matin, je me suis arraché de ses bras et je suis parti pour ne pas revenir. Il dormait encore, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. C'est mieux ainsi. Pas d'adieux larmoyants. Je ne veux pas que notre histoire finisse comme ça. _

_Je lui ai écrit une lettre. Il la trouvera à son réveil. Elle lui dira combien je l'ai aimé, et combien je continuerai à l'aimer, et les raisons de mon départ. Peut-être pleurera-t-il, mais il est fort, infiniment plus fort que ce qu'il peut imaginer. Je lui demande comme le plus grand service qu'il pourra me rendre de ne pas chercher à me retrouver – je ne serai jamais loin, seulement caché dans l'ombre. Je ne disparais pas, je m'efface non pour laisser de la place à un autre qui l'aimera, mais pour lui faire de la place dans son coeur. _

_Et un jour, dans vingt ans, dans cent ans, longtemps après que mon corps soit redevenu poussière, je continuerai à vivre en lui, une flamme dans son coeur ._

_On connaît de pires destins ..._

FIN

**Et voilà, je l'ai finie cette fic ... jamais je n'aurais cru en être capable, ni qu'elle serait si longue ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Si c'est le cas - ou si vous avez des critiques à formuler - soyez gentils, prenez juste trente secondes de votre vie pour m'envoyer un PM ou une review ( il n'y a pas besoin d'être inscrit à fanfic ). Ca m'encourage pour en écrire d'autres. **

**Je n'ai pas donné le nom du premier amant de Shion volontairement car j'ai quelques idées sur une fic à ce sujet. et pas qu'à ce sujet, j'ai au moins sept ou huit idées de fic. De quoi m'occuper un bon moment ! **

**A bientôt ! Kalli**


	11. Le coffret  prologue

Les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière lui, et derrière son masque, les lèvres de Saga s'étirèrent en une grimace sarcastique.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué.

C'était sa première journée, et elle s'était déroulée sans la moindre fausse note. Il avait été particulièrement attentif aux réactions des domestiques du Palais, surtout ceux des appartements privés. Il avait guetté fébrilement un geste hésitant, une expression de surprise ou de doute. Mais rien, absolument rien.

Tous l'avaient pris pour Shion. Shion, dont jamais personne n'irait jamais chercher le corps, là-haut, au sommet du Mont Etoilé. Et pour une bonne raison : personne ne soupçonnait sa mort, et encore moins qu'il avait pris sa place.

Pour être certain de ne pas éveiller les doutes des proches de Shion, il ferait muter au fur et à mesure les uns puis les autres loin, le plus loin possible. Sans donner de raisons. Un Grand Pope avait tous les pouvoirs, et dans le cas précis de Shion le privilège de faire passer ses volontés pour des caprices de vieillard sénile.

Il devait rester prudent, toutefois, et ne pas crier victoire trop tôt. Aussi s'assura-t-il que les portes étaient hermétiquement closes pour la nuit avant d'ôter son masque et son heaume de cérémonie.

Le miroir en face de lui renvoya l'image d'un démon aux yeux rouges et à la longue crinière grise.

Il sourit à son reflet. Ca avait été si facile, trop facile presque.

Savourant son triomphe, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la chambre du Grand Pope, la sienne désormais, et s'allongea de tout son long sur la couche moelleuse.

Qu'il ferait bon y dormir ! Quels délicieux rêves il allait y faire !

Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau, mais il saurait s'en accommoder : ce fichu heaume de cérémonie pesait des tonnes, et il avait les cervicales en compote.

Avec un soupir pesant, il tendit le bras pour saisir un des oreillers brodés et l'attirer à lui.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils, bras figé.

Quelque chose venait d'apparaître, visiblement dissimulé dans un but quelconque sous l'oreiller qu'il venait de prendre. Difficile de dire à première vue ce dont il s'agissait, mais cela ressemblait à une boîte en bois rectangulaire qui pouvait faire une trentaine de centimètres de long sur moitié moins de large.

Intrigué, Saga la prit avec précaution – peut-être contenait-elle quelque chose de cassant ? - et la posa sur ses genoux.

C'était un objet de bois très simple mais de bonne facture, comme poli par les ans. Une petite serrure, sur le devant, laissait deviner un système d'ouverture. Mais était-elle fermée à clé ?

Saga saisit l'objet à deux mains, et le maintenant fermement, entreprit de l'ouvrir.

Il n'eut pas à forcer. La boîte céda aussitôt, révélant un intérieur de velours noir. À l'intérieur, il y avait une lettre visiblement jaunie par les ans. Il la prit du bout des doigts, parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes d'une écriture ancienne. Plus personne n'écrivait comme ça, de nos jours. L'auteur de ce court message devait être parti voir Hadès depuis longtemps.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il continua d'explorer le contenu du coffret.

Et ce qu'il découvrit , délicatement calé entre les plis du précieux tissu, le laissa bouche bée.

A suivre ( évidemment ! )


	12. Le coffret 1ère partie

Ca faisait des mois maintenant que ce petit manège se poursuivait, et Dohko commençait à en avoir assez.

Il aurait bien voulu comprendre.

Certes, il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Comme le fait que Saga, ressuscité comme eux tous, ait quelques difficultés à s'intégrer.

On ne pouvait pas demander à des victimes d'un tyran d'oublier ce qui s'était passé et avait perduré pendant treize ans de faire table rase et de reprendre une vie ordinaire.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, on ne pouvait pas demander non plus à cet ex-tyran repentant à défaut d'avoir été coupable d'être possédé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Sans doute continuait-il, jour après jour, à ressentir sur ses épaules des regards lourds de reproches et à entendre dans sa tête des commentaires amers à son propos, même si personne ne manifestait jamais la moindre animosité à son égard. Au contraire, on le plaignait. Cette culpabilité, il mettrait sans doute des décennies à la digérer. Bien plus longtemps en tout cas que ses ex-victimes.

Jour après jour, la vie avait repris son cours, et Saga le chemin du Conseil où, étant chevalier d'or, une place lui revenait de droit. Mais jamais il ne demandait la parole, et ne donnait son avis que quand on le sollicitait, et toujours en des termes hésitants ou conciliants. En d'autres termes, il semblait en permanence marcher sur des oeufs et ne recherchait qu'une chose : qu'on l'oublie. Sitôt la séance levée, il reprenait le chemin de son temple.

Au début, Dohko s'était dit que le temps panserait ses plaies, et qu'il finirait par retrouver une vie un tant soit peu normale. Lourde erreur ! Plus le temps passait, pires étaient les choses. Pas plus tard que la veille, il était avec Shion à discuter de choses et d'autres – des banalités – tout en marchant dans un couloir du Palais quand au détour de celui-ci Shion avait heurté Saga. C'était un pur hasard, sans aucune malice ni préméditation, il ne l'avait tout simplement pas vu. Le Gémeau était devenu livide, avait bredouillé quelques mots indistincts suivis d'une révérence raide et tourné les talons aussi vite que s'il avait vu le diable en personne. Shion avait haussé les sourcils, étonné de sa réaction, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué, puis avait repris le fil de leur conversation.

Et avec lui, ça n'était pas mieux. Saga agissait comme s'il avait peur d'eux deux, et eux deux tout particulièrement. L'un d'eux lui avait-il dit des paroles involontairement blessantes, avait-il entendu des rumeurs à leur propos ? Il avait beau s'interroger encore et encore, il ne trouvait pas de réponse à ses questions.

Un jour, énervé en voyant Saga prendre une nouvelle fois la tangente dès la fin du Conseil, il résolut de mettre les choses au clair, tant cela lui serrait le coeur de voir le jeune homme se mettre spontanément sur la défensive. C'était un chevalier de grande valeur et un immense gâchis, aussi bien du point de vue du Sanctuaire que tout simplement humain.

Le coincer dans un couloir du Palais pour le forcer à lui parler aurait été une façon triviale de résoudre le problème, et n'aurait probablement servi qu'à le braquer davantage. Non, il valait mieux faire preuve d'un peu de diplomatie et de savoir-vivre.

Dohko savait que par exemple Saga se rendait aux thermes le matin, quand l'endroit était désert. Lui-même n'y allait que le soir, après l'entraînement comme la logique le voulait, et ne l'y voyait jamais. Il devait se décrasser de la poussière du jour dans son temple, à l'écart.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce matin-là, quand, après avoir laissé ses affaires au vestiaire il entra dans les thermes, il le vit, là, à demi-immergé dans le bassin, la tête rejetée en arrière contre un pilier dans un geste qui dénonçait sa lassitude, sa longuissime chevelure flottant tout autour de lui. Il ne devait pas l'avoir entendu entrer, car il ne réagit pas.

Dohko sourit intérieurement. Il avait bien fait d'éteindre son cosmos, que Saga aurait infailliblement repéré.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans la quiétude des thermes seulement troublée par le filet d'eau s'écoulant en murmurant dans la grande vasque de marbre qui ornait un des murs.

- Saga ?, hasarda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le Gémeau sursauta, et lorsqu'il tourna son regard dans sa direction, il vit son sang se retirer de ses joues.

- Vieux Maître !

Mais il se reprit très vite, cherchant à masquer son trouble.

- Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

Et il ébaucha un geste pour sortir de l'eau.

- Non ! Ne t'en va pas, je ne veux pas te faire fuir.

- Je ne fuis pas, je vous assure.

- Assure-moi tout ce que tu veux, je ne te crois pas. Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni idiot. Saga, dès que tu m'aperçois, tu prends tes jambes à ton cou, et cela depuis des mois.

Il crut un instant que le jeune homme allait nier l'évidence, mais il se contenta de baisser les yeux, comme vaincu.

- Et tu fais exactement la même chose avec Shion. Alors je suis venu te demander quelle en est la raison. Nous sommes seuls, et rien de ce que tu me diras ne franchira le seuil de ces thermes, tu en as ma parole.

Mais Saga secoua la tête avec obstination.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Dohko soupira.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup vécu, trop peut-être si j'en crois certaines mauvaises langues comme cette vipère d'Aphrodite. J'ai connu bien des joies, mais j'ai aussi vu des choses que je ne souhaite à personne de voir, pas même mon pire ennemi. Je crois, sans me jeter des fleurs, être quelqu'un qui sait écouter les autres, et quelquefois les comprendre. Je sais quelle délicate situation est la tienne, Saga, mais crois-moi, tu prends les choses trop à coeur. Regarde Aphrodite, justement, et Masque de Mort. Ils sont bien plus coupables que toi, et pourtant ils ne s'embarrassent pas de scrupules et de repentance, eux !

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça !, s'écria Saga, avant de se mordre les lèvres comme s'il craignait d'en avoir trop dit.

- Alors où est le problème ? Tu es un jeune chevalier, beau et adulé, que te faut-il de plus ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Surtout avec vous.

- Justement, venons-en à cela. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, moi ?

Les yeux bleu saphir de Saga parurent se troubler l'espace d'une seconde, mais reprenant la maîtrise de lui-même, il se détourna, et, attrapant la serviette qu'il avait abandonnée au bord du bassin, il se hissa hors de l'eau et s'en enveloppa les hanches.

Son attitude mit Dohko en fureur. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il s'élança à sa suite.

- Saga !, s'écria le chevalier de la Balance. Cesse ce petit jeu !

Il lui saisit le bras et le tordit avec force, pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Saga lui jeta un regard où se lisaient à la fois de la fureur et une certaine panique.

- Laissez-moi !, gémit-il.

Dohko comprit qu'il était sur le point de capituler. C'était le moment ou jamais pour prendre l'ascendant sur lui et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Avant que son antagoniste ait eu le temps de réagir, il le plaqua contre la paroi de marbre, tout contre son propre corps ... et ce fut lui qui recula, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, en sentant, à travers la serviette, l'évidence d'une érection.

Vaincu, Saga ferma les yeux, une expression misérable sur ses traits parfaits.

- Ainsi donc, c'était ça ?

- Vous comprenez, maintenant ? Comment aurais-je pu vous l'avouer ?

- Il n'y a pas de mal à désirer un homme, Saga. Non, là n'est pas la problème. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais envisagé que tu pouvais avoir ... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Que vous me faisiez bander ?, précisa crûment le jeune homme. Que nuit et jour, sans cesse, vous êtes dans mes rêves, mes cauchemars, que je ne pense qu'à vous, encore et encore ? Que tout au long de ces années, vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer ?

- " De ces années" ?

Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'était revenu à la vie que depuis plusieurs mois ... mais Saga avait déjà compris.

- Tout ça, c'est à cause de ce maudit coffret, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

- Quel coffret ?

- Oh, vous ne vous en souvenez probablement pas. Celui que vous avez offert à Shion, il y a longtemps, quand vous étiez jeune.

- Dis-m'en davantage ?, murmura Dohko, soudain intrigué.

- Je l'ai trouvé le jour où j'ai ... où l'autre m'a forcé à tuer le Grand Pope. Il était sous un des oreillers. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'ouvrir, je sais, mais ...

- Continue ... qu'y avait-il dans ce coffret ?

- Une lettre ... une lettre que vous aviez écrite à Shion, votre amant.

- Que disait-elle ?

Saga plissa les yeux, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

- " Fait d'après nature, à utiliser au cas où je te manquerais ".

- Et qu'y avait-il d'autre dans ce coffret ?

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et d'une voix hachée, répondit :

- Un olisbos d'ivoire.

Dohko sourit, plus amusé qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître de cette situation.

- En d'autres termes, un godemiché ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est moi qui ai offert cet objet à Shion ?

- Vous aviez signé la lettre ... en chinois.

- Tu lis donc le chinois ?

- Non, mais n'importe qui d'autre aurait signé en grec. Ça ne pouvait être que vous. Et il était de notoriété publique que Shion et vous étiez ... très liés.

- Conclusion logique en effet, félicitations. Sacré Shion, il a toujours été si bordélique. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là quand il était Grand Pope pour voir ça, ses secrétaires ont dû pleurer plus d'une fois ! Mais de là à laisser traîner ses jouets, franchement il pousse un peu. Il faudra que je lui signale de faire un peu plus attention.

- Non, ne lui dites rien !, reprit Saga, paniqué à cette seule idée que Shion soit mis au courant.

- C'est promis, je tiendrai ma langue, quoiqu'il sait sûrement depuis longtemps que tu es fatalement tombé dessus. C'est sa faute après tout ! ... Mais dis-moi, ce que tu as trouvé, tu l'as ...utilisé, n'est-ce pas ?

Saga ne répondit pas, et c'était plus qu'un aveu. Les larmes aux yeux, il détourna la tête pour cacher sa honte.

- J'étais si seul ... l'autre ne me laissait approcher personne.

- Tu veux dire que pendant ces treize ans de possession, tu n'as jamais fait l'amour ?

- J'avais seize ans quand il a fait de moi son esclave. Il ne s'est jamais soucié que de lui. Moi je voulais vivre malgré tout ce qu'il me faisait endurer, malgré la solitude, la douleur, le désespoir. Alors j'ai fui de la seule façon que je pouvais : en rêvant. Je m'imaginais que c'était vous qui me faisiez l'amour et non cette chose sans âme, c'est devenu le seul fil qui me retenait encore à la vie. Sans le savoir, vous m'avez donné la force de vivre pendant toutes ces années. Et chaque fois que je vous vois, mon corps se languit de vous, de ces nuits passées à imaginer vos mains sur ma peau, vos baisers, votre étreinte. C'est comme un feu qui me brûle et qui ne veut pas s'éteindre, jamais. Peut-être est-ce l'enfer que je méritais ?

Le désespoir lui donnait de la force, et, s'arrachant à l'emprise de Dohko, il s'enfuit.

Cette fois, le chevalier de la Balance ne chercha pas à le rattraper.

Il resta un long moment dans l'eau, les bras sur le rebord du bassin de marbre, dans une attitude pensive.

Puis, peu à peu, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et ses yeux verts se mirent à briller. Il avait une idée.

A suivre

Petite note à l'attention des lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review sur ce qu'ils pensaient être la suite de ma précédente fic. Hélas, au risque de les décevoir, ces deux fics n'ont pas de lien réel entre elles. Mais puisque la demande semble générale, je vais me pencher sur le sujet !


	13. Le coffret 2ème partie

Saga rentra chez lui dans un état catatonique.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait sortir d'ici. Il avait trop peur de lire sa honte dans le regard sarcastique de Dohko. Il lui semblait que sa vie était terminée.

- O Athéna, ma déesse, vous auriez été bien avisée de me laisser dormir six pieds sous terre, je ne vous en aurais que davantage vénérée, murmura-t-il, adossé à la porte de son temple.

Il se laissa glisser à terre et des larmes d'amertume glissèrent sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Dohko regardait Shion s'agiter fiévreusement.<p>

- Tu es sûr que tu as besoin de tout ça ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton dubitatif.

- Evidemment !, répliqua le Bélier, presque étonné que la question se pose.

Le lit était couvert de mille choses diverses et variées. Vêtements, mais aussi magazines féminins, brosses à dents, à cheveux, toute une multitude de petits pots de différentes formes et couleurs, un vrai capharnaüm digne d'un souk oriental.

Dohko allongea le bras, en saisit un au hasard.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

Shion poussa un soupir excédé et le lui arracha des mains.

- Crème de jour.

- Ah. Et ce pot-là ?

- Crème de nuit.

- Et les autres ? Crèmes de quatre heures, de six heures, de huit heures ?

- Pfff. Ce sont des huiles de massages, des baumes contre les blessures, et des crèmes contre le froid. Car au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il pèle gravement à Jamir l'hiver.

- Tu n'as qu'à reporter ton voyage au printemps... C'est urgent, cette envie de solitude ?

- Ca se peut, grogna l'ancien Grand Pope devenu fashion-victim, sans s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Eh bien, heureusement que tu te téléportes, sinon n'importe quelle compagnie aérienne te facturerait la peau des fesses pour excédent de bagages.

Shion lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- J'aime avoir toutes mes petites affaires quand je voyage ...

Dohko se retint de pouffer de rire.

Il n'y avait visiblement pas que quand il voyageait que le vénérable ex-Grand Pope aimait avoir ses petites affaires sous la main. Saga pouvait en témoigner ...

* * *

><p>Saga passa une très mauvaise nuit, agité par les cauchemars et les souvenirs. Il se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir une pierre dans la poitrine et l'esprit vide. Et une tension très caractéristique entre les jambes.<p>

Il souleva les draps. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. La rencontre avec Dohko avait laissé des traces dans sa libido ... et sur les draps.

Durant quelques minutes, il se laissa aller sur son oreiller, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien. Surtout pas à ça. Mais plus il essayait de distraire son esprit, plus la sensation s'imposait à lui, curieux mélange de vide et de trop-plein, qu'il ne parvenait pas à analyser et encore moins à canaliser.  
>C'était comme ça depuis la première fois. Il avait tout juste seize ans et déjà sa vie lui semblait terminée. Un an auparavant, il avait été fait chevalier d'or, au prix d'incroyables souffrances et de sacrifices toujours renouvelés : on n'obtenait pas son armure sans avoir fait une croix sur tout le reste. L'avoir, c'était l'Olympe humain. Personne ne pouvait monter plus haut. Les passions humaines comptaient pour peu de choses en comparaison.<p>

Les dieux lui avaient octroyé un beau corps, il en avait conscience mais sans plus au travers des regards des autres aux thermes ou au gymnase. Il avait bien eu quelques troubles avec le passage à l'état adolescent puis adulte – à quinze ans, un chevalier d'or avait déjà un physique d'homme, effet secondaire des entraînements acharnés et de la cosmo-énergie dont il avait à faire grand usage ; il y avait eu les inévitables questions lorsqu'un matin il s'était réveillé avec cette sensation étrange mais pas désagréable dans le bas-ventre. Questions auxquelles sa culture antique grecque avait vite répondu : les chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient pas des religieuses cloîtrées. Aiolos, son aîné de quelques mois, ne se donnait pas la peine de dissimuler au Grand Pope ses escapades nocturnes. Et le Grand Pope fermait les yeux en souriant à demi. Il avait été jeune, lui aussi, autrefois ...

L'Autre avait tout détruit.

La gorge sèche, Saga se remémora ses premiers instants de conscience après le drame du Mont Etoilé. Ses tentatives désespérées pour faire revenir le Grand Pope à la vie, malgré les ricanements de l'Autre, ce sang, ce sentiment de profond dégoût, l'envie qui l'avait alors submergé de se jeter du haut de la terrasse. Mais IL l'en avait empêché. Il ne l'avait pas poussé à se débarrasser du vieux Pope gênant pour l'écarter ensuite de ses projets fous de domination. Non, il faisait partie de son plan. Il l'avait tué pour que lui, Saga, prenne sa place, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Alors avait commencé son calvaire. L'Autre avait une main-mise absolue sur lui. Il avait beau être chevalier d'or, il lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un jouet entre ses mains. La seule personne qui eût pu s'opposer à lui n'était qu'un bébé ... divin, certes, mais un bébé !

Et l'ordre était tombé, implacable, impitoyable. Tuer Athéna.

Et il l'aurait fait, si Aiolos n'était pas intervenu.

Aiolos ... pendant treize ans, il s'était raccroché à cet espoir ténu qu'il ait pu survivre à tous ces coups que l'Autre lui avait assénés. Il avait fallu attendre la confrontation finale contre Athéna pour que cette ultime lueur d'espoir s'éteigne.

Plus d'Athéna, plus de chevalier d'or – tout du moins de chevalier d'or en âge de s'opposer à lui : l'Autre avait les coudées franches pour mener le Sanctuaire à sa guise. Et personne ne viendrait le délivrer, lui, Saga des Gémeaux, le chevalier d'or aux mains tachées du sang du Grand Pope.

Même sans opposition réelle au sein même du Sanctuaire, la situation pouvait toutefois alarmer les autres dieux. L'usurpation d'identité, si elle était dévoilée, pouvait faire craindre une intervention extérieure. L'Autre avait donc étouffé Saga sous le lourd manteau de l'anonymat. Il n'était pas de taille à se défendre, et il avait trop honte pour le faire.

S'en étaient suivies treize ans de solitude absolue.

C'était le contact avec les autres, comme ses interminables conversations d'autrefois avec Aiolos, une fois l'entraînement terminé, qui lui avait manqué le plus d'abord.

Puis, au fil des mois, les sollicitations de son corps, d'abord timides, s'étaient plus insistantes.

Il n'était pas innocent, avait des notions basiques de la sexualité humaine. D'autres un peu plus troubles, comme cet objet étrange dans ce coffret qu'il avait trouvé sous l'oreiller du Grand Pope, la nuit de l'assassinat. Son univers se limitait à de timides caresses, et peu à peu il lui semblait découvrir son corps.

Tout avait basculé une nuit d'insomnie. Il déambulait comme un fantôme dans les couloirs déserts du palais, à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur – et de paix, l'Autre l'avait broyé dans ses serres toute la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avoue vaincu et se soumette – lorsqu'un bruit inhabituel l'avait attiré. Prudemment, il s'était approché, rempli de crainte d'être vu, et avait observé dans l'ombre une scène qui le hantait aujourd'hui encore. Deux gardes se tenaient près d'une colonne, baignés par la lueur de la lune, et s'embrassaient fougueusement.

Saga avait retenu de justesse un cri de surprise. Bien sûr, il savait que l'amour entre hommes existait – les mythes grecs regorgeaient de ces histoires qui dépassaient le cadre de l'amitié virile : Apollon avait eu son Hyacinthe, son Hélénos et son Cyparisse, Zeus son Ganymède et Poséidon son Pélops. Mais jamais il n'avait vu deux hommes faire l'amour ... pas plus qu'un homme et une femme d'ailleurs.

Les deux amants ne se dissimulaient pas, persuadés qu'ils étaient d'être seuls. Leurs baisers se firent plus passionnés, plus profonds, et les attouchements vinrent naturellement. Le plus grand des deux, qui semblait mener cette danse des sens, laissait ses mains courir sur son partenaire, qui l'encourageait de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements. De temps à autre un petit rire échappait à l'un ou à l'autre. D'abord une main allant et venant sur un flanc, puis, après être descendue jusqu'au genou, remontant lentement, impérieuse, se frayant un chemin sous la tunique jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son partenaire, faisant jaillir une exclamation de surprise ravie sur ses lèvres. Puis les caresses se firent peu à peu plus pressantes, plus précises, plus rapides. Les souffles l'emballèrent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un halètement, comme si les deux amants perdaient leur âme dans cette danse sensuelle, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance ne les délivre.

Blotti dans l'ombre, Saga n'avait pu détacher son regard des deux amants. Les yeux brillants, le coeur battant la chamade, il découvrait pour la première fois l'amour physique.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là, il aurait pu partir, fuir et aller cacher son émoi au plus profond de son palais-prison, mais les deux amants n'étaient pas encore rassasiés l'un de l'autre. A peine eurent-ils repris un souffle à peu près normal que les choses s'enchaînèrent.

- Prends-moi ..., glissa celui qui avait subi les assauts sensuels de son amant à l'oreille de celui-ci.

Sa voix était éraillée par le plaisir dont il n'était pas encore retombé, et Saga crut avoir mal compris. Que voulait-il dire ? Sa phrase n'avait aucun sens ...

Mais l'autre, lui, semblait avoir deviné.

- Tu veux ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais, à la clarté de la lune, Saga vit luire l'éclat de dents très blanches.

- Laisse-moi te préparer, alors.

Son amant leva un peu sa jambe, et Saga devina la main qui s'avançait sur la cuisse comme ç'avait le cas une poignée de minutes auparavant. Mais cette fois elle ne s'arrêta pas là, et poursuivit son chemin entre les cuisses, vers des profondeurs insoupçonnées.

La gorge sèche, Saga retint son souffle, et tressaillit lorsqu'un petit râle parvint à son oreille.  
>Ce n'était pas vraiment un cri de douleur, il y avait une certaine dose de plaisir qui en émanait. Et autre chose de plus troublant encore : de la frustration. Les entrailles de Saga se tordirent délicieusement, comme répondant à cette plainte. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le marbre de la colonne, et un filet de sang s'écoula de sa lèvre qu'il avait mordue sans s'en rendre compte. Une incroyable sensation de chaleur montait de ses reins, lancinante, obsédante, l'embrasait tout entier.<p>

- Assez, souffla une voix rauque. Viens !

L'autre, comme s'il ne vivait que dans l'attente de cet ordre, le fit se tourner, lui présentant son dos. Il y eut un bruit léger, celui du froissement de la tunique qu'il remontait. Son partenaire prit appui sur la colonne de marbre en creuant les reins, anticipant le plaisir.

- Ouvre-toi pour moi ..., l'entendit-il sussurer à l'oreille de son amant.

Au bas de son ventre, son érection d'une belle longueur se dressait fièrement en ombres chinoises sur la pâleur de la lune, palpitante et avide. Sa main gauche glissa sur la courbe parfaite des fesses, tandis que de l'autre, il guidait son membre. Puis, d'un mouvement très doux, il investit le corps qui s'offrait.

Le cri de pur plaisir de son partenaire frappa Saga comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Les yeux brillants comme des agates, il les regarda, gorge sèche, se lancer dans une danse frénétique et sensuelle. Après être resté immobile quelques secondes, celui qui menait la danse se retira, puis Saga le vit s'enfoncer à nouveau avant de replonger en lui plus profondément, arrachant à son amant de nouvelles plaintes qui se transformèrent bientôt en un râle continu. Submergé par les sensations qui déferlaient sur lui, il rejeta la tête en arrière, gorge offerte, le visage tourné vers le ciel étoilé. Leurs deux corps qui se découpaient en ombres noires sur la lumière argent de la lune, tantôt seulement liés l'un à l'autre par cette massive barre de chair, tantôt étroitement soudés, semblaient être devenus l'incarnation de son propre désir.

Entre ses jambes, la tension devint insupportable, et malgré lui, sa main, comme mue par sa propre volonté, se porta à son sexe et le caressa. La sensation lui coupa le souffle, et toute résistance s'effondra.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques va-et-vient pour atteindre l'orgasme. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, après quelques secondes de pure extase, sa semence maculait ses longs doigts, et quelques gouttes dégoulinaient sur la surface lisse du pilier derrière lequel il s'était réfugié.

Paniqué à l'idée d'être découvert par les deux amants, il s'enfuit.

A suivre

* * *

><p>Coucou me revoilà ! Désolée d'avoir été super longue à poster la suite, mais des changements familiaux m'ont obligée à mettre ma fic de côté pendant un très long moment. A tel point que je me demande si quelqu'un va lire ce chapitre ! Alors rassurez-moi en me laissant une petit review, s'il vous plaît !<p>

Note pour les lecteurs de Secrets d'Alcove, il n'y a aucun lien entre les deux fics. Le personnage de Shion est très différent. Mais il se pourrait que j'écrive des bonus à Secrets si vous me le demandez bien fort, en général ça fait venir l'inspiration !


	14. Le coffret 3ème partie

Depuis qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'Autre, sa chambre de Grand Pope avait toujours semblé à Saga une prison. A présent, elle faisait figure d'antre inviolable. Personne n'oserait venir le déranger ici. Lorsqu'il avait fui après avoir assisté aux ébats de ceux qu'il surnommait désormais les "amants de la pleine lune", c'était ici qu'il avait trouvé refuge. Il s'était jeté sur l'immense lit et avait pleuré, longtemps.

Pleuré de gêne, d'abord. Quel chevalier digne de ce nom aurait joué les voyeurs ? De honte ensuite, en se souvenant de sa jouissance. Puis d'amertume enfin. Ces deux-là, de simples gardes, connaissaient un plaisir qui lui était refusé à tout jamais. Jamais l'Autre ne le laisserait en paix, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une nuit. Ca aurait été remettre en cause tous ses projets qui requéraient le plus parfait secret sur la véritable identité de celui qui dirigeait le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. S'entraîner, parler, rire avec Aiolos appartenait désormais à un passé si différent de la pauvre vie qu'il menait à présent, enfoui sous les amples toges de cérémonie et dissimulé derrière un masque rituel, qu'il avait parfois l'impression que ces moments heureux n'avaient jamais eu lieu, qu'ils n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il ait envie d'aller à la rencontre de qui que ce soit ... mais qui l'accepterait, souillé commeil était à présent par l'Autre ? Il préférait encore affronter le doute et la solitude que de lire le dégoût dans un regard.

Il les revoyait quelquefois, ses amants de la pleine lune. De temps à autre, ils revenaient là où il les avait vus la première fois. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient observés, bien sûr. De simples gardes ne pouvaient pas ressentir son cosmos, éteint depuis que l'Autre avait pris possession de lui, et de toute manière, ils étaient bien trop absorbés par ce qui les amenait en ce lieu désert pour être prudents. Assister à leurs ébats érotiques, passionnés et brûlants, se repaître de leurs gémissements et de leurs souffles halentants faisait couler du feu dans les veines de Saga qui, s'il en ressentait des remords, y retrouvait des forces pour affronter la misérable vie de fantôme à laquelle il était condamné. L'Autre ne s'interposait pas, soit par ignorance – mais Saga refusait de croire qu'il échappait à son emprise ne serait-ce que le temps d'un clin d'oeil, soit parce qu'il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que sa victime avait besoin d'un échappatoire à la vie qu'il le forçait à mener, ou bien parce qu'il se repaissait autant que lui de ces ébats clandestins. Avoir pour ambition de mettre le monde entier sous sa coupe ne signifiait en rien qu'aucune autre chose ne l'intéressait, et Saga songea, le rouge aux joues, que sans doute ressentait-il le plaisir qu'il se donnait dans le secret de ses appartements-prison.

Rapidement, le spectacle de ces jeux érotiques ne suffit plus, et il lui arrivait de passer des nuits entières à pleurer de frustration, incapable d'éteindre ce feu que les deux amants faisaient naître dans son ventre. Son corps réclamait furieusement, désespérement les caresses.  
>Les siennes firent illusion dans un premier temps. De longues heures nocturnes, pendant lesquelles ses mains parcouraient son corps, faisant surgir sous chaque caresse de nouvelles sensations. Sa poitrine, d'abord, dont sa paume savourait la fermeté et la douceur de marbre. Avec une lenteur calculée, ses ongles agaçaient la petite petite pointe de chair rose tendre, tournant autour, la pressant, la pinçant plus ou moins fort, jusqu'à la sentir se dresser sous ses doigts. Jamais il n'aurait cru que des tétons pouvaient être si sensibles – il aurait presque pu se mener à l'orgasme rien qu'à les titiller. Ses entrailles se contractaient de désir, l'invitant à poursuivre son exploration plus bas, vers des zones plus érogènes encore.<p>

Son corps était magnifique, sculpté par des années d'entraînement mais pourtant vierge de toute cicatrice. La peau était parfaite, douce comme du satin, et impeccablement lisse à l'exception du pubis où fleurissait une jolie toison soyeuse au milieu de laquelle se dressait sa verge déjà éveillée au plaisir.

Ce soir-là, une goutte semblable à de la rosée luisait tout au bout de son gland rose pâle, signe de son excitation. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas revu les "amants de la pleine lune". Au fil de leurs rencontres clandestines, il avait appris leurs noms : Achille pour le premier, celui qui dominait, et Pausanias celui qui lui donnait, sinon son âme, du moins son corps, et ce ne fut pas sans une certaine gêne que Saga découvrit quelque temps plus tard les visages de ceux dont il n'avait entrevu que les silhouettes, lorsqu'ils furent mutés, au hasard du tableau de permanence, à la garde de ses appartements.

Avaient-ils deviné sa présence la dernière fois, ou bien, tout bonnement changé le lieu de leurs rendez-vous intimes ? Une semaine, et cette absence commençait à se faire pesante. Il les imaginait, s'embrassant, puis se caressant comme ils le faisaient d'ordinaire, bouche contre bouche, peau contre peau, les sens affolés. Comme ce devait être agréable de sentir la chaleur de l'autre ...

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa verge gonflée. Elle était déjà bien ferme, bien qu'il ne se fût pas encore touché à cet endroit-là ce soir. Il était clairement en manque ! Avec lenteur, pour prolonger aussi longtemps que possible l'extraordinaire sensation, il fit courir le bout de ses doigts tout au long de son membre, s'attardant sur les veines saillant sur la chair si lisse, les plis délicats du frein, évitant la partie trop sensible du gland. Rien que le regarder lui donnait l'impression de le toucher, menaçant de le précipiter vers l'orgasme. Il ferma les yeux.

C'était si bon ...

Il pouvait sentir son sexe pulser, avide d'autres caresses, et il respira profondément, laissant la pression retomber un peu. Ses mains repartirent en direction de son bas-ventre, massant avec circonspection la hampe de chair, avant de se diriger vers ses testicules. Le contact de ses doigts déclencha une nouvelle vague de plaisir, et sans s'en rendre compte il laissa sa tête partir en arrière, dans le moelleux des oreillers. Avec une lenteur calculée, il les fit rouler sous l'enveloppe de peau, alternant pression et intensité. Au fur et à mesure, il pouvait sentir la semence monter dans son ventre en même temps que le plaisir. Il n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme, à présent, il le savait, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'il soit causé par des caresses sur ses testicules, et non sur sa verge. Son corps ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sensible, et paradoxalement il sentait son esprit s'en détacher, flotter. L'intensité du plaisir lui faisait perdre la tête.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses doigts délaissèrent ses bourses et, comme de leur propre initiative, partirent tracer une nouvelle voie vers le plaisir. La chair douce, si ferme, qui enserrait leur extrémité, leur barra le passage vers la félicité absolue qu'il ne pouvait qu'entrevoir à travers l'espèce de brouillard qui envahissait son esprit, puis céda dans un frisson délicieux. Sous ses doigts, un petit renflement tendre et discret, mais qui semblait l'attendre depuis toujours, caché là, entre ses fesses, et à peine l'eut-il effleuré de l'ongle qu'il explosa en un orgasme libérateur qui lui fit entrevoir le paradis.

Le retour sur terre fut rude : il se retrouva allongé en sueur sur l'immense lit, encore convulsé par le plaisir, ses longues jambes largement écartées comme en invitation à la lubricité d'un amant invisible, et ses doigts ... il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Comment avait-il pu ... ?

Comme tous les autres chevaliers en devenir, il avait reçu une éducation traditionnelle ( qui n'avait aucun rapport avec une éducation traditionaliste ; au Sanctuaire, l'homosexualité n'était ni encouragée ni réprimée. On considérait qu'elle relevait de la sphère privée, et ne regardait personne d'autre que l'intéressé ). Mais les valeurs viriles y étaient omniprésentes et formaient le socle de l'apprentissage de la vie de chevalier et de la vie tout court. On y apprenait à défendre plus faible que soi, à protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, bref à être le plus fort. Mais certainement pas à se soumettre.

Et voilà que tout était remis en question tout-à-coup. Avec une clarté aveuglante, il se rendait soudain compte d'un détail qui lui avait échappé à la faveur de l'orgasme, mais qui expliquait tout maintenant : ce n'était pas à la place d'Achille qu'il aurait voulu être, mais à celle de Pausanias. Pas dessus, mais dessous.

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours de doute pour digérer cette révélation et commencer à faire le deuil de sa virilité. Il refusa d'y penser au début, comme on cherche à chasser un cauchemar. Mais les nuits suivantes le ramenèrent à la réalité, malgré tous ses efforts pour y échapper : ce que son corps voulait, implorait, c'était un autre corps, viril, sur lui.

Et pire encore : en lui.

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, et qu'ils ne se gênent pas pour continuer, surtout ! et les suggestions pour d'autres fics sont toujours les bienvenues !


	15. Le coffret 4ème partie

Saga vécut plusieurs semaines faites d'interrogations, de déni et de désespoir, tiraillé entre son corps et son esprit.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne pourrait tomber plus bas que là où l'avait mené l'Autre, mais si. Si l'Autre l'avait amputé de sa dignité et de son honneur, c'était lui qui avait jeté aux orties sa virilité.

Que lui restait-il, à présent ?

Rien.

Rien du tout.

Heureusement, et c'était la seule chose qui le consolait, ses penchants resteraient à jamais secrets. C'était ironique, il aurait presque pu en remercier son bourreau ...

Et plus ironiquement encore, ce fut la dernière personne au monde dont il aurait attendu de l'aide qui lui redonna un peu goût à la vie.

Un mort.

Shion, Grand Pope d'Athéna. Le vertueux, compatissant et charismatique représentant sur Terre de la déesse Athéna.

* * *

><p>Il l'avait presque oublié, ce coffret. Il l'avait trouvé le lendemain de l'assassinat du Grand Pope sur le Mont Etoilé. Un coffret tout simple, dont il ne s'était d'abord pas expliqué la présence sous un de nombreux oreillers qui encombraient la couche du Grand Pope ( feu Sa Majesté aimant son petit confort, cela tenait davantage du nid douillet que de la paillasse d'ascète ). Piqué par la curiosité, il l'avait ouvert ... et avait eu la surprise de sa vie.<p>

Un olisbos d'ivoire, reprenant à la perfection la forme d'une verge humaine en érection. Et de belle taille de surcroît. Et le petit mot qui l'accompagnait, rédigé d'une écriture affreuse sur un morceau de papier jauni par le temps, ne laissait guère de doute : Shion privilégeait les amours masculines. Lui, le Grand Pope, si vertueux et si respecté. Comment avait-il pu ... ? Rien n'avait jamais filtré, en tout cas rien qui soit parvenu à ses oreilles. Mais le Grand Pope, après tout, n'était pas tenu de se justifier sur une question d'ordre strictement privé et de faire savoir à tout le Sanctuaire ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits.

Rapidement pourtant, il s'était accoutumé à la présence sous les oreillers de cet objet on ne peut plus intime ayant appartenu à celui qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains, puis avait fini par l'ignorer complètement. Le faire disparaître ne pouvait de toute manière pas être une option : les serviteurs, qui ne pouvaient ignorer sa présence sous les oreillers probablement depuis des années, et donc forcément au courant des fantaisies sexuelles de leur maître, auraient eu des soupçons quant à son identité si du jour au lendemain les choses avaient changé.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'installa à la place de celui que l'Autre avait tué, il en apprit davantage, et des pans entiers de la personnalité de Shion sortirent de l'ombre. Et le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que cette personnalité était trouble ... et le troublait.

A commencer par la présence inattendue de ce coffret. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Seul le court message qu'il avait trouvé joint à l'olisbos donnait un vague indice : il provenait d'un ancien amant. " Fait d'après nature, à utiliser au cas où je te manquerais ", disait-il. Boutade d'un amant porté sur la plaisanterie grivoise, ou bien au contraire d'un amant rejeté qui se vengeait par cette petite note sarcastique, voire insultante ? Impossible de le déterminer sans en connaître le contexte. Quant à l'expéditeur, la signature était illisible, juste un affreux gribouillage sur lequel le graphologue le plus pointu se serait cassé les dents, mais la présence même de ce bout de papier jauni laissait penser que ce coffret n'avait pas été remis en mains propres. Les deux amants étaient-ils en mauvais termes, ou simplement séparés par la distance ? Saga ne pouvait que spéculer en l'absence d'autres éléments. Il avait d'abord pensé en trouver des indices dans la correspondance privée de Shion. Mais il eut beau retourner tous les tiroirs, fouiller les placards et mettre à sac les salles d'achives, il fit chou blanc. De cette correspondance privée , rien ne subsistait, étrangement. Shion avait dû tout brûler pour une raison ou une autre. En tout cas, ce n'était sans doute pas pour le caractère potentiellement impudique des courriers échangés avec son amant – ou alors pourquoi laisser traîner ce coffret qui l'incriminait bien davantage ? Quant au courrier officiel, ce ne pouvait être qu'une perte de temps de le passer au crible. Sauf bizarrerie inédite, on s'épanchait rarement sur sa vie privée dans les communications diplomatiques, alors sa vie sexuelle ...

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Pendant une nuit sans sommeil parmi tant d'autres, alors que l'Autre épluchait les missives diplomatiques – on ne connaît jamais trop son ennemi, a fortiori quand celui-ci est une déesse - il eut la surprise de tomber par hasard sur ce qu'il ne cherchait plus. C'était non pas une lettre, mais un brouillon resté inachevé et qui avait dû être mal classé ou pris entre deux papiers et oublié. La première feuille – ou les premières feuilles avaient disparu, mais les quelques lignes qu'il lut le firent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_... peut-être devenir un allié de notre déesse, si j'arrive à le convaincre. Mais assez de diplomatie pour ce soir, assez de guerres, assez de sang. Je ne veux penser qu'à toi. Je ne peux penser qu'à toi. Hier soir, j'avais une telle envie de toi que j'ai donné congé à mes serviteurs plus tôt, et je me suis retiré dans mes appartements. J'aurais pu en pleurer de douleur tant mon corps criait tes caresses et tes baisers. Oh, je t'imagine en ce moment, à lire ces lignes. Tu dois rire, en pensant que les Atlantes sont décidément des créatures lubriques. Lubriques, non. Vivantes ! Du reste, comment pourrais-tu me le reprocher ? N'est-ce pas toi qui as fait de moi ce que je suis ? _

_Il faisait encore très chaud, et les portes-fenêtres du balcon de mes appartements étaient grandes ouvertes. Je t'ai imaginé, rentrant par là, tel un amant clandestin – puisque tu n'as jamais rien su faire comme tout le monde et passer par la porte ! - et venir à moi, qui t'attendais, nu, offert, sur notre lit. Tu t'avançais vers moi, lentement, avec ce sourire narquois qui te va si bien et qui me fait fondre. Puis, t'asseyant près de moi, du regard tu caressais mon corps, en détaillant chaque courbe. C'était si bon, j'ai fermé les yeux. Et toi, ignoble bourreau, tu riais et prenais tout ton temps, me faisant languir ! ( N'as-tu donc pas honte de me torturer ainsi ? ) Toute ma volonté – et Athéna peut témoigner combien j'en ai pour supporter de te savoir si loin – toute ma volonté ne pouvait lutter contre cette bulle de frustration née dans mes entrailles qui a remonté le long de ma gorge pour venir éclater sur mes lèvres en une plainte lascive : je voulais que tu me prennes, vite, et peu m'importait que ce soit brutal ou douloureux. J'ai cherché à tâtons la petite fiole d'huile dans la table de chevet, et sans ouvrir les yeux, j'en ai versé quelques gouttes sur mes doigts. Me pénétrer a été facile : je ne suis étroit que quand je veux bien m'en donner la peine, comme tu ne l'ignores pas ... Malgré cela, je n'ai pas brusqué les choses. Une phalange d'abord, s'immisçant tout doucement, presque timidement, comme pour une première fois. C'est si doux, à l'intérieur, un velours. Mais cela, tu le sais déjà, je crois ? ( Sinon, demande à ton gentil petit lutin qui se cache entre tes cuisses, lui saura te le dire ,il a si souvent visité ces lieux ...) Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, mon doigt s'est introduit tout entier dans cet antre palpitant. Je l'y ai laissé un instant, afin de savourer cette présence en moi qui en appelle une autre, celle de tes doigts si doués pour m'éveiller au plaisir. Je t'ai imaginé les retirant et moi gémissant, frustré de ce vide en moi, en un lascif appel à l'aide, jusqu' à ce que tu cèdes avec un sourire entendu – tu me connais davantage que je ne me connais moi-même. Et mes doigts sont devenus les tiens, plongeant à nouveau dans cette chaleur humide, d'abord timidement, se frayant un passage, avant de ressortir puis de replonger, encore et encore. Je fonds sous cette caresse si brutale qu'elle soit, et ..._

La lettre s'interrompait sur ces mots. Impossible de savoir ce qui s'était passé : Shion avait-il été dérangé alors qu'il la rédigeait, et n'avait pu la retrouver ensuite ? Ou bien avait-il décidé de ne pas poursuivre plus loin, effrayé par sa propre impudeur ? Ou bien encore cette lettre n'était-elle destinée qu'à Shion lui-même, à ne jamais être envoyée à celui auquel elle s'adressait ? A moins qu'il ne se soit agi tout simplement d'un amant imaginaire, né du fantasme d'un homme seul ?

* * *

><p>Saga fut bien forcé de balayer cette dernière hypothèse quelques semaines plus tard, lorsque son secrétaire lui annonça, l'air joyeux, qu'il avait du courrier. De Chine, précisa-t-il, comme si cela avait une importance capitale.<p>

Et cela en avait. En n'importe quelle autre circonstance, ce qu'il lut l'aurait fait rougir comme une jouvencelle. Pas là. Au contraire, il blémit. Il était intelligent, et en l'espace d'un éclair, il entrevit l'enfer qui l'attendait ... mais pas le paradis.

S'il avait encore eu le moindre doute, l'Autre les réduisit aussitôt à néant. Une voix résonna dans sa tête, insidieuse.

- Eh bien, qu'en penses-tu, mon beau Saga ? Nous allons nous faire un plaisir de lui donner une réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

A suivre

Allez, à vous maintenant, je veux vos reviews !


	16. Le coffret 5ème partie

- Je ... je ne sais pas écrire ça, balbutia Saga, livide.

- Oh, tu es quelqu'un qui apprend très vite, répliqua aussitôt la voix dans sa tête. Surtout quand tu es motivé. Et je sais quoi faire pour que tu le sois. Je me fais comprendre ?

Saga ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si misérable. Il était le jouet de l'Autre, mais jusqu'à présent, ça ne s'était limité qu'à l'aspect mental – à part cette nuit affreuse sur le Mont Etoilé, quand il l'avait physiquement poussé à poignarder sa victime. Saga se souvenait encore de chaque coup porté, froid, mécanique, chirurgical. Un, deux, cinq, dix. Assez pour être certain que le malheureux était bien mort.

- Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? Ne vous lasserez-vous donc jamais de m'humilier et de me rabaisser ?

- Tu te trompes, mes raisons sont tout à fait altruistes.

- Altruistes !, s'écria Saga avec un rire faux.

- Parfaitement. Je n'ai pas de corps, je ne fais qu'occuper le tien, c'est différent. Malgré cela, je ne peux ressentir ni tes émotions, ni tes sensations, et par conséquent pas ton plaisir. Mais pourquoi rechignes-tu d'ailleurs ? Il me semble que tu y trouves ton compte.

- Mon compte ? Pensez-vous vraiment que je prenne du plaisir à vous imaginer m'épiant ?

- Oh oh, préférerais-tu que ce soit un autre que moi ?

La question prit Saga de court.

- No... non !

- Vraiment ? Pas même le beau Shion ?

- Comment osez-vous salir sa mémoire ?

- La salir ? Permets-moi de rire. Et je crois que lui en rirait aussi d'ailleurs. S'il avait été si à cheval sur sa réputation, je ne pense pas qu'une certaine chose aurait traîné sous son oreiller, au vu et au su de toute la domesticité du Palais. Il me semble avoir eu une vie sexuelle passablement agitée, ton précieux et vertueux Grand Pope ! Cesse donc de le défendre, et réalise plutôt qu'il est en fait la cause de tes tourments !

- Comment ça ?

- N'as-tu pas remarqué ? Avant – je veux dire avant que tu ne lui règles son compte – avais-tu jamais eu des fantasmes comme ceux que tu as maintenant ? Avais-tu jamais regardé un homme, désiré un homme ? Tu as de la chance que nous l'ayons tué au Mont Etoilé. Car sinon c'est un tout autre genre de rêves que tu ferais la nuit.

- Vous voulez dire que ... ?

- Exactement, tu m'as fort bien compris. Je n'ai pas choisi de prendre possession de toi par hasard, figure-toi. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu porter mon choix sur Aiolos. Ce qui vous départageait, c'est que ton cosmos est très proche au niveau vibrations de celui de feu notre ami Shion, donc te faire passer pour lui n'en était que plus facile. Seulement, il y a une contrepartie : ça marche un peu comme une greffe, tu vois. Plus tu es d'un type proche de cosmos, moins le tien le rejette. C'est pas génial, ça ? Le hic c'est que tu absorbes également les vibrations qu'il a laissées derrière lui. Et je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer de quelle nature sont celles dont il a imprégné ce lit dans lequel tu dors toutes les nuits, je suppose ?

- C'est donc pour cela que ...

- Eh oui, mon joli. Tu ressens tout ce qu'il ressentait, même dans les aspects les plus ... intimes. Il laisse des traces, ce vilain petit garnement.

- C'est un cauchemar, gémit Saga.

- Ah, tu trouves ? Je n'en ai pas eu l'impression la dernière fois ! Au contraire tu m'as semblé plutôt comblé !

- Vous avez des mots blessants ...

- Tu préfères " excité " ? Celui de " satisfait", ou " soulagé " te plaît-il davantage ?

- Arrêtez !

- Peuh, tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour. A bien y réfléchir, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller parasiter Aiolos. Je suis certain que je me serais davantage amusé avec lui !

- Espèce de ...

- Rabat-joie, et vulgaire avec ça !

- Fichez-moi la paix ! Allez au diable !

- J'en viens, figure-toi. C'est un bon ami à moi d'ailleurs. Je te le présente, si tu veux ?

Saga ne jugea pas utile de répondre à cette proposition qui lui soulevait le coeur.

- Bon, on se met au travail ?

* * *

><p>Arès, pour autoritaire et assoiffé de pouvoir qu'il ait été, n'était pas idiot. Le plaisir ne se commandait pas, et c'était pourtant le but à atteindre. Plutôt que d'effaroucher Saga, mieux valait le porter naturellement vers son objectif, quitte à le pousser un peu au début. Et rien de tel pour cela que la théorie. Une fois le beau Gémeau modelé comme une pâte que l'on veut travailler, le plus dur serait fait, et intoxiqué comme il l'était par les relents érotiques laissés partout par le cosmos de feu Shion, il ne résisterait pas longtemps.<p>

La bibliothèque du Palais ne contenait pas que des ouvrages de mythologie et de théologie, Saga ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte à sa grande stupéfaction. Il n'avait dans le passé guère fréquenté les lieux, trop absorbé par un entraînement qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps libre. Et les quelques livres qu'il avait empruntés portaient davantage sur la cosmologie et l'astrophysique que sur l'art et la manière de faire des galipettes.

- Eh bien quoi ?, l'apostropha Arlès. Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? Je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que la civilisation grecque antique était tout sauf prude. Tu n'as qu'à lire le premier ouvrage de mythologie qui te tombe sous la main, ça ne parle que de sexe ! A commencer par Zeus, le dieu des dieux – enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétend, celui-là ! Jamais une minute de répit, toujours parti courir les filles ... et les beaux garçons aussi. Ca lui a joué bien des tours d'ailleurs, avec la harpie qu'il a épousée.

Il y avait une pointe de jubilation dans la voix qui résonnait dans la tête de Saga. Nul doute qu'Arès se délectait des mésaventures conjugales de son adversaire. Saga sursauta soudain, se souvenant que Zeus et la susmentionnée harpie, en l'occurence Héra, n'étaient autres que les géniteurs de celui qui le parasitait. Il y avait de quoi avoir des sueurs froides en imaginant l'ambiance qui devait présider aux réunions de famille sur l'Olympe ... !

- Bon, tu fais ton choix ? On n'a pas l'éternité devant nous, je te signale. Il y a quelqu'un, quelque part, qui attend notre lettre avec impatience ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit déçu, tout de même ? Ou bien aurais-tu peur d'un simple bouquin ?

Saga, piqué au vif, serra les dents et, tendant le bras vers les rayons, prit un ouvrage au hasard.

* * *

><p>C'était un livre magnifique, une véritable oeuvre d'art toute reliée de cuir rehaussé d'or. Posé sur le lit, il semblait vibrer sous la flamme vascillante des bougies, tel un cosmos. Saga ravala sa salive avec gêne : Shion l'avait-il emprunté, imprégné de son cosmos tout comme cette chambre dont il devenait peu à peu le jouet ?<p>

- Ouvre-le, il ne va pas te mordre.

Mordre, si ce n'était que cela !

Saga obéit, réprimant avec difficulté le tremblement de ses mains. Sa paume caressa un bref instant la surface lisse et tiède du cuir, puis ses doigts agrippèrent les bordes de l'ouvrage et il ouvrit une page au hasard.

- Ohhhh...

Il n'avait pu contenir ce cri presque muet né dans son ventre. Devant ses yeux s'étalait une magnifique gravure représentant deux amants dans une position plus qu'équivoque, qui ne laissait aucune part à l'imagination. Aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance, l'un d'eux était à demi-allongé au bord d'un lit tandis que l'autre était penché au-dessus de lui, et était en train de le pénétrer. L'artiste avait su rendre admirablement le plaisir des deux protagonistes, dont les corps dénonçaient à la fois la puissance et la sensualité. Celui qui était allongé appelait de tout son être la domination de son partenaire, arquebouté, la tête rejetée dans les oreillers, ses jambes enserrant solidement les cuisses de son amant comme s'il craignait de le voir s'échapper ; l'autre, pourtant, semblait concentrer tout son être et toutes ses pensées dans son imposant pénis raide comme un glaive, se frayant à coups de reins puissants un chemin vers le plaisir dans les profondeurs insondables de ce corps offert. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne montraient la moindre retenue ou la moindre pudeur aussi bien sentimentale que physique : seul comptait pour eux le moment présent.

- Tu aimerais être à leur place, avoue ?, susurra doucement l'Autre dans son oreille.

Saga ne répondit pas, d'une part car l'Autre ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il en était à la tension grandissante entre ses jambes, d'autre part parce qu'il était incapable de détacher ses yeux – et plus encore son esprit – de ce spectacle qui le frappait au ventre comme un coup de poignard. Oui, il aurait voulu être à leur place. Un peu. Beaucoup. A la folie. A la folie.

Il lui fallut un violent effort sur lui-même pour tourner la page ... au sens propre seulement. Les autres pages affichaient des gravures tout aussi érotiques, alliant art et sensualité. Ce livre avait été fait pour le plaisir des sens – et pas seulement des yeux. Il se mordit les lèvres de frustration.

- Pas la peine de te priver, va. Je ne peux rien ressentir, sexuellement parlant. Tu as ma bénédiction !

- Vous êtes ignoble ...

- Non, juste intéressé.

- " Intéressé " ? C'est d'un cynique !

- Pas du tout. Réaliste, plutôt. Tu veux du plaisir, et moi je veux que tu écrives cette lettre, sans laquelle tout mon plan s'effondre. Et tu l'écriras, tu peux me croire, soit de gré, soit de force. Nos intérêts ne divergent pas, pour une fois, alors tu ne vas pas jouer tes saintes-nitouches, quand même ? Où est le problème ?

- Le problème ? Vous osez me le demander ? Vous m'espionnez, vous m'humiliez, et vous me demandez où est le problème ?

- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable, très cher, qui vous mettrait dans des dispositions plus ... appropriées ?

- Me ficher la paix !

- Oh, tu me chasses de la chambre ?

- Espèce de ...

- Soit. Je te laisse te livrer à tes petits jeux tranquillement ... mais je veux cette lettre ...

- ...

- ... sinon je reste et je te pourris tes nuits jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- D'accord, d'accord !, hurla Saga, excédé.

- Ah, enfin un peu de bon sens. Ca n'est pas trop tôt. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu ?

- Assez !

- Ca va, ça va, je m'en vais. Allez, amuse-toi bien, et à demain matin. On a du travail !

Et il se volatilisa comme s'il n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Saga resta quelques instants figé, à écouter le silence, et la seule chose qu'il entendit, ce fut les battements de son coeur. Depuis le moment où l'Autre avait pris possession de son esprit, il avait à chaque seconde ressenti sa présence, mais plus maintenant. Le jeune chevalier n'en revenait pas : il avait vraiment tenu parole. Mais il ne servait à rien de se bercer d'illusions, il ne l'avait fait que dans son propre intérêt, pas mu par un quelconque sentiment de pitié ou de compassion. Même gonflé de rêves de puissance et de domination, il était resté assez pragmatique pour comprendre que s'il ne lui donnait pas un peu d'air, sa précieuse lettre, il ne l'aurait jamais.

Ce fut ainsi que les seuls moments de liberté qu'eut jamais Saga tant qu'il fut sous la coupe de l'Autre, il les dut à l'amant de sa victime, exilé à l'autre bout du monde.

* * *

><p>Et à l'autre bout du monde, il aurait mieux fait d'y rester, songea avec angoisse Saga en voyant Dohko s'avancer dans sa direction. Depuis sa résurrection, il frôlait les murs dans la crainte perpétuelle de le croiser, ce qui survenait beaucoup trop fréquemment à son goût. Le chevalier de la Balance, n'ayant plus rien à faire en Chine maintenant que le sort d'Hadès était réglé, avait repris ses quartiers au Sanctuaire ... et à n'en pas douter sa place dans le lit de Shion. Le domaine sacré de la déesse Athéna étant relativement petit, il devait déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour l'éviter, malheureusement pas toujours avec succès, comme l'autre jour lorsqu'il était tombé sur lui dans les thermes et s'était retrouvé acculé à un humiliant aveu.<p>

- Bonjour, Saga.

- Bonjour, seigneur Dohko.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il hâta le pas, ce qui alluma une lueur espiègle dans les yeux verts du chevalier de la Balance.

- Toujours peur de moi ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je peur de vous ? Vous n'êtes pas un ennemi que je sache.

- Toujours envie de moi, alors ?

- Que ..., bredouilla le jeune chevalier, au bord de la panique du seul fait de savoir qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Ecoute-moi, Saga. Cette situation n'a que trop duré. Tu te tortures pour des choses futiles, et tu en oublies de vivre.

- Que feriez-vous, à ma place ?, hurla presque Saga.

- Tu n'as que deux solutions : ou te laisser te consumer, ou te noyer.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ou bien tu rumines ton envie de moi jusqu'à la nausée, et je te prédis des jours pénibles, ou bien ..

La main de la Balance voleta jusqu'au visage de Saga, et, cueillant délicatement une boucle que le vent faisait danser sur sa joue, la glissa derrière son oreille.

- ... tu lui cèdes.

-Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu, oui.

- Vous me proposez ... de coucher avec vous ?

- Hum, moui, quelque chose comme ça. Il y a juste une question que je dois te poser, et je veux que tu y répondes avec honnêteté, tu entends ?

- Laquelle ?, murmura Saga d'une voix tremblante.

- Es-tu amoureux de moi ?

Saga s'attendait à n'importe quoi, sauf ça.

- Non !, s'écria-t-il avec véhémence.

C'était une réponse jaillie de ses lèvres avec une telle franchise, une telle brutalité que son interlocuteur aurait pu en être offusqué. Mais c'était Dohko qu'il avait en face de lui, un chevalier notoirement hors normes, qui pouvait à tout instant vous prendre à contrepied. La preuve.

- Parfait !, s'exclama-t-il comme si tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Alors ?

- Je ... je ... et Shion ?

- Bah, ne t'en fais pas, il est parti à Jamir faire une cure d'eau de la fontaine de jouvence. On dit neuf heures chez moi ?

**A suivre**


	17. Le coffret 7ème partie

Aucun bruit, aucune lumière : le temple de la Balance semblait désert.

Debout sur le parvis, Saga sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Dohko s'était moqué de lui.

Et plus encore que la honte de s'être fait berner, c'était de la tristesse qu'il ressentait, et de la déception : celle d'avoir mal jugé un homme qu'il avait admiré, et qui s'avérait au final un vulgaire manipulateur.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner à son propre temple quand une voix le héla.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas avoir gravi tous ces escaliers pour rien ?

Dohko, assis à l'ombre d'une colonne, le toisait d'un air ironique. Saga fronça les sourcils, en colère contre lui-même. Comment lui, chevalier d'or, avait-il pu passer à côté de cette présence, pourtant toute proche ?

- Je n'avais pas senti votre cosmos, dit-il en guise d'excuse.

- Je l'ai neutralisé. Aurais-je eu tort ? Pourtant je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que tout le Sanctuaire sache ce que tu viens faire à cette heure chez moi ?

Ce rappel à la réalité remplit Saga de confusion. Oh non, il ne souhaitait pas que le motif de sa venue s'ébruite ! Et encore moins qu'il parvienne aux oreilles d'un certain chevalier des Poissons, concierge professionnel qui pourtant en matière de débauche n'avait pas de leçons à donner à grand-monde.

- Bon, on fait ça sur le pas de la porte ou tu entres ?

Après un coup d'oeil inquiet autour de lui, Saga s'engouffra dans le temple de la Balance.

- Tu es superbe.

Le compliment arracha un sourire crispé à Saga. C'était flatteur, même s'il n'avait rien fait pour. Il ne portait qu'une simple tunique de lin, serrée à la taille par une ceinture en cuir, et des sandales qui lui servaient à l'entraînement. Une armure d'or lui avait semblé déplacée vu les circonstances et le motif de sa venue. Dohko, lui, arborait sa traditionnelle tenue chinoise, col officier et pantalon large, qui lui donnait un petit air exotique.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?, le questionna Dohko. Serais-tu déçu ?

- Non. Vous êtes tel que je vous avais imaginé pendant toutes ces années.

- Quand tu m'écrivais ?

Saga hocha vaguement la tête. Le sujet devenait chaud, et nul doute qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi libéré que Dohko, il n'allait pas tarder à devenir brûlant.

- Tu as une jolie plume. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta prose, tu sais ?

- Je ... merci.

- Tu pourrais faire une jolie carrière littéraire !

- Oh non, je n'ai fait qu'écrire des lettres ... enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Erotiques ? C'est un genre de littérature comme un autre, et probablement plus difficile qu'un autre car plus personnel ... Pour ma part, je les ai trouvées fort vivantes. Et je me félicite de les avoir conservées.

- Vous les avez toujours ?

Bien sûr, et je les relis de temps en temps avec plaisir.

Il appuya tant sur ce dernier mot que Saga ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Je vais te décevoir mais je dois te l'avouer : tu n'as jamais fait illusion.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Je connais trop Shion, j'ai tout de suite compris que les lettres que tu m'envoyais n'étaient pas de lui même si tu avais réussi à copier ton écriture à la perfection. Et il n'aurait jamais laissé personne répondre à sa place, j'en ai donc déduit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave au Sanctuaire.

- Pourquoi avoir répondu aux miennes, alors ?

- Pour ne pas dévoiler mes soupçons. Il est toujours utile de bluffer l'adversaire, et l'enjeu était trop important pour ne pas jouer toutes les cartes dont je disposais. J'avais une longueur d'avance sur toi, et ça s'est révélé décisif lorsqu'Athéna est entrée dans le jeu. Tu t'es pourtant montré très convaincant ...

L'allusion était lourde de sens et Saga détourna le regard, gêné.

- Ces mots n'étaient pas dûs qu'à ton imagination, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que derrière la théorie on sent la pratique. Une pratique assidue ... je me trompe ?

Le Gémeau ne se donna pas la peine de démentir, le Chinois était bien trop rusé pour gober un tel mensonge.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

- Vous le savez.

- Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Être sûr.

Il y eut un long silence.

- C'est si difficile à dire ?

- ...

Dohko se pencha vers lui, et murmura dans son oreille :

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi le dire pour toi : " Je veux que vous me fassiez l'amour, comme vous l'avez fait à Shion tant de fois dans ce lit, ressentir ce qu'il a ressenti, jouir jusqu'à ce que vous me fassiez grâce". C'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, souffla Saga, troublé.

- Et tu ne le regretteras pas ? Tu peux encore dire non et repartir ...

- Non !, s'écria Saga malgré lui.

Il avait tant attendu ce moment, en avait tant rêvé lors de ces nuits interminables. Il en aurait pleuré. Ca avait été une de ses dernières pensées, son seul regret lorsqu'il était mort dans les bras de sa déesse : ne jamais avoir connu la chaleur d'une autre peau contre la sienne, la chaleur des caresses d'un amant attentionné.

- Alors viens.

* * *

><p>La chambre était simple, sans fioritures, le reflet de la personnalité de Dohko. Un lit, immense, dans un coin un coffre de bois brut sur lequel s'entassaient des piles de livres, sur le sol des nattes de jonc et çà et là sur les murs quelques gravures qui lui rappelaient sa lointaine Chine, rien d'autre. Suffisant pour ne pas être impersonnel, pas assez pour être ostentatoire.<p>

- Tu as peur ?

- Je ne sais pas ... un peu, oui.

- De moi ?

- Non, plus maintenant. Mais je suppose que tout le monde a un peu peur, la première fois ?

- Hum, sans doute.

- Pas vous ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas ! Tu sais, vu mon âge, c'était il y a longtemps. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais avoir peur de te décevoir !

Cette boutade fit rire Saga et détendit l'atmosphère.

- Si j'en juge par la puissance des vibrations que le Grand Pope a laissées partout dans sa chambre en rêvant à vous, je ne risque rien, mais ...

- Quoi, "mais..." ? Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ?

- Le Grand Pope. Lui et vous êtes amants.

- Justement ! Réfléchis : crois-tu que Shion soit du genre à m'avoir attendu gentiment pendant deux siècles ?

- Vous lui avez pourtant offert de quoi ... " patienter" ?

Dohko éclata de rire.

- Tu veux parler de l'olisbos que tu as découvert sous ses oreillers ? Rassure-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, je te l'ai déjà dit, il est à Jamir.

- Tout de même.

- Tes scrupules t'honorent, mais tu en as davantage qu'il n'en a certainement eus. La liste des amants auxquels il s'est donné pendant que j'étais en Chine doit être assez longue ! Notre bel Atlante n'a jamais su faire dans la demi-mesure. Avec lui c'est trop ou trop peu. Et en l'occurence, exiger de lui une abstinence de deux siècles, autant demander à un poisson de voler. Je ne devais pas être à mi-chemin des Cinq Pics qu'il devait déjà m'avoir remplacé !

- Oh, fit Saga, ne sachant que penser tant il était étonné de la liberté sexuelle réciproque des deux vétérans chevaliers.

Et dire qu'il les avait pris pour des petits saints ! A côté d'eux, il aurait pu passer pour un coincé.

- C'est pour vous venger de lui que vous m'avez proposé de coucher avec vous ?

- Absolument pas. J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais la rancune n'est pas l'un d'eux. La vérité est bien plus simple : tu as envie de moi, et j'avoue que je te trouve tout à fait désirable... alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Ce n'est que du sexe entre deux personnes consentantes, rien d'autre. On ne fait de mal à personne !

- Mais Shion ..., rappela Saga.

- Bah, s'il ne sait rien, relativisa le chevalier de la Balance, qui pensait à bien autre chose en ce moment.

Déjà ses lèvres parcouraient avec douceur son cou, le lobe tendre de l'oreille, pour aller se perdre dans la masse sombre de ses cheveux. Saga capitula sans conditions dans un soupir. Il se sentait si bien. Et il ne protesta pas quand une main impudique caressa sa cuisse avant de s'immiscer sous l'étoffe rugueuse de sa tunique. Les doigts de Dohko, soumis à un rude entraînement, étaient rugueux, mais cela n'empêchait pas le plaisir de naître à leur contact. Ils vagabondaient, tantôt légers, tantôt insistants, sur son corps, féériques et irréels.

- Un rêve, pensa Saga. Je suis en train de rêver, comme autrefois.

Mais ce n'était plus une de ces nuits solitaires, passées à la poursuite d'un plaisir à tout prix. Il pouvait sentir le corps chaud, vivant de son partenaire contre lui, anticipait ce qui allait venir comme si de toute éternité ce moment avait été inscrit dans la voûte céleste. Ses sens s'embrasaient, et pourtant sa volonté se liquéfiait et sans s'en rendre compte il se laissa guider vers le lit.

Les draps étaient frais et doux sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux afin de savourer pleinement cette sensation incroyable, celle d'être vivant.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?, dit une voix près de lui.

- Je ... ?

Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Oui, il y avait des larmes de soulagement au bord de ses cils, sur ses joues. Il ne les essuya pas, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois dans le secret de la chambre popale, envahi par la honte. Au contraire : il rouvrit les yeux, et fixa Dohko. Les prunelles vert sombre du Chinois le dévisageaient, calmes et rieuses, pas étonnées le moins du monde.

- Je suis heureux ..., murmura Saga en l'embrassant du regard.

- Hum, c'est un bon début, répliqua Dohko, en ébauchant un petit sourire en coin caractéristique, et qui promettait plus encore.

Les doigts du chevalier de la Balance se mirent à jouer distraitement avec une boucle de ses cheveux sur l'oreiller, et soudain il prit un air sérieux, inhabituel chez lui.

- Dis-moi, il y a une question que je dois te poser.

- Laquelle ?, demanda le Gémeau, un peu inquiet.

- Depuis quand ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Vous voulez dire ..., dit Saga en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Oui, je veux dire ...

- Depuis que ... depuis qu'Athéna est revenue au Sanctuaire, bafouilla-t-il.

- Tu veux dire : "depuis que tu t'es fait virer de la chambre du Grand Pope" ?

Virer, c'était un doux euphémisme. Depuis qu'il avait été démasqué, déshonoré aux yeux de toute la chevalerie de sa déesse. Un jour d'infamie et de délivrance.

- Je vois ... plus d'olisbos pour te donner du plaisir ? Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu devenir, ce machin-là, continua Dohko avec une moue pensive. Bah, il n'est sûrement pas perdu pour tout le monde. Si Shion savait ça, ça le rendrait vert, lui qui est si attaché à ses petites affaires ! Mais tu n'es pas venu pour passer la nuit à papoter, alors si nous en venions aux choses sérieuses ? Tu ne comptes pas garder ta tunique, si ?

Non, ni la tunique, ni le reste. Avec des gestes que l'émotion rendait gauches, Saga se dévêtit, sous le regard brûlant de son partenaire qui lui disait assez à quel point il appréciait le spectacle. Le sous-vêtement ne tarda pas à rejoindre la tunique sur le sol, et il s'étendit au côté de Dohko, le souffle fébrile.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tu n'es pas le premier à qui je prends sa virginité ! Rassure-toi, je saurai me montrer sage pour commencer. Mais il y a d'abord quelque chose de primordial que tu vas devoir apprendre !

- Quoi donc ?

- Un homme n'est pas un olisbos, toujours prêt à l'emploi. Tu dois me "conditionner" si tu veux qu'on aille plus loin.

- Oh, fit Saga, confus. Que ... que dois-je faire ?

Dohko ne répondit pas. Sans doute parce que la réponse était évidente.

Saga marqua un temps d'hésitation, puis, d'une main timide, déboutonna la chemise chinoise de Dohko. Le chevalier de la Balance, calé sur un coude, le regardait faire, ne l'encourageant ni ne le dissuadant. Son torse apparut, puissant et musclé. Saga connaissait le corps du Chinois pour l'avoir déjà vu maintes fois aux thermes, mais le contexte était bien différent, et il se troubla lorsque ce fut le tour du pantalon.

- Continue, tu fais ça très bien.

Saga lui sut gré de ses encouragements, et ses doigts se faufilèrent sous l'élastique de la ceinture du pantalon, qui glissa sur ses hanches.

- Oh !

Malgré son âge plus que vénérable, Dohko affichait une érection à faire pâlir un jeune homme. Mais ce fut le doute qu'il lut sur les traits parfaits du jeune Gémeau. Il ne se formalisa pas, il s'y attendait.

- Quoi, tu es déçu ?, le titilla-t-il, peu inquiet de sa réponse.

- Non, mais ...

- Mais ?

- Elle était ... enfin, je veux dire ... c'était différent dans mon souvenir.

- Quelle importance ? Saga, ni la taille, ni la forme ne sont des critères de plaisir, tu sais ...

- Vous croyez ?, fit Saga, dubitatif.

Non qu'il fût déçu. Bien au contraire. Il était même soulagé, en se souvenant que cela faisait deux longues années qu'il n'avait eu aucun rapport sexuel. Et un peu amusé de découvrir que les mensurations de l'olisbos, que la petite note qui l'accompagnait disait fabriqué d'après nature, avaient été quelque peu surestimées par l'artiste ... ou le modèle qui semblait curieusement détourner la conversation en relativisant ce détail !

Cela restait malgré tout un bel instrument, digne d'intérêt. Saga caressa lentement la longue hampe dressée, et, refermant ses longs doigts sur elle, en savoura l'épaisseur. De quoi avoir du plaisir, assurément, Dohko ne mentait pas.

Le gland, tout au bout, était d'un rose vif, avec à son extrémité une goutte luisante qui trahissait son excitation. Saga, agenouillé, se pencha et la cueillit du bout de la langue. Le goût était légèrement salé, pas désagréable. Il s'enhardit et ses lèvres s'aventurèrent plus loin. Dohko exprima sa reconnaissance avec un soupir alangui, et se laissa tomber dans les oreillers.

- Continue ...

La main sur ses cheveux encourageait Saga à le prendre en bouche plus profondément, et il s'exécuta sans réticence. La sensation de la verge gonflée de la Balance glissant entre ses lèvres, caressant sa langue, son palais et sa gorge augmentait son désir, et il commençait à sentir son organe dur et tendu entre ses jambes. C'était étrange, il s'était toujours imaginé recevant du plaisir, jamais en donnant, et découvrait maintenant que ça pouvait être aussi bon dans un sens que dans l'autre.

- Attends.

Saga se redressa, sourcils froncés.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je vous ai blessé ?

Mais il fut vite rassuré par le sourire si particulier de Dohko.

- Pas du tout, mais quel besoin y-a-t-il de brûler les étapes ? Nous avons tout notre temps. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on règle l'affaire en cinq minutes chrono ?

- Non !

- Alors allonge-toi.

Il obéit en frémissant d'anticipation, pensant que Dohko allait lui rendre la pareille. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Quel corps superbe, dit-il en le caressant des yeux. Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter que tu m'offres ta virginité.

- Ma virginité bien égratignée, comme vous le savez, rectifia le jeune Gémeau.

- Pas du tout. Même si tu as expérimenté les petits jouets de Shion, tu n'en restes pas moins vierge puisque tu n'as jamais été pris par un homme ... et tu n'as jamais pris personne non plus. C'est pourtant une jolie chose que voilà.

Et pour illustrer son propos il s'empara sans crier gare de la virilité fièrement dressée du jeune chevalier, qui sursauta sous cette caresse brutale.

- Je suis sûr que tu as aussi de bonnes prédispositions de ce côté, mais nous n'en sommes pas là. Pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose en tête.

Quelque chose de délicieusement coquin, devina sans peine Saga en sentant la main de son aîné glisser entre ses cuisses et s'y immiscer. Il lui offrit une résistance de pure forme, et le laissa s'aventurer vers une zone plus intime encore qui palpitait déjà d'impatience. Les gestes de Dohko étaient précis et mesurés pour faire monter l'adrénaline, lentement et sûrement, et une simple pression sur son orifice secret suffit à le faire gémir.

- Ici ?, le es sensible à cet endroit, vraiment très sensible. Es-tu certain que je doive continuer ?

- Vous êtes ignoble !, s'étrangla Saga.

- Bon, puisque tu le souhaites ... écarte les jambes davantage.

Saga fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête, et comprit lorsqu'il le vit se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, la tête entre ses cuisses. Saisissant ses jambes sous les genoux, il les leva en l'air, s'assurant ainsi un meilleur accès vers le but qu'il recherchait. Saga ravala sa salive, conscient de l'impudeur de sa position qui offrait une vue on ne pouvait plus obcène sur cette zone si intime de son corps à laquelle personne n'avait jamais eu accès, et conscient aussi de cette tension grandissante dans son bas-ventre. Quoi qu'il advienne à présent, douleur ou pas, honte ou pas, il ne regrettait rien.

Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit bon, il ne fut pas déçu dans ses attentes, et comblé bien au-delà. La langue de Dohko, d'abord simple papillon sur cette petite fleur de chair rose, se fit plus empressée, voletant autour en petits cercles humides, avant de venir s'y poser à nouveau, s'immisçant dans ses pétales comme pour la butiner. Saga la sentit insistante, puis impudique et lorsqu'elle força la petite entrée il ne put retenir un cri étouffé, auquel un petit rire de Dohko fit aussitôt écho.

- Tu es si étroit ... je vais devoir prendre certaines précautions. Ouvre la bouche.

Il lui présenta trois doigts et Saga devina son intention. Son impatience le fit presque se jeter dessus et il les goba avec avidité, les faisant coulisser entre ses lèvres comme il venait de le faire pour l'érection de Dohko quelques instants auparavant.

- Assez, lui ordonna la Balance quand il les jugea suffisamment enduits de salive.

Ce fut d'abord avec l'extrémité d'un doigt, un seul, qu'il entreprit de se frayer un passage dans la chair brûlante. Introduire une phalange fut aisé, l'anus de Saga l'accepta avec facilité, de telle sorte qu'il continua à s'enfoncer dans le passage jusqu'à la garde et s'immobilisa.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui, souffla Saga.

Il se retira, le pénétra à nouveau, puis se retira encore, plusieurs fois de suite, variant pression et vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son doigt aller et venir à l'aise dans cet antre humide et palpitant. Alors seulement il joignit un second doigt au premier, et il avait beau avoir de larges mains en comparaison de celles fines et élégantes de Saga, l'anneau de muscle accepta l'intrusion sans rechigner.

- Tu sens ? Ton corps se détend pour me laisser le passage.

- Oui...

- Tu es si beau, une apparition divine.

Saga en aurait presque oublié de respirer tellement c'était bon, ces doigts qui bougeaient en lui. Ses ongles griffaient les draps, cherchant quelque chose de concret à quoi rattacher son esprit enfiévré. Dohko était un magicien qui faisait naître des sortilèges fabuleux par ses seules caresses et ses paroles.

- Maintenant ..., supplia-t-il.

- Tout doux, mon beau. Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Voyons la suite ?

Un troisième doigt fit gémir Saga, entre douleur et plaisir.

- Ton passage est si rose et si chaud, on dirait une petite bouche avide. Je la sens qui palpite et m'enserre. Tu me mets à dure épreuve, ça va être dur de ne pas jouir trop vite !

- Je vous en prie ...

- Juste encore un peu de patience. Maintenant, tu le regretterais. Tiens, donne-moi donc ce qui est sur la table de chevet, à ta droite.

C'était difficile de redescendre sur terre dans un moment pareil, et Saga s'exécuta à tâtons.

- Ca ?

Il lui tendit une petite fiole contenant un liquide clair aux reflets ambrés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une sorte de baume, qui m'aidera à entrer en toi. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde te faire mal.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'avoir mal. Je suis chevalier d'or, je vous le rappelle.

- Je sais, mais sans douleur, c'est tout de même mieux, non ? Et ce n'est pas le genre de douleur auxquelles tu as été confronté jusqu'ici ...

Dohko ouvrit la fiole et versa quelques gouttes de son contenu sur ses doigts.

- Oh !, fit Saga, un peu surpris par la sensation de fraîcheur quand il se mit de nouveau à le caresser.

A présent, le va-et-vient de ses doigts dans son intimité se faisait sans aucune gêne.

- Une dernière précaution. Tu veux le faire ?

Saga comprit à quoi il faisait allusion et acquiesça, le coeur battant la chamade. Dohko lui rendit la fiole, et il en versa généreusement au creux de sa paume, puis en enduisit le sexe de son amant, prenant soin de bien lubrifier le gland.

- Sur toute la longueur, lui souffla Dohko au creux de l'oreille. J'ai bien l'intention de te la mettre toute entière ...

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Saga eut à peine le temps de deviner la pression du gland de son amant contre son intimité que déjà il se frayait un chemin en lui. Ses doigts avaient certes préparé le passage, mais son érection était plus imposante – et cela Dohko ne pouvait l'ignorer. Et il avait bien ce détail à l'esprit, car quand Saga laissa échapper un petit cri d'inconfort, il s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Tout doux, ce n'est rien, ça va vite passer. Respire !

Mais loin de s'arrêter lui-même, Saga sentit sa verge dure comme du bois qui continuait à s'enfoncer centimètre après centimètre en lui, de plus en plus profondément dans ses entrailles, jusqu'à la garde. Une violente sensation de pincement le saisit, et il tenta de le repousser.

- Non, ne fais pas ça, tu vas te blesser!, s'écria Dohko en le clouant sous son poids. Calme-toi, c'est normal que tu aies mal ! Laisse à ton corps le temps de s'habituer !

Saga hoqueta et s'efforça de respirer. Il avait mal, cette chose si grosse et si dure en lui – qu'il avait pourtant souhaitée – le forçait, l'écartelait sans pitié.

Une main douce se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Ca va aller. Donne-toi juste un peu de temps.

C'est ce qu'il fit – que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? - et au bout d'un moment, effectivement, la douleur s'estompa jusqu'à devenir supportable. Dohko n'avait pas menti.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui.

Il regrettait ce moment de panique, une offense à son amour-propre.

- Nous allons attendre un moment avant de continuer, d'accord ?

Saga hocha la tête, et se laissa aller dans les oreillers, Dohko au-dessus de lui tel un ange gardien. Peu à peu son corps se détendit et s'il pouvait encore deviner la présence de Dohko en lui, à présent ce n'était plus douloureux, un peu inconfortable tout au plus.

- Je crois ... je crois que ça va aller, balbutia-t-il pour signifier à son partenaire qu'il était prêt pour la suite.

La suite, ce fut un enchantement. Dès que Dohko commença à bouger en lui, le plaisir revint et rapidement ce fut lui qui alla au-devant de son partenaire. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, ses hanches se soulevaient des draps et ses jambes se nouèrent autour du chevalier de la Balance, l'encourageant à le prendre plus vite, plus profondément. Et Dohko répondait à ses invitations en plongeant en lui avec toujours plus de hardiesse et de douceur mêlées, inlassable, jamais rassasié.

Et Saga sut qu'il était enfin parvenu au bout de sa quête lorsque Dohko se répandit en lui avec un cri rauque.

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour, et l'aube les trouva en sueur et exténués. Etendus l'un à côté de l'autre, ils ne devinèrent qu'à peine la lueur rosée du soleil levant qui envahissait la chambre du temple.<p>

- ... douche ?, marmonna Dohko.

- Pas le courage ..., répondit Saga, le nez dans l'oreiller.

Il ne se sentait effectivement pas le moindre courage. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rester ici, à subir les assauts amoureux de Dohko jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le saisir.

- Oh !, fit soudain celui-ci d'un ton alarmé.

Il avait dû jeter un oeil sur le réveil, en déduisit Saga.

- Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, Saga.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Ouvre-les, et tu comprendras.

Il s'exécuta en grognant, et la lueur vive lui brilla le cerveau. Passé quelques secondes d'accoutumance, il distingua une sorte d'étoffe rouge surchargée de fines broderies colorées tout près de lui. Bizarre, il ne l'avait pas remarquée la veille au soir. Mais c'était si loin, la veille au soir.

- Joli, ça, bafouilla-t-il. C'est chinois ?

Et c'est alors qu'une voix au-dessus de lui lui répondit :

- Non, c'est tibétain.

Les yeux de Saga, encore une seconde plus tôt lourds de sommeil, s'écarquillèrent démesurément, et il devina la catastrophe qui s'abattait sur eux avant même de lever la tête.

Shion était debout juste à côté du lit, le toisant de son regard indéchiffrable.

Il était rentré plus tôt que prévu.

**A suivre**

Désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster ce chapitre dont certaines reviews m'ont fait comprendre qu'il était assez ... attendu, on va dire ! Mais en récompense, il est plus long que les autres ! Alors maintenant, à votre tour de travailler et de m'envoyer des reviews !

Dans le prochain chapitre on va apprendre des choses inattendues et croustillantes ... héhé !


	18. Le coffret 8ème partie

Oups.

Deux amants de longue date, et au caractère bien trempé, et capables de défourailler chacun une puissance de feu à faire pigner de jalousie d'importe quel général soviétique de la guerre froide. Et entre les deux : lui.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour en déduire qu'il s'était fourré dans de sales draps. Et comme les draps en question, au sens propre du terme, ne l'étaient plus vraiment, il se voyait mal invoquant la plus vieille et éculée excuse au monde : " ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ". les apparences étaient clairement contre lui ... et la vérité aussi.

Là, il avait merdé. Coucher avec Dohko, l'amant passé, présent et de moins en moins plausiblement futur de Shion n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue de sa vie. Par contre, ça risquait fort d'être la dernière.

Et que Shion continue de le fixer d'un calme imperturbable n'était pas un signe de bon augure. Bien au contraire. Saga se souvint atterré que, hormis la très étoffée ( et équivoque ) collection de recueils érotiques de la bibliothèque du Palais, Shion semblait avoir eu comme livre de prédilection un certain Prince, de Machiavel. Un chef-d'oeuvre de la Renaissance, qui mettait en avant comme méthode de gouvernance le sang-froid, l'intrigue et la dissimulation. Et comme de la théorie à la pratique il n'y avait qu'un pas, si Shion suivait à la lettre ces lignes, il y avait de fortes chances que quand le soleil se coucherait ce soir, sa tête se trouve à quelque distance de son corps. Enfin, à supposer qu'il en reste seulement quelque chose.

Bref, c'était mal parti. Surtout que ce n'était pas parti du tout, et Saga aurait encore préféré une crise de fureur – avec sans doute les enfers à la clé – à cette attitude de Statue du Commandeur qu'arborait le feu et depuis lors ressuscité grand Pope.

Il brisa enfin le silence au bout de ce qui parut à Saga une éternité.

- Ecarte les cuisses.

Saga demeura figé, autant par la terreur que par la surprise que lui causait cet ordre, tombé des lèvres sensuelles de l'Atlante avec toute la douceur du monde.

- J'ai dit " écarte les cuisses "!

Et sans attendre que le Gémeau obtempère, il arracha le drap qui le recouvrait d'un mouvement sec et sans plus de cérémonie glissa sa main entre ses jambes et força deux doigts au plus profond de son intimité.

Saga glapit. Pas de douleur, car après les assauts qu'il avait subis toute la nuit de la part de Dohko son orifice demeurait réceptif à la pénétration, mais d'humiliation. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre. Le pire ne pouvait être qu'à venir.

Shion retira ses doigts luisants d'une substance crémeuse, et les brandit sous le nez de Dohko.

- Tu as joui en lui ?, demanda-t-il avec un calme olympien plus qu'inquiétant.

Mais il en fallait plus pour troubler Dohko qui, calé sur un coude, ne semblait pas plus troublé que cela.

- Hmm, acquiesça-t-il.

- Combien de fois ?

- Sais plus. Saga, tu as compté ? Six, sept .. ?

Le Gémeau ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. A quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi s'amusait-il à jeter de l'huile sur le feu ? Avait-il perdu la tête, ou bien, conscient au contraire de la situation, assumait-il sa faute en jouant la carte du panache ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était du suicide pur et simple.

- Je vois, susurra le Grand Pope.

Et il fit une chose qui finit de persuader Saga que sa dernière heure était arrivée : il sourit.

- Tu en as un toupet. Tu me prends ma vie pour commencer, mon trône, mes vêtements, mon lit et pour finir mon amant.

- Tu oublies tes jouets.

- Mes jouets ?

- Ceux que tu oublies sous ton oreiller avant de te faire assassiner.

Saga déglutit, la gorge sèche. Comme si c'était le moment d'évoquer ce malencontreux épisode qui datait de 15 ans à présent ! Dohko voulait sa peau ou quoi ?

- Oh, fit Shion, les yeux brillants. C'est lui qui l'a ?

- Non !, s'écria Saga.

- Il dit la vérité. Il n'a fait que s'amuser avec. Je peux en témoigner, quand Athéna s'est repointée au Sanctuaire et a détrôné ...

- ...zigouillé..., corrigea Shion

- Soit, zigouillé Saga, donc ...

- ... ce sale imposteur qui m'avait tué...

- ... tu veux dire "zigouillé" ?, rit Dohko.

- Non, lâchement assassiné.

- ... je disais donc que ton petit joujou préféré n'était plus là. Je m'en suis assuré personnellement.

- Mais il est bien quelque part !, glapit Shion. Il va falloir qu'il se retrouve, j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on joue avec mes affaires, surtout quand il s'agit de cadeaux.

- C'était donc à pur titre sentimental qu'il était sous ton oreiller ?

- Tout à fait.

- Achètes-en un autre ?

- Ca ne sera pas le même !

- Bah, tu n'as qu'à passer une petite annonce dans la gazette du Sanctuaire si tu y tiens tant. Quelqu'un l'aura bien vu passer. Cela dit, si c'est Aphro qui l'a, tu es mal, jamais il ne consentira à le lâcher.

L'image du vénérable Grand Pope et du chevalier des Poissons s'écharpant sur la place publique pour la possession d'un godemiché fut la chose de trop pour les nerfs à vif de Saga, qui explosa de rire malgré lui.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?, lui demanda Shion.

Le rire est le propre de l'Homme, avait écrit Rabelais. Pas de l'Atltante, aurait-il pu ajouter s'il en avait eu parmi ses connaissances. Mais une chose était claire : Shion était plus porté sur Machiavel que sur Rabelais. Mais vu les circonstances, difficile de lui en vouloir.

- Mais revenons à ce qui nous amène à discuter tous les trois. Je peux avoir un embryon d'explication ?

Saga se sentait tout petit et misérable sous le poids de ce regard rose, digne mais impérieux. Il tritura nerveusement le drap dans lequel il s'était enveloppé. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il était en tort, sans aucune excuse. Quelle mansuétude pouvait-il espérer ? Et surtout quelle excuse donner ? Il n'en voyait pas l'ombre d'une qui puisse tenir la route.

- Il m'a juste demandé de lui prendre sa virginité, expliqua soudain Dohko.

Vraiment le genre de déclarations dont Saga se serait bien passé. Il s'attendait qu'après cela Shion explose de colère, mais non.

- Oh, si c'est pour la bonne cause alors je m'incline !, dit-il simplement. Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, toi ?

Saga se contenta de secouer la tête en guise de soumission. Contrairement à Dohko qui avait l'air de privilégier la provocation, il lui semblait plus sain – et plus digne – de reconnaître ses fautes. Entre d'autres termes plaider coupable et ...

- Je vous demande pardon, murmura-t-il, le rouge de la honte sur les joues.

- Ah, quand même !, lâcha Shion en battant des bras.

- Pas si vite !, s'exclama Dohko. Tu as des torts toi aussi, continua-t-il en pointant le Grand Pope du doigt.

- Moi ?

- Oui, tu n'avais qu'à pas semer tes vibrations et tes affaires partout, pour commencer. Sans ton côté bordélique, on n'en serait pas là ! Bien fait, ça te servira de leçon !

C'était tellement outré, comme défense, que Saga commença à avoir des doutes sur Dohko. Soit c'était un inconcient de tout premier ordre – et quand on a survécu à une guerre sainte et éventé un complot pourtant superbement ficelé on n'appartient a priori pas à cette catégorie – soit c'était un égocentro-narcissique de la plus belle eau, soit ... il avait peur d'avoir compris.

Et Shion, qui aurait dû bondir devant cette sortie outrageante de son amant, le conforta dans cette hypothèse en ne levant même pas un sourcil ( qu'il n'avait pas ). Imperturbable, il reporta son attention sur le malheureux Saga qui ne savait plus que faire ou que dire.

- Demander pardon, c'est bien beau mais ça n'efface pas tes torts, tu en conviendras ? Comment comptes-tu réparer les dégâts , d'ailleurs ? J'ai récupéré ma vie, mes vêtements, mon lit et mon trône, soit. Pour ce que tu sais, il est porté disparu jusqu'à ce que je me penche sur le sujet. En attendant tu proposes quoi comme indemnisation ?

- Je peux parler ?, demanda Dohko.

- Pourquoi, tu t'en es privé jusqu'ici ?

- Non, mais je suis poli, vois-tu. Je voudrais juste porter un détail à ton attention : j'ai pris la virginité de Saga en le pénétrant ...

- Merci, je sais, ça a laissé des traces !

- ... et uniquement en le pénétrant.

- Tiens donc ! Comme c'est intéressant ... il reste donc quelque chose à cueillir ?

Soulevant délicatement un pan de sa longue tenue tibétaine, Shion se laissa glisser sur le lit et s'approcha de Saga, si près qu'il put sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa joue.

- Tu permets ?, murmura-t-il de sa voix sensuelle.

Une main indiscrète se faufila sous le drap, en direction de son entrejambe. Il sentit des doigts s'enrouler autour de son membre et le palper avec délices, tandis qu'une lueur d'intérêt s'allumait dans les prunelles roses de Shion, et qu'un petit sourire coquin fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

- Ainsi c'est vrai, tu es encore vierge de ce côté ?

Malgré son grand âge, Shion était resté d'une époustouflante beauté et ses gestes experts sur sa verge ne tardèrent pas à produire l'effet escompté. Saga se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

- Huuum, fit-il, j'ai quelque chose qui me vient à l'esprit et où nous trouverions chacun notre compte. Puisque tu ne peux pas remplacer mon "cadeau", peut-être pourrais-tu ... le remplacer ?

La nuance était subtile et Saga, déjà troublé par ses caresses, eut besoin de quelques instants pour comprendre où Shion voulait en venir.

- Vous voulez que ... ?

- Hmm-hmm. Si tu es tenté bien sûr.

- Comment pouvait-il en douter, alors que son érection était déjà si dure dans sa paume ?

- Je ...

Cette absence de refus était un consentement en soi, et Shion la prit pour ce qu'elle était. Saisissant la petite fiole de baume qui gisait abandonnée dans le désordre des draps, il la lança à Dohko.

- Rends-toi utile, veux-tu ?

Et, se mettant à quatre pattes, il lui présenta sa superbe croupe.

Dohko ne se formalisa aucunement du rôle de spectateur que Shion prétendait lui faire jouer. Bien au contraire. Dans un froissement d'étoffe, il retroussa la tenue tibétaine de Shion sur ses hanches, lui laissant ainsi libre accès à son intimité, puis, après avoir versé quelques gouttes ambrées sur ses doigts, les introduisit délicatement dans l'intimité du bel Atlante.

Shion gémit d'aise et cambra les reins.

- C'est bon ?, l'interrogea Dohko.

- Tu sais si bien faire ça ...

- C'est le fruit d'un long travail, souligna la Balance.

- Ne mets pas plus de deux doigts, et ne va pas trop profond. Je veux bien le sentir à l'intérieur, et plus je suis étroit, plus il aura de plaisir.

Sans protester, Dohko fit aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur avec application jusqu' à ce que Shion lui dise d'arrêter.

- Ca suffira. Occupe-toi de Saga maintenant.

Dohko se remit à genoux, et s'approcha de Saga qui les observait la gorge sèche. Faisant couler quelques gouttes sur le gland du jeune homme, il les étala du creux de la main sur toute la virilité gonflée, et Saga tressaillit sous la caresse. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, c'était clair, et il n'insista pas davantage.

Shion gisait au milieu des draps, sa magnifique chevelure soyeuse se répandant en une multitude de vagues rebelles sur ses épaules et autour de son visage d'ange. Il avait dénoué les pans de sa tenue, et le rouge sang de la soie rendait plus lumineuse sa peau d'albâtre. Une vision enchanteresse.

- Viens, supplia Shion d'une voix sensuelle.

Et en guise d'invitation, il releva ses longues cuisses, dévoilant sa petite fleur luisante.

- Laisse-moi te guider , proposa Dohko à Saga.

Et, sans lui donner le temps de répondre, il se plaça derrière lui et prit son érection en main. A plusieurs reprises, il lui fit effleurer du bout du gland le périnée du bel Atlante, des testicules à son anus. Shion manifesta son approbation d'un soupir languissant, yeux clos et tête renversée en arrière. Son érection suintait de désir, tendue sur son ventre lisse d'une blancheur de marbre, y semant çà et là des perles liquides.

- Vas-y maintenant. Doucement, jusqu'au fond.

L'anneau de muscle offrit une légère résistance qui ne dura que quelques courts instants, et Saga, les reins en feu, s'enfonça centimètre après centimètre, le souffle coupé par le plaisir. Le passage, brûlant et étroit, enserrait sa verge, le mettant au supplice, et c'est à peine s'il sentit Dohko qui lui écartait les fesses et, la seconde d'après, s'introduire en lui.

- Oh, par Athéna, murmura-t-il.

- Laisse Athéna où elle est !, lui lança Shion. Quoique ça pourrait être intéressant ..., balbutia-t-il.

Saga n'était plus en mesure de se demander à quoi il pouvait bien faire allusion tant son esprit était enfiévré. Sans y réfléchir, il commença à onduler des reins, se retirant de Shion pour mieux être pénétré par Dohko. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni son corps ni son esprit ni ses sens, et c'était parfait ainsi.

Tout le reste ne fut plus qu'une escalade effrénée vers la jouissance. Vers les jouissances pour être exact. A peine se fut-il répandu en longs spasmes libérateurs dans les profondeurs moites et brûlantes de Shion qu'il sentit le chevalier de la Balance, stimulé par son orgasme, jaillir en lui à son tour. Exténué et étourdi par le plaisir, il se laissa retomber sur le torse en sueur de Shion, qui l'enlaça de ses bras.

- C'est fini, maintenant, l'entendit-il murmurer doucement dans son oreille. Nous t'avons tout pardonné il y a longtemps, j'espère que cette nuit aurait fini de t'en convaincre ... Bienvenue au Sanctuaire.

Sa main se posa sur ses cheveux et les caressa en un geste d'apaisement et de pardon.

Et Saga se mit à pleurer.

* * *

><p>- Il est mignon, non ?<p>

Dohko regardait Saga, étendu à côté d'eux, plongé dans un sommeil réparateur.

- Hum, concéda Shion, absorbé dans la contemplation du plafond.

- " Hum " seulement ? Pas plus ?

- Hum hum.

- Ah, je préfère ça. Il me semblait bien d'avoir entendu t'égosiller de plaisir tout à l'heure.

- Disons que la dernière fois qu'il m'a enfoncé quelque chose dans le corps, c'était bien moins plaisant.

Dohko éclata de rire.

- Idiot, va...

Il l'attira à lui. Dieux, que ça avait pu lui manquer de le tenir ainsi contre lui.

- Merci d'avoir accepté mon plan. Tu n'y étais pas obligé après tout. j'aurais compris que tu dises non.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, répondit Shion gravement. Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? N'importe quoi, n'importe quand. Mais plus jamais je ne veux qu'on soit séparés.

Ni le temps, ni la distance n'avaient pu détruire ce qui les avait unis, et ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'être fidèles l'un à l'autre pour autant. Les circonstances exceptionnelles avaient fait d'eux des célibataires forcés, pas des ascètes. Pendant deux siècles de séparation dictée par des circonstances exceptionnelles et des enjeux qui dépassaient de loin leurs personnes, ils avaient continué à s'aimer, à distance, couchant sur le papier leur vie, leurs joies,leurs pensées, leurs douleurs ... et leurs fantasmes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été assez fou ou irréaliste pour exiger de l'autre une fidélité qui ne pouvait être qu'une chimère, alors même qu'ils n'avaient aucune certitude de se revoir seulement un jour. Chacun avait donc eu une vie de son côté, sinon sentimentale du moins sexuelle.

- Je t'aime, dit Dohko, un trémolo dans la voix. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi.

- Je sais. Je n'ai jamais aimé aucun de ceux qui ont partagé mon lit.

- Aucun ? Pourtant il y en a eu beaucoup il me semble !

- Bon sang Atlante ne saurait mentir, que veux-tu.

- Oui mais tout de même ... une certaine anecdote au sujet de ta garde privée m'a troublé !

- Ah, elle court encore dans Rodorio, celle-là ?, lança négligemment Shion. Il y a pourtant prescription depuis le temps.

- Elle est donc vraie ?

- Disons que certaines choses ont été déformées par le temps.

- Lesquelles ?

- Certaines, répondit Shion d'un ton volontairement évasif.

Il savait fort bien que cela allait attiser le principal défaut de Dohko : la curiosité.

- Mais dis-moi, continua-t-il, il me semble me souvenir d'un étranger venu te rendre visite aux Cinq Pics, un homme venu du nord ...

- Comment es-tu au courant ? Tu me faisais espionner ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et pour quel motif ?

- M'assurer que tu n'étais pas en danger ou approché par les sbires d'Hadès, pardi !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Dohko rit. Shion avait de tout temps eu la carrure d'un Grand Pope, même s'il en avait douté. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était effacé, après la Guerre Sainte, et encore à présent, avec le recul des siècles, il restait ébahi devant la tâche qu'il avait accomplie.

- Tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as pensé de lui, au fait.

- De Saga ?

- Oui.

Shion réfléchit un instant, une petite moue sur ses lèvres boudeuses.

- il est exactement comme j'aime mon café du matin.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Fort et chaud, répondit l'Atlante d'un ton suave.

- Oh !, lâcha un Dohko faussement scandalisé.

- Il lui reste encore des choses à apprendre, mais il est très prometteur.

- Tu comptes l'autoriser à nous tenir compagnie ?

- Hum, pourquoi pas ? Mais pendant quelque temps seulement. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente prisonnier. Le pauvre, il l'a déjà été assez comme ça.

- Tu ne lui en veux plus pour le Mont Etoilé ?

- Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Je me souviens de mes derniers instants là-bas, quand j'ai compris que j'allais mourir. Il n'y avait pas de haine en moi...

Sa voix s'étrangla soudain.

- ... juste une immense douleur de savoir que je ne te reverrais plus jamais.

- Mais je suis là maintenant, et toi aussi.

- Mais comment as-tu compris que ce n'était plus moi qui t'écrivais ? L'écriture ? Ou alors Saga fait des fautes d'orthographe tous les trois mots ?

- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre. Il imitait d'ailleurs fort bien tes pattes de mouche.

- Mes quoi ... ?

- Parfaitement, tes pattes de mouche !

- Alors ?

- Il a fait une erreur d'interprétation ..., avoua Dohko d'un ton empreint de mystère.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il a lu la lettre qui était dans le coffret sous ton oreiller. Tu vois de quoi je parle, je suppose ?

Shion affichait en effet une mine où se conjugaient malice, nostalgie et ... un certain embarras.

- Je crois, oui.

La signature était illisible. Pas du grec en tout cas. Il en a logiquement déduit que c'était du chinois, et donc que c'était moi qui t'avais offert cette jolie chose.

- Ah oui ?, fit Shion avec une délicieuse innocence.

Dohko se pencha sur Shion et se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille.

- Ah oui. Le problème c'est que toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas le cas ...

- Oh.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment, "alors quoi" ? Tu ne penses pas avoir quelque chose à me dire ?

- Non. Sauf si j'en ai envie.

- Et pourquoi n'en aurais-tu pas envie ?

- Parce que j'aime avoir mes petites zones d'ombre.

- Tes petites affaires pour commencer, qui traînent partout.

- Oui, justement à ce propos, elles traînent un peu trop partout ... je vais devoir mettre bon ordre à tout ça !

- Oh, tu vas faire du vide dans tes placards ?

- Non, je vais enquêter pour savoir qui est le petit salopard m'a piqué ce que tu sais ! Et celui-là va regretter d'être né et/ou ressuscité, crois-moi !

- Tu es d'un rancunier !

- Quand je tiens à quelque chose, oui !

- Tu y tiens tant que ça ?

- C'est un cadeau.

- Hmm, je vois. Un cadeau ça fait toujours chaud au coeur ... et pas qu'au coeur dans ce cas précis !

- Ne sois pas vulgaire, veux-tu ?

- Oh, si peu !

- Et celui qui te l'a offert, il l'était, vulgaire ?

- Non, il était ... unique.

- Unique ? Autant que moi ?

- Oui. Et dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je vais devenir jaloux.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

- Dis-moi son nom quand même ? Je le connais ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir, alors ?

- Bien sûr. Promis, je ne lui botterai pas l'arrière-train si je le croise.

- ... ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver !

Shion souffla un nom dans le creux de l'oreiller de son amant, et celui-ci eut un moment de stupeur.

- Nooooooooon ?

- Ca t'étonne ?

- Un peu, oui ! Je lui aurais donné la déesse Athéna sans confession, à celui-là ! Ah l'enflure ... !, ne put-il s'empêcher de siffler, admiratif. Mais alors tu veux dire que Saga a confondu le chinois et ... ?

- Eh oui ...

Et tous deux finirent cette nuit mouvementée en se lamentant sur l'inculture de la jeunesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ... encore une fic terminée. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.<strong>

**Vous aurez remarqué que comme je suis une auteure sadique assumée, je n'ai pas révélé le nom de celui qui a offert le cadeau à l'origine de toute cette histoire ... mais c'est pour la bonne cause puisque je compte en faire le sujet d'une autre fic. Alors vous n'allez pas râler, si ?**

**Quant à cette anecdote qui court sur Shion et la garde ... eh ben demandez à Shion ce dont il retourne ! Il sera ravi de tout vous dire !**

**Autre question sous le coude : où est-il passé, d'ailleurs, ce fichu cadeau ? ( c'est pas moi qui l'ai !). et le type avec lequel Dohko a eu une liaison en Chine, qui c'est, hein ? **

**Ben ça en fait des choses à écrire ... et tels que vous êtes, vous allez tout vouloir !? Je vais faire du chantage alors : pas de reviews, pas de suite. NA. ( sort, en se marrant comme une bête ... )**


	19. L'enfer du devoir - prologue

Force était de le reconnaître : il était toujours aussi beau.

Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver ici, sur le toit-terrasse du Palais. J'y venais souvent autrefois, le soir, avant d'aller me coucher, histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Le vent venait de la mer, chargé de fraîcheur et de senteurs salées, chassant la torpeur de l'été grec, et c'était un plaisir toujours renouvelé que de sentir cette caresse tiède sur mon visage. La vue de là-haut embrassait tout le Sanctuaire, cascade de notes rouges des toits au milieu de la blancheur aveuglante des maisons dévalant jusqu'au rivage, avec çà et là l'explosion colorée d'un bougainvillier ou celle d'un vert dur d'un pin parasol. Jamais je ne m'étais lassé de ce spectacle, comme une mère admire son enfant.

L'idée m'effleura un instant l'esprit que le trouver ici, allongé de tout son long sur la pierre encore brûlante, à admirer la course des nuages dans le ciel, n'était peut-être pas le fruit du hasard. Etait-il venu pour moi, m'attendait-il ? Ou cherchait-il à se remémorer un passé pas si lointain, avec ses bons et mauvais souvenirs ?

Pris sur le vif, je ne savais trop que penser, encore moins que faire. Mon premier réflexe fut de m'éclipser sans un bruit, mais un sursaut de dignité me retint. Certes, en toute bonne foi, je pouvais plaider la prudence. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre nous deux, trop de choses nous avaient séparés, trop de choses surtout nous avaient liés l'un à l'autre. Infiniment plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Il n'en saurait jamais rien. A quoi cela aurait-il servi, à part à verser du sel sur des plaies ?

J'avais changé, et lui aussi. Pas physiquement. Je le croisais de temps à autre, et je pouvais constater, entre déception et soulagement, qu'il avait conservé cette allure de chat sauvage, à la fois fascinante, déroutante et un tantinet inquiétante. Comme si je n'étais pas bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il en était ! Mais là où plus rien d'autrefois ne se retrouvait, c'était dans ces prunelles d'un saphir profond. Je les avais connues provocantes, avides et autoritaires, je les retrouvais apaisées, envahies par le doute – et les regrets. Il n'était plus celui que j'avais connu. La vie et le destin s'étaient chargés de canaliser cette force brute en lui, de le rendre plus vulnérable – et plus fort paradoxalement, comme si l'un ne pouvait se faire sans l'autre.

Il avait appris de ses fautes. Moi aussi ... en tout cas je l'espérais, car si l'on ne change pas, à quoi sert-il de vivre ? Tous deux, nous avions une nouvelle chance, inespérée, qui s'offrait à nous, allions-nous la gâcher comme la première ? Ou au contraire apprendre et grandir de nos erreurs ?

Recommencer ?

Non, pas recommencer. Il était trop tard à présent ... ou trop tôt, je n'aurais su le dire en l'admirant ainsi à la dérobée. Et qu'attendait-il de moi, à seulement supposer qu'il attendît quelque chose ? Et moi, qu'avais-je à lui offrir que je ne lui avais déjà donné ? Je lui avais déjà tant sacrifié – trop. Ma fierté, mon passé, mon présent, mon futur, et même cette autre partie de moi, ma raison de vivre, cette extension de moi que je me refusais à nommer autrement que dans le secret de mon coeur.

J'avais été pendant plus de deux cents ans le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Incontesté et tout-puissant. Et pourtant lui m'avait tout pris ...

**A suivre **

_**Tiens, encore une fic avec Shion, pensez-vous. Brillante déduction ! Oui, encore Shion. Décidemment, notre sémillant Bélier m'inspire ! Et pourtant je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas mon perso préféré de la série. ( heureusement, sinon je serais bien capable de mettre deux Shion par fic ! )**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à signaler que cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec les précédentes. Shion y apparaît sous un jour différent, et vous risquez fort d'y perdre votre latin si vous tentez d'établir un lien quelconque ...**_

_**A votre avis, qui est le bel inconnu que Shion admire et évite à la fois ? Vos hypothèses et vos reviews sont les bienvenues ! ( moi je sais déjà de qui il s'agit, évidemment, privilège de l'auteur ! )**_


	20. L'enfer du devoir - 1ère partie

C'était le moment que je préférais dans la journée, celui du bain.

Après une interminable journée passée à suffoquer sous mes habits rituels, vissé sur mon trône, rien de tel qu'un petit détour par les thermes pour se décrasser un peu, et nager quelques longueurs quand je m'en sentais d'humeur, avant un repas léger. Puis, d'ordinaire, je me mettais au lit ou travaillais encore quelques heures avant de succomber à un sommeil réparateur.

Je privilégiais les thermes privés de mes appartements, moins bruyants que ceux utilisés par les apprentis chevaliers – et accessoirement la moitié masculine du Sanctuaire. Ici au moins je pouvais me détendre, souffler un peu et oublier à quel point être Grand Pope n'était pas une sinécure.

Lorsqu'un serviteur eut refermé derrière moi la lourde porte, je dégrafai mon col d'une main distraite. Rapidement, je me déshabillai et laissai glisser la lourde dalmatique brodée le long de mon corps et l'enjambai, l'abandonnant sur le sol comme une seconde peau. Le dallage de marbre était frais sous mes pieds, et je frissonnai de plaisir tandis que je me dirigeai vers le grand bassin dont la surface parfaitement calme semblait n'attendre que moi. Chemin faisant, mon regard accrocha son reflet dans un des miroirs qui ornaient les murs.

Je souris. Je n'étais pas vaniteux – en tout cas, j'espérais ne pas l'être - mais je n'en étais pas moins assez satisfait d'avoir conservé une telle silhouette, malgré mes deux-cent-cinquante ans. Physiquement, j'en paraissais vingt à peine. Un torse musclé sans être disproportionné, des épaules fines mais solides, une taille mince, une chute de reins parfaite et de longues jambes nerveuses me donnaient une très belle allure. L'image que me renvoyait la surface lisse flattait mon sens de l'esthétisme davantage que son ego. Quelle importance ? Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant que personne ne partageait plus ma couche, en tout cas pas assez assidument pour pouvoir revendiquer le titre envié de maîtresse ou de favorite. Un choix fait sans regrets : la gestion du Sanctuaire était ma priorité, et elle prenait beaucoup de mon temps et de mon esprit.

Lentement, je descendis les degrés du bassin, et laissai l'eau fraîche m'envelopper. C'était comme la caresse d'une main féminine, et je laissai un petit soupir de plaisir franchir mes lèvres lorsqu'une sensation, aussi délicieuse et ténue que le battement des ailes d'un papillon, naquit dans mon bas-ventre, proche de l'excitation sexuelle. Peut-être devrais-je rendre visite aux jeunes beautés du Palais plus souvent, pensai-je avec amusement.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de considérations un peu triviales, et quelques brasses suffirent à me changer les idées. Dans aucun autre endroit dans le Sanctuaire on ne pouvait jouir d'un tel calme, et après une journée passée dans cette fourmilière qu'était le Palais, c'était presque à se demander si je n'avais pas été catapulté pour une raison mystérieuse dans mon Tibet adoré. En bas, dans les grands thermes, ce devait être autrement plus agité, limite piscine municipale en période de canicule. J'aimais les enfants, mais je n'avais plus l'âge d'en canaliser tout un troupeau. Mon calme et réfléchi Mu suffisait amplement à assouvir mes instincts paternels si longtemps refoulés.

J'étais pleinement revigoré lorsque je m'extirpai de l'eau. Encore ruisselant, je me dirigeai vers le banc de marbre sur lequel une main diligente avait laissé à mon intention toute une pile de serviettes. Assez pour tout un régiment de gardes, le personnel du Palais était toujours aux petits soins pour moi, et ces mille petits gestes du quotidien m'aidaient à supporter le poids de ma charge.

Le nez dans l'éponge, j'essayai de récupérer mes esprits et assez de courage pour me remettre au travail. J'avais encore du pain sur la planche, et de gros rapports diplomatiques à éplucher sur mon bureau. Allez, encore quelques toutes petites secondes à savourer cette quiétude et ...

... et ...

... et il y avait quelqu'un. Ici, dans les thermes. Je me mordis la lèvre, furieux contre moi-même de ne pas m'en être aperçu avant. En d'autres circonstances, si j'avais eu affaire à un ennemi, cela eût pu constituer une condamnation à mort, mais je me rendis compte immédiatement que l'intrus n'avait pas d'intentions criminelles à mon égard – et quand bien même, j'eûs été de taille à y faire face : avant d'être Grand Pope, j'étais chevalier d'Or titulaire du Bélier jusqu'à ce que le petit Mu soit d'âge à me succéder.

Ce n'était toutefois pas une présence anodine comme celle d'un serviteur venu s'assurer que je ne manquais de rien. Il y avait un cosmos, dont je sentais à peine les vibrations, et cela n'en était que plus étrange. Qui, parmi les chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire, était capable de dissimuler son cosmos à la limite de la perfection ? Cela requérait un entraînement assidu et une maîtrise pas encore à la portée de ceux qui dans huit ou dix ans mais pas avant formeraient la fine fleur de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Sans compter que pour lors, tous ou presque étaient à des milliers de kilomètres du Domaine Sacré de notre déesse, à suer sang et eau pour être un jour dignes de cet honneur. Seuls étaient présents les deux aînés de cette génération, Aioros et Saga.

L'un des deux ? Si oui, alors lequel ?

Et pourquoi ? Quel intérêt de venir espionner un vieil homme prenant son bain ?

Dans l'expectative, je décidai de faire comme si je ne m'étais aperçu de rien, sans pour autant baisser ma garde. Avec des gestes lents – mais pas trop pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de celui qui m'espionnait – je m'essuyai tout le corps, en profitant dès que je me penchais pour jeter un oeil à travers le rideau de mes longues boucles.

Il était là, derrière une des nombreuses colonnes qui décoraient les thermes. Je le sentais, mais je ne pus pas le voir, ni même l'entrevoir. Il était aussi discret qu'une araignée dans un coin de sa toile. Peut-être cherchait-il seulement à me parler, loin du brouhaha indiscret du Palais, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi restait-il ainsi dans l'ombre ? Était-il retenu par la peur, la gêne ou la timidité ?

Je retins une petite moue de contrariété, vite évaporée. Bah, si l'intrus voulait me parler en privé, il savait où me trouver, il n'en tenait qu'à lui. J'avais tout mon temps ...

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, cet incident me semblait si dénué de sens pour ne pas dire risible que j'eus un instant l'impression de l'avoir rêvé.

Et le soir-même, j'en eus la confirmation : "il" était de retour.

Pas plus que la veille, je ne l'entrevis, pas plus que la veille il ne chercha à aller vers moi.

Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris se reproduit les jours suivants, et cela commença à me taper prodigieusement sur les nerfs. Mettez cela sur le compte de cette habitude prise au fil des ans de ne pas être contrarié, mais je résolus de savoir le pourquoi du comment ... et du qui.

Deux semaines après la première apparition ( si on pouvait appeler cette présence invisible une apparition ! ), en somme assez longtemps pour endormir sa méfiance en lui faisant croire que je ne l'avais pas repéré, je lui tendis un piège. Tandis que je me dévêtissais, je laissai négligemment la bague que j'avais l'habitude depuis des décennies de porter à mon doigt, et feignant de m'en apercevoir juste avant d'entrer dans l'eau, la déposai au bord du bassin. Comme d'ordinaire, il ne se manifesta pas, et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je quittai les thermes ... pour y revenir seulement quelques instants plus tard, afin de venir rechercher ma bague.

J'en fus pour mes frais. Il n'y avait plus personne derrière la colonne. Il avait filé et force était de reconnaître qu'il m'avait berné.

Une véritable anguille. Quelqu'un habitué à se mouvoir dans l'ombre, rapidement et sans bruit.

Mais si doué qu'il soit, il avait laissé un indice derrière lui. Et s'il ne livrait pas son identité, il révélait les motifs de sa présence ici.

A mes pieds, à peine visibles sur le pavage blanc du marbre s'étalaient quelques gouttes d'un liquide crémeux.

Je fronçai les sourcils, contrarié.

Du sperme.

**A suivre**

**Oh là là vos reviews me boostent, deux chapitres en quelques jours, il ne faudrait quand même pas que je vous gâte trop, je vais vous rendre capricieux ... **

**Ah, quelques-uns d'entre vous ne sont pas très loin de la vérité quant à l'identité du futur amant de Shion, on dirait ? Mais pas la peine de rêver, il n'y a rien à gagner ! A part le droit de lire la suite ... et de poster d'autres reviews ! A la prochaine !**


	21. L'enfer du devoir - 2ème partie

Je regagnai mes appartements perplexe et énervé.  
>Quelqu'un s'était permis de violer mon intimité,et j'avais horreur de ça.<p>

Je ne me considérais pas comme au-dessus du commun des mortels, et ne revendiquais aucun avantage lié à ma fonction, mais j'appréciais d'avoir mon petit jardin secret, hors de ma charge de Grand Pope. Les thermes privés en étaient un, un des rares. Ils me permettaient de me ressourcer aussi bien au sens figuré qu'au sens propre – et au sens propre du sens propre aurait ajouté une personne d'esprit – et de me retrouver tel que j'étais, Shion. Ici, pas de faux semblants, pas de masque, juste un homme comme des millions d'autres, qui cherchait un instant de répit.

Et voilà qu'un individu mu par je ne savais quel mobile se permettait de venir franchir ce seuil symbolique.

J'ignorais de qui il s'agissait, mais il allait en entendre parler, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Inutile d'envoyer la garde toutefois. Mon poisson était d'un acabit trop gros pour eux, preuve en était qu'il s'était volatilisé en une fraction de seconde ... non sans laisser de traces, et mon petit côté maniaque s'en offusquait encore. Je tenais à avoir avec lui une explication franche et sincère, qui préserverait autant son amour-propre que le mien. Inutile de faire savoir à tout le Sanctuaire que quelqu'un matait son Grand Pope vénéré pendant qu'il faisait trempette. De quoi aurais-je eu l'air ?

Néanmoins, je décidai de ne pas accorder à l'incident plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait. Même si cette atteinte à mon intimité me crispait, ce que je prévoyais de lui dire serait plus gênant encore pour lui !

Je m'endormis donc ce soir-là fort tard, partagé entre un certain agacement et un indéniable apaisement de savoir que mon intrus ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Une sensation familière me réveilla au milieu de la nuit ... une de ces sensations qui vous laisse le souffle court et le coeur battant, comme prêt à imploser et si vide à la fois.

Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé, mais pas si longtemps toutefois pour ne pas savoir ce que signifiait cette tension si caractéristique dans mon bas-ventre.

A mon âge ( mon grand âge ), certes, il y avait de quoi s'en réjouir, voire s'en féliciter, mais cet état de fait ne déclencha dans mon esprit que de la résignation. C'était bien la peine d'être Grand Pope pour se retrouver, à cause d'une libido pas encore éteinte, esclave des contigences bassement humaines ! Etait-ce pur hasard, ou ce qui s'était passé dans les thermes avait-il un rapport avec cette soudaine flambée hormonale ?

En maugréant, je me retournai dans mon lit, espérant sans trop y croire que cela suffirait. Lourde erreur : compte tenu de la torpeur de l'été grec, je dormais nu et le seul frôlement des draps sur mon sexe me fit tressaillir. Une onde délicieuse parcourut mon échine, et je compris aussitôt que c'en était fait de ma nuit.

Il faisait pleine lune dehors, et je pouvais parfaitement distinguer, à la lueur argentée qui emplissait la chambre, mon érection encore modeste soulever le drap. Je me retins à grand-peine de la prendre dans ma main pour la caresser – quelle sorte de Grand Pope étais-je si je n'étais pas capable d'avoir la maîtrise de mon propre corps ? Mais l'envie était trop grande, et involontairement je contractai les cuisses dans une lutte perdue d'avance. Des larmes dont je ne savais trop si elles étaient d'amertume ou de frustration emplirent mes yeux sous mes paupières. Encore une bataille que je ne gagnerais pas. J'étais décidément mon pire ennemi ...

Elle s'appelait Anthéa, et était l'un des merveilleux oiseaux de cette charmante volière qu'était le gynécée du Palais. Ce fut elle qui vint me rejoindre cette nuit-là dans mes appartements.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous passions la nuit ensemble. J'aimais en elle sa spontanéité et sa joie de vivre plus encore que ses talents à faire l'amour, ou tout au moins feignais-je de le croire pour me donner bonne conscience.

Je souris en la voyant entrer par une porte discrète dissimulée par une tenture, enveloppée de voiles diaphanes qui lui donnaient une allure étherée qui me firent me demander si je ne rêvais pas. Ainsi, elle était diablement belle, et le savait, mais n'en abusait pas. Sa mise était toujours simple, la lourde nappe de ses cheveux d'un jais luisant répandue sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage délicat d'une pureté de porcelaine dans lequel scintillaient doucement deux ardents prunelles sombres. Un soupçon de rouge pour mettre en valeur sa bouche aux lèvres rieuses, et pour seul bijou une paire de boucles de rubis que je lui avais offertes en signe d'attachement.

- Majesté ...

Elle esquissa une gracieuse révérence derrière laquelle je devinai son ironie. J'avais beau lui répéter que ce genre de cérémonial était déplacé dans le cadre de cette chambre, elle n'y renonçait jamais.

Je me levai du lit sur lequel je m'étais assis pour l'attendre et fit quelques pas dans sa direction, essayant de paraître naturel et détendu malgré cette tension qui, sous mon peignoir, ne voulait pas me laisser en paix.

- J'espérais que ce serait toi, dis-je.

J'étais sincère. Jamais je ne citais de nom lorsque je demandais une compagnie féminine pour la nuit. Le Palais du Grand Pope n'était pas un bordel : les jeunes femmes qui y séjournaient y étaient toutes de leur plein gré, libres aussi bien de rester que de partir. Les convoquer dans ma chambre comme de vulgaires prostituées me soulevait le coeur. Celles qui me rejoignaient pour la nuit étaient volontaires et la décision leur appartenait. Je ne faisais pas l'amour sur commande, pourquoi l'aurais-je exigé d'elles ?

- Votre Majesté est trop bonne.

- Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? Nous ne sommes pas dans la salle du Trône, que je sache ?

- En effet ... le lieu serait inapproprié pour ce genre d'occasions !

- Comment cela ?

- Trop de courants d'air, rigola-t-elle. Ou bien me tromperais-je et m'auriez-vous fait venir ici pour tout autre chose ?

- Hélas ..., répondis-je d'un ton exagérément dramatique.

- Oh, fit-elle avec une moue coquine. Serait-ce si critique que cela ?

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. S'approchant de moi, elle glissa un bras autour de mon cou, m'invitant à me pencher vers elle, tandis que je sentai son autre main aller vagabonder entre les pans de mon peignoir, prenant tout son temps. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle eut atteint son but. Je serrai les dents en sentant ses jolis doigts palper avec délicatesse ma virilité.

- Vous m'attendiez de pied ferme, à ce que je vois ... et pas que de pied !

Son souffle parfumé était tiède sur sa joue, et ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, juste assez pour rester purement sensuelles et non pas sentimentales. Anthéa était trop pragmatique pour se leurrer : nous ne nous voyions que pour passer d'agréables moments ensemble. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ( un Grand Pope n'en avait ni le temps ni le droit ) et j'espérais qu'elle non plus. Notre relation était purement sexuelle et le resterait. Et Athéna m'en était témoin, elle était très douée dans ce domaine...

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se laisser glisser à genoux, ne me quittant pas du regard. Elle aimait à lire sur mes traits le plaisir qu'elle me donnait, et quand elle me prit entre ses lèvres, je ne fis rien pour le lui dissimuler. Je l'encourageai, au contraire, en posant ma main sur ses cheveux, mais sans la forcer de quelque manière que ce soit. Je la laissais toujours suivre son rythme, par respect d'abord, et surtout parce que j'aimais cette façon qu'elle avait de me mener lentement mais sûrement vers les sommets du plaisir. Aucune autre parmi toutes celles qui avaient partagé mon lit ne possédait un tel talent.

Elle ne prit pas en entier mon membre dans le refuge doux et chaud de sa bouche. Non, elle commença d'abord par de petits coups de langue, semblables à ceux d'un chat lappant du lait, sur le gland et la hampe, tout en massant avec douceur mes testicules. Je n'avais pas eu de rapports sexuels avec elle ou une autre depuis plusieurs semaines, et il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour que mon érection devienne aussi dure que du bois. Elle le remarqua et en sourit sans dire un mot, puis ses lèvres engloutirent mon organe et commencèrent à le masser sur un rythme régulier. Dans sa cavité buccale, si moite, si accueillante, je pouvais sentir son palais et sa gorge titiller mon gland, provoquant d'exquis frissons que je réprimai à grand-peine. J'étais trop long ( toute modestie gardée ) pour qu'elle me prenne complètement, mais ça n'en était pas moins très bon. Trop après ces semaines de disette.

- Pas si vite, lui conseillai-je, soucieux de ne pas perdre mes moyens en jouissant si tôt.

Anthéa comprit ce que je voulais, et se redressa, royale dans son port de tête et dans son maintien. Dans nos joutes amoureuses, c'était toujours elle qui menait la danse, et ma virilité de mâle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Après deux cents ans de règne, c'était si bon de s'abandonner quelquefois. Elle me poussa vers le lit, et je m'y étendis, mon dos reposant contre les oreillers. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'allonge à mon côté, mais elle n'en fit rien. Debout devant moi, me défiant du regard, elle ôta une des fibules maintenant son péplos de mousseline qui glissa, découvrant un sein. Le téton rose ressemblait à une fleur de pêcher sur le nacre de la peau. J'avais envie de le mordiller, tout doucement, sans faire mal, de le lécher, le sentir durcir sous ma langue en me repaissant de ses gémissements. La deuxième fibule, sur l'autre épaule, ne tarda pas à suivre le même sort, dévoilant tout son buste jusqu'à sa taille si fine. Plus bas, au hasard des transparences du tissu, je ne pouvais que deviner, dans l'échancrure des cuisses, le triangle plus sombre de son pubis.

- Viens, lui soufflai-je d'une voix que l'excitation rendait rauque.

Elle prit tout son temps. C'était un doux supplice que de me faire languir ainsi, alors que mon sexe, dressé sur mon bas-ventre, aussi raide qu'une colonne de marbre, en suintait d'anticipation. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle savait ce que je voulais faire.

Je prenais toujours un soin méticuleux à ce que mes partenaires ressentent autant de plaisir que moi. C'était une condition sine qua none pour parvenir à l'orgasme. Et rien de tel pour cela que les préliminaires.

Elle s'allongea à côté de moi sur le lit, jambes un peu ouvertes, les plis fluides de la mousseline de son péplos dissimulant à mon regard sa féminité. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me redressai sur un coude, et ma main partit à la conquête de cette forteresse qui ne demandait qu'à être investie. J'aurais pu écarter purement et simplement l'étoffe qui frustrait mes sens, mais décidai de n'en rien faire, et de laisser la place à mon imagination. Au fur et à mesure que ma main se frayait un chemin vers son but, je redécouvrai ( comme à chaque fois ) la douceur de sa peau de satin, la perfection d'une courbe, et je m'amusai de chaque frisson que mes doigts faisaient naître en elle.

Elle était déjà humide lorsque j'atteignis sa petite fente. Qu'à cela ne tienne : j'allais jouer avec elle, la faire languir autant qu'elle l'avait fait avec moi. Promenant mes doigts le long des lèvres intimes d'une incomparable douceur, je la torturai ainsi pendant de longues minutes, qui dûrent lui paraître aussi longues et plaisantes qu'à moi à en juger par ses gémissements. Mes doigts frôlaient sa chair si sensible, allant et venant, en explorant les replis délicats avec application tout en prenant un malin plaisir à éviter ce petit bouton de chair que je savais trouver là, dressé et quémandant mon attention. Elle en voulait plus : je la sentis onduler sous mes caresses, jouant des hanches, venant au-devant de moi.

- Je vous en supplie ..., murmura-t-elle.

- Ferme les yeux.

Dénudant ses cuisses, je m'y glissai, et elle sursauta quand ma langue entra en contact avec son petit bouton de chair. Saisie, elle s'arquebouta dans les oreillers, son souffle s'accélérant, et sa réaction m'encouragea à continuer. Ses liqueurs intimes avaient un goût suave et excitant, je m'enivrai de cette odeur de femme et de sexe. Avec application, j'explorai sa féminité dans ses moindres replis. Lorsque je la jugeai prête, je promenai un doigt à l'entrée de sa petit grotte secrète, et y introduisit une phalange d'abord, puis le doigt tout entier. C'était si chaud et si doux à l'intérieur. Mon doigt allait et venait sans difficulté.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de contentement quand mon érection remplaça mon doigt. Je la pris tout doucement - mon sexe était substantiellement plus gros que mon majeur – et je m'enfonçai jusqu'au fond. Elle leva vers moi des yeux emplis de tendresse qui me bouleversèrent.

Nous ne faisions plus qu'un au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Plus que la communion des sens, c'était ce que je recherchais dans ces joutes amoureuses : la communion des âmes.

Tout le reste n'était rien en comparaison, pourtant ce ne fut que merveilles. 

* * *

><p>Retomber dans la réalité quotidienne était toujours un choc, surtout après de tels instants. Mais je ne pouvais échapper à mon destin. Athéna et les circonstances avaient fait de moi le Grand Pope, et aucun pouvoir sur terre hormis une décision de ma déesse une fois qu'elle se serait réincarnée ne m'arracherait à mes fonctions, quel qu'en soit le prix. Je l'acceptais – non sans envier Dohko quelquefois, si libre dans sa lointaine Chine.<p>

Ettre Grand Pope était une masse de travail énorme. Bien souvent, l'aube me trouvait déjà à mon bureau, à étudier missives diplomatiques et rapports de mission. Il y avait les réceptions, les audiences, les visites d'inspection, et mille et un autres détails du quotidien qui vous mangent des heures de façon si sournoise. Je ne connaissais rien de plus décourageant que de faire le bilan d'une journée passée à courir en tous sens et de constater qu'on n'a rien fait – ou si peu ! Ces soirs-là, je me couchais moral en berne avec l'intention ferme et définitive de ne pas sortir de mon lit le lendemain matin – ce que je ne faisais jamais, bien sûr. La nuit portant conseil, je me levais en général avec la ferme intention de surmonter l'obstacle en deux coups de cuiller à pot.

Comme ce matin-là. Ce petit problème d'intrusion dans mes thermes privés, j'allais le régler. Et le soir-même. Il m'avait échappé une fois, il se faisait des illusions s'il croyait avoir gagné. A malin, malin et demi.

Je vaquai toute la journée à mes occupations habituelles – peut-être faisait-il partie de mon entourage proche, et se serait-il méfié de tout changement. Les heures s'écoulèrent rapidement, et je vis le soir arriver avec une certaine satisfaction.

Les thermes étaient déserts. En apparence seulement. Car il était là, je le sentais, derrière une colonne. Et cette fois, il ne pourrait pas m'échapper.

Je pris tout mon temps. Me laissant glisser dans l'eau, je fis quelques brasses jusqu'à l'autre bout du bassinet m'accoudai à la bordure de marbre, sourire aux lèvres.

- Crystal Wall !

Mon attaque résonna sous les voûtes en mille éclats sonores. Nul doute qu'elle fît l'effet de la foudre sur mon voyeur. Pourtant, rien ne bougea derrière la colonne. Aucune importance. J'avais verrouillé toute la pièce avec mon Crystal Wall, et il n'avait aucun moyen de le briser pour fuir.

Je sortis calmement de l'eau et me dirigeai vers lui sans hâte. Je n'avais pas pour but de l'humilier, seulement de le mettre en garde : je voulais que mon intimité soit préservée et n'admettrais aucune nouvelle intrusion.

J'allais tomber de haut. De très haut.

Il n'eut pas un mouvement de surprise, encore moins d'embarras. Et je compris, médusé, qu'il s'était attendu à être pris. Pire : il l'avait espéré.

Sa main caressant une impressionnante érection, Kanon me dévisageait d'un air furieux.

**A suivre ( à moins que personne ne veuille la suite ? )**

**Mes félicitations à ceux qui avaient trouvé le coupable ! Je dois avouer que j'ai failli, sadique comme je suis, vous faire mariner un chapitre de plus, en décrivant un Gémeau, mais sans dire duquel il s'agissait. Mais pour une fois j'ai eu pitié ... je suis trop bonne, je sais ! **

**Allez, envoyez les reviews ! Merci d'avance ! **


	22. L'enfer du devoir - 3ème partie

De chat, je devenais souris. Et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

J'avais traité cet incident comme un problème domestique, que je voyais vite résolu : coincer mon voyeur, le morigéner – sans l'humilier pour autant – et lui ordonner de ne plus recommencer. Lui pardonner, bien sûr, et les choses en resteraient là. Point barre.

Pourtant, si je m'étais penché sur le problème avec autant d'attention que sur les dossiers qui s'entassaient sur mon bureau, j'aurais compris la gravité de la situation et j'aurais évité tout ce qui allait en découler. Et avec le recul, les conséquences me font encore frémir.

Car j'avais négligé un élément, un seul, mais qui avait une importance fondamentale, et qui était le x de l'équation, l'identité du coupable. Une cosmoénergie de chevalier d'Athéna, un âge compatible avec une activité sexuelle : je n'avais retenu qu'Aioros et Saga comme candidats possibles. Pourtant je savais Aioros trop digne, et Saga trop prude pour avoir recours à ce genre de procédés. Aveuglement de ma part ou refus de voir la réalité en face, j'avais totalement exclus la possibilité d'avoir affaire à Kanon. Le troisième larron.

Kanon : l'épine dans le pied de ma vie de Grand Pope. La cause principale de mes nuits blanches ( enfin, lorsque mes insomnies n'avaient rien à voir avec Anthéa et ses non moins délicieuses alter ego ), le responsable de centimètres d'ongles rongés et de migraines coriaces. Et pourtant, comment lui en vouloir ?

Lui en tout cas ne s'en voulait pas, à en juger par ce regard arrogant qu'il me décocha, et qui aurait fait pâlir un juge des Enfers. Inutile d'espérer un quelconque remords, ce n'était pas son genre.

- Ainsi, c'était toi ..., dis-je dans l'espoir d'amorcer une conversation.

Espoir vain, car il ne répondit pas. Mais continua, imperturbable, à se masturber.

- Vas-tu cesser, oui ?, m'écriai-je, excédé.

- Pourquoi donc ?

Il osait me poser la question ! Soufflé par son audace, je ne trouvai rien à lui répondre et, avec une belle lâcheté, tournai les talons.

* * *

><p>Bien évidemment, il était de retour le lendemain sur ce champ de bataille que j'avais déserté. Après la veille, il se savait le plus fort, et ne se donnait même plus la peine de se cacher. Debout au bord du bassin, adossé à une colonne, il m'attendait, superbe de nudité et d'arrogance. Mon premier réflexe fut de refuser la confrontation qui s'annonçait et de repartir, mais j'avais trop d'expérience pour ne pas comprendre que ça ne résoudrait rien. Alors autant crever l'abcès, et le plus vite possible.<p>

- Tu as élu domicile dans mes thermes privés, on dirait ?

J'avais dit cela d'un ton neutre. Inutile de l'attaquer de front, avec Kanon ce n'était jamais la bonne option, et la scène de la veille au soir me l'avait confirmé.

- Cela vous poserait-il un problème, Majesté ?

Le mot "Majesté" dans sa bouche avait toujours un sens particulier. Il n'était pas un admirateur fanatique de l'autorité et ne se gênait pas pour me le faire comprendre.

- Disons que dans l'expression " thermes privés ", il y a le mot " privé " ..., lui fis-je remarquer avec douceur.

- Ah, donc je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici, c'est ça ?, releva-t-il, sarcastique.

- Si l'on prend le règlement au pied de la lettre, eh bien non.

- Votre fichu règlement !

- Ecoute, Kanon, je sais bien ce que tu en penses, mais il est nécessaire que tu comprennes qu'il existe pour une bonne raison.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu cette phrase des milliers de fois.

- Et je te la répéterai des millions des fois si cela est nécessaire.

- Oh, je m'en doute bien, Majesté ! Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris ce que je représentais à vos yeux, un petit soldat bien docile tout juste bon à obéir sans broncher à tous les ordres qu'on lui donne, aussi durs soient-ils.

- Non, Kanon, non !, protestai-je avec véhémence.

Je n'aimais pas le tour que prenait notre conversation. Nous avions déjà eu cent fois la même par le passé, et cela n'avait jamais débouché sur rien de bon. Chacun restait prisonnier de son rôle, avec ses devoirs et ses douleurs. Une situation que je croyais figée, et qui pourtant devait basculer ce soir-là, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

- Je ne fais pas les lois, Kanon.

- Non, mais vous les appliquez. Et avec beaucoup de rigueur.

- J'aurais préféré que tu parles de conscience. Crois-tu que ce soit de gaiété de coeur ? Crois-tu qu'il ne m'en coûte pas ?

Il parut ébranlé par mes paroles.

- Alors pourquoi le faites-vous ?, dit-il, un peu radouci.

- Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- Tout comme moi ?

- Oui, tout comme toi.

- Oserai-je vous faire remarquer, Majesté, qu'il est plus facile d'être à un bout du bâton qu'à l'autre ?

Ma gorge se noua. Kanon était un chat sauvage, farouche et imprévisible, plus enclin aux coups de griffe qu'aux ronronnements, et c'était la première fois qu'il me laissait l'approcher de la sorte.

- Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout le monde déteste son bourreau.

- Tu as des mots si durs ..., murmurai-je au bord des larmes.

Je ne lui en voulais pas. Ses paroles n'étaient que le reflet de sa situation : dure et injuste.

- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer les choses.

- Bien sûr que non, vous n'êtes que le Grand Pope. grinça-t-il. Me voilà donc condamné sans jugement. En encore, dans toute civilisation, pour qu'il y ait un jugement, faudrait-il qu'il y ait un crime !

- Kanon !

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?, hurla-t-il soudain. Dites-le moi !

Que pouvais-je répondre ? Il n'y avait pas de réponse, en tout cas aucune qui soit acceptable. Le second Gémeau était par tradition voué à l'ombre, carte secrète dans le jeu diplomatique d'Athéna, sacrifiant par là-même sur l'autel de la raison d'état le malheureux dont le coeur battait sous l'armure. Peut-être un autre se serait-il accommodé de sa situation, mais pas Kanon. Il était trop impétueux, trop flamboyant pour cela. Athéna m'avait placé entre les mains une bombe à retardement, que je ne savais comment empêcher d'exploser. Enfant, il avait été difficile à gérer, avec l'adolescence et maintenant le passage à l'âge adulte, je commençais à perdre pied, et il ne faisait rien pour m'aider, mais comment aurais-je pu attendre de lui qu'il me facilite la tâche ? A moins d'être sado-masochiste, ce qu'il n'était pas, comment aurait-il pu lui-même se condamner à cette vie de fantôme, avec toutes ses douleurs et ses frustrations, et pire encore, cette sensation de néant que je devinais croître en lui ?

- Ne crois pas que ton sort m'est indifférent, Kanon ..., plaidai-je.

- Ca me console !, railla-t-il.

- Quand Athéna sera réincarnée, te rendre ta place sera ma première préoccupation.

La grimace amère qui déforma son beau visage me fit comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Je le ferai, Kanon. Je te le jure. D'ici là ...

- " D'ici là, contente-toi de ta main", c'est ça ?, m'interrompit-il.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

- Mais ça revient à ça en pratique. Mais dites-moi, à supposer qu'Athéna décide de ne se réincarner que dans un siècle ... ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit le cas. De plus en plus de signes me donnent raison d'espérer qu'elle sera de retour parmi nous bientôt.

- Dois-je me contenter d'augures divins plus ou moins fiables pour combler mes nuits ? Et quand bien même vous auriez raison, me donnera-t-elle une place, enfin ? Ou bien mourrai-je dans l'ombre, sans avoir vécu ?

Il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa terreur de continuer à vivre ainsi, et je ne pouvais qu'entrevoir l'effroyable gouffre qu'il avait devant lui. S'il était venu ici, c'était peut-être pour une raison bassement sexuelle, mais bien davantage pour que je me rende compte de sa présence et de sa détresse. J'avais certes été blessé qu'il ait osé violer mon intimité, mais je mesurai soudain qu'il avait dû lui en coûter autant qu'à moi, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se livrer ainsi à nu, et pas qu'au sens vestimentaire de la chose.

- Aie confiance ...

- Confiance ? En qui ? En vous ? De toute ma vie, vous n'avez fait que me poser des barrières, me signifier des interdits.

- C'est faux, tentai-je de me défendre.

- Non, c'est vrai. Faites-moi donc la liste de ce qui m'est autorisé, assurément cela ne vous prendra pas beaucoup de votre temps !

L'argument était percutant. Et surtout, il était fondé. Je me sentis soudain empli de honte d'être Grand Pope. Oui, Kanon avait raison. Je n'avais fait qu'exiger de lui, sans jamais rien donner en échange. Moi qui me targuais d'être juste ... cela faisait toujours mal d'admettre que l'on a tort, qu'on soit Grand Pope ou pas.

- Dis-moi, Kanon, qu'espérais-tu en venant ici et en ... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- En me masturbant ?

- Oui, fis-je en rougissant comme une jeune vierge.

- Rien du tout. Il y a longtemps que je n'espère plus rien. Ni de vous, ni d'Athéna.

Constat terrifiant, et qui me mortifia. Je me détournai de lui pour lui dissimuler ma honte.

Lorsque je trouvai assez de courage pour lui faire à nouveau face, il avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Je passai la pire nuit de ma longue vie depuis longtemps. Mais quand l'aube se leva, ma décision était prise. J'ignorais encore que j'allais commettre le faux pas le plus magistral de toute ma carrière – et quel faux pas ! – et que les conséquences de ce que je ne pensais être qu'un problème d'ordre strictement privé allaient s'avérer cataclysmiques et entraîner ma perte. Si j'avais eu le don de prescience, j'aurais moi-même arraché le poignard des mains de Saga pour me le plonger dans le coeur. Bien des vies auraient été épargnées, et bien des douleurs aussi.<p>

Je m'attendais à le voir à nouveau hanter mes thermes ce soir-là. Je n'eus pas à attendre jusque là. Il devait être dans les trois heures, les audiences étaient terminées et je venais de regagner mes appartements pour m'installer devant mon bureau quand je fus soudain happé par le bras au détour d'un couloir fort heureusement désert. C'était lui, dissimulé derrière une tenture. Son air fébrile et ses traits tirés me sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux. Lui non plus n'avait pas bien dormi ...

- Puis-je vous parler, Majesté ?, chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux, comme repentant.

Ce n'était plus le jeune homme arrogant et agressif de la veille que j'avais devant moi, mais cela ne changeait rien à mes intentions.

- Tu es fou de venir ici !, m'exclamai-je, feignant une colère contenue que j'étais loin de ressentir. J'étais Grand Pope, et je me devais de manifester mon autorité, surtout au sein de mon propre Palais. Mais à la vérité, j'avais peur de voir passer un serviteur qui aurait fait voler en éclats son anonymat si chèrement payé.

Il dut prendre cela comme un refus, car je sentis sa main se crisper sur mon bras dans un geste de colère et un rictus déforma son beau visage. Kanon n'était pas du genre à renoncer sur un simple refus, et pris de panique à l'idée qu'il ne fasse un esclandre, je résolus d'éloigner le danger le plus vite possible, sans savoir que ce faisant je creusais ma propre tombe.

- Rejoins-moi demain soir sur le Mont Etoilé à onze heures.

Pour l'instant, j'avais un dossier important à étudier. Le genre de dossier sur lequel je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir me pencher un jour.

**A suivre**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, que je pensais poster le week-end dernier, mais j'ai changé d'avis et en ai réécrit la fin pour rallonger l'intrigue de deux ou trois chapitres. Je ne voudrais pas écrire quelque chose de trop simple et de trop convenu, vous méritez mieux il me semble. **

**Et moi, mes reviews, est-ce que je les mérite ? vouiiii ?**


	23. L'enfer du devoir - 4ème partie

La visite de Kanon m'avait laissé le coeur battant. Tout le reste de l'après-midi, je déployai une activité fébrile qui dut surprendre les serviteurs du Palais, car j'interceptai froncements de sourcils et regards éloquents. Je tentai en vain de me plonger dans mes dossiers, mais je dus bien me rendre à l'évidence : mon esprit refusait obstinément de s'accrocher aux mots, aux phrases, tel le vent soufflant dans de hautes herbes. Rien ne lui faisait barrage, et il fuyait constamment vers une seule pensée, obsédante.

De dépit et de rage, je fermai brusquement le dossier qui me faisait face, et mon secrétaire, peu habitué à ce geste d'humeur, sursauta en me fixant d'un air stupéfait. Je n'y prêtai pas attention. Aujourd'hui ce qu'il pouvait bien penser – pas imaginer – était le cadet de mes soucis.

Je lui signifiai son congé et d'un pas lourd pris le chemin des appartements privés.

Je devais savoir.

Et une seule personne pouvait me renseigner.

* * *

><p>Anthéa fut peut-être surprise d'être mandée aussi tôt dans la soirée – nous ne retrouvions jamais dans mes appartements avant la nuit tombée – mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.<p>

J'étais assis dans le petit salon qui précédait ma chambre, les yeux plongés dans la robe rubis d'un vin que d'une main distraite je faisais tournoyer dans un verre quand elle vint me retrouver. Elle était aussi superbement mise que d'habitude, c'était à croire qu'elle passait ses journées à attendre le moment de me rejoindre.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse, dit-elle en préambule.

Autant de franchise m'arracha un sourire. Je posai le verre sur une table près de moi et allai à sa rencontre.

- Etre Grand Pope n'est pas idéal pour le teint.

- Des soucis ?

- Plus qu'il n'en faudrait à mon âge.

Elle ne demanda pas lesquels : elle savait que je ne lui dirais rien. J'avais établi une stricte séparation entre vie privée et publique, et jamais je ne parlais des affaires du Sanctuaire avec celles qui partageaient mon lit. Pas de confidences sur l'oreiller, c'était ma politique et je m'y étais toujours tenu avec un soin scrupuleux.

- Votre grand âge, me rappela Anthéa avec ironie.

- Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie, veux-tu ?

- Vous savez bien que je plaisante ...

- ... ou pas. Tu as raison, mon grand âge. J'ai quelquefois l'impression d'avoir mille ans.

- Peut-être les atteindrez-vous ?

- Je ne le souhaite pas.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Qui voudrait vivre aussi longtemps ? D'ici cent, deux-cents ans, je deviendrais grincheux, caractériel, et tu me détesterais.

Elle éclata d'un rire frais.

- Sûrement pas.

Mais ses propos, si je ne doutais pas de leur sincérité, ne me rassuraient pas pour autant.

- Que fais-tu ici, dis-moi ? Avec un vieillard comme moi ? Tu es jeune, belle, intelligente et ...

- Assez de misérabilisme, cela ne vous ressemble pas... La question n'est pas ce que je fais ici avec vous, mais ce que je ferais ailleurs sans vous. Et à cette question, je n'ai pas de réponse...

Ses jolis bras blancs s'enlacèrent autour de mon cou tels de gracieuses lianes. J'étais son prisonnier, et heureux de l'être. Ma gorge se noua. Ce serait la dernière fois. Après, plus rien ne serait pareil.

Ses baisers avaient un goût d'éternité, et je m'y plongeai à coeur perdu.

* * *

><p>Je pourrais décrire chaque caresse, chaque soupir de cette nuit-là, ils sont gravés dans mon esprit et dans mon coeur jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je marchais vers le précipice en toute connaissance de cause, ce que j'ignorais encore c'était que j'allais l'y conduire elle aussi.<p>

Aurais-je agi différement si je l'avais su ? Peut-être pas. Je n'en sais rien. Et quand bien même le saurais-je, qu'aurais-je fait ? Ma décision était prise, j'avais vu Kanon, je ne pouvais revenir en arrière maintenant. Nos destins à tous les trois étaient scellés. Pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le pire.

Anthéa et moi fimes l'amour, longtemps, passionnément. Malgré ma longue vie, j'avais une excellente mémoire, et je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir jamais ressenti une telle plénitude dans les bras d'une femme. J'aurais voulu pouvoir arrêter le cours du temps, rester à jamais dans ses bras. Une prémonition de ce qui allait se passer, sans doute ...

Allongé dans l'immense lit, Anthéa dormant à mon côté, la tête posée sur ma poitrine, j'écoutais le chant de la pluie s'écrasant mollement sur le marbre de la terrasse. Elle avait chassé l'orage et rafraîchi l'air brûlant, et en contrebas du Palais s'élevaient de temps à autre les cris ravis de gamins dévalant les ruelles désertes en bravant les gouttes. Je me surpris à me demander ce que faisait Kanon en ce moment, où il était. Probablement dans les collines derrière le Palais, loin de toute présence humaine, à ressasser sa solitude et sa rancoeur. Soudain mal à l'aise, je tentai de chasser cette pensée de mon esprit. Chaque chose en son temps et un temps pour chacun. Le sien viendrait, mais pas aujourd'hui. Demain. Et ce serait bien assez tôt.

Un grondement au loin fit tressaillir Anthéa, et je vis battre les lourdes franges noires de ses cils. Telle une petite chatte voluptueuse et repue, elle s'étira un peu avant de se tasser à nouveau contre moi en soupirant d'aise.

- Je voudrais que cette nuit ne se termine jamais, murmura-t-elle.

Cette simple phrase fit resurgir mon malaise et je plongeai mon visage dans la masse luisante de ses cheveux pour le lui cacher.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit, Anthéa ... pourquoi es-tu devenu Dame du Palais ?

- Vous voulez dire courtisane ?

- Oui.

Il y eut un long silence, et je crus qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ma question. Elle en avait le droit. Je ne prétendais pas, ni en tant que Grand Pope ni en tant qu'amant, posséder le droit d'exiger de tout savoir de ses pensées et de ses rêves.

_- Un jour une petite fille s'est perdue dans ce Palais. Elle y était venue en compagnie de son père pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Mais les enfants sont les enfants et derrière chaque colonne ils voient des mystères et derrière chaque porte des aventures. Curieuse de tout, elle en franchit une, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Le Palais est immense, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle soit perdue. Mais cela ne l'effraya pas, pas plus qu'elle ne s'inquiéta du fait qu'on allait la chercher. L'occasion était trop belle de découvrir ces lieux interdits. Alors elle alla plus avant, jusqu'à être totalement perdue. Et plus elle progressait, moins elle rencontrait de gens dans les couloirs. Les premiers gardes, guère sur la défensive, avaient été faciles à éviter. Elle prit des escaliers, des corridors, des passages dérobés, et finit par arriver dans une immense pièce remplie de livres. Des milliers de livres. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant. Intriguée, elle s'approcha, et en prit un au hasard. C'est alors qu'une voix la fit sursauter._

_ - Xénophon ... excellent choix, petite demoiselle. Mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit un tantinet trop corsé pour vous !_

_ Elle sursauta et le livre, lui échappant des mains, tomba à terre. Prenant soudain conscience de sa faute, elle se mordit les lèvres et se retourna vers son interlocuteur, les yeux baissés en signe de contrition. _

_Et ce qu'elle vit, elle s'en souvient encore aujourd'hui dans ses moindres détails, bien des années après. Un homme de haute stature – en tout cas il lui parut immense à ses yeux d'enfant – avec un visage très beau, et sur celui-ci un air de bonté comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, et n'en revit plus jamais. _

_ - Vous allez me punir ?, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix misérable._

_ - Pourquoi donc ? _

_ - Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici. Enfin, je crois. _

_ - Bah, il y a de pires défauts que la curiosité. Cela dit, je me demande comment tu es arrivée jusque dans mes appartements privés. _

_ - Vous habitez ici ?, demanda-t-elle avec une candeur qui le fit sourire. _

_ - Oui. _

_ - Mais c'est le Palais du Grand Pope ici !_

_ - Exact ..._

_ Le bel inconnu se baissa et ramassa le livre abandonné sur le sol. _

_ - Tiens, il est à toi puisqu'il semble te plaire._

_Ne sachant trop que faire, elle le prit d'un air gêné. Au même instant, un homme entra, essoufflé d'avoir couru. Son père. _

_ - Oh, Majesté, je vous en prie, excusez ma fille, elle est bien jeune et ..._

_ - Ne soyez pas désolé, elle ne m'a pas dérangé. Nous étions en grande discussion tous les deux._

_ - Tout de même. Anthéa, viens vite, laissons le Grand Pope tranquille ! _

_Les yeux de l'enfant s'arrondirent de stupéfaction. _

_ - Vous êtes le Grand Pope ?_

_ - Ma foi oui._

_ - Mais je croyais que le Grand Pope était vieux ?_

_ - Mais je suis vieux ... même si ça ne se voit pas. _

_Elle fit une petite moue. Elle n'était pas convaincue. On lui avait toujours dit que le Grand Pope était vieux, très vieux. Sa grand-mère, toute chenue et ridée, lui disait souvent que déjà quand elle-même était enfant, il était très vieux. Logiquement elle l'avait imaginé voûté, cassé par l'âge, avec une barbe blanche et une voix chevrotante. Et voici que face à elle se tenait, avec une allure royale, un très beau jeune homme à la longue chevelure soyeuse et au visage lisse. Non, quelque chose ne collait pas. _

_ - Quel âge avez-vous ?_

_ - Anthéa !, s'écria son père dans son dos. Comment oses-tu demander des choses pareilles ? _

_ - Laissez-la. Elle ne fait rien de mal. _

_ - Mais ..._

_- J'ai plus de deux-cents ans, petite._

_- C'est impossible. Personne ne vit aussi longtemps. _

_- En effet. La vie est ainsi faite ... sauf pour les Grands Popes. Ils servent Athéna qui en échange leur donne une vie longue, longue ... _

_- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas comme ma grand-mère alors ? _

_- Pourquoi je ne vieillis pas physiquement, c'est cela que tu veux savoir ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Disons que c'est un privilège de la fonction. _

_- Hum, ça a l'air bien. Je crois que je ferai Grand Pope plus tard, déclara-t-elle après un court moment de réflexion. _

_- Il faudra d'abord que je meure, dans ce cas, car il ne peut y en avoir qu'un. Tu n'es pas pressée, j'espère ?_

_- Oh, je ne veux pas que vous mouriez !_

_- Ca m'arrivera bien un jour, tôt ou tard, tu sais. _

_- Mais je ne veux pas que vous mouriez, moi ! Je veux seulement vivre ici, dans ce beau Palais ... _

_- Eh bien s'il ne s'agit que de cela, reviens dans quelque temps avec ton père et je te promets de te le faire visiter ..._

- Vous avez tenu parole. Vous me l'avez fait visiter. De fond en comble. Un endroit de rêve, où je me suis juré de vivre un jour.

- C'est pour cela que tu es devenue Dame du Palais alors ? Pour vivre ici ?

- Non. Et vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que je suis plus que Dame du Palais, il me semble ? Auriez-vous peur des mots ?

C'était rigoureusement exact : toutes les Dames du Palais ne finissaient pas un jour ou l'autre dans mon lit. Nulle n'y était forcée. Le Sanctuaire n'était pas un bordel et seules celles qui le souhaitaient devenaient effectivement courtisanes, comme Anthéa. Au coeur du gynécée, on leur enseignait le sexe comme un art, à l'instar de la littérature, de la danse ou de la musique qu'elles maîtrisaient sur le bout des doigts. Mais en pratique seulement : vouées à la déesse, seul le Grand Pope pouvait prendre leur virginité. Non sans scrupules ou angoisses. Savoir que le fait de devoir les initier sexuellement m'a valu au moins autant de nuits blanches qu'elles les aurait sans doute étonnées ... et dans une certaine mesure fait rire.

- Tout de même, faire l'amour avec un vieillard qui a dix fois ton âge !

- Ne me faites pas plus altruiste que je ne le suis. Je ne suis ni une écervelée ni une débauchée. et ma décision était tout sauf un coup de tête. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui a failli me retenir.

- Ah, laquelle ?, demandai-je, intrigué.

- Savoir que je devrais vous partager avec d'autres. Je vous aime, Majesté.

* * *

><p>Ces confidences sur l'oreiller et cette déclaration inattendue, qui aurait dû me flatter dans mon orgueil de mâle ( après tout, s'entendre dire par une créature aussi belle qu'intelligente qu'elle vous aime, il y a pire affront dans la vie ) achevèrent au contraire de me miner le moral.<p>

Nous nous quittâmes au petit matin après avoir de nouveau fait l'amour, et je pris le chemin des thermes pour des ablutions plus que nécessaires.

J'ignorais encore que plus jamais je n'y viendrais.

**A suivre**

Désolée pour ce long délai de publication. Comme certaines d'entre vous ne l'ignorent pas, ce sont les vacances scolaires ... pas le long le plus calme ni le plus reposant ! Mais je ne cherche pas de fausses excuses, j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire ce chapitre, qui ne tournait jamais comme je le voulais. Quelquefois mes persos n'en font qu'à leur guise, et ça part vite en vrille une fic !

allez, rassurez-moi, vous me pardonnez ? ouiiiii ? Je vous aime !


	24. Le coffret - Bonus d'Astrid Nekomimi

**Bonjour à tous ! Non, fausse joie, je n'ai pas décidé d'écrire une suite à ma fic, mais bonne nouvelle, d'autres s'en sont chargées pour moi. J'ai nommé la très sympa et très chouette Astrid Nekomimi ( qui sévit aussi sur ce site ). Elle a de son propre aveu torturé une muse. Et vu le résultat, cette nana-là est de la CIA et a dû exercer ses talents à Guantanamo ! Alors pour la remercier si vous aimez cette fic autant que moi, postez une review, je la lui transmettrai !**

* * *

><p>-Si je tenais le petit salopard, fils de scélérat et petit fils de catin qui me l'a volé...<br>-Tu ne t'en remettras donc jamais ?  
>-C'est un cadeau !<br>-Je le sais, je l'ai bien compris, c'est ton seul argument à ce sujet, d'ailleurs. À croire que ce n'est pas seulement par sentimentalisme pur que tu le cherches avec autant de fébrilité...  
>-Dohko... avoue quand même que c'est un peu gênant d'égarer ce genre de chose !<br>-Je sais bien, je sais bien... mais je ne puis que me demander si tu mettrais autant d'ardeur à retrouver le petit pendentif que je t'ai offert si jamais tu l'égarais, lui aussi.  
>-Mais bien évidemment ! Dohko, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je prends soin de tous mes cadeaux... en particulier de ceux qui me sont chers...<br>-T'en prends soin... en les planquant sous tes oreillers ?  
>-C'était un cas particulier !<br>-Ah Shion... Je sais pas si tu sais à quel point j'aime te taquiner..., ronronna la balance en enserrant doucement son amant par la taille.  
>-À force de t'entendre tous les jours, je commence à en avoir une petite idée, ne t'en fais pas, répondit le Pope d'un air de fin du monde.<br>-Hé ! Ne sois pas si blasé !  
>-Si je veux !<br>Il y eut un temps mort, durant lequel Shion se laissa aller contre le torse puissant de son compagnon.  
>-On fait l'amour ?<br>-Je t'ai connu plus romantique.  
>-Rien à foutre. Ceci est une tentative de viol.<br>Et dans une bouffée de pouvoir d'Atlante, Shion transporta un Dohko plus que consentant directement dans sa chambre.

Loin de se soucier des états d'âmes de son grand Pope, la jeune Athéna considérait l'objet sculpté dans l'ivoire qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.  
>Elle savait très bien à quoi il servait. L'identité de son possesseur initial lui était cependant confuse. Elle l'avait trouvé dans les appartements popaux, à côté d'une taie d'oreiller. Était-il vraiment à Saga, ou bien à un autre ? Elle s'en fichait. Dans un premier temps, elle l'avait juste pris en pensant effacer un élément compromettant pour le symbole de son autorité : un Pope, même félon, qui se débauche avec des accessoires ! Saga avait suffisamment de casseroles toutes plus lourdes les unes que les autres accrochées à ses chevilles, pas la peine d'en rajouter.<br>C'était donc mue de l'humanisme le plus pur qu'elle avait discrètement ramassé l'objet, avant de le nettoyer précautionneusement et de le ranger dans ses affaires. Et de le ressortir de temps en temps, comme maintenant.  
>Athéna était une déesse vierge. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, cela ne se traduisait pas simplement par une chasteté absolue. C'était pire que ça. Athéna aimait l'Humanité. Elle aimait les hommes, les femmes, les enfants... Mais pas d'amour. Jamais. L'amour était un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas, quelles que soient ses réincarnations. Elle avait toujours eu énormément de sympathie pour le chevalier Pégase, mais ça n'allait jamais au delà. Athéna n'avait jamais été attiré par les pectoraux puissants ni par les fesses rondes de ses chevaliers. De même, les femmes ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Et c'était bien le drame de son existence ! Car si la déesse ne ressentait aucune attirance physique pour qui que se soit, cela ne voulait pas dire que son corps de mortel, lui, restait inerte ! Parfois, il s'emballait, et la jeune incarnation devait bien essayer de le satisfaire, tant bien que mal. C'était présentement pour cela qu'elle tenait entre ses deux mains l'objet subtilisé quelques mois plus tôt. Même si avoir entre ses mains un phallus élégamment sculpté la révulsait toujours autant, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à prendre autant son plaisir qu'avec cette... chose.<br>Elle enleva d'un geste sa longue robe blanche, qui glissa sur sa peau avant s'étaler par terre pour former comme une corolle de fleur dont elle aurait été le pistil.  
>Le froid de la pièce faisait frissonner sa peau, que ses caresses sur ses seins ne parvinrent pas vraiment à apaiser.<br>Elle s'assied sur sa couche, faite de marbre, et dont elle avait ôté le fin drap qui le recouvrait ordinairement.  
>En cet instant précis, elle espérait vraiment qu'aucun de ses chevaliers n'entre sans se faire annoncer comme ils le faisaient parfois. Cela aurait été du plus mauvais effets. Si encore elle avait le Léthé à sa disposition... mais non. Le temps que son oncle accepte de lui en donner quelques gouttes et le pauvre hère qui l'aurait surpris l'aurait raconté à tout le Sanctuaire. Et une déesse qui s'envoie en l'air avec un godemiché... ce n'est pas... politiquement correct, pour ne pas dire autre chose.<br>Elle arrêta de songer à ces choses désagréables pour se concentrer sur des choses plus sympathiques.  
>Elle s'allongea sur le marbre glacé. C'était dur, c'était froid, c'était... bon. Athéna aimait avoir froid. Sa main glissa sur son ventre, vers son intimité. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle appuya avec force sur son petit bouton de rose. Jugeant cela suffisant, elle saisit un peu mieux l'objet qu'elle n'avait jamais lâché et l'enfonça brusquement en entier dans sa chair, lui arrachant un petit cri étranglé de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Elle aimait avoir mal. Ce n'était que dans ses moments qu'elle se sentait vraiment vivante et mortelle. Elle instaura un rythme de va et vient toujours plus brusque et plus rapide tandis que son autre main palpait avec force ses cuisses, ses seins, son ventre, les zébrant parfois de longue trainées rouges. C'était bon, c'était booon !<br>L'orgasme finit par la prendre avant de la laisser haletante de longues minutes.  
>Elle détestait ses ''après''. Elle se sentait sale.<br>Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se songer à en prendre un deuxième pour s'essayer à la double pénétration.  
>Après avoir nettoyé et rangé le godemichet, toujours nue, elle se dirigea vers les termes pour prendre un bain avant de se coucher.<p>

-Dis Dohko, je me demandais...  
>-Hum... ?<br>-Tu crois qu'Athéna aurait pu me le prendre ?  
>Dohko ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération.<br>-Shion... on vient de faire l'amour pendant des heures et t'y penses encore ?  
>-Mais j'aime pas cette situation..., geignit comme un gosse le deux fois centenaire.<br>-Je veux bien, mais tout de même... Et puis, t'imagines vraiment Athéna faire joujou avec ton jouet ?  
>-Hum... ouais, t'as raison, c'est vraiment pas crédible... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça.<br>-Tu te surmènes trop et tu te prends trop la tête avec ça, voilà pourquoi.  
>-Tu veux bien me détendre encore peu ?<br>-Scout, toujours prêts !  
>-T'as jamais été scout...<br>-Et alors ? Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas prêt pour autant !  
>Et c'est ainsi que pendant quelques heures encore, Shion oublia l'existence de son cher cadeau encore et toujours porté disparu... sauf pour une certaine personne...<p> 


	25. L'enfer du devoir - 5ème partie

Je pris grand soin d'être le plus discret possible.

Passé la dernière audience de la journée, je me barricadai dans mes appartements, en donnant à la garde l'ordre expresse de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte et par qui que ce soit. Officiellement, le Grand Pope passerait la nuit à prier Athéna de faire la grâce au monde de sa réincarnation.

Le Palais, j'y vivais depuis plus de deux-cents ans ; par conséquent j'en connaissais chaque recoin, chaque passage secret – ou, à défaut, discret. Je n'eus donc aucun mal à me faufiler jusqu'à la buanderie et subtiliser une simple tunique de lin à ma taille. Ce n'était guère seyant, et mais je m'en moquais. L'essentiel était de ne pas être remarqué au cas où je rencontrerais quelqu'un de connaissance.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire quand je sortis de mes appartements par une porte dérobée inutilisée depuis des lustres et que je savais négligée par la garde. Peu de personnes connaissaient son existence, et la dernière à l'avoir empruntée devait être morte depuis belle lurette, songeai-je en la refermant derrière moi avec précaution, mais malgré mes craintes elle ne grinça pas. Bien que les chances que quelqu'un me remarque soient minces, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

Le chemin du Mont Etoilé était malaisé, raide et encombré de pierres qui roulaient sous les pieds, mais j'en connaissais chaque pouce, et je me hâtai, le coeur battant. Kanon devait m'attendre. Toutefois, l'obéissance n'étant pas sa vertu cardinale, je conservais au fond de moi un mince espoir qu'il m'ait fait faux-bond.

J'arrivai bientôt au pied du Mont Etoilé, dont la masse imposante barrait le bleu profond du ciel. Une belle nuit, où la voûte céleste comme ruisselante de minuscules joyaux dévoilait ses splendeurs, mais une nuit de cauchemar pour moi. Mes cinq sens aux aguets, je tentai de deviner une présence, en vain. Il n'y avait personne ici.

Peut-être était-il déjà en haut du Mont, pensai-je avec appréhension en gravissant le boyau raide creusé à même la roche et qui montait à son sommet. Plus d'une fois, je sursautai à demi, alerté par les ombres que la lueur de ma torche faisait naître sur les parois irrégulières.

Personne en haut non plus. La grande salle dont le côté qui donnait sur la terrasse laissait apparaître le ciel était déserte. Je réprimai un soupir de soulagement, tandis que d'une main fébrile j'ôtai la capuche de ma mante qui dissimulait mes traits, et allumai un à un les lumignons posés ça et là. Je regardai l'autel d'Athéna qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. De tout temps, c'est ici qu'avaient eu lieu les sacrifices.

Sacrifice. Ce mot me fit frémir tant il me semblait juste. Peut-être n'aurais-je à aller jusqu'au bout de mon projet ...

Je n'eus guère le temps de garder mes illusions. Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de quelques minutes lorsque le bruit régulier d'un pas parvint à mes oreilles, d'abord ténu puis de plus en plus dictinct. Je compris : l'endroit était strictement interdit à toute personne hormis le Grand Pope. Ce ne pouvait donc être que Kanon. Il était venu finalement.

Il affichait, pour ne pas changer, sa mine des mauvais jours. Ni bonjour, ni rien. Il se contenta de balayer du regard les lieux qu'il voyait pour la première fois, et ne parut pas satisfait de son examen car il ne se dérida pas.

- Merci d'être venu, Kanon. Je ...

- Je ne suis pas là pour prendre le thé, j'imagine ?, m'interrompit-il d'un ton rogue.

Cela commençait mal.

- Venons-en au fait et évitons de perdre du temps.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

J'étais nerveux, et adoptai le ton de la plansanterie dans le but de faire glisser notre conversation vers un terrain moins miné, sans succès.

- Quelle importance pour vous ?

- Ne me traite pas en ennemi, Kanon.

- C'est pour me faire la leçon une fois de plus que vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici ? Vous auriez pu vous épargner cette petite grimpette et à moi aussi.

- Je te le dis et je te le répète, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, et je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te nuire. Au contraire ...

Kanon eut un gloussement amer qui montrait de façon presque injurieuse le peu de crédit qu'il accordait à ce que je venais de lui dire et dans ses yeux s'alluma une lueur douloureuse. Il baissait sa garde. Le moment que j'attendais était venu.

- Pourquoi vous croirais-je ?

- Laisse-moi te le prouver, alors ...

J'ôtai ma mante, la posai sur l'autel d'Athéna et m'approchai de lui lentement, assez près pour sentir son souffle. Il parut surpris mais ne recula pas. Alors, avec toute la douceur possible, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je m'étais attendu à tout. A ce qu'il me repousse, me frappe peut-être. Mais il ne réagit pas. Tout du moins, pas sur le coup. Je décidai de ne pas brusquer les choses et m'écartai de lui.

Lèvres entrouvertes de surprise, il me dévisageait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Mon baiser l'avait troublé plus que je ne l'aurais cru, et désarmé.

- Qu'est-ce ... pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?, murmura-t-il sans une once d'agressivité.

- Je croyais que je te plaisais ? Tu t'es masturbé dans les thermes en m'observant ...

- Oui, mais ...

- L'heure n'est pas aux "mais". Viens.

- Où ça ?

- A côté.

La salle où se tenait l'autel d'Athéna n'était pas la seule pièce du Mont Etoilé. Les retraites des Grands Popes durant parfois plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines, une chambre avait été aménagée bien avant moi pour des questions évidentes de commodité. Rien de bien luxueux ou ostentatoire : un tapis à même le dallage de pierre, un simple lit, et dans un coin une table supportant un nécessaire de toilette. C'est là que je l'emmenai, en raflant un des lumignons au passage.

A ma grande surprise – et à mon non moins grand soulagement, il se laissa faire, mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il était comme certains volcans : capable d'exploser en un clin d'oeil avec des effets cataclysmiques. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela que nous étions tous deux ici.

Ne pas lui laisser le temps de réagir : c'était la stratégie que j'avais décidée, celle qui avait le plus de chances d'aboutir. Aussi, à peine la porte franchie, commençai-je à me déshabiller sans le quitter du regard.

- Que faites-vous ?, me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Rien que tu ne désires.

J'étais maintenant totalement nu face à lui, à sa merci. Il pouvait me repousser, m'insulter, m'humilier. Au lieu de cela, ses yeux fébriles parcouraient mon corps. Je retins mon souffle.

- Je ne sais pas ... je ..., finit-il par bredouiller au bout d'un instant qui me parut une éternité.

Il tentait de prendre du recul par rapport à la situation, d'esquiver, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

- On ne devrait pas ..., dit-il encore, mais si faiblement que je l'entendis à peine.

Je tremblais d'émotion, heureusement qu'il était lui-même hors d'état de le sentir. Un second baiser acheva de le faire basculer, je m'en rendis compte lorsque ses lèvres frémirent sous les miennes avant d'y répondre. La partie était gagnée, Athéna soit louée.

Ses hormones de jeune mâle firent le reste. Sans un mot, je lui ôtai sa vieille tunique rapiécée de partout, puis ce fut au tour de son pantalon. La lumière jaune que diffusait le lumignon suggérait de façon presque obcène la bosse qui le déformait, à tel point que je ne fus pas étonné lorsque, quand je le fis glisser sur ses hanches étroites, son érection jaillit, fièrement tendue, imposante. Certes, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de l'entrevoir quand il s'était ostensiblement masturbé devant moi dans les thermes, malgré cela son importance me surprit. Question de circonstances, sans doute. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

J'avais rarement vu dans ma vie d'hommes aussi beaux que Kanon. Je veux bien admettre que je n'en voyais pas non plus tous les jours intégralement nus face à moi. Cela dit, il y a un gouffre entre un physique agréable et une réelle beauté. Kanon faisait indéniablement partie de la seconde catégorie, et l'attirance animale qu'il dégageait n'y était pas pour peu. Avec sa beauté classique et sa personnalité lisse, Saga semblait presque terne en comparaison. Kanon, lui, avait la beauté du diable.

Il eut un petit cri de détresse lorsque ma main frôla son sexe, le soupesant comme pour en déterminer le potentiel, et je le vis fermer les yeux de plaisir.

- Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais ...

- Tu veux faire l'amour avec moi ?

- Oh Majesté ... je n'ai jamais ... enfin, vous savez ?

Son soudain élan de pudeur me parut à la fois délicieux et touchant.

- Oui, je sais, le rassurai-je. Mais il faut bien commencer un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Et appelle-moi Shion. Je ne suis pas ici en tant que Grand Pope.

La gorge sèche, je l'entraînai vers le lit, où je m'allongeai, l'invitant à me rejoindre. Il s'exécuta sans dire un mot, son regard brûlant fixé sur moi. Assis à côté de moi, torturé par son érection qui suintait entre ses cuisses mais n'osant prendre l'initiative, il me fit pitié. Je me penchai sur lui, et, après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, je le pris en bouche.

Le sang battant à mes tempes, je l'entendis à peine gémir. Je décidai de me concentrer sur ma tâche : la grosseur de son sexe entre mes lèvres me surprit, mais sa douceur plus encore. J'entrepris de le ravager à grands coups réguliers, auxquels il répondit aussitôt avec enthousiasme. Ses longues cuisses musclées et nerveuses crispées par le plaisir naissant dans son bas-ventre, je le sentis poser sa main sur ma nuque, m'encourageant à aller plus loin, plus profondément. Reprenant ma respiration, je m'exécutai sans broncher. Jusqu'ici, ça ne se passait pas trop mal.

Kanon ne mit pas longtemps à jouir : il était trop inexpérimenté pour avoir le contrôle de son corps. Je le savais, malgré cela j'eus un réflexe involontaire de dégoût lorsque son sperme envahit ma bouche en flots convulsifs. D'un geste rapide, j'essuyai une goutte de semence qui coulait le long de mon menton. Heureusement, il n'était pas encore remis de son orgasme et ne remarqua rien.

Je le laissai reprendre ses esprits à son rythme. Il ne devait plus savoir d'où il en était, le pauvre, songeai-je avec amertume. Je connaissais cette sensation d'étourdissement : ma première fois datait de très longtemps, et j'en gardais des souvenirs à la fois terriblement précis et confus, mais merveilleux en tout cas.

- Ca va ?, lui demandai-je au bout d'un long moment.

- Je crois, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Il resta inerte, allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos. Rêvait-il ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Sa question ne me surprit pas. Je me doutais qu'elle viendrait. Et j'avais la réponse toute faite.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Belle manière de botter en touche sans en avoir l'air. Mais j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de lui avouer mes véritables raisons.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Il se mit à rire. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire ainsi, de bon coeur et cela ne fit que renforcer ma détermination à aller jusqu'au bout.

Notre nuit n'allait pas s'achever ainsi, avec une simple fellation, c'était évident. Aussi, lorsque son désir se manifesta à nouveau étais-je prêt. Avec un sourire crispé, je m'allongeai et écartai les jambes en signe d'invitation.

- Viens, dis-je seulement.

**A suivre **

**Hello ! J'avais prévu de publier samedi, comme à chaque fois, mais on est un jour férié aujourd'hui, alors on va faire une petite exception qui je pense ne fâchera personne ... Et un grand merci pour vos encouragements, notamment à leia26 que je ne peux remercier moi-même puisque c'est une guest !**


	26. L'enfer du devoir - 6ème partie

L'horizon commençait à prendre de jolies teintes pastel lorsque je regagnai le Palais. Tout le long du chemin, je priai avec ferveur pour ne rencontrer personne, et c'est un soulagement fébrile que je parvins à mon but sans avoir croisé âme qui vive. A pas de loup, je me glissai dans mes appartements et m'y barricadai à double tour. Là, aussitôt la porte franchie, je me laissai glisser à terre. Il était temps, mes jambes ne me portaient plus.

Je restai longtemps assis, le dos calé contre le mur, les jambes remontées contre ma poitrine. J'avais du mal à respirer et tout mon corps me faisait mal. Et je me sentais si vide, si sale.

Je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même. J'avais voulu ce qui s'était passé. Kanon n'était coupable en rien, inutile de rejeter la faute sur lui.

J'avais naïvement pensé que ça serait facile : à en croire les ouvrages érotiques que j'avais dénichés dans la bibliothèque du Palais, il suffisait de se détendre, et de serrer un peu les dents au début, et tout se passerait bien. Avec le recul et la lumière crue de l'expérience, j'aurais presque eu envie d'en rire si je n'avais pas autant envie d'en pleurer.

Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, me laver, me débarrasser de cette sensation de dégoût qui me collait à la peau. Péniblement, je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. La simple idée des thermes me faisait horreur : trop vastes, trop impersonnels. Et depuis l'intrusion de Kanon j'avais sans cesse l'impression qu'une paire d'yeux m'espionnait derrière chaque colonne, témoin de ma honte.

Robinet de la douche ouvert en grand, j'ôtai ma tunique. Elle disparaîtrait plus tard dans les flammes de la cheminée.

La fraîcheur de l'eau me fit du bien. Je me frottai frénétiquement pour effacer jusqu'à la dernière trace de cette horrible nuit.

Kanon ne m'avait pas épargné. C'était un jeune mâle vigoureux et plein de sève. Ca n'en faisait pas une brute pour autant, et lorsque je m'étais offert à lui, il s'était montré inquiet. C'était moi qui l'avais encouragé à ne pas s'en faire pour moi outre mesure.

- Crois-tu être mon premier amant ?, lui avais-je lancé en guise de défi.

Mensonge éhonté de ma part. Je n'avais jamais eu que des maîtresses. L'homosexualité ne m'avait jamais rebuté ... ni attiré. Si j'avais laissé Kanon être au-dessus, c'était par souci de justice et rien d'autre : pourquoi aurait-il dû, lui, la victime des lois édictées par une déesse plus pragmatique qu'équitable, se soumettre, une fois de plus ?

J'en avais payé le prix. Kanon était inexpérimenté, et par conséquence maladroit. Avait-il eu peur de me décevoir, de souffrir de la comparaison avec mes supposés autres amants ? Sans doute.

Ma main s'aventura entre mes fesses avec précaution – la douleur était réelle et lancinante, bien que j'eûs connu bien pire dans ma vie de chevalier, mais elle était d'une autre nature. J'avais compris que j'avais fait l'erreur de ma vie à la seconde où Kanon m'avait pénétré, sans aucuns préliminaires. La jeunesse lui donnait une vigueur et une fougue que compensait son manque de contrôle, et j'avais pu me rendre compte par moi-même avant ce soir qu'il était généreusement doté par la nature de ce côté-là. Pour un partenaire vierge comme je l'étais, il y avait de quoi être effrayé ou circonspect. L'âge et l'expérience m'avaient enseigné la prudence : avant de partir le rejoindre sur le Mont Etoilé, je m'étais enfermé dans la salle de bains. Et là, pendant plus d'une heure, j'avais préparé mon corps à recevoir "l'hommage", dirais-je pour être pudique, de mon futur amant. Introduire un doigt bien lubrifié dans mon intimité n'avait pas présenté de grandes difficultés, c'était même assez agréable somme toute. Un deuxième avait été plus problématique, mais néanmoins possible. Enhardi par mon succès, je n'avais pas poussé plus loin l'expérimentation, me contentant de lubrifier abondamment mon orifice . Avec la fellation que je prodiguerais avant de le laisser me prendre, cela me semblait suffisant pour pouvoir accueillir en moi l'érection de Kanon avec un minimum de confort. Naïvement, j'avais même eu l'espoir d'y prendre du plaisir.

J'avais encore le goût du sang dans ma bouche – je m'étais mordu la lèvre pour ne pas crier et lui laisser deviner ma douleur. Le prix, celui de la douleur et de ma fierté, était celui à payer pour cela, mais j'avais résolu d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses.

Heureusement la première fois ne dura pas longtemps. Il me pénétra d'un seul coup de reins avec un feulement rauque qui me donna la mesure de son plaisir : vierge et mal préparé, j'étais étroit. C'était atroce, comme si l'on m'avait enfoncé un tison chauffé à blanc dans le corps. L'espace d'un court instant, je crus que j'allais perdre connaissance. Pour ne pas sombrer, je me raccrochai à la réalité en lui plantant mes ongles dans les fesses – je ne m'en aperçus que beaucoup plus tard, quand il se rhabilla. Lui dut prendre pour cela pour une manifestation de mon plaisir et ne s'interrompit pas, bien au contraire : il se retira pour s'engouffrer de nouveau en moi. Arquebouté de douleur, il ne me restait plus qu'à assister, soumis mais résolu, à mon propre viol.

Car c'était bien cela : un viol.

Je m'étais convaincu que je pouvais le faire, que j'étais capable de coucher avec Kanon, comme ça. Non par amour mais parce que j'avais pitié de lui. C'était la pitié, et rien d'autre, qui m'avait amené à prendre cette décision. De sa vie – ou tout du moins tant que son frère vivrait – il n'aurait jamais de relations sexuelles avec quiconque, homme ou femme. Comme moi, qui passais mes nuits dans les bras de courtisanes, aurais-je pu lui dire de patienter, peut-être en vain ? Deux personnes seulement connaissaient l'existence de Kanon. Non, trois. Saga, bien sûr, et le fait qu'il soit le jumeau de Kanon l'excluait d'office de la liste de ses partenaires possibles, le Grand Pope, et moi. C'était jouer sur les mots, car le Grand Pope et moi n'étions qu'une seule et même personne, mais cette nuance n'était pas sans importance. Car si le Grand Pope ne pouvait se prostituer, même dans l'intérêt du Sanctuaire et de la déesse Athéna, moi, en tant que Shion, simple serviteur d'Athéna, je le pouvais. Et j'avais cru que je le devais. Je savais maintenant que je m'étais trompé. Mais il était bien tard trop tard pour réparer les dégâts.

Mon doigt frôla avec précaution mon intimité, et je retins un gémissement de douleur qui me mit les larmes aux yeux. Mon orifice était enflé, déchiré peut-être. L'absence de traces sanglantes me rassura un peu toutefois – dans la pénombre de la chambre je n'avais pas vu si le pénis de Kanon, quand il s'était retiré, était teint de rouge, chose qui ne m'aurait pas surpris tant j'avais eu mal. Il ne s'était pas contenté de me prendre une seule fois. Non, à quatre reprises, écartelé de douleur et de honte, j'avais subi en silence ses assauts de jeune étalon en rut. Il se voulait sensuel, il n'avait été que brutal. A sa décharge, je n'avais rien fait pour l'arrêter.

Et les dégâts n'étaient pas que d'ordre physique. Un viol laisse des traces, toujours. Et reprendre le cours de son existence après est au moins aussi difficile à vivre que l'acte en lui-même. J'en pris pleinement conscience quand je sortis enfin de la salle de bains. Le jour était levé à présent, un beau soleil inondait ma chambre. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, finalement. Pourtant plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Je congédiai sans même leur accorder un regard les serviteurs qui entrèrent peu après pour s'enquérir de mes besoins et de mes ordres. Je n'avais besoin de rien, qu'ils me laissent seul. Ou plutôt, je n'avais envie de rien, et un goût salé dans ma bouche, celui du sperme de Kanon, me laissait au bord de la nausée et la terreur de me mettre à vomir devant témoins me pétrifiait.

En fin de matinée, je sonnai, et demandai à un chambellan médusé d'annuler toutes les audiences de l'après-midi. L'impression irrépressible que j'avais d'empester à dix mètres le sexe et la sueur, et que chacun pourrait deviner sous mon masque ce qui s'était passé me glaçait d'horreur. Et non, je n'étais pas souffrant et je ne voulais pas que soit appelé le docteur. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Dans moins quelques mois aurait lieu une rencontre diplomatique cruciale qui se présentait sous les meilleurs auspices, Athéna allait bientôt se réincarner, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Je ne parlai de rien à Dohko. Lui et moi correspondions fréquemment, et s'il avait été plus près je lui aurais sans doute demandé conseil. Mais matériellement et géographiquement, il était à l'autre bout du monde – eût-il été sur la lune ou à deux mètres de moi que les choses n'auraient pas été différentes. Comment aurais-je pu lui avouer que je m'étais prostitué dans l'intérêt de notre déesse et du Sanctuaire, et que ça avait dégénéré en viol pur et simple ?

Une longue amitié nous liait, lui et moi, malgré le fait que nous n'ayions pas pu nous rencontrer depuis plus de deux cents ans. Nous nous disions tout, car souvent certaines choses sont plus faciles à écrire qu'à dire, comme si les coucher sur le papier rendait leur sens différent ou les faits moins réels. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas. Me résoudre à lui montrer mes échecs, soit. J'avais toujours eu ce sentiment lancinant et amer de n'avoir été nommé Grand Pope que par défaut, en l'absence d'autres candidats, et je ne lui cachais pas mes difficultés à assumer ma tâche, encore moins mes interrogations ou mes cas de conscience. Dohko, en véritable ami, me remontait le moral, me conseillait souvent.

Mais lui dévoiler mes blessures, mettre mon âme à nu, jamais. Alors je me tus. Et ainsi, je scellai mon destin et celui du Sanctuaire.

**A suivre**

**Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et me laisser plein, plein de reviews ! Merci d'avance !**


	27. L'enfer du devoir - 7ème partie

Il était revenu. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tel le serpent du Jardin d'Eden, je lui avais tendu le fruit défendu. Il y avait mordu, en avait apprécié la douceur et la saveur. Comment aurait-il pu s'en passer à présent ? Tout oublier, faire comme si rien, jamais, n'était arrivé ?

Si je n'en étais pas capable, lui non plus, même si c'était pour des raisons très différentes.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours, pendant lesquels j'étais resté sans nouvelles. Lui qui hantait d'ordinaire ce Palais, invisible à tous hormis à moi, demeurait étrangement absent. Avait-il quitté le Sanctuaire, m'avait-il fui, pris de remords ou de honte ? J'étais partagé entre inquiétude et soulagement. Ce silence prolongé ne lui ressemblait guère, mais si je me prenais à espérer que les choses en resteraient là, d'un autre côté je m'en voulais d'être la cause de nouveaux tourments. Cela dit, l'expérience des thermes me l'avait appris : je pouvais compter sur lui pour surgir n'importe où, n'importe quand.

C'est pourquoi je fus à peine surpris ce soir-là quand je le vis sortir de l'ombre, dans un angle de mon bureau. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il avait étouffé son cosmos, bien qu'il n'en eût pas besoin pour berner la garde, et je lui sus gré de cette discrétion.

Il paraissait hagard, bien loin de son habituelle arrogance. Et encore arrogance est-il un terme inapproprié. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade pour masquer ses doutes et ses douleurs. Son attitude provocatrice, c'était sa carapace, et qu'il s'en défasse ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Te voilà, dis-je sobrement.

Il s'avança dans le halo de lumière que dispensait le chandelier posé sur mon bureau, et à ses gestes gauches et son air mal assuré je devinai son malaise.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

- Vraiment ? Comment le pouvez-vous, alors que moi-même ...

Il conclut sa phrase dans un soupir, visiblement en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Tout comme moi : finalement, nous n'étions pas mieux lotis l'un que l'autre. Soucieux de préserver sa dignité tout autant que la mienne, je décidai de faire le premier pas.

- Dis-moi franchement, Kanon : regrettes-tu ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?, me dévisagea-t-il, l'air effaré que j'ose lui poser une telle question.

- Regrettes-tu que nous ayons couché ensemble ?

- N... non !

- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te trouble à ce point ?

- Je ...

- Parle sans crainte. Nous sommes seuls, et je ne vais pas te faire jeter dans la geôle du Cap Sounion pour avoir répondu à une question, d'ordre privé qui plus est !, m'efforçai-je de plaisanter.

Je me levai de mon fauteuil, et m'approchai de lui. Portant ma main à son menton, je l'obligeai d'un geste lent mais ferme à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Impossible ainsi pour lui de tricher. En deux-cents-cinquante ans de vie, j'avais appris à connaître les hommes, à les jauger en une fraction de seconde, et je pouvais me vanter de m'être rarement fourvoyé. Et en sondant son regard couleur saphir, mon instinct me disait assez de ses doutes et de ses souffrances pour me mettre les larmes au bord des cils.

- Dis-moi, Kanon, n'as-tu pas aimé ce que nous avons fait ? Ne me désirais-tu pas ?

- Ce n'est pas cela, protesta-t-il faiblement.

- Pourtant tu t'es masturbé en m'espionnant dans les thermes, et tu t'es ... conduit de manière tout à fait honorable l'autre nuit, me semble-t-il.

- C'est ... c'est vrai ?

- Ma foi oui. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amant aussi empressé, je peux te l'assurer.

Je pouvais d'autant plus l'assurer que je n'avais jamais eu d'amant tout court.

- Est-ce parce que je suis vieux, Kanon ? J'ai conscience que je suis plus âgé que toi ...

- Beaucoup plus, rectifia-t-il avec une impertinence sans aucun doute involontaire.

- J'aurais aimé être plus jeune, plus désirable, mais je n'ai rien de mieux à t'offrir, murmurai-je d'un ton peiné.

J'en pensais chaque mot. Kanon était jeune, beau, intelligent. Il aurait mérité mieux, et j'en avais mal pour lui rien qu'à y penser. La vie était si injuste avec lui. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que je le préférais à Saga, si lisse, si parfait, si sûr de lui. L'aîné de Kanon était considéré par tous, et moi en premier, comme l'incarnation de la perfection, de la sagesse, de la beauté. Aucun défaut, aucune aspérité : un diamant étincelant, qui vous éblouit, quelle que soit l'angle sous lequel vous l'admirez. En comparaison, son cadet était une pierre brute, et je ne l'en trouvais que plus intéressant. Cette pierre brute, j'étais chargé, en tant que Grand Pope, d'en faire un diamant noir, que nul ne contemplerait jamais mais qui brillerait néanmoins de mille feux. Et tirer parti de son formidable potentiel était un défi qui m'emplissait de craintes et de délices tout à la fois. Si je réussissais, il serait l'oeuvre de ma vie.

- Vous n'êtes pas vieux. Et vous n'êtes pas laid ... , murmura-t-il. Et j'ai aimé faire l'amour avec vous.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Vous êtes le Grand Pope. Et en tant que tel je vous dois le respect... Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire cela.

Une sueur froide dévala mon échine, et je dus m'appuyer à mon bureau pour lui dissimuler mon trouble. Oui, j'étais Grand Pope, je ne le savais que trop bien. C'était presque risible. Malgré des points de vue aux antipodes, nous en étions arrivés à la même conclusion logique, implacable.

- Oui, je suis le Grand Pope, répétai-je d'une voix blanche.

J'avais peur qu'il ne découvre que je m'étais prostitué à lui. C'eût été une humiliation aussi grande pour l'un que pour l'autre.

- Dis-moi : avec qui crois-tu avoir couché l'autre nuit ? Shion ou le Grand Pope ?

- Quelle différence ?

- Le Grand Pope est une fonction, et Shion est une personne. Crois-tu que le Grand Pope entacherait sa réputation en se prostituant, même dans l'intérêt supérieur d'Athéna ?

Ma bouche était sèche. C'était une manoeuvre digne de Machiavel, osée voire suicidaire, mais en deux siècles de diplomatie j'avais pu plus d'une fois en apprécier sa redoutable efficacité : provoquer une réaction d'incrédulité chez son interlocuteur en lui mettant sous le nez une vérité brutale. En d'autres termes, lui faire croire que je n'envisageais en aucun cas ce que je venais précisément de faire pour mieux étouffer ses soupçons.

Et comme à maintes fois par le passé cela fonctionna.

- Non !, s'écria-t-il comme s'il était horrifié d'avoir seulement pensé que c'était possible.

Je me gardai bien évidemment de lui poser la même question concernant Shion.

- Alors il n'y a rien de mal à ce que nous avons fait ?, demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Je ne vois aucune loi de ce Sanctuaire qui interdise à un homme d'avoir une relation avec un autre.

Kanon eut un grand soupir de soulagement, comme si on venait d'ôter le poids du monde de ses épaules. C'est à ce moment-là que je compris à quel point sa conscience avait dû le torturer ces derniers jours, l'écartelant entre son désir et sa raison. Avec une spontanéité qui me surprit, il m'enlaça.

- Si vous saviez ... si vous saviez, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai faire. Ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou, y déposant des baisers brûlants et empressés, et je pouvais sentir son souffle fébrile sur ma peau. Ses bras me relâchèrent, et ses mains se mirent à explorer mon corps à travers l'étoffe de ma tenue.

Je me crispai.

- Non !

Il s'écarta de moi, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Pourquoi me refusais-je à lui après ce que je venais de lui dire ?

- Pas ici. Et je te prie de respecter l'habit que je porte, m'écriai-je plus vivement que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Le respect au Grand Pope était quelque chose sur lequel je ne transigerais jamais et il devait bien le comprendre. Il baissa les yeux, honteux de s'être permis ce geste qui confinait à la lèse-majesté.

- Je vous demande pardon.

Il avait l'air si malheureux que je m'en voulus.

- Pas ici, répétai-je d'un ton apaisé. Demain soir, au Mont Etoilé.

C'est ainsi que notre liaison devint régulière.

* * *

><p>Nous nous retrouvions deux à trois fois par semaine là-bas, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je ne prenais pas plus de plaisir physique à nos ébats entre les draps que lors de la première nuit, en revanche je savais désormais à quoi m'attendre, et je souffris donc moins.<p>

Kanon, libéré du poids de sa conscience, dévoila un côté que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui, et qui me récompensait de mes souffrances. Il avait besoin de sexe, certes, mais plus encore besoin de parler, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire jusqu'ici. Souvent, après avoir fait l'amour, il me prenait contre lui et nous parlions de choses et autres, insignifiantes pour la plupart, mais dont il n'avait jamais parlé avec personne. Je n'avais jamais envisagé cet aspect de ma fonction de Grand Pope : jouer le rôle de confident. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Malgré tous les cheveux blancs que je lui devais, je le préférais à Saga, si lisse, si parfait, si sûr de lui. L'aîné de Kanon était considéré par tous, et moi en premier, comme l'incarnation de la perfection, de la sagesse, de la beauté. Aucun défaut, aucune aspérité : un diamant étincelant, qui vous éblouit, quel que soit l'angle sous lequel vous l'admirez. En comparaison, son cadet était une pierre brute, et je ne l'en trouvais que plus intéressant. Cette pierre brute, j'étais chargé, en tant que Grand Pope, d'en faire un diamant noir, que nul ne contemplerait jamais mais qui brillerait néanmoins de mille feux. Et tirer parti de son formidable potentiel était un défi qui m'emplissait de craintes et de délices tout à la fois. Si je réussissais, il serait l'oeuvre de ma vie.

Kanon avait toujours vécu solitaire, à l'écart du monde, et pour la première fois il découvrait qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un. Et j'étais ce quelqu'un. Je ne savais si je devais m'en inquiéter ou m'en réjouir.

Bien évidemment, cette discrète parenthèse nocturne au Mont Etoilé ne manqua pas d'avoir des répercussions sur ma vie privée officielle si je puis l'appeler ainsi. Aucune des jeunes femmes qui peuplaient le gynécée du Palais ne fréquentait plus mon lit : j'étais bien trop absorbé par ailleurs pour trouver le temps et l'envie de leur faire l'amour. Le temps car mes escapades sexuelles avec Kanon mangeaient la plupart de mes nuits, d'ordinaire consacrées au travail, et je devais travailler d'arrache-pied pour rattraper mon retard, et sans que quiconque s'en aperçoive ! L'envie car je n'avais qu'une peur, c'est que l'une d'entre elles ne devine sur mon corps un suçon, une caresse un peu brusque de mon jeune amant trop fougueux.

Surtout l'une d'entre elles, aurais-je dû ajouter si j'avais été franc avec moi-même.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose, dit quelque chose de mal, Majesté ?

Je détestais quand Anthéa me regardait avec ces yeux-là, pleins de larmes et de tristesse contenue.

- Non, non, protestai-je avec véhémence, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

- Vous ne me mandez plus dans vos appartements le soir.

Elle n'était pas idiote, bien sûr, elle avait remarqué ma tiédeur à son égard, et bien qu'elle ne pût en deviner le motif, je me sentis mal à l'aise et tentai d'éluder la question.

- Ni une autre.

Oh certes ce n'était ni galant, ni courageux de ma part d'argumenter ainsi, mais dans ma situation les bonnes manières et le courage étaient un luxe. Je me voyais difficilement lui dire que j'étais trop occupé à satisfaire les pulsions charnelles d'un de mes chevaliers pour me consacrer à elle. Elle n'aurait pas compris ... ou pire, elle aurait ri.

- J'ai tant de travail en ce moment, avançai-je.

- Même la nuit ?

- Oh oui.

Elle ne pouvait savoir à quel point !

- Dans ce cas, puis-je vous tenir compagnie ?

Voyant que je m'apprêtais à repousser son offre, elle s'écria aussitôt :

- Je vous promets que je ne vous dérangerai pas !

Prenant conscience de son audace, elle se mordit la lèvre en une adorable moue.

- Je veux seulement être avec vous, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix radoucie.

Je me vis un instant pris au piège. Un piège bien doux et bien sensuel, certes, mais comment allais-je gérer Kanon lorsque je lui annoncerais que c'en était fini de nos galipettes nocturnes au Mont Etoilé ? Le connaissant, je n'avais aucune peine à deviner qu'il allait fort mal prendre la chose.

- Je ... j'ai une autre idée.

- Laquelle, Majesté ?

- Eh bien, pourquoi ne m'aiderais-tu pas ? Je veux dire, si je te confiais une mission, l'accepterais-tu ?

- Sans hésiter.

- Je n'ai pas dit de quoi il s'agissait.

- Que n'accepterais-je pour vous ?

Je nous revois en cet instant, face à face dans cette salle du trône. Elle à genoux, prosternée devant moi, Grand Pope d'Athéna, ses si beaux yeux sombres levés vers moi avec adoration ... les yeux d'une femme amoureuse. J'aurais dû comprendre à ce moment-là, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour enrayer cette marche vers le précipice. Mais je ne fis rien. Par peur, par lâcheté. Et par amour, mais je ne le compris que bien plus tard, lorsque toute cette tragédie était déjà écrite et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à la jouer et laisser tomber le rideau.

- Comme tu le sais, le dieu Apollon nous rendra visite dans quelques semaines afin de discuter d'une alliance. Il sera accompagné d'une suite importante composée notamment de femmes. J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui te charges de les recevoir, de s'assurer qu'elles ne manquent de rien et qu'elles passent au Sanctuaire le séjour le plus agréable possible.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Réfléchis bien avant d'accepter, car c'est un grand honneur, mais aussi une grande responsabilité et ...

- Et j'accepte avec joie et reconnaissance, Majesté. Oh, merci !

- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il ne reste rien à ajouter, n'est-ce pas ? Bien entendu, tout le personnel du Palais sera à ta disposition pour te seconder.

Anthéa devait déjà avoir mille choses en tête, à en juger par son air rêveur. A peine lui eus-je donné congé qu'elle s'évapora comme un beau rêve.

Resté seul dans l'immense salle toute de marbre blanc, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'avais failli être mis en difficulté par sa proposition aussi touchante qu'inattendue, et je m'étais sorti de cette situation d'une façon plutôt satisfaisante – si l'on ne s'attardait pas trop sur le côté cavalier du procédé. Mais après tout la fin justifiait les moyens.

... alors pourquoi me sentais-je si mal ?

* * *

><p>Dès le lendemain matin aux aurores, je découvris quelle monumentale erreur j'avais faite.<p>

Félicitations, Majesté. Vous ne pouviez faire meilleur choix.

La main tendue vers le thé fumant qu'il venait de poser sur un coin de mon bureau, je dévisageai mon serviteur sans comprendre.

Quel choix ?

Et c'est alors qu'il m'apprit ce dont tout le Palais bruissait : j'avais nommé Anthéa Première Dame du Palais.

**A suivre**

**Désolée pour ce long retard, j'ai eu de gros problèmes informatiques, sans doute dus à une saloperie de virus qui a bien failli avec la peau de mon disque dur, et je n'ai pas pu récupérer tout ce que j'avais écrit ! J'étais furieuse ( et je pense que tous ceux qui ont connu ça me comprendront. J'aurais encore préféré recevoir ma feuille d'impôts, tiens ! ) mais en même temps ça m'a permis de changer certaines petites choses et de vous en remettre pour un ou deux chapitres en plus. Tant pis pour vous :D**

**La fic évoquant le fameux cadeau planqué sous les oreillers de Shion, notre Grand Pope adoré, et que j'avais commencée, fait partie des victimes. Ce qui n'empêche que vu les demandes empressées qui me parviennent, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'écrire à nouveau. Quand j'aurai fini celle-là !**

**Evidemment, comme il me faut tout réécrire, j'ai besoin de courage et pour avoir du courage, je vais encore pleurer des reviews ... Allez, pitié, lâchez-vous ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz**


	28. L'enfer du devoir - 8ème partie

Cette nomination fut saluée unanimement, aussi bien par les habitués du Palais que les habitants de Rodorio. Je pus mesurer à quel point Anthéa était appréciée pour sa douceur, sa générosité et sa beauté. Je n'aurais pas dû en être étonné, moi qui la connaissais si intimement et savais que ce n'était pas qu'une façade.

Anthéa n'était pas ce genre d'intrigantes prêtes à piétiner les autres pour se faire une place au soleil. Cette nomination, elle ne l'avait pas voulue. Le seul problème, c'est que moi non plus.

Non que je le regrettâs. Au contraire, ce fut probablement la meilleure chose qui advint en cette fin de règne, mais les circonstances qui y menèrent assombrirent le tableau.

Je ne parvins jamais à déterminer qui était à l'origine de cette rumeur – mais ce n'était en aucun cas Anthéa elle-même, je serais prêt à le jurer sur la tête de mon cher petit Mu. Deux heures après que j'aie appris de la bouche de mon serviteur sa "promotion" au rang de Première Dame du Palais – ce qui faisait d'elle une compagne quasi-officielle et lui donnait la préséance sur toute autre – elle vint se jeter à mes pieds, éperdue de reconnaissance. Je ne pouvais décemment pas, devant tant de joie, la décevoir, lui dire qu'il n'en était rien, que ce n'était qu'une rumeur sans fondement. C'eût été cruel et elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. Une volte-face, qui plus est aux yeux de tout le Sanctuaire, eût été humiliant. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à acter la chose officiellement, ce qui fut fait la semaine suivante.  
>Toute autre qu'Anthéa eût profité du prestige que conférait cette distinction qui n'était attribuée que rarement ; jamais je n'avais entendu parler que mon prédécesseur eût nommé une favorite, mais çà et là dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire on trouvait trace de belles histoires d'amour entre Grands Popes et courtisanes . La tentation devait être grande pour une très jeune femme – Anthéa n'avait que vingt-deux ans – de vouloir imprimer sa marque au sein du Palais et faire usage ses droits. Ma belle Anthéa, elle, ne vit dans son nouveau statut que des devoirs, et qui dépassaient le simple stade du paraître. Elle ne s'éparpilla pas en bijoux, essayages et autres petits plaisirs qui en auraient fait ronronner plus d'une de bonheur. Non. Elle se souvenait que je lui avais confié une tâche, et s'y attela avec une détermination féroce et un enthousiasme non feint.<p>

- Vraiment ?, laissai-je échapper, surpris de la réponse que me fit sa camériste à qui, trouvant ses nouveaux appartements vides, je demandai où elle était .

La bibliothèque était bien le dernier endroit où je me serais attendu à la trouver. Pourtant elle y était, assise devant une table couverte de piles d'ouvrages, si absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait qu'elle ne m'entendit pas arriver et sursauta quand je posai ma main sur son épaule.

- Oh, Majesté !

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur ... que fais-tu ici ?

Elle me sourit, visiblement ravie de ma visite et aussi de lire la surprise sur mon visage.

- Je m'instruis, fit-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

- Grands dieux, envisagerais-tu de passer un doctorat ? La mission que je t'ai confiée ne te suffit-elle donc pas ?

- Non, dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Je me renseigne. Sur le dieu Apollon, ses goûts, ses habitudes, tout ce que je peux trouver qui le concerne. Vous m'avez désignée comme maîtresse de maison, cela fait donc partie de mes attributions de le recevoir au mieux et de devancer ses attentes.

- Eh bien, tu prends ta tâche à coeur !

- Je prends toujours tout ce que je fais à coeur.

- Je n'en doute pas ...

Anthéa m'avait raconté, une nuit, après que nous ayions fait l'amour, comment elle avait décidé d'être courtisane. Ce n'était pas le fruit d'un caprice, loin de là, mais l'aboutissement d'une détermination sans faille.

- Vous vous souvenez ?, me demanda-t-elle soudain, le mention calé dans le creux de sa paume, avec un regard mi-piquant, mi-câlin.

- De quoi donc ?, susurrai-je, intrigué.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi elle parlait, bien sûr. Les femmes sont si difficiles à cerner, que l'on soit Grand Pope ou pas.

- C'est ici-même que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

C'était ma foi vrai. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, j'étais déjà Grand Pope depuis si longtemps. Comment aurais-je alors pu deviner quelle empreinte indélébile elle allait laisser dans ma vie ?

* * *

><p>Après un ultime coup de reins et un grognement rauque, Kanon se retira de moi et se laissa tomber sur le dos à mon côté.<p>

Je fermai les yeux, l'esprit vide. Je sentais sa semence s'écouler de moi, et un sentiment d'inachevé m'envahit.

Pas un mot échangé ce soir, ou presque. Kanon semblait de méchante humeur. Pourtant, je n'avais rien fait qui justifiât cela. Comme d'habitude, je m'étais laissé traîner vers le lit, et n'avais opposé aucune résistance, ni montré aucune réticence lorsqu'il m'avait pénétré. J'avais reçu son érection en moi en me mordant les lèvres : bien pourvu par la nature, il ne se posait guère de questions et son désir entrait seul en ligne de compte. Au fil de nos rencontres clandestines, j'avais appris à me relaxer, et je préparais longuement mon corps avant ses assauts. Je me rendais au Mont Etoilé avant l'heure fixée, afin d'arriver avant lui. Une fois là-bas, je me dénudais et m'allongeai sur le modeste lit qui recevait nos ébats et me laissais aller, remontant les jambes comme pour m'offrir à un amant imaginaire, puis, avec lenteur et application, je promenais mes mains sur tout mon corps : le cou, d'abord, puis la poitrine, dont je titillais les deux perles de chair tendre jusqu'à ce qu'elles durcissent sous la caresse et se dressent. Venait ensuite le tour de mon ventre qui déjà se tordait dans l'attente de plaisirs plus intenses, et en-dessous ma verge, que la sensualité de ces attouchements avait éveillée et qui quémandait davantage. Je me laissais alors guider par mon instinct et mon désir, et imaginais sur moi d'autres mains que les miennes. Pas les mains de Kanon, rudes et pressées. Mais ce n'était pas non plus celles fines et expertes d'Anthéa qui savaient si bien me mener vers des orgasmes dévastateurs. Non, quelque part entre les deux, un juste équilibre entre virilité et grâce, violence et plaisir. Je me gardais bien de me caresser jusqu'à la jouissance toutefois, là n'était pas mon but. Ecartant davantage les jambes, mes doigts se frayaient un chemin entre mes fesses, vers cette petite fleur de chair délicate que dans quelques instants Kanon cueillerait. D'abord hésitant, je la frôlais. La pression, aussi légère que le contact d'une plume, me faisait frémir, et je basculais la tête en arrière, prêt à me laisser guider par le plaisir. Il ne tardait pas à naître sous mes doigts, qui tour à tour se faisaient inquisiteurs ou se dérobaient pour mieux revenir à l'assaut. Dans mon ventre naissait alors cette sensation à la fois douloureuse et délicieuse de manque, et après avoir enduit un doigt d'un peu de baume, je le plongeais en moi. Ce n'était pas très agréable, semblable à un pincement, mais pas douloureux non plus. Le plaisir ne venait que lorsque j'entamais un mouvement de va-et-vient timide d'abord, puis plus hardi. Je pouvais alors introduire un second doigt dans mon passage étroit, et souvent cela suffisait à me conduire vers les sommets du plaisir. Ce qui ne m'arrivait jamais avec Kanon, pensai-je tristement, tandis qu'il se levait et commençait à se rhabiller.

- Tu pars ?, hasardai-je.

-Hum, fut la réponse laconique.

Se lassait-il de moi ? Je n'osais le croire, et repartis après lui vers le Palais et mon lit officiel, troublé.

* * *

><p>Kanon était une bombe toujours sur le point d'exploser, et ce changement d'humeur ne me disait rien de bon. L'interroger était trop délicat, et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de savoir ce qui couvait. Pour le moment, avec la visite d'Apollon, j'avais bien d'autres choses en tête.<p>

Je ne voyais presque pas Anthéa, débordée par la mission que je lui avais confiée. Nos emplois du temps se chevauchaient sans jamais se croiser, mais elle demeurait présente par un bouquet de quelques fleurs glanées dans les jardins du Palais que je trouvais sur mon bureau, un petit mot pour me suggérer une idée ou partager avec moi un incident qui l'avait fait rire, ou simplement une odeur de violette qui flottait encore dans une pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Et moi, pour la remercier de ses délicates attentions, je faisais de même, lui faisant parvenir un menu bijou ou une bonbonnière de confiseries qui avaient ses faveurs. Et c'est ainsi que, par jeu que notre relation, d'intime qu'elle avait été jusqu'alors, devint complice.

Elle me l'avait avoué : elle m'aimait. Ou tout du moins le pensait-elle. Car elle ne me connaissait pas. D'ailleurs, qui aimait-elle vraiment : Shion ou le Grand Pope ? Ou les deux à la fois ? Peu importait la réponse au fond, puisque je n'étais pas celui qu'elle croyait. Et je ne pouvais pas lui avouer ce que j'étais : un prostitué au service d'Athéna.

**A suivre **

**Bon, d'accord, il n'est pas bien long mon** **chapitre. Mais avec Noël qui approche, je ne suis sûrement pas la seule à avoir mille choses à faire, je pense ... Alors comme je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps de poster un autre chapitre avant le 25, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à toutes et tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, pleines de rires et de bonheur. Et moi au Papa Noël je lui ai demandé ... des reviews, plein de reviews ! **


	29. Jardins Secrets ( Suite de Secrets d'Alc

**Bonjour à tous ! Non, je ne laisse pas tomber ma fic " L'enfer du devoir ", rassurez-vous ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai connu des problèmes informatiques graves qui m'ont fait perdre une grande partie de ce que j'avais écrit et était bon à publier. Comme je suis une éternelle optimiste ( et mon cousin un as de l'informatique contrairement à moi ), je ne désespère pas de récupérer au moins quelques bribes. Plutôt que de tout refaire, je préfère attendre quelques semaines voir ce qu'il va en être, donc. En attendant, pour vous faire patienter, je vous livre une autre fic qui se rattache à "Secrets d'Alcove" , la première fic que j'aie écrite. Il est donc recommandé de la lire, voire la relire pour les courageux, avant de lire ce qui suit ...**

Recroquevillé sur le flanc, il l'écoutait dormir.

Dans le silence de la nuit, sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Shion sourit malgré lui : Polybès était trop franc, trop honnête pour essayer de le tromper, il aurait dû le savoir à présent.

Son attention se reporta sur la fenêtre. A travers les plis des rideaux, il pouvait deviner, déjà, les premières lueurs du jour. Il était grand-temps.

Avec une souplesse de félin, il glissa du lit, et allait se diriger vers sa garde-robe quand un pincement au coeur le retint. Après un quart de seconde de réflexion, il revint sur ses pas et, se penchant sur l'homme, frôla de sa main fine les lourdes boucles brunes qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Pardonne-moi, mais je dois le faire.

Et toujours sans un bruit, il quitta la pièce, abandonnant son compagnon endormi.

Elle était déjà là, l'attendant au bas des marches. Elle non plus n'avait pas oublié. Un instant, Shion avait douté. Elle était si âgée à présent, surtout comparée à lui sur lequel le temps glissait sans trouver de prise. Chaque année, il l'avait vue changer : d'abord grandir, puis mûrir, et se faner à présent. Ses beaux cheveux s'étaient clairsemés, et elle les cachait à présent sous un bonnet de coton brodé, par coquetterie féminine ; sa bouche, lorsqu'elle souriait, dévoilait plus d'espaces vides que de dents, et sur son visage se lisaient les joies et les peines d'une vie bien remplie. Le coeur de Shion se serra à la pensée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils allaient ensemble ainsi dans la montagne, tous les deux. Il aimait s'y rendre avec elle, à se remémorer en silence les derniers feux d'un passé presqu'éteint.

- Majesté ?

Shion ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

- Agasha, ce n'est pas encore cette fois que tu m'appeleras par mon nom, et non par cet encombrant titre ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?, répliqua-t-elle, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

- Parce que lors de notre première rencontre, si tu te souviens bien, je n'étais pas encore devenu Grand Pope ...Il n'est nul besoin de ce tralala entre nous, jeune fille.

- Jeune fille, répéta-t-elle, songeuse.

Oui, elle était encore une jeune fille quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, dans les rues de Rodorio. Une jeune fille ordinaire parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant de cette rencontre fortuite était née une complicité qui dépassait de loin le cadre des relations d'une fidèle servante d'Athéna envers son Grand Pope. Une longue amitié, ravivée chaque année par le souvenir de l'absent.

- Quel âge as-tu, à présent, Agasha ?

- Je prendrai quatre-vingt-dix ans au prochain printemps.

Quatre-vingt-dix ans ! Shion aimait du mal à la croire, même s'il savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Le temps passait si vite. Bien trop vite. Et ceux qui disaient qu'il guérit de tout se trompaient. La douleur était toujours aussi vive, en ce matin encore blême, qu'à la première fois.

- Nous y allons ?, dit-il.

Elle sourit et se leva non sans difficultés de son siège de marbre.

- Accepterez-vous de m'offrir votre bras, Majesté ? Je suis bien vieille à présent pour une telle escapade.

- Hors de question, un Grand Pope ne saurait se prêter à cela sans déchoir.

Shion avait prononcé cette phrase avec une sévérité forcée qui s'évapora en un sourire chaleureux.

- En revanche, un ami le peut ...

Il leur fallut du temps pour parvenir au but de leur voyage. La compagne de Shion avait beau afficher une forme impressionnante malgré son grand âge, il n'en restait pas moins qu'avec ces sentes raides et ces cailloux qui à chaque pas roulaient sous les pieds c'était une épreuve pour elle, mais pas une fois elle ne se plaignit. Elle le retardait, lui qui avait gardé cette impertinente forme physique de jeune homme qu'il était alors, lors de leur première rencontre, mais il ne s'en agaçait pas. Ils arriveraient là-bas bien assez tôt. Rien ne pressait.

Ils ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive. Le contraire eût été étonnant. Personne ne venait jamais ici. Trop éloigné de Rodorio, et surtout rien à y faire. C'était un lieu si aride, si désolé. Le lieu idéal, vraiment, songea Shion avec une amertume teintée de colère.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière visite. Toujours cette même terre stérile, ce même silence, seulement troublé par la plainte morne du vent ou le cri déchirant de quelque mouette égarée. Rien d'autre.

Rien d'autre hormis le souvenir.

- Nous y sommes, murmura la vieille femme appuyée à son bras.

Sa voix dévoilait plus d'émotion encore qu'à l'ordinaire, et Shion comprit qu'elle savait que c'était peut-être la toute dernière fois qu'ils se tenaient ici, tous les deux, unis par le souvenir de leur cher disparu. Il la vit plonger une main tremblante dans la mante qui l'enveloppait, et en sortir une rose blanche. Une rose magnifique, la plus belle peut-être qu'il avait jamais vue, fruit de mois de soins attentifs. Une rose aux pétales délicats et purs, et à la grâce et à la beauté infinies. Comme chaque année, Shion s'émerveilla. Elle semblait si insolite en ces lieux désolés ...

Agasha fit quelques pas, la déposa avec délicatesse sur un caillou plus imposant que les autres.

- Pour vous, seigneur Albafica, murmura-t-elle dans le vent.

Elle revint près de Sion et, dans un geste de recueillement, croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Shion fit de même, et un long moment s'écoula dans un silence parfait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que sa compagne pleurait.

- Qu'y-a-t'il, Agasha ?

- A chaque fois, je me dis qu'ici ... c'est injuste.

- C'était son souhait.

- Je le sais.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Shion. Ce n'était pas nouveau, cela durait depuis maintenant soixante-dix-sept ans. Jamais il n'avait osé la lui poser, mais son instinct et son bon sens lui disaient que s'il ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui et ici, l'occasion ne se représenterait sans doute pas.

- Agasha, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu es libre de répondre à ma question ou pas, mais si tu le fais, je t'en prie, dis-moi la vérité. Aimais-tu Albafica, je veux dire, étais-tu amoureuse de lui ?

- Amoureuse ?

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, abîmée en elle-même.

- Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, dit-elle, un sourire nostalgique fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Je ne l'aimais pas. Je l'admirais. Tout comme vous ...

Shion leva les yeux au ciel, soudain libéré d'un immense poids.

- Non, murmura-t-il. Pas comme moi, alors. Car moi, je l'aimais.

Et ce n'était plus à la vieille femme debout à ses côtés qu'il parlait, mais à l'âme de celui à qui il n'avait jamais osé l'avouer.

A suivre ...


	30. L'enfer du devoir - 9ème partie

**_Coucou me revoilà ! Non, un miracle ne s'est pas produit. J'ai perdu tout espoir de récupérer la suite de cette fic que j'avais écrite et qui a été mangée par un vilain virus, malgré tous les efforts de Doc Cousin, mon informaticien préféré. Enfin, bon, c'est la vie. Mais quand même, c'est duuuur ! _**

**_Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et réécrit ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Concernant la fic que je vous avais postée en attendant, elle sera achevée dès que j'aurai bouclé celle-ci ..._**

* * *

><p>Ces quelques semaines qui précédèrent la visite d'Apollon furent parmi les plus belles de ma vie. Les dieux me sont témoins que ni Anthéa ni moi ne manquames de travail. De l'aube au coucher du soleil, parfois même jusqu'à une heure très avancée de la nuit, nous oeuvrions pour que tout soit parfait jusque dans les moindres détails.<p>

Beaucoup, je le sais, avaient spéculé sur un émoussement de l'enthousiasme d'Anthéa. Tout nouveau, tout beau, disaient-ils dans l'ombre, persuadés que ce zèle ne serait que passager, et que bien vite elle se lasserait. Ceux-là en furent pour leur frais. Avec une application qui frisait l'obsession – je me surpris à penser plus d'une fois qu'elle eût fait un fantastique Grand Pope – elle abattit une montagne de travail qui en eût découragé plus d'un, et fierté masculine oblige, je ne pouvais faire moins qu'elle.

C'est un crève-coeur de penser, a posteriori, que tous ces efforts furent déployés en vain puisque, pour des raisons qui n'avaient de censé et tout de ce que la politique a de plus mesquin et de plus retors, Apollon ne vient à aucun moment à notre secours bien des années plus tard lors de la guerre que déclencha Hadès. Mais ce qu'Anthéa, Apollon et moi avions construit dans la lumière de cette belle journée fut soigneusement, fil après fil, détruit dans l'ombre par des mains industrieuses et couvertes de sang.

Pour l'heure, les esprits étaient ailleurs. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Apollon et sa suite nous faisaient l'insigne honneur de leur visite, et jusqu'à présent tout s'était passé on ne pouvait mieux. Ce soir était leur dernière soirée au Sanctuaire et une grande fête serait donnée en leur honneur, avant leur départ le lendemain matin.

Anthéa et moi avions convenu de nous retrouver dans l'antichambre de ses appartements afin de nous rendre ensemble à la grande salle du Palais où la fête aurait lieu. En me rendant ici, j'avais croisé Saga, impeccable comme toujours mais un peu tendu. Il était le doyen des chevaliers et ne l'oubliait pas. Aiolos, lui, semblait davantage préoccupé par les belles dames qui accompagnaient Apollon que par les mille et une petites tracasseries du protocole. Il n'y aurait qu'eux deux pour représenter leur ordre à cette réception. Les chevaliers d'or en devenir, trop jeunes et éparpillés dans leurs centres d'entraînement à droite et à gauche de la planète, n'avaient pas été conviés.

D'ordinaire, la dame d'atours d'Anthéa venait s'assurer de quelle couleur serait ma tenue du jour, afin d'harmoniser la sienne. Tous les jours, sauf celui-là : la veille j'avais fait savoir que je laissais à Anthéa l'initiative. C'était sa journée à elle, celle de son triomphe.

En réalité, ce fut notre dernier jour de bonheur.

Tout se déroula magnifiquement bien, pourtant. Les réceptions de l'Olympe n'étaient pas plus parfaites, et Anthéa alliait la sagesse d'Athéna, le charme d'Aphrodite et la dignité d'Héra. Apollon et sa suite nous quittèrent comblés, nous assurant de leur indéfectible soutien au cas où Hadès nous chercherait noise. Belles promesses parties dans le vent, car si le coeur des hommes est peu constant, celui des dieux l'est encore moins.

Après l'effervescence des derniers jours, le silence de mes appartements me parut étrange. Anthéa avait regagné les siens pour se changer et, resté seul, assis sur mon lit, je tentais de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit. La vie allait reprendre son cours, comme avant, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Mais par quoi commencer ? Un conseil restreint, avec Saga et Aiolos, afin de décanter les derniers événements, échanger nos impressions et nos points de vue ? Oui, bonne idée.

Avec un soupir, je fermai les yeux et me laissai tomber en arrière, dans le moelleux des oreillers. Un bien-être que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des années m'envahit.

Anthéa. Toutes mes pensées allaient vers elle, que je le veuille ou non. Ma chère, ma belle, ma précieuse Anthéa.

Pourquoi elle ? Des femmes, j'en avais rencontré des dizaines, des centaines même au cours de ma très longue vie. Je les avais appréciées, à divers degrés il est vrai, mais chacune d'entre elles avait laissé son empreinte en moi. Pourtant aucune ne l'avait fait à ce point. Etait-ce cela, être amoureux ?

Amoureux ? J'étais donc amoureux ? Grands dieux, à mon âge !

J'avais envie d'éclater de rire tant j'étais heureux. Pouvais-je être plus heureux, d'ailleurs ?

- Epouse-moi, Anthéa.

Je m'entendis murmurer cela, dans le silence de ma chambre, et j'en fus presque choqué. Jamais je n'y avais songé auparavant, et cela était venu sur mes lèvres, comme ça, soudain. Et le plus étrange, c'est que je compris dans la seconde que c'était écrit depuis le premier jour de notre relation.

- Ah, on en est là ?, fit une voix sourde au-dessus de moi.

Comme mu par un ressort invisible, je me redressai d'un bond. Kanon se tenait devant moi, visage fermé.

- Que fais-tu ici ?, l'apostrophai-je tant j'étais sur la défensive.

- Vous n'êtes pas content de me voir, on dirait ?

Je serrai les dents. Je détestais toute intrusion dans ma vie privée, mais à sa décharge il fallait bien avouer que Kanon faisait partie de ce que ma vie comptait de plus privé ...

- Quelqu'un pourrait entrer, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais le plus neutre possible. Et personne ne doit te voir ici.

- On me prendrait pour Saga, relativisa Kanon. Mais est-ce pour moi que vous vous inquiétez ? Ou pour vous ? Auriez-vous peur que cela se sache que vous vous envoyez en l'air avec l'un de vos chevaliers ?

- Ne sois pas vulgaire, j'ai horreur de cela !, intimai-je d'une voix cassante.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle agressivité de la part de Kanon. Ces derniers temps, nos rencontres s'étaient espacées, nous ne nous voyions plus si souvent au Mont Etoilé et les rares fois où nous nous y retrouvions pour faire l'amour n'avaient plus la fraîcheur des premiers ébats et la sexualité pure avait pris le pas sur la sensualité. J'en avais déduit qu'il se lassait de moi, et cette pensée n'avait pas été pour me déplaire, coincé que j'étais entre ma maîtresse et mon amant.

- Vous avez peur qu'elle me voie, alors ?, ricana-t-il.

- Ne sois pas stupide !, m'écriai-je.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles qui ne faisaient que jeter de l'huile sur le feu, mais il est trop tard.

- Elle est mince comme une plume, mais elle en prend, de la place, fit Kanon d'un ton sombre. Vous l'aimez ?

- Non, répondis-je avec véhémence.

Cette affirmation trop forcée pour être crédible amena un sourire terrible sur les lèvres de Kanon.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas, mais vous voulez l'épouser ...

Que dire après cela ? Il avait raison. Je l'aimais. C'était aussi idiot de ma part de tenter de le cacher à un esprit aussi perspicace que celui de Kanon que d'affirmer qu'il faisait jour en pleine nuit.

- Et moi dans tout ça ?

Une sensation de malaise fondit sur moi. J'avais tout fait pour éviter cette situation et cru, en me soumettant à ses désirs, n'être que la seule victime. Mais c'était éluder que je l'avais trompé, pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Car si je ne l'aimais pas comme j'aimais Anthéa, je ne le détestais pas non plus, et refusais de le voir souffrir plus encore que cette situation cruelle que le destin lui avait assignée ne l'exigeait. Pourtant, ce faisant, nous en étions arrivés au même point : je l'avais blessé.

- Tu comptes pour moi, Kanon.

- Vraiment ?

Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon au bord des larmes, malgré son aspect viril presque agressif.

- Oui.

Je ne mentais pas. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de lui mentir, juste de lui dissimuler une vérité qui ne pouvait que le blesser.

- Mais pas comme elle.

Cette fois, j'étais au pied du mur. Je ne pouvais plus avancer dans cette aventure périlleuse qui ne pouvait faire que des victimes. Le moment était venu de clarifier les choses, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps si j'en avais eu l'intelligence et surtout le courage. Ce qui m'en donnait, c'est que Kanon avait prononcé cette dernière phrase non comme une question, mais comme une constatation. la moitié du travail était donc faite.

- Non, pas comme elle.

Je m'attendais à tout : une explosion de colère du bouillant Gémeau, du mépris, une capitulation peut-être. Mais pas à ce qui suivit.

Avant que j'aie pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Kanon avait fondu sur moi et m'avait plaqué sur le lit.

Et quand Anthéa revint une heure plus tard, elle trouva porte close.

**A suivre**

**Bon, nous revoilà dans le bain. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de mal à réécrire cette scène, car j'ai fait des changements par rapport à mon premier jet ( peut-être Est-ce mieux ainsi ? ) et j'ai eu peur de m'embrouiller pour le coup ! **

**Pitié, envoyez-moi des reviews, sinon je vais douter ! et y'a rien de pire que le doute ! **


	31. L'enfer du devoir - 10ème partie

**Hello me revoilà ! Mais non je ne suis pas morte, la preuve ! Bon, d'accord, j'en ai mis du temps à publier la suite ( la grosse honte ! j'ai envie de m'enterrer , comme les taupes ... ). Suite à mes problèmes de virus qui m'ont boulotté tout ce que j'avais écrit, il a fallu que je reprenne tout ... et j'ai changé des choses. Pendant des semaines, j'ai hésité entre deux fins possibles pour cette fic - on n'y est pas encore, à la fin, mais vous pouvez espérer la lire avant la fin de ce siècle, si si ! **

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix, mais vous me le direz ! Pour laisser une review, un mot d'encouragement, une note d'insulte, c'est en bas à droite ! J'ai besoin de savoir si quelqu'un lit encore cette fic parce que vu ma régularité à poster, je pense que beaucoup se sont découragés ! Alors je remercie les braves et à bientôt ! **

Le meilleur chevalier du monde : c'est ainsi qu'au Moyen-Age on surnommait le preux Guillaume Le Maréchal, fidèle parmi les fidèles de son roi, paré de toutes les vertus que son ordre mettait en exergue. La perfection faite chevalier, la fierté du royaume d'Angleterre. De lui on ne disait que des louanges, et même les ennemis, ces satanés Français, reconnaissaient sa valeur et saluaient sa droiture, son courage et son sens de l'honneur. Jamais homme ne porta plus haut ni plus légitimement l'étendart de la chevalerie.

Une telle perle, qu'on ne croise qu'une fois par siècle si ce n'est par millénaire - est le rêve de tout souverain – ou son pire cauchemar tant la comparaison avec lui-même risque d'être cruelle. Moi, je m'en réjouissais : moi aussi j'avais mon Guillaume Le Maréchal.

Il s'appelait Saga. Le meilleur chevalier du Sanctuaire, et sans aucun doute du monde – de tous les temps peut-être. Je ne tirais aucun orgueil de l'avoir sous mes ordres, mais une certaine sérénité. La succession d'un Grand Pope était quelque chose qui ne s'improvisait pas – tant en dépendait – mais au cas très improbable où tous les autres se révèleraient une déception, je savais que Saga serait plus qu'apte à prendre ma place sur le trône.

Quelle incroyable ironie ... Comment deux frères, deux jumeaux, peuvent-ils être aussi dissemblables ? Je ne parle pas du côté physique, bien évidemment. Encore qu'on pouvait les différencier non par leur apparence mais par leur attitude. Saga était un lion, serein et majestueux. Chez lui, aucun mouvement d'humeur, de caprice ou même de fantaisie. C'était un jeune homme pétris de devoir, ne discutant jamais un ordre, n'ayant d'autre ambition que de me satisfaire et de servir notre déesse dût-ce lui coûter jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang. Rien de tout cela chez Kanon. Lui était un chat sauvage, toujours prêt à griffer ou à mordre, indomptable et imprévisible. Si son aîné était mon repos, à lui je devais une bonne partie de mes nuits blanches.

Aussi fus-je surpris lorsque Saga, le front barré, me demanda audience. Privée, précisa-t-il.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Nos relations étaient strictement celles d'un Grand Pope et de son subordonné : je lui donnais des ordres, lui demandais des avis, m'entretenait avec lui de choses diverses et variées mais qui toujours relevaient de nos fonctions à l'un comme à l'autre. J'étais le Grand Pope, le maître de Saga, pas son confident. Nous n'abordions jamais de sujet privé et ce que je savais de Saga en dehors de nos échanges était issu de bruits de couloirs surpris çà et là. Autant dire que si cela m'amusait de savoir que Saga découchait de temps à autre et que la moitié des dames du Palais soupiraient après lui, je n'y accordais que peu de crédit et moins encore d'importance. Je n'avais aucune intention de lui demander des comptes quant à sa vie privée. Ca ne faisait pas partie de mes fonctions ni de mes ambitions.  
>Mais cette fois, et je le compris aussitôt à la mine sombre qu'il affichait – il n'était jamais très enjoué, le beau Saga, mais ce jour-là il semblait particulièrement tendu – que ce n'était pas de lui qu'il allait être question, mais de moi.<p>

L'audience générale venait de se terminer, et les derniers visiteurs quittaient la grande salle du trône. Seuls quelques-uns étaient encore là, par deux ou trois, à discuter calmement sans prêter attention à nous.

Je me levai de mon trône, et invitai à Saga à me suivre dans mes appartements où, pour autant que je me souvienne, il n'était jamais venu. D'ordinaire, dès la porte franchie, je me débarrassais de cet encombrant masque qui dissimulait mon visage. Je n'en fis rien et, affectant un air détaché, je m'approchai d'une console sur laquelle une aiguière d'étain semblait n'attendre que nous.

- Vin de Samos, arrivé ce matin. Un nectar des dieux. Veux-tu le goûter ?

Sans attendre sa réponse je lui tendis un gobelet à demi rempli du divin breuvage.

- Merci, Majesté, fit-il en s'inclinant pour s'excuser.

Pas de vin, donc. Il n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet qui l'amenait et déjà se mettait en retrait : cela augurait mal de la suite. J'aurais bien bu une gorgée, moi, histoire de simuler une sérénité que j'étais loin de ressentir, mais mon masque m'en empêchait. Je me contentai donc de jouer du bout de l'ongle avec les motifs délicats qui décoraient le gobelet.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'amène, demandai-je à Saga avec un soupçon de nervosité.

- Je suis inquiet au sujet de mon frère.

- De quelle manière ?

- Eh bien, je le sens différent de ce qu'il est d'habitude. Il est nerveux, agressif ...

- C'est une seconde nature chez lui, tu ne l'ignores pas. S'il fallait s'angoisser à chaque éclat de voix de sa part, ni toi ni moi n'aurions plus d'ongles depuis belle lurette !

- Non, Majesté, c'est autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus profond qui le ronge.

- Et tu penses que j'en connais la cause, c'est ça ?

- Non, je pense que vous en êtes la cause.

- Oh ! M'accuserais-tu ?

- Je n'oserais jamais, vous êtes mon Grand Pope, auquel je dois respect et obéissance.

- Blabla bla, blabla bla, épargne-moi les protestations habituelles de loyauté qui n'ont rien à faire dans cette conversation ... si tu en venais aux faits ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de conclure que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?

- Je sais qu'il vient souvent au Palais. Et quand il en revient, il est étrange.

- Saga ... ne crois-tu pas que tu t'inquiètes outre mesure pour Kanon ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, non ... l'autre jour il est revenu en pleurant !

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le gobelet d'étain. Kanon pleurant. Lui. Certes, lorsqu'il était venu me relancer dans mes appartements après la cérémonie avec Apollon, avec ma chère Anthéa piétinant sur le pas de la porte, les choses avaient mal tourné et rien qu'à y penser j'en tremblais encore, mais tout de même, des larmes ... je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que ce que je lui avais dit ce soir-là ait pu l'affecter à ce point !

- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe entre mon frère et vous, Majesté.

- Pardon ?

Je tombais des nues. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Saga de poser une telle question, si personnelle et si directe, et la précipitation avec laquelle il l'avait posée me laissait deviner qu'il s'y était longuement préparé et s'était fait violence. Il avait l'offensive, mais sa position était fragile et je pouvais facilement le contrer en lui opposant une fin de non-recevoir. Connaissant Saga comme je le connaissais, je savais qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il insiste.

- Ton frère et moi baisons ensemble.

J'aurais pu utiliser d'autres termes, plus élégants. Mais moins appropriés. Car c'était ce que ma relation avec Kanon était : du sexe, et rien que du sexe. Enfin, en ce qui me concernait.

Le mot fit l'effet escompté sur Saga, et son beau visage prit une teinte de craie. Ma réponse, franche et sans ambiguité, était à mille lieues de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

- Vous ... ?, balbutia-t-il sans oser me regarder.

- Exactement. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?, coupai-je sans lui laisser le temps de chercher ses mots.

Je le vis secouer la tête, comme s'il avait du mal à admettre la vérité.

- Comment avez-vous osé, vous ... ?, dit-il au bout d'un long moment, la voix sourde, presque menaçante. Comment avez-vous pu abuser de lui, profiter de votre position pour le mettre dans votre lit ?

- Tu te méprends, Saga, m'insurgeai-je. Je n'ai jamais contraint Kanon à quoi que ce soit.

" C'est lui qui m'a poussé dans le sien ", brûlais-je de lui dire, mais un reste d'amour-propre m'en empêcha. Je respectais Saga, je l'admirais, et lui révéler que je m'étais et continuais de me prostituer à son frère, lire dans ses yeux le dégoût m'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors je lui fis croire, à lui aussi, que cette liaison dangereuse était aussi voulue d'un côté que de l'autre.

- Je ne vous crois pas, murmura Saga.

Et sans même me saluer, il sortit.

Je restai seul, troublé et le coeur battant. L'opinion de Saga m'importait, plus que celle de quiconque en ce monde. Mais je devais me faire une raison pour le moment : il était trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour être accessible à la raison. Rien n'était perdu, je trouverais bien un moyen de le prendre en aparté et de le convaincre que je n'avais en aucune manière contraint Kanon. Peut-être même son frère le lui confirmerait-il ? Comme beaucoup de jumeaux, ils étaient très proches en dépit du fossé béant entre leurs destins respectifs, mais jusqu'où cela allait-il ? Kanon avait-il fait des confidences à son frère ? Si j'en jugeais par la stupeur de Saga, il lui avait peut-être parlé, mais en tout cas pas tout dit. Ou omis certains détails cruciaux ...

Une seule chose était sûre : Saga ne parlerait de notre entretien à quiconque. Pas pour me protéger mais pour préserver à la fois la clandestinité de son cadet et sa réputation.

Pour cela j'avais toute confiance en lui.

Jusqu'à la mort.

* * *

><p>Je ne voyais plus Anthéa. Je savais par les bruits qui courraient qu'elle était toujours au Palais, mais je ne la croisais pas. Etait-ce un simple hasard ou me battait-elle froid ? Je n'étais pas fier, les torts étaient de mon côté et elle avait raison de m'en vouloir. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé derrière cette porte qu'à peine passé son triomphe elle avait trouvée close. Quelles folles conclusions, moins folles cependant que la réalité, avaient germé dans son esprit ? Que je m'étais servi d'elle pour aussitôt la renier ? Ma conscience me taraudait. J'aurais dû aller la voir, lui expliquer ... mais expliquer quoi et comment ? Que je voulais l'épouser, mais qu'entre elle et moi il y aurait une tierce personne qui ne comptait pas s'effacer ? Car quand j'avais déclaré à Kanon que cette liaison avait été une erreur certes agréable mais une erreur tout de même et que je voulais y mettre fin, il n'avait pas réagi sur-le-champ contrairement à son habitude. Cela m'avait surpris de sa part, et plus inquiétantes encore étaient les larmes qu'il cherchait à peine à retenir. Il ne m'avait pas supplié cependant, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Amour-propre blessé ou amour véritable ?<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, je trouvai un petit mot sur mon bureau un matin. Succint, d'une écriture élégante ... féminine.

Anthéa.

" Je veux vous parler. Je serai ce soir au coucher du soleil au temple abandonné qui se trouve derrière la colline des Nymphes ".

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Me mordant la lèvre, je pesai le pour et le contre.

Non, je ne me déroberais pas. Je lui devais une explication. J'irais, et je lui dirais tout. Et tant pis pour mon orgueil.

A la nuit tombante, je m'emmitouflai dans une mante sombre et pris le chemin de la colline.

**A suivre**


	32. L'enfer du devoir - 11ème partie

Il n'y avait personne. Elle n'était pas venue en fin de compte. Peut-être n'en avait-elle pas trouvé le courage, alors qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher à part m'aimer. Et moi, qui la payais si mal en retour, si j'avais appréhendé toute la journée cette entrevue, j'en étais presque déçu. Qu'à cela ne tienne, pensais-je le coeur serré, j'aurais d'autres occasions de me justifier et ( peut-être ) de me faire pardonner.

J'allais tourner les talons et reprendre le chemin du Palais quand j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Le coeur battant, je me retournai, et je réprimai un cri de déception en voyant Kanon se diriger vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais amèrement déçu et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Le billet n'était pas signé. Par l'élégance de l'écriture, j'en avais déduit qu'il émanait d'Anthéa. Pas une seconde je n'avais envisagé qu'il pouvait avoir été rédigé par Kanon, que j'imaginais davantage avoir un style en pattes de mouches.

De toute manière il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et prendre la fuite comme un voleur.

- C'est toi ?, murmurai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, et continua de s'avancer vers moi, jusqu'à ce que nous soyions assez proches pour que je sente son souffle sur ma joue.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois venu.

Je jugeai préférable de tuer dans l'oeuf tout espoir qu'il aurait pu avoir.

- C'est une erreur de ma part, répondis-je sans chercher à dissimuler ma réserve.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit l'autre soir : je ne veux plus que nous nous voyions.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu penses qu'il y a une personne de trop dans cette histoire ?, fit-il avec tristesse.

- Exactement !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Il y a effectivement une personne de trop dans cette histoire ... , conclut-il en baissant les yeux.

A cette réponse, mon coeur s'emballa d'un fol espoir. Se pouvait-il que Kanon soit venu uniquement dans le but de me faire ses adieux ? Que nous sortions de cette situation sans issue en douceur ?

- J'ai réfléchi, continua-t-il d'un ton calme qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

- Et ... ?

- Cette situation ne peut perdurer.

- Ravi de te l'entendre en convenir.

Il n'imaginait sûrement pas à quel point. Un grand poids venait de quitter mes épaules, et je me sentis revivre l'espace d'un instant. D'une main nerveuse, je triturai les plis de ma mante. J'avais hâte de partir et de laisser tout ce pan de ma longue vie derrière moi.

- Avant qu'on ne tourne définitivement cette page, je ne demande qu'une chose.

- Laquelle ?, l'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je savais d'expérience qu'il faut toujours s'attendre au meilleur avec Saga, mais au pire avec son jumeau.

- Une dernière nuit avec toi.

- Non !

- Je t'en supplie ...

Les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux l'emportèrent sur ma raison. Après tout, j'avais déjà couché avec lui à maintes reprises ces derniers mois, alors que m'importait une fois de plus ou de moins ? Si c'était là le prix qu'il mettait à ma liberté, ce n'était pas cher payé. Un cadeau d'adieu en quelque sorte. Et après je serais tranquille.

Mon hésitation eut pour lui valeur d'acquiescement, et avant que j'aie pu prononcer une parole, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Je fus surpris par leur douceur, et ne tentai pas de me dégager, même lorsque sa langue se fit plus impérieuse et força le passage de mes dents.

- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, me chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille entre deux baisers.

Son souffle fébrile trahissait son émotion, et lorsque ses mains commencèrent à vagabonder entre les plis de ma mante, je sentis qu'elles tremblaient. Et que dire de moi-même ? Mon coeur battait la chamade sans que je parvienne à comprendre pourquoi. Parce que c'était la dernière fois ? Ou à cause de cette douceur que je découvrais en lui, et qui me mettaient des larmes au bord des yeux ?

- Kanon ... qu'est-ce que ... ?

Il s'était agenouillé devant moi, et lorsque ses longs doigts s'aventurèrent dans les plis de ma tunique, je compris estomaqué son intention.

- Non ! , protestai-je faiblement.

- Laisse-moi faire. Je veux que ce soit inoubliable, que toute ta vie tu te souviennes de cette nuit.

Nous étions au début du printemps, et je frémis malgré moi en sentant la morsure fraîche de l'air du soir sur ma cuisse. Kanon prit-il cela pour une invitation ? Toujours est-il qu'avant que j'aie pu m'opposer à lui ses doigts frôlèrent mon sexe et se refermèrent sur lui avec douceur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose précieuse. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise.

- Kan..., protestai-je.

- Ne dis rien ..., me répondit-il en souriant.

Ah, ce sourire, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Il ne tenait ni du diable ni de l'ange, et à la fois des deux.

D'une main, il caressait ma hampe en un mouvement régulier, tandis que l'autre il massait mes testicules. Malgré moi, je me sentis durcir : qui aurait pu résister à un tel traitement ? Je gémis, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau sourire et l'enhardit.

Il continua quelques instants à me masturber très doucement du bout des doigts, et lorsque ma verge fut suffisamment tendue, Kanon fit glisser le prépuce sur le gland, le libérant, et en approcha ses lèvres si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle.

- Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est que le début ...

Pour toute réponse, mes ongles griffèrent le marbre du mur auquel j'étais adossé, et en un geste désespéré je rejetai la tête en arrière pour lui dissimuler le plaisir sur mon visage.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour me faire perdre le peu de maîtrise sur moi-même qu'il me restait encore. Sa langue se mit un instant à titiller mon gland en une caresse sournoise, avant qu'il ne me prenne tout entier dans sa bouche. Un velours humide, d'une incroyable chaleur. Il me sembla que mes os fondaient et que ma chair se liquéfiait sous ses caresses. Je sentis ses doigts magiques se frayer un chemin entre mes cuisses et vagabonder sur la peau douce et tendre du périnée, juste derrière mes testicules. J'avais toujours été très sensible à cet endroit-là, mais il ne m'avait jamais caressé de la sorte. Les fois précédentes, il s'était borné à me préparer à le prendre presque mécaniquement, sans aucune douceur ou sentiment. Dans un geste instinctif qui me choqua, j'écartai les cuisses pour lui faciliter les choses. L'envie de plus me consumait l'esprit.

Sentait-il le feu qui coulait dans les veines ? Toujours est-il qu'il me força à patienter en poursuivant avec application sa fellation. Ses jolies lèvres sensuelles, recourbées en une moue coquine pour me protéger du contact de ses dents, s'activèrent de plus belle, allant et venant sur mon érection en une danse diabolique. Je tenais à peine debout, et mes mains abandonnèrent le marbre froid pour aller se perdre dans sa crinière de soie bleue. Qu'il n'arrête pas, qu'il n'arrête surtout pas. C'était si bon. La jouissance montait de façon irrépressible dans mon ventre et mes reins, et ma verge, dure comme jamais, pulsait sous les assauts de sa langue. Mes hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, m'entraînant malgré moi dans cette danse sensuelle. Je ne songeais plus qu'à une chose : m'enfoncer plus loin encore dans cet antre humide et brûlant, aller cueillir ce plaisir qui se dérobait encore.

Il prit son temps, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, me mettant sur des charbons ardents. Et lorsqu'enfin je me libérai dans sa bouche, mon orgasme, telle une vague puissante, me submergea. La tête me tournait, et je manquai d'air ; il fallut que je me raccroche à lui pour ne pas m'écrouler, vidé de toute volonté et de toute pensée. Une seule chose était sûre, aussi sûre que si elle avait été gravée dans le marbre : je ne regrettais rien de ce qui venait de se passer.

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas ressenti un tel plaisir physique, et je me livrai tout entier à lui. A peine eus-je un geste de protestation quand je le sentis m'étendre à terre.

Il se pencha sur moi, s'embrassa, et je devinai sur ses lèvres le goût salé de ma propre semence. Son baiser était doux, étrangement agréable. De l'ancien Kanon ne subsistait rien de ce que j'avais connu, ni aggressivité ni amertume, comme s'il avait fait la paix avec lui-même, trouvé son chemin dans la vie. Penché au-dessus de moi, ses boucles sombres tombant en cascade autour de son beau visage, il me souriait.

- C'était bon ? Ce n'est pas fini...

Avec une lenteur calculée, il acheva de me dévêtir. J'étais à présent nu sur le sol de marbre, à sa merci, et pour la première fois je ne redoutais pas ce qui allait suivre. Je l'attendais. Son érection, dure et avide, dardait contre ma cuisse.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre.

- Que ... ?, balbutiai-je faiblement.

- Fais ce que je te demande, répondit-il avec un sourire gourmand.

Le marbre était froid sous moi, presque mordant, mais je m'en moquais. Seules comptaient pour moi ces mains qui caressaient mon dos, modelant chaque courbe, soulignant chaque muscle. Je frissonnai de délice.

- Ecarte les jambes, dit-il quand elles atteignirent le creux de mes reins.

Ses longs doigts s'immiscèrent entre mes fesses, explorant les replis les plus intimes de mon corps avec application. Je le sentais qui tremblait, et m'en émus malgré moi. Avec douceur , il titilla mon anus, mais ne tenta pas d'y introduire un doigt. Retenant mon souffle, j'attendis la suite, fébrile. Ses longues boucles chatouillèrent mes fesses et avant d'avoir compris son intention, sa langue humide et brûlante se lança à l'assaut de mon dernier rempart.

- Oooooh, fis-je malgré moi et ma propre voix, chargée de désir, me choqua.

Je fermai les yeux, savourant ce contact. Je venais d'éjaculer, et pourtant mon sexe durcissait à nouveau sous moi. Les mains de Kanon se posèrent sur mes fesses, les écartant doucement, et il continua à me préparer intimement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces fois où il m'avait presque forcé. C'était doux, c'était tendre ... c'était merveilleux. Je baignais dans un océan de plaisir, et ne demandais qu'une chose : m'y noyer.

Rapidement, comme si son propre plaisir l'aiguillonnait, il se fit plus hardi. Sa langue investit mes chairs, s'y frayant un chemin, et m'arrachant un soupir d'extase, avant de se retirer. Puis de revenir à la charge, plus insidieuse et plus savante encore. Où diable avait-il appris tout cela ? Cette torture sensuelle et calculée me mit au bord de la folie. Le feu intérieur qui me dévorait ménaçait de me consumer tout entier, corps et âme.

- Veux-tu ... ?

Je faillis fondre en larmes. Oui, je voulais. A en mourir. Où étaient passées mes belles résolutions ?

Kanon n'attendit pas ma réponse, il n'en avait pas besoin. Je me laissai glisser sur le dos, le coeur battant.

Je sentis son gland suintant de désir contre mon anus. Il força un peu, si peu que j'en eus à peine conscience, et déjà il était en moi. Aucune douleur. C'était bon. Seulement du plaisir à l'état pur. Son membre imposant n'était entré en moi que de quelques centimètres, pourtant il s'immobilisa au-dessus de moi, et à ma grande surprise me demanda :

- Ca va ?

En guise de réponse, j'écartai davantage les jambes, l'invitant à me prendre plus profondément. S'il refusait j'en mourrais.

Mais je n'avais rien à craindre, son sexe dur et avide témoignait de son excitation. Lentement, Kanon progressa en moi, jusqu'à ce que ses testicules entrent en contact avec mes fesses. Plein de lui, son poids sur moi, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : que le temps s'arrête.

Très lentement, avec précaution, il se retira complètement. De ma gorge jaillit un petit hoquet de frustration qui le fit sourire, et aussitôt il me posséda à nouveau. Plusieurs fois de suite, il recommença, jouant avec moi. Et je jouai avec lui.

- C'est si chaud à l'intérieur, souffla-t-il, avant de plonger à nouveau en moi d'un seul mouvement.

Etait-ce un pur hasard, ou avait-il calculé son coup ? Je ne le saurai jamais. De son gland, il effleura ma prostate avec une telle intensité que je me crispai malgré moi, foudroyé par le plaisir. Un cri obcène, qui en demandait plus, résonna dans tout le temple, et je réalisai abasourdi que c'était moi qui avait crié. Effrayé par mon propre plaisir, je serrai les dents.

Une telle victoire ne pouvait laisser Kanon insensible, et avec ardeur il se mit à se mouvoir en moi, conquérant et déjà vainqueur. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, l'encourageant encore un peu plus. Il glissait sans encombres en moi, pilonnant ma prostate sans pitié, alimentant ce brasier dans mon ventre. Je devinai ses doigts s'avançant vers mon érection.

- Non !, criai-je sans y prendre garde.

Le plaisir était tel que j'aurais pu en mourir. Cela m'était indifférent, du reste, mais je voulais encore un sursis. Le sentir jusqu'à l'ultime seconde me labourer les entrailles avant de basculer dans un néant salvateur.

Ses premières fois avaient été rapides, mais depuis il avait acquis la maîtrise de son corps et de ses sensations. Pourtant l'orgasme vint vite, et ma semence jaillit, maculant mon ventre, sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Dans la même seconde, mon ventre se tordit en un spasme violent, aussi douloureux que délicieux, et je sentis un flot brûlant se déverser au plus profond de moi. Au-dessus de moi, Kanon laissa échapper un cri de délivrance, et se laissa retomber sur moi. Nous restâmes ainsi un instant, soudés l'un à l'autre. Je peinais à retrouver mon souffle et mon pouls affolé me cognait les tempes, malgré cela je trouvai la force de soulever une main et de caresser la joue de Kanon d'un geste tendre, auquel il répondit en y déposant un baiser.

Graduellement, je repris mes esprits. Le plafond au-dessus de nos têtes reprit de sa substance et le froid mordilla ma peau en sueur. On entendait le bruit du vent au-dehors, comme un murmure apaisant. Et un autre bruit, étrange, étouffé comme dans du coton, que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Intrigué, je tournai la tête dans la direction dont il provenait.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Une silhouette gracieuse se tenait près de la porte, une main crispée sur l'embrasure, l'autre fermement posée sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Et elle me dévisageait d'un air terrible, où se lisaient une fureur et un désespoir sans bornes.

- Anthéa !

Mais déjà elle avait disparu.

Je restai quelques instants assommé, incapable de me relever et de partir à sa poursuite afin de lui expliquer ... de lui expliquer quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle avait tout vu.

Kanon bougea près de moi, et se redressa sur un coude. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris. Juste froid et déterminé. Alors je compris tout.

- C'était toi ..., fis-je d'une voix sourde et lourde

- Shion ...

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !, hurlai-je. Je te le défends !

Il parut ébranlé par ma réaction et je le vis blêmir.

- C'était toi. J'aurais dû le savoir.

- Non, écoute ...

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de ta bouche. Tu m'as trompé, tu m'as attiré dans un piège avec ce mot !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit, ce mot !, tenta-t-il faiblement de se défendre.

Kanon avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Qui, alors ?, repris-je, un peu radouci.

- C'est elle. Je te le jure.

Instinctivement, je le crus et je ne pus réprimer un cri de douleur et d'amertume. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas écrit ce mot. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il suffisait qu'il l'ait vu, lu. Et qu'il arrive ici avant elle, la laissant témoin impuissant de la suite et de mon double jeu. Il me l'avait dit : il y avait une personne de trop. J'avais été incapable de choisir entre elle et lui, alors il avait forcé le destin. J'avais foncé tête baissée dans son piège et par mon inconscience cruellement blessé une jeune femme qui m'aimait.

La sentence était inéluctable. Et elle tomba, tranchante comme la hâche du bourreau.

- Va-t'en. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

**A suivre**

**Coucou, pour une fois je n'ai pas mis six mois à publier la suite et en plus c'est un chapitre plus long que les autres. Faudrait pas que je prenne l'habitude de vous gâter comme ça, vous allez devenir exigeants ! Les fidèles ( et les autres ... ) auront droit, sauf si je change mon histoire - j'hésite depuis des semaines entre deux options - à une groooooooooooooosse surprise dans le prochain chapitre ! Stay tuned ! **


	33. L'enfer du devoir - 12ème partie

Ma vie reprit son cours tranquille, insouciant. Une petite vie ronronnante de notable de province ou presque. Levé bien avant l'aurore, le nez dans les dossiers jusqu'à dix heures, audience du matin avec les habituels quémandeurs de faveurs, un déjeûner rapide pris sur le coin du bureau, une petite pause sieste à quatre heures quand le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel et assommait tout le monde, puis de nouveau travail jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Autrefois, j'aurai terminé la journée par un petit plongeon rafraîchissant dans les thermes privés de mes appartements, mais je ne m'y risquais plus. Il y avait trop de souvenirs là-bas, bons comme mauvais.

Cette vie m'avait semblé monotone autrefois, aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu la qualifier d'ennuyeuse. Mais rassurante. Et cela suffisait à mon bonheur. Enfin, à mon repos.

Car à mon grand étonnement, Kanon avait disparu. J'aurais pensé qu'il s'accrocherait davantage, n'abandonnerait pas la partie aussi facilement. Je me serais trompé. Pas de nouvelles de lui, pas même de traces. J'ignorais même s'il était encore dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Peut-être espérait-il que je reviendrais sur ma décision, que je le rappellerais dans ma vie et mon lit. Il devait être déçu.

Anthéa aussi était sortie de ma vie et bizarrement j'en éprouvais une sorte de soulagement – non sans mauvaise conscience. Je n'espérais pas qu'elle me pardonne, ma faute était bien au-delà de tout pardon et j'entendais assumer mes erreurs. Non, ce que je voulais simplement, c'était m'excuser auprès d'elle, et lui faire comprendre que si pour le moment je me détachais d'elle, c'était parce que j'avais le sentiment de ne pas la mériter.

Il me fallut trois jours pour la retrouver. Elle avait fui le Palais sans rien emporter. Non, pas fui, quitté, car les jeunes femmes qui vivaient au gynécée n'étaient pas prisonnières. Elles demeuraient libres de leur corps, de leur âme et par conséquent de leurs mouvements. Je n'avais aucune autorité sur elles, pas plus que quiconque, et il était toujours plaisant de se dire que si elles étaient ici, c'était parce qu'elles le voulaient bien et y trouvaient leur compte, aussi bien matériellement que moralement parlant. Le moindre soupçon de contrainte m'aurait donné la nausée.

Je m'inquiétais pour Anthéa. S'il lui arrivait malheur par ma faute, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Je résolus donc de mener mon enquête et m'assurer de mes propres yeux qu'elle allait aussi bien que possible, même s'il était probable qu'elle avait plus envie de m'arracher les yeux que de me voir, et cela je ne pouvais guère le lui reprocher.

Son caractère doux et aimable me facilita grandement les choses. Même nantie du titre très envié de favorite officielle, elle avait gardé des amies parmi les autres jeunes femmes du gynécée. Je m'en menais pas large quand je m'y rendis dans l'espoir d'obtenir d'elles des renseignements qui me permettraient de savoir de retrouver sa trace. Les convoquer dans mes appartements pour leur demander le plus innocemment du monde si d'aventure elles n'auraient pas eu de ses nouvelles me paraissait tout bonnement farfelu pour ne pas dire d'un mauvais goût certain. J'étais des mes torts sans aucune circonstance atténuante, et l'honnêteté m'imposait de faire profil bas.

Je savais Anthéa proche d'une certaine Cassiopée, une jolie jeune femme blonde au teint de rose et à la voix de sirène qui m'avait accordé ses faveurs il y avait quelques temps de cela. Malgré le fait que toutes deux étaient passées par mon lit, cela ne semblait pas leur poser un réel problème – preuve s'il en était que les esprits s'adaptent aux circonstances, diraient certains. Profitant d'un matin où elle se promenait seule dans les jardins du Palais, je parvins à l'attirer à l'abri des regards. Elle ne me rejeta pas, mais je devinai dans son regard un mépris qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Elle savait tout. Donc elle avait dû voir Anthéa, lui parler.

- Fichez-lui la paix, me jeta-t-elle à la face sans préambule. Vous ne pensez pas lui avoir fait assez de mal comme cela ?

Je baissai les yeux. Le fait que je sois Grand Pope ne l'intimidait pas guère, apparemment.

- Je vous en prie, je dois la voir.

J'étais prêt à me jeter à ses pieds si elle me le demandait, mais elle n'en fit rien. Poussant le soupir de quelqu'un qui sait commettre une erreur et le regrette déjà, elle m'avoua tout ce qu'elle savait.

- Elle a une soeur aînée qui habite près du port, dans la petite allée où il y a la fontaine avec une tête de méduse. Vous voyez où c'est ?

Bien sûr que je voyais où c'était. Je faillis lui demander si elle se souvenait de mon âge. Cela ne faisait que deux petits siècles de rien du tout que je régnais sur le Sanctuaire au nom d'Athéna, alors ce n'était pas me vanter que de prétendre en connaître chaque pavé.

- C'est dans la cour derrière la grande porte bleue que vit sa soeur. Vous devriez la trouver là...

Elle marqua un court temps d'arrêt.

- ... mais si j'apprends que vous lui avez encore fait du mal, je vous jure que je révèle à tout le Sanctuaire que vous couchez avec Saga des Gémeaux.

En d'autres circonstances, je me serais étouffé de rire en entendant ces paroles. Mais pas là. A en juger par la façon dont elle me regardait, elle en pensait chaque mot, et n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Si jamais cela parvenait aux oreilles du prude Saga, je pouvais me préparer des moments difficiles. Déjà qu'il n'était guère souriant de nature ...

- Ne craignez rien. Je veux juste m'excuser, lui assurai-je d'un air contrit.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais en la quittant je sentis le poids de son mépris dans mon dos.

* * *

><p>C'était une petite cour modeste cachée derrière l'anonymat d'une porte cochère, envahie de fleurs aux teintes vives et de chants d'oiseau piailleurs. Pas âme qui vive ici. Je commençais à douter que Cassiopée m'ait mené sur une fausse piste quand un bruit de pas me fit dresser l'oreille. Je me retournai, et une femme entre deux âges à l'aspect replet, portant calé sur sa hanche un panier rempli à ras-bord de linge fit son apparition.<p>

- Qui êtes-vous ?, m'apostropha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle avait déjà dû me voir bien des fois, pourtant, mais toujours avec mon masque de cérémonie, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne m'avait pas reconnu. Je ne jugeai pas utile de décliner mon identité, cela ne pouvait que compliquer les choses.

- Je suis à la recherche d'Anthéa, dis-je seulement.

- Et vous lui voulez ... ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, lui laissant sentir par là-même que cela ne la regardait pas. Elle avait tout d'une commère et je me méfiais d'elle. Elle en prit son parti, et changeant son panier de hanche, s'écria d'une voix qui résonna dans toute la cour :

- Anthéa ! Une visite pour toi !

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, elle disparut par une porte dérobée après un dernier regard bougon, vexée sans doute de ne pas être mise dans la confidence.

Il y eut dans un escalier que je devinai tout proche un bruit de pas précipité, une porte qui s'ouvrit, et Anthéa apparut dans l'entrebaillement. J'eus un instant l'idée qu'elle allait se jeter dans mes bras, que je lui demanderais pardon et que tout serait oublié. Mais c'était un beau rêve stérile, car aussitôt qu'elle me reconnut, elle se figea, son joli visage blanc comme de la craie. A coup sûr, ma visite ne provoquait en elle aucune joie.

- Bonjour Anthéa, balbutiai-je, mal à l'aise.

Elle semblait hésiter sur la conduite à adopter, et c'était plutôt bon signe.

- Bonjour, se força-t-elle à dire au bout d'un long moment.

Nouveau silence pesant, tandis qu'au-dessus de nos têtes les hirondelles griffaient de leurs ailes le ciel bleu en poussant des cris aigus.

- Je ... je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez jusqu'ici. Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

J'éludai sa question, ne voulant pas compromettre Cassiopée qui m'avait aidé, même si c'était de mauvaise grâce.

- Le regrettes-tu ?, demandai-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

Sans doute, après la scène dont elle avait été le témoin, avait-elle envie de me jeter à la face un tombereau d'injures. D'autres qu'elles l'auraient fait, et sans hésiter, en tout cas.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'imagine que ça devait arriver, non ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, et ...

- Et ?

- Et te demander pardon.

- Me demander pardon ? Mais de quoi ?

- Mais ...

- Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, me dit-elle, la voix éteinte. Vous ne m'avez jamais rien promis. Je vous ai donné mon corps et mon coeur, vous avez pris le premier mais pas le second. Je ne vous le reproche pas, vous étiez libre de ne pas accepter. En entrant au Palais, on m'avait pourtant bien prévenue.

- A quel sujet ?, fis-je, intrigué.

- De ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Mais je ne regrette rien. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. J'y ai été très heureuse. C'est ce que je voulais vous dire l'autre soir.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'avais laissé ce mot sur mon bureau ?

- Oui, et aussi pour savoir si je vous avais mécontenté d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Oh, Anthéa ... !

- Mais l'autre soir, en vous voyant tous les deux ensemble, j'ai compris.

- Et s'il n'avait pas été là ? Et si justement, si nous refaisions tout ? Je veux dire ... si nous repartions de zéro ? Tous les deux ?

Elle eut un sourire ému, entre rires et larmes qui me toucha jusqu'au coeur.

- Cela ne rimerait à rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai aucun avenir avec vous.

- Même si je te demandais de m'épouser, d'être ma femme ?

Être favorite officielle était le summum de la réussite dans les annales du gynécée. Peu l'avaient été. Mais être épouse officielle, aux yeux de tout le Sanctuaire, c'était inédit. Un honneur étourdissant. Et pourtant Anthéa ne parut aucunement flattée de ma proposition.

- Je te serai fidèle, je te le jure. Tout est fini entre lui et moi.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Rien ne sera jamais fini entre lui et vous !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Etes-vous aveugle à ce point ? Ou refusez-vous de voir l'évidence ? Vous l'aimez !

- Non !

Des larmes calmes et résignées brillaient dans ses yeux, et je compris soudain qu'elle avait raison, et j'aurais beau me débattre, refuser de l'admettre, cela ne changerait rien à l'histoire : j'aimais Kanon. J'avais voulu le détacher de moi, le chasser, et je n'avais pas pu alors que j'avais pris maintes fois des décisions bien plus lourdes de conséquences dans ma vie. Elle avait raison, il n'y avait qu'une explication à cela. J'aimais Kanon.

- Jamais vous n'aurez pour moi le regard que je vous ai vu l'autre soir, et c'est pour cette raison et cette raison seule que je suis partie. Pas à cause de lui ... mais à cause de vous ! J'étais choquée et en colère, mais avec le recul je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi, même si ça fait mal. Vous me dites que vous me serez fidèle, et je suis sûre que vous le serez si je vous le demande. Mais de corps, pas de coeur. Chaque fois que vous me serrez contre vous, chaque fois que nous ferons l'amour, c'est à lui que vous penserez, encore et toujours ... Votre demande en mariage me flatte plus que je ne pourrai jamais le dire, mais ce ne sont que des mots vides de sens. Je refuse de bâtir un château d'illusions, aussi beau soit-il, sur du sable. Au fil des jours, il se fissurera, et finira par s'écrouler, quoi que nous fassions. C'est inéluctable. Nous n'aurons fait que perdre notre temps ensemble. Et lequel des deux le reprochera le plus à l'autre ? Je refuse de vieillir dans la rancoeur et l'amertume.

Elle avait raison, mille fois raison, et moi j'avais été assez lâche pour me voiler la face tout ce temps. Si j'avais songé à l'épouser ce n'était en rien pour être avec elle, mais pour fuir Kanon une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Tu as toujours été si sage ...

- Non, pas sage. Raisonnable. Assez pour rejeter un mariage qui ne peut être qu'un miroir aux alouettes.

- Tu as raison, Anthéa, tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que moi ...

- Je n'en doute pas, ironisa-t-elle gentiment. Je n'ai plus qu'à le trouver !

Elle semblait presque heureuse que l'abcès soit crevé. Il serait longtemps douloureux, certes, mais un jour il guérirait et elle pourrait aimer à nouveau. C'était tout le mal que je lui souhaitais. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, comme une amie, de la remercier de sa grandeur d'âme, mais je n'en fis rien. Mieux valait quitter sa vie, sur la pointe des pieds, sans lui faire davantage de mal.

- Vous êtes une grande dame, Anthéa, lui dis-je en plongeant en une profonde révérénce, moi, le Grand Pope d'Athéna, qui ne courbait l'échine devant personne; Toute ma vie, aussi longue soit-elle, il y aura dans mon coeur une place à part pour vous. Soyez bénie des dieux !

Anthéa m'adressa un de ces sourires angéliques qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle et me réchauffa le coeur.

- Dites-le lui ... dites-lui qu'il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a.

* * *

><p>Il eût été si simple de rappeler Kanon. Enfin, si simple ... encore fallait-il savoir où le trouver. Contrairement à Anthéa, je ne pouvais me renseigner auprès de personne sur ses allées et venues, puisque son existence était secrète et devait le rester. Quant à son jumeau, mieux valait ne pas le chatouiller pour l'instant. C'était à peine si je croisais Saga pendant les séances du Conseil, et amplement suffisant à mon goût - et au sien à en juger par les regards aigus qu'il me décochait et en disaient plus sur l'animosité qu'il me portait que toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer.<p>

Du reste, je n'étais pas mécontent de me donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir et prendre du recul après tous ces événements. Plus les semaines passaient et plus je me rendais compte qu'Anthéa avait raison. Son élégance, sa bonne humeur, cette subtile présence féminine me manquaient, certes, telles une douce drogue euphorisante, " une caresse à l'âme", avais-je lu un jour dans un livre, et j'avais trouvé ces mots très beaux. Mais lorsque des pas retentissaient derrière moi, ou que je percevais le bruit feutré d'une tenture qu'on écarte, alors mon coeur s'emballait, et c'était en pensant à Kanon. Et à chaque, la même déception, le même pincement au coeur en constatant que je m'étais trompé, qu'il n'était pas là.

Je retournai au Mont Etoilé, et assis sur le lit qui pendant des mois avait accueilli nos ébats clandestins, je sentis des larmes de regret pointer au bord de mes cils. Que de temps perdu, et à cause de moi ... Je m'étais offert à Kanon en tant que Shion, car le Grand Pope ne pouvait en aucun cas s'abaisser à se prostituer à un de ses chevaliers, et j'avais accepté d'en payer le prix physiquement entre les bras d'un jeune homme fruste et sans expérience qui avait toutes les raisons au monde de me haïr. Les choses m'avaient paru simples alors : Shion le satisfaisait sexuellement, et Kanon, bombe humaine menaçant perpétuellement d'exploser, offrait ainsi un court répit au Grand Pope qui avait déjà bien assez à faire. Donnant, donnant. Alors pourquoi est-ce que les choses avaient mal tourné ? Parce que Kanon en attendait davantage, que le sexe ne lui suffisait plus ? Ou parce que c'était moi qui refusais de lui en donner davantage ? J'avais accepté de me livrer charnellement dans l'intérêt du Sanctuaire, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était de m'impliquer émotionnellement. J'avais lutté contre cette idée de toutes mes forces, et Anthéa m'avait servi d'alibi, je m'en rendais compte maintenant : j'aimais Kanon depuis le début.

Mes doigts se crispaient de rage sur les draps. J'avais tout gâché. Le Grand Pope n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, Shion si. Si seulement j'avais laissé parler mes sentiments, au lieu de me cacher derrière mon masque de Grand Pope ! C'était ironique : je m'étais donné en tant que Shion, mais conduit tel le Grand Pope. Deux personnalités diamétralement opposées, mais deux faces d'une même pièce, indissociables l'une de l'autre ... De là venait tout le problème avec son cortège de blessures : Anthéa pansait son amour blessé dans une modeste maison sur le port, Kanon avait disparu, et Saga me détestait. Beau résultat en vérité. Et maintenant ...

Je m'arrachai du lit avec un soupir. Je me sentais faible, vidé de mes forces, mais ne m'en étonnais guère. Mon esprit en revanche était clair et résolu. La décision n'avait pas été difficile à prendre : il n'y en avait aucune autre possible.

A peine de retour au Palais, je fis porter une convocation à Saga.

Il se présenta peu de temps après, vêtu de pied en cap de son armure étincelante. J'eûs préféré une tenue moins formelle pour la conversation que nous nous apprêtions à avoir - si j'étais en soutane et dalmatique, je ne portais pas mon heaume ni mon masque, mais l'occasion ne se prêtait guère aux détails.

Lorsque le personnel du Palais nous eut laissé seul à seul, je me levai de mon trône et fis quelques pas en sa direction. Il restait figé en une révérence raide, aux ordres. Sans doute pensait-il que j'allais lui confier une mission quelconque.

Il n'en était rien pourtant.

- Relève-toi, Saga. J'ai besoin de te parler ... d'homme à homme.

Il redressa la tête, et je vis un éclair terrible s'allumer dans son regard sombre. Mauvais signe, pensai-je.

- J'ai besoin de savoir où est ton frère.

Saga serra les dents, et mit quelques secondes à me répondre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois lui parler.

- Lui parler ... ou autre chose ?, s'écria-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu désapprouves toujours notre liaison à ce que je vois ?

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

- J'aime Kanon, et ...

- Alors si vous l'aimez autant que vous le prétendez, cessez de lui jouer avec lui !, hurla-t-il presque. Il n'est pas votre propriété, un jouet que l'on abandonne dès qu'on s'en est lassé ou qu'on l'a cassé !

- Ce n'est pas ce que représente Kanon pour moi, je te le jure. Je tiens à lui, sincèrement.

Saga parut me croire, au moins en partie, et se radoucit.

- Alors pourquoi lui faites-vous tant de mal ? Hein, dites-moi ?, me supplia-t-il presque.

- Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. Mais il faut que je voie Kanon ...

- Vous ne ne verrez pas.

- Mais ..., balbutiai-je, ne comprenant pas son refus.

- Il n'est plus au Sanctuaire.

- Quoi ? Mais où est-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien, murmura Saga d'une petite voix qui me révéla l'étendue de sa détresse.

Sonné par cette nouvelle, je vis des larmes couler sur les joues de Saga. Kanon, Saga. Saga, Kanon. L'un représentait tout pour l'autre, ils étaient viscéralement liés ... et malgré cela Kanon était parti, et sans même révéler à son jumeau où il allait.

- Il ne reviendra pas, il me l'a dit. Il ne reviendra pas. Je l'ai perdu, et tout ça c'est votre faute !

- C'était à peine si je l'entendais. D'un pas de somnambule, je me traînai jusqu'à mon trône et m'y écroulai.

Saga avait raison. J'avais joué, j'avais perdu. Kanon était un maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Depuis des années, il vivait au Sanctuaire, et aucun de ses condisciples chevaliers d'or n'avait jamais deviné sa présence. Si son intention était vraiment que je ne le retrouve jamais, alors il avait gagné d'avance.

Le visage caché dans mes mains, je devinai les pas de Saga qui s'éloignait, me laissant seul face à mes démons. J'ignore combien de temps je restai ainsi. Quand je repris mes esprits, le timide soleil de printemps déclinait déjà, déversant ses rayons pâles sur le dallage de marbre. Machinalement, ma main humide de larmes retomba, et alla effleurer mon ventre qui déjà commençait à s'arrondir.

L'enfant que je portais ne connaîtrait pas son père.

**A suivre ! **

**C'est bizarre, je sens que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de demander des reviews. Je sais que certains vont décrocher de l'histoire suite à ce chapitre. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai longtemps hésité. Bon Shion est un Atlante, d'accord, mais quand même. Dans la première version de l'histoire, celle que mon virus a boulottée, c'était Anthéa qui était enceinte, et mourait en couches, suite à quoi Shion chassait Kanon. Mais pour des raisons que vous comprendrez plus tard, ça passait mal. **

**Donc adieu à ceux qui m'abandonnent là, et rdv à la prochaine histoire ... snif !**


	34. L'enfer du devoir - 13ème partie

Je m'étais rendu compte de mon état quelques semaines après avoir chassé Kanon.

Au début, je n'avais pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. Certes, j'avais des nausées le matin, la tête qui tournait et le sentiment permanent d'avoir les nerfs à vif. Mais compte tenu des événements des derniers mois, je ne m'étais pas alarmé outre mesure. Le physique ayant souvent fort à faire avec le psychique, je ne m'étonnais guère d'en payer le prix. Ma colère envers Kanon s'était apaisée, je me sentais plus serein, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre à la longue. Et quand bien même eûs consulté un médecin, il n'aurait sûrement trouver ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à chercher.

Moi-même je mis longtemps à mettre un mot sur mes symptômes. Ce n'est qu'un soir en me déshabillant que je compris ce qui m'arrivait. Je constatai sur la tunique que je portais sous mes tenues de cérémonie une large auréole au niveau de la poitrine, et lorsque je touchai le tissu, sentis qu'il était humide et un peu poisseux. Sur le coup l'idée me vint qu'un moustique m'avait piqué et que la piqûre suppurait. J'examinai ma poitrine et ne vis rien, aucune trace rouge, aucune irrégularité sur ma peau. Doucement, je l'effleurai du bout des doigts, et leur simple contact me fit tressaillir. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler douloureux, plutôt sensible, surtout au niveau du téton, et lorsque je le pressai, un liquide blanc en sortit. Du lait.

Je manquai de défaillir.

Dans ma jeunesse, le Grand Pope de l'époque, Sage ( qui portait si bien son nom ) m'avait brièvement parlé de notre race. Il était Atlante comme moi, et entretenait le souvenir de notre race décimée par les guerres et les épidémies. Nous aimions parler de sa culture, de sa langue, de ses moeurs, et tout un tas de choses qui faisait de nous des êtres à part. Tout cela remontait à fort longtemps maintenant, plus de deux siècles, si bien que je ne me souvenais que vaguement de ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos des particularités physiques des Atlantes. Une chose néanmoins avait retenu mon attention quelques instants : les Atlantes, qu'ils soient mâle ou femelle, pouvaient porter des enfants, et je devais y prendre garde si j'entretenais une relation avec un autre Atlante aussi bien qu'un homme. Cette idée saugrenue m'avait fait sourire, je ne me voyais guère arborant un ventre énorme. Puis j'avais oublié ce qui ne me paraissait qu'un détail. Adorateur de la gent féminine comme je l'étais, il me paraissait sans incidence sur ma vie. Aujourd'hui, ce détail anodin me revenait en pleine face.

Ce fut la panique qui domina au début. Je regrettai amèrement de n'avoir pas prêté une oreille plus attentive aux paroles de Sage, d'autant plus que je n'avais plus personne d'autre à qui m'adresser. Mu, le seul autre Atlante, était bien trop jeune pour savoir quoi que ce soit – c'était plutôt à moi de faire son éducation, fonction que je remplissais avec délices tant j'appréciais cet enfant calme et posé que je n'avais certainement pas été. Heureusement, je me souvins que la bibliothèque privée de Sage – ou plutôt ce qui en avait réchappé suite à la destruction du Sanctuaire lors de la Guerre Sainte qui lui avait coûté la vie – avait été réunie à la bibliothèque du Palais. Le Sanctuaire était alors un champ de ruines qui s'étalait à perte de vue, et au moins là-bas, ses précieux livres étaient à l'abri. Tellement à l'abri que, surchargé de travail comme je l'étais, je les y avais oubliés.

A mon grand soulagement, ils y étaient encore comme s'ils n'attendaient que ma venue, sagement alignés sur des étagères à part et couverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Un crime lèse-culture dans la mentalité atlante pour les adorateurs du savoir et de la connaissance qu'était ce peuple quasi disparu, et je me promis de rallonger de quelques centimètres les oreilles du préposé au plumeau. Mais force était de constater que personne ne les consultait jamais et pour cause : écrits en langue atlante, à part moi qui aurait pu les déchiffrer ? Il n'y avait pas que l'amas de poussière qui était impressionnant ; le désordre l'était également. Des ouvrages traitant d'astronomie côtoyaient des livres de cuisine, et en piles chancelantes s'amoncelaient traités théologiques, compilations historiques, recueils de poésie, et même un livre d'humour ( qui me changea les idées et fit mes délices pendant toute une soirée ). Je parvins non sans peine et après un concert d'éternuements à mettre la main sur ce que je cherchai. Fébrilement, je dissimulai l'ouvrage dans une de mes larges manches – là où Sage cachait le tabac que je le réprimandais de fumer – et courus me barricader dans mes appartements, où je pourrais le lire en toute discrétion. Il était rédigé en atlante, soit, mais les illustrations, elles, disaient ce que les mots cachaient.

Mettre des mots sur des maux est toujours d'un grand réconfort, et je me rendis vite compte que ma grossesse ne différait en rien d'une grossesse traditionnelle, à part sa durée plus courte de deux semaines. La seule différence notable était l'emplacement de la poche où croîtrait l'enfant que je portais. Pour le reste, la nature ferait son oeuvre. Rassuré, de l'enfant je tournai mon attention vers le père.

Si j'avais été en colère contre Kanon à cause de sa méchanceté envers Anthéa, je n'en demeurais pas moins conscient que j'y avais plus de responsabilité que lui. Kanon avait un caractère entier, fougueux et sauvage, et il savait être rude et sans détours, mais il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. J'étais persuadé qu'il n'avait agi comme il l'avait fait que parce qu'il avait été blessé ... parce qu'il m'aimait. Et moi je l'avais chassé comme un pestiféré. Le regard perdu qu'il m'avait jeté la dernière fois que je l'avais vu me hantait toujours.

La punition avait assez duré, la prolonger indéfiniment n'eût été qu'un sacrifice de plus à mon orgueil. Et surtout, je ne me voyais pas priver mon enfant de son père. J'avais compté sur Saga pour le faire revenir, en vain. Si j'en croyais ce qu'il me disait, il ne savait pas plus que moi où était son frère, sinon qu'il n'était plus au Sanctuaire. Envoyer des émissaires rechercher un homme qui n'avait aucune existence officielle, en dehors du fait de me faire passer pour fou, n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir. Restait le bouche à oreille. Si la nouvelle de ma grossesse était rendue publique, le bruit en parviendrait peut-être jusqu'à Kanon. Mais cela revenait à affaiblir la position du Sanctuaire – un Grand Pope rond comme la pastèque que je n'allais sans doute pas tarder à devenir était plus vulnérable, une aubaine pour les ennemis d'Athéna. Non, il valait mieux que la chose reste secrète, tout du moins pour l'instant. Avec un peu de chance, Kanon reviendrait sans que j'aie à aller à lui. En désespoir de cause, je laissai un mot à son intention au Mont Etoilé. S'il y venait, il saurait que je lui avais pardonné et espérais son retour.

La fin du printemps fut calamiteuse et souvent le soir je m'endormis en écoutant la pluie tomber en chantant sur les toits. Je pensais à Kanon : où était-il ? Allait-il bien ? Manquait-il de quelque chose ? Je résolus de ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui outre mesure. Kanon avait grandi à la dure, nul plus que lui n'était habitué à se débrouiller seul. Il était plein de ressources, et un de ces matins, j'en étais sûr, il allait ressurgir dans ma vie tel un diable sortant de sa boîte.

Je résolus de me consacrer entièrement à notre enfant, et j'eus de la chance : ma grossesse, pour inhabituelle qu'elle fût, ne fut pas chaotique. Je n'expérimentai que de loin en loin les matins difficiles et les périodes de dépression. Au contraire, sentir cette petite vie qui grandissait en moi me ramenait un peu Kanon, et me faisait supporter son absence. Mon ventre, que je pensais voir enfler à vue d'oeil, resta dans des proportions modestes, et mes robes de Grand Pope parvinrent aisément à masquer mon état. Tout au plus dus-je me voûter un peu pour qu'il n'en paraisse rien, et je surpris quelques commentaires qui soulignaient que les effets de l'âge que je commençais à ressentir. Mon amour-propre fut piqué au vif mais je restai coi. On pouvait bien causer dans mon dos, je n'étais pas encore bon pour la retraite.

Après ce printemps désastreux, il fallut s'attendre à un été chaud, et il le fut. Je suais à grosses gouttes sous mes robes, et mon état n'arrangeait rien. J'avais estimé que la naissance de mon enfant aurait lieu vers le 15 septembre, mais je privilégiai la prudence. Courant août, je fis de furtifs allers et venues entre le Palais et un temple abandonné dans une vallée où je me rendais quelquefois, qui me paraissait être un endroit convenable pour accoucher bien qu'éloigné de tout. Le Mont Etoilé était plus discret sans aucun doute car interdit à tous – interdit que seul Kanon aurait osé transgresser, mais avec l'embonpoint que j'aurais pris d'ici là et les probables contractions, le choisir n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Je me voyais mal me livrer à cette jolie petit escalade jusqu'à son sommet sans risques. Un accouchement dans les marches d'un escalier interminable m'inspirait très peu, pas plus qu'avant l'heure, en pleine séance du Conseil.

J'y emmenai ce que j'estimais nécessaire pour moi et pour mon enfant, vêtements et vivres, car il n'y avait rien là-bas. Le temple était déjà en ruines du temps de ma jeunesse, mais subsistaient tout de même quelques parties relativement habitables. J'y serais tranquille.

Bien m'en prit, car lorsque les premières contractions me saisirent avec plusieurs jours d'avance, je posai mon congé "maternité/paternité" officieux en urgence, et pris le chemin du temple, en prenant garde à n'être pas suivi. J'avais laissé circuler l'information que je comptais prendre quelques jours de retraite spirituelle au Mont Etoilé. Personne au Palais n'en serait étonné, car cela faisait des décennies que je m'y rendais régulièrement, ni ne vérifierait que j'y étais effectivement parti.

Le temple était abandonné depuis des siècles. Autrefois, il avait servi d'étape sur le chemin d'un autre temple plus important, mais lorsque celui-ci avait été touché lors d'un tremblement de terre qui l'avait meurtri au-delà de tout espoir raisonnable de reconstruction, son utilité s'en était trouvée amoindrie et il avait périclité. Là où autrefois les pèlerins qui allaient invoquer la grâce d'Athéna s'entassaient pour la nuit se glissaient plus maintenant sur les pavés usés que les feuilles mortes balayées par les courants d'air. Plusieurs pièces étaient toutrefois restées dans un état acceptable pour l'usage que je comptais lui donner. L'une d'elles, notamment, possédait une grande baie, bienvenue avec cette chaleur estivale, qui donnait sur une vallée toujours verte traversée par une cascade incongrue dans ce paysage d'ordinaire si méditerranéen, et qui me rappelait mon cher Tibet.

Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs jours. Fausse alerte, mais un prévenu en vaut deux. La chaleur de cette fin de mois d'août était insupportable et donnait l'impression de respirer du plomb. Je suais à grosses gouttes, et mon ventre me semblait peser des tonnes. Je ne pouvais être loin de mon terme à présent.

Deux jours plus tard, je m'éveillai dans le lit rudimentaire que je m'étais aménagé avec l'intuition que ce serait l'histoire d'une poignée d'heures. Je peinais de plus en plus à respirer, sans parler de bouger, et pour ne pas brusquer les choses, je restai allongé. L'atmosphère était étouffante. J'avais apporté ce précieux traité de médecine atlante avec moi, mais rejetai l'envie de l'ouvrir. C'est bien connu, lisez un livre de médecine et vous vous trouvez toutes les maladies du monde. Pas de panique, tout allait bien se passer, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il en soit autrement. La nature ferait son oeuvre. J'aurais sans doute mal, mais j'avais connu bien des batailles, celle-ci ne pouvait pas m'effrayer. J'aurais seulement tant aimé que Kanon soit à mes côtés ...

Vers midi, une violente douleur me plia en deux, suivie d'une autre trente secondes plus tard, et un liquide chaud et clair nappa l'intérieur de mes cuisses, collant le tissu léger de ma tunique contre ma peau. Je compris immédiatement que je venais de perdre les eaux. Je me mis en position assise, le dos aussi confortablement calé que possible par ma mante roulée en boule, jambes ouvertes pour faciliter le travail.

Il ne me fallut pas deux heures pour hurler de douleur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mettre au monde un enfant pouvait être une telle épreuve. Bien des fois dans ma vie j'avais dû affronter la souffrance, mais cette fois c'était différent. Bien plus intime que toutes les blessures que mes adversaires avaient pu m'infliger, et une autre vie que la mienne était dans la balance : celle de l'enfant de Kanon. Je me débarrassai de la tunique qui me collait désagréablement en la réduisant en lambeaux. Malgré tout, le travail n'avançait pas vite. Cela allait-il durer plusieurs jours ? Je le craignais. Mon bassin n'était que douleur, mes reins étaient de plomb mais je m'efforçai de respirer calmement en me convainquant que tout était normal.

Ma belle assurance fondit au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'intensifiait. Ce n'était pas elle qui me faisait peur, mais qu'elle était peut-être le signe que cela allait se passer moins paisiblement que ce que j'avais si naïvement envisagé. Le travail ne paraissait pas progresser, en tout cas pas de façon satisfaisante. Et soudain surgit dans mon esprit l'idée que j'allais peut-être mourir en mettant mon enfant au monde. Dieux, que j'avais été inconscient de venir ici, sans avertir quinconque ! Personne ne viendrait à mon secours ... et mon enfant, qu'allait-il devenir si je perdais connaissance ou si je succombais à une hémorragie de la délivrance ? Parviendrais-je seulement à lui donner le jour ?

Paradoxalement, l'angoisse me redonna de l'énergie. Oui, j'allais le mettre au monde, cet enfant, l'enfant de Kanon. J'avais survécu à une guerre sainte et restauré la grandeur du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, ce n'était pas pour baisser les bras maintenant ! De toutes mes forces, je contractai les muscles et poussai en serrant les dents à les briser, la sueur coulant sur mon visage en même temps que des larmes de souffrance. Le travail progressa un peu, me faisant reprendre espoir. J'alternai phases de travail et périodes de repos, le temps que mon coeur se calme et que je retrouve mon souffle.

J'étais ainsi, tête renversée en arrière, littéralement douché de sueur, lorsque je perçus un grondement au loin. L'orage menaçait. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, le plafond à caissons au-dessus de moi s'illumina une fraction de seconde avant que le fracas d'un coup de tonnerre ne résonne dans toute la pièce. Presque aussitôt un vent frais et bienvenu se leva, et je soupirai d'aise, savourant cette sensation sur ma peau en feu.

- Suivez-moi, par ici, allez !, entendis-je soudain crier quelqu'un.

Cette voix féminine me tira de ma torpeur. Qui diable s'était aventuré jusqu'ici ? Plusieurs personnes visiblement, et l'espace d'un instant, je ne sus si je devais m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter.

Il y eut un bruit de pas dans la pièce à côté, puis le bêlement de bêtes qui se bousculaient. Et à peine eus-je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une bergère et de ses moutons que je devinai ce qui les avaient poussés jusqu'ià ce temple, où personne ne venait jamais : le ciel s'entrouvrit tout-à-coup pour déverser sur la vallée un véritable déluge comme on n'en voit qu'en Méditerranée, un de ces déluges aussi soudains que violents.

Je l'entendis rire :

- Eh bien, il était temps !

Un nouvel coup de tonnerre lui donna raison. Au même moment, une douleur aussi violente qu'un coup de poignard me fit gémir malgré moi. Au silence qui suivit, je crus un instant qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu, que mon cri avait été couvert par le bruit du vent qui se levait et celui des gouttes qui s'écrasaient lourdement au dehors.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?, fit-elle, visiblement plus surprise qu'apeurée de se découvrir seule ici, dans cet endroit isolé, avec un inconnu.

L'incongruité de la situation me fit glousser de rire.

- Ne craignez rien, je ne suis pas en état de vous faire le moindre mal.

Une tête se glissa prudemment par la porte. Une femme, d'une soixantaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Oh !, fit-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds lorsqu'elle vit mon ventre.

Elle s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour accoucher. Mais vous êtes ... ?

La stupeur l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Elle mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits.

- Je vous ai reconnu à vos cheveux. Une tignasse comme ça, ça ne s'oublie pas.

J'ignorais comment je devais prendre cette remarque plutot désobligeante sur mon désordre capillaire permanent, mais on n'était pas là non plus pour discuter shampooings ...

- Et pour le reste ... euh là il va falloir m'expliquer.

- Je crois que le moment est mal choisi pour ça, bottai-je en touche.

- Hum, oui, convint-elle. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Disons que je ne la refuserais pas, si vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu, traouvai-je la force de plaisanter.

- Je crois que mes bêtes se garderont bien sans moi, surtout qu'avec cette pluie elle n'iront pas bien loin, me dit-elle avec un gentil sourire qui me mit du baume au coeur.

Je n'étais plus seul pour affronter ce qui restait à faire, et c'était beaucoup.

Elle avait eu quatre enfants, tous grands maintenant, et était même six fois grand-mère, me raconta-t-elle tout en me soutenant. Avoir à mes côtés une femme qui avait vecu ce que j'étais en train de vivre était d'un indicible soulagement et bien que je sois si fatigué, je la laissai parler, me distrayant de ma douleur et de mon angoisse.  
>Le jour commençait à tomber lorsque mon enfant naquit. Submergé de fatigue, c'est à peine si je l'entendis crier. Hors d'haleine, la vue trouble, je sentis confusément un poids qu'on mettait sur moi, quelque chose de visqueux et chaud qui gigotait faiblement.<p>

Mon enfant. L'enfant de Kanon. Derrière mes paupières closes, mes yeux me brûlaient et je me mis à sangloter d'épuisement autant que d'amertume. L'absence de Kanon balayait toute la joie que j'aurais dû ressentir et faiblement je levai les bras pour le serrer contre moi.

- C'est une petite fille. Une jolie petite fille, précisa ma matrone improvisée. Avec des yeux bleus superbes.

Bleus ... comme son père.

- Taisez-vous, je vous en prie, murmurai-je d'un ton suppliant.

Elle retournait le couteau dans la plaie, mais je ne lui en voulais pas, comment aurait-elle pu savoir ce qui s'était passé ? Même Saga ne le savait pas ...

- Reposez-vous, maintenant, vous l'avez bien mérité.

D'instinct je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elle trouverait tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'occuper de ma fille, j'avais tout prévu. Eperdu de reconnaissance, je me laissai sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il faisait à nouveau jour quand je me réveillai. De la pièce d'à côté me parvenaient les pleurs faibles et indécis de mon enfant. Je me levai précipitamment, et faillis retomber, tant la tête me tournait.

- Ah, vous voilà de retour parmi nous. Il était temps !, plaisanta ma nouvelle amie.

- Ai-je dormi si longtemps que ça ?

- Il faut croire que vous en aviez besoin. Avez-vous du lait ?

- Du ..., répétai-je, ahuri.

- Elle a faim.

Lui donner le sein. C'était si surréaliste que j'éclatai de rire sans même y penser.

- Oui, je crois.

La petite, mue par son instinct, ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sein et se mit à suçotter timidement d'abord, puis à un rythme plus assuré. De toute évidence cela lui convenait. Le simple contact de ses petites lèvres rondes sur mon sein douloureux me fit grimacer quelques secondes, puis devint agréable et une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Les larmes aux yeux, je l'admirai. Un fin duvet clair ornait son crâne et je pouvais distinguer entre ses paupières encore lourdes deux prunelles d'un bleu intense.

- Vous lui avez trouvé un nom ?

La question m'embarrassa plus qu'elle ne me surprit. J'y avais déjà songé au cours de ma grossesse, mais j'avais décidé de ne pas lui en donner tant que je n'aurais pas revu son père. Nous déciderions ensemble.

- Je dois réfléchir, dis-je en souriant.

Nul doute dans mon esprit qu'il ne manquerait pas de réapparaître, car j'en étais persuadé, Saga savait où il était. Et lorsque je lui annoncerais que je lui avais donné une fille, il ne pourrait pas prendre la responsabilité de lui cacher la nouvelle.

Je pris la décision de rester ici quelques jours avec ma fille, le temps de reprendre des forces. Ma gentille bergère-sage-femme, qui se prénommait Gallia, accepta de rester avec moi pour m'aider, et je lui en sus gré. Grâce à elle, je parvins à récupérer plus rapidement de cette bataille que j'avais menée pour la vie, et elle jura sur la tête de toute sa nombreuse descendance que pas un mot de ce dont elle avait été témoin ici ne sortirait jamais de sa bouche. Je la crus spontanément. Tout comme ma merveilleuse et altruiste Anthéa, elle était de ceux en qui on peut avoir une confiance aveugle.

Le matin où je devais regagner le Palais, tout s'écroula de manière irréversible.

J'étais en train de rassembler mes affaires lorsqu'un cri étonné de Gallia me fit me figer. Un bruit de pas précipités, et elle passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte, et ce qui me stupéfia ce fut l'expression sur son visage, faite d'incrédulité et de joie intense.

- Venez voir ... c'est merveilleux !

Abandonnant la tunique que j'étais en train de plier, je la suivis, fébrile, tandis qu'elle me conduisait vers le berceau où dormait ma fille. Et avant même d'y parvenir, je me mis à trembler ; mes jambes refusèrent de me porter davantage et je m'effondrai. J'avais déjà compris le malheur qui s'abattait sur moi.

Ma fille était bien dans son berceau, même sans la voir je pouvais entendre son souffle paisible. Mais il y avait aussi cette présence, que j'avais ardemment attendu deux-cents ans, pour lequel j'avais tant prié, tant lutté, tant pleuré. Cette cosmoénergie à nulle autre pareille, qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que d'une seule façon. Ce miracle monstrueux, qui me prenait ma fille pour l'offrir en sacrifice aux dieux.

- Voyez, s'exclama Gallia, irradiant de joie, inconsciente de ma propre détresse. Athéna ... elle s'est réincarnée !

**A suivre**

**Allez courage, encore un ou deux chapitres avant la fin, on y est presque ! Reviews please ? Et qui offre les dragées ?**


	35. L'enfer du devoir - 14ème partie

Je découvrais la rancoeur.

J'avais tout donné à la déesse Athéna. Mon sang, deux-cent-trente ans de cette interminable vie que je n'avais pas souhaitée. Mes angoisses, mes espoirs. Mes haines, mes amitiés même : pour elle j'avais sacrifié Dohko, mon cher Dohko, que j'avais laissé partir à l'autre bout du monde – et à cette époque où l'avion ni même la voiture n'existaient, c'était vraiment le bout du monde – sans même avoir l'espoir de le revoir jamais. Mon corps, mon âme. Jusqu'à mon coeur. Jusqu'à Kanon, qui n'avait rien demandé et qui sans le savoir m'avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Pour protéger son Grand Pope, moi, Shion, je m'étais prostitué avant de rejeter un bonheur à portée de main, persuadé que vie privée et vie publique étaient incompatibles. Et pour quelle récompense ? A présent, ce qu'Elle exigeait de moi, mon coeur se refusait à le Lui donner.

J'aurais accepté n'importe quoi ... j'avais accepté n'importe quoi, quel qu'en soit le prix, sans rechigner. Pour elle et à cause d'elle, j'avais vécu les affres du pouvoir et de la solitude, enfermé dans ma fonction de Grand Pope. Grand Pope ... un titre honorifique, qui aurait tourné la tête à plus d'un. S'ils savaient ce qu'il en coûtait ... !

Athéna, déesse de sagesse, d'amour et de paix ... pourquoi me prenait-elle mon enfant ? Ne lui en avais-je pas donné assez ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi mon enfant ?

Les yeux dévorés par des larmes brûlantes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir, je me laissais aller, vidé de toute énergie, mon bébé serré contre ma poitrine. Elle bougeait un peu dans son sommeil de temps à autre, ses petits poings levés, inconsciente du destin terrible qui l'attendait. Tout parent souhaite le meilleur avenir pour son enfant. Mais ma fille à peine née, je ne pouvais déjà plus rien espérer ni pour elle ni pour moi. Nous étions condamnés par une volonté divine aussi cruelle qu'inexplicable à, elle grandir, moi vieillir l'un à côté de l'autre, séparés par une barrière invisible mais toujours présente, celle qui se dresse entre les dieux et le reste des êtres vivants. Et un jour, une guerre sainte surviendrait, et je la verrais souffrir et en mourir, comme cette petite Sasha dont j'avais tenu la main lorsqu'elle s'était éteinte un matin d'automne. C'était il y a si longtemps et pourtant c'était hier ... et c'était demain. Rien qu'à cette pensée atroce, les sanglots m'étouffaient. Les dieux, dans leur miséricorde, fassent que je ne voie jamais ce jour funeste, que mes yeux se soient fermés sur ce monde avant. J'avais tout supporté, mais ça, jamais. Jamais.

- Donnez-la moi.

Je sursautai et instinctivement, serrai ma fille dans mes bras comme si je craignais qu'on me l'arrache. Mais ce n'était que Gallia, penchée sur moi, qui me souriait gentiment.

- Elle doit être trempée, je vais la changer. Et je vous la redonne, d'accord ?

Brave Gallia. Elle avait été mère, elle avait compris ma détresse, et sur son épaule j'avais pleuré durant des heures sans crainte d'être jugé. Elle n'avait rien fait, rien dit pour me consoler – aucune parole ne l'aurait pu, je crois – elle m'avait juste serré dans ses bras, moi, le Grand Pope, jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre de fatigue et de douleur.

Pendant deux jours, mon esprit ne fut que chaos, sorte de magma d'idées sans queue ni tête, mais toujours centrées autour de cette obsession : pourquoi ma fille ?

Puis peu à peu, l'apaisement fit son chemin, et je parvins à prendre un peu de recul. A la révolte succéda l'interrogation : pourquoi ma fille ? Il naissait chaque jour par-delà le monde des centaines de milliers de petites filles qui auraient pu être aussi bien qu'elle la réincarnation d'Athéna. Alors pourquoi la mienne et pas une autre ? Était-ce un hasard ? Difficile de le croire. Au bien tout avait-il été calculé, planifié de longue date ? Écrit dans les cieux ? Non, Athéna, si elle n'était pas mère, demeurait une femme, et quelle femme aurait exigé ce sacrifice au-delà des mots d'une autre femme ?

Mais je n'étais pas une femme. Ni un homme. Ni un dieu.

J'étais ... oh par tous les dieux !

Je commençais à soulever le voile de mes origines, et soudain cette perspective m'emplissait d'effroi. Dans mon esprit troublé, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient, l'une après l'autre et ce que je découvrais au fur et à mesure où elles s'emboîtaient me laissait sous le choc.

Dans ma jeunesse, j'avais beaucoup fréquenté le précédent Grand Pope. Atlante comme moi, avec son frère Hakurei nous étions au Sanctuaire les derniers représentants de cette civilisation quasi éteinte. Seule une poignée d'entre eux, disséminée aux quatre coins du monde, perpétuait ses traditions et sa culture. La plupart avait été engloutie dans le grand cataclysme d'antique mémoire, et avec lui tout un pan de notre histoire, si bien que plus personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude d'où nous venions. Les uns parlaient d'une île de Méditerranée que la fureur des flots avait engloutie en une nuit, d'autres de mystérieuses contrées du Nord, d'autres encore d'une origine céleste. A vrai dire, personne ne connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire, et mon maître le Grand Pope Sage était le premier à le reconnaître, il n'en savait pas plus que les autres. La tradition orale avait du bon, mais aussi ses limites, et les propos déformés devenaient vérité, et la vérité devenait mythe. Tout ce que nous savions avec certitude, en fin de compte, c'était que la civilisation atlante avait été brillante, bien au-dessus des autres peuples de la même époque, et avait disparu sans laisser d'autres traces que des spéculations et des questions.

Pour autant qu'il savait, il y avait toujours eu des Atlantes au sein du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Pourquoi, avaient-ils un lien privilégié avec la déesse ? Ou leur avait-elle simplement accordé un droit d'asile ? Curieusement, mon maître avait paru troublé, et n'avait rien répondu. Son attitude m'avait intrigué alors, car cela lui ressemblait si peu. La connaissance et sa transmission étaient la pierre angulaire de son existence, et pourtant mon intuition me disait qu'il devait en savoir bien plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Pourquoi me le cacher ? Était-ce quelque chose de si honteux, de si horrible que mieux valait que je n'en sache rien ? Cette lueur étrange, mélange de fierté et de douleur, que j'avais lue dans mon regard l'espace d'un éclair m'avait dissuadé d'approfondir le sujet, et le temps avait fait le reste.

Puis il y avait eu cette petite fille, cinq ans plus tard. Cette petite fille débarquée d'un bateau en provenance d'Italie. Je me souviendrai toujours de la fébrilité de Sage ce jour-là. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi, ne tenant pas en place, la voix vibrante d'émotion et le souffle court, faisant les cent pas sur la grande terrasse du Palais, comme si toute sa vie il n'avait vécu que dans l'attente de ce moment. Il avait les nerfs à vif, aussi n'avais-je pas osé poser la moindre question. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle était apparue en bas de l'escalier, cette fillette intimidée et au bord des larmes, que je l'avais entendu murmurer d'une voix bouleversée :

- Comme elle a changé ...

J'avais alors compris qu'il l'avait déjà rencontrée. Mais pourquoi ne m'en avait-il rien dit ? Et peu de temps après, lorsque j'avais évoqué le chagrin qu'avait dû avoir sa mère à la laisser partir, il m'avait répondu, comme sur la défensive.

- La réincarnation d'Athéna ne naît pas d'une femme !

Je l'avais dévisagé avec des yeux ronds, surpris par sa virulence. Il en avait pris conscience et s'était radouci.

- Un jour tu comprendras, m'avait-il dit. Nul n'échappe à son destin.

Mais je n'avais pas compris ... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

"Etre né de la cuisse de Jupiter", dit l'expression. Jupiter, c'est ainsi que les Romains appelaient Zeus. Zeus, père d'Athéna. On attribuait cette naissance pour le moins bizarre à Dionysos, non à Athéna, mais la similitude était troublante, car à en croire Sage, Athéna n'était pas née d'une femme. Les générations qui s'étaient succédé avaient fait de ce détail un mythe, que personne ne croyait plus depuis longtemps. Et si sortir la cuisse d'un dieu n'était que l'allégorie d'un accouchement ? De l'accouchement d'un Atlante ? Quel était le lien exact entre les dieux et les Atlantes ? Et s'ils étaient apparentés d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Si cela suffisait à expliquer leur supériorité sur les autres civilisations, autrement dit sur les humains ? Et si seul un Atlante pouvait mettre au monde la réincarnation d'Athéna ? Cet élément à lui seul aurait suffi à expliquer cette chute brutale de leur monde : plus d'Atlante, plus d'Athéna. Bien des rivaux sur l'Olympe se seraient frotté les mains à cette seule idée. Quelle autre force aurait été assez puissante pour causer leur chute, sinon une main divine ? Poséidon ? Hadès ? Les suspects étaient légion ...

Et cela signifiait que si Athéna naissait d'un Atlante, alors Sasha ... oh, mon pauvre maître, comme je comprenais votre douleur à présent, ce jour-là. Ainsi donc c'était vous qui aviez mis la petite Sasha au monde, quelque part dans les profondeurs du Palais, avant de la confier à un orphelinat discret d'Italie, à des centaines de kilomètres de là dans le seul but de la protéger. Pas étonnant, dans ce cas, que vous n'ayiez eu aucun mal à localiser la réincarnation de notre déesse ... vous saviez où elle était depuis le début ! Et moi qui avais cru que le regard que vous aviez pour elle était celui d'un Grand Pope pour sa déesse, alors qu'il était celui d'un père pour sa fille ... maintenant, avec tous ces éléments devant les yeux, je me demandais comment j'avais pu passer si longtemps à côté de l'évidence.

Mais n'étais-je Grand Pope que pour cela, pour mettre au monde celle qui deviendrait Athéna ? Quelle légitimité alors ? L'impression d'avoir volé mon trône à un autre chevalier plus apte que moi à remplir cette suprême fonction m'avait hanté pendant des décennies, et redoublait à présent. " Nul n'échappe à son destin", m'avait dit mon maître. Était-ce écrit dans les cieux ?

Mais on ne pouvait pas réécrire l'histoire. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Et ce que mon maître avait fait, je le ferais aussi. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Et le jour où je le retrouverais en Hadès, je n'aurais pas à baisser les yeux de honte.

* * *

><p>Je m'accordai trois jours. Trois jours avec ma fille, qui seraient toute notre histoire ensemble. Mais ce serait trois jours rien que pour nous deux, avant que je ne redevienne le Grand Pope et elle Athéna. Je lui donnai le sein, barbotai avec elle dans le bain, et l'admirai tandis qu'elle s'endormait contre moi – tant de choses qui paraissent si anodines mais qui me seraient à jamais refusées aussitôt que j'aurais regagné le Palais. Je gravais ces instants dans ma mémoire pour me donner des forces pour ce qui allait suivre.<p>

C'est effrayant, ce que les bébés changent vite. Elle n'avait que six jours et changeait d'heure en heure lorsque je la revêtis d'un lange brodé aux armes de la déesse, pour la conduire vers son destin. C'était une responsabilité énorme contre laquelle mon coeur luttait, mais je ne comptais pas m'y soustraire. Je remerciai Gallia pour l'aide qu'elle m'avait apportée durant ces quelques jours, et pris le chemin du Palais sous son regard plein de tristesse.

Personne ne devina jamais la torture de mon âme tandis qu'impassible je présentais la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna à un peuple en liesse.

Les premières semaines furent un tourbillon de joie et de rires puis progressivement une certaine sérénité s'installa. Je ne quittais pas ma fille des yeux, et le soir je n'acceptais qu'à contrecoeur qu'elle soit emmenée dans ses appartements pour y dormir, couvée du regard par une armée de nourrices. J'en venais presque à oublier qu'elle était vouée à un destin divin. Mais malgré toutes mes résolutions, l'instinct fut le plus fort, et je profitai de l'occasion pour me permettre ce que j'aurais jamais osé auparavant : enfreindre à tours de bras le sacro-saint règlement du Palais. Aux orties la réserve, le protocole et autres petites mesquineries. La vie était trop courte ( dans la bouche d'un vieillard de deux-cent-trente ans bien sonnés, cette réflexion pouvait passer pour de l'ironie ! ) et je comptais profiter pleinement de chaque minute avec ma fille. Un Grand Pope se devait de protéger Athéna et de veiller à son bien-être jusque dans les moindres détails, non ? Cet argument imparable cloua le bec de toute la valetaille du Palais et je pus à loisir me promener avec elle dans les bras en gâtouillant à mort, sous les yeux dépités des nourrices réduites au chômage technique.

* * *

><p>Ne manquait qu'une chose à mon bonheur : le retour de Kanon. La présentation d'Athéna ne l'avait pas fait sortir de sa tanière, mais ignorant tout de ce qui les liait, je ne m'en étonnais pas. Sans doute ruminait-il sa colère contre moi quelque part.<p>

Je ne voyais guère plus son jumeau, et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il faisait tout pour m'éviter. Aussi poussai-je un cri de satisfaction quand quelques jours plus tard je le heurtai par hasard au détour d'un couloir du Palais.

- Ah, Saga ! Tu tombes bien, J'ai besoin de te parler.

Son air hagard me fit peur. Il semblait perdu, et me dévisagea comme un somnambule que l'on vient de tirer de son sommeil.

- Tu as une mine affreuse.

C'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire : de profonds cernes creusaient son visage d'ange, ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elles en étaient blanches, et ses yeux rougis témoignaient de longues nuits blanches.

- Saga, tu ne vas pas bien ?, m'inquiétai-je.

- Si, Majesté, tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix faible, ravalant avec difficultés un sanglot.

- Il faut que nous parlions, Saga ...

- De quoi donc ?, s'écria-t-il soudain avec violence. Il est trop tard pour parler maintenant !

- Que veux-tu dire ?, lui demandai-je, épouvanté.

Il secoua la tête, ne sachant visiblement pas quel parti prendre, celui de me parler ou pas. Je décidai de lui forcer la main.

- Retrouve-moi ce soir, nous serons tranquilles pour parler. A dix heures, au Mont Etoilé.

* * *

><p>Je ne saurai jamais quel pressentiment non avoué me saisit ce soir-là. Sans raison, je décidai d'aller voir ma fille, que j'avais confiée à ses nourrices en fin de soirée et qui devait dormir à poings fermés. Sur la pointe des pieds, j'entrai dans sa chambre, mes longues robes glissant dans un murmure léger sur le sol de marbre. Couchée sur le côté, son petit pouce dans la bouche, elle ne se réveilla pas. La lueur vacillante des torches arrondissait encore la ligne de sa joue et lui donnait un petit air boudeur et innocent. Qu'elle était jolie ! Un instant, je fus tenté de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je me retins, de peur de l'arracher à son monde de rêves. C'était si bon de rêver ... Son destin cruel la rattraperait assez tôt.<p>

Avec un soupir nerveux que je ne m'expliquai pas, je m'arrachai d'elle et pris le chemin du Mont Etoilé.

Je ne devais jamais la revoir.

Saga fut ponctuel, comme toujours. Sur l'horloge pyrique dont je pouvais distinguer le sommet au loin, un feu venait de s'allumer lorsqu'un bruit de pas lourds résonna dans l'escalier. Je soupirai nerveusement, et frissonnai malgré ma lourde robe. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Saga n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre pour peu de choses, il avait donc dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour le mettre dans cet état. Et moi, tout à ma joie au milieu des langes et des biberons, je n'avais rien deviné.

- Merci d'être venu, Saga, lui dis-je en guise d'accueil tout en m'avançant vers lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, mais il ne prêta guère attention aux lieux. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait que peu de choses ici en dehors de la petite chambre dont je pouvais à peine distinguer la porte dans l'obscurité – heureusement, il ne pouvait savoir qu'elle avait abrité nos rendez-vous clandestins, à son frère et à moi. Seul un gigantesque autel de marbre où étaient autrefois pratiqués les sacrifices meublait la pièce dans laquelle nous étions – et sur le dessus luisait un poignard qui n'avait pas servi depuis tellement longtemps qu'il devait être tout juste bon à contracter le tétanos à présent.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, et je vis des larmes luire dans ses prunelles bleu-vert.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Saga. Je vois bien que quelque chose de grave s'est produit.

- Ca ... ça n'a plus d'importance. C'est du passé à présent, et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?, l'interrogeai-je, atterré.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, plaida-t-il d'une voix si faible que je l'entendis à peine.

- Ton devoir ? Par tous les dieux, de quoi parles-tu ?

Je sentis le sang se retirer de mon visage tandis que je lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Saga, où est ton frère ? Où est Kanon ?

Il éclata d'un rire hystérique, renforçant encore mon inquiétude.

- Réponds-moi, Saga !, lui ordonnai-je en tremblant.

S'il devait y avoir une mauvaise nouvelle, je voulais la connaître. Tout de suite.

- Rassurez-vous, Majesté. Kanon ne sera plus jamais un souci pour vous.

- " Un souci" ? Où est-il ? Il a quitté le Sanctuaire, vraiment ?

- Kanon est mort.

- Qu... quoi ?

Je sentis mes jambes céder sous moi, et je me raccrochai in extremis à l'autel de marbre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?, lui demandai-je, espérant bien naïvement avoir mal compris, mais je savais déjà qu'il n'en était rien.

- Mon frère est mort.

- Tu dois te tromper, Saga. Kanon ne peut pas être mort !

- Si, je vous le jure. Il est mort, car je l'ai conduit et enfermé moi-même au Cap Sounion.

Et il m'annonçait cela, le plus calmement du monde, comme un homme qui n'a rien à se reprocher ... ou au bord de la folie.

- Le Cap Sounion ..., soufflai-je, épouvanté.

La hideuse prison du cap Sounion, la punition ultime, réservée aux pires criminels. Certainement pas à Kanon, c'était impossible. Comment Saga avait-il pu décider de condamner son frère à la geôle marine de Sounion ? J'avais l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar.

- Tu mens !

Mais son air défait et son visage livide sur lequels roulaient les larmes parlaient pour lui. Il m'avait dit la vérité.

Kanon. Mort. Je poussai un hurlement affreux et m'effondrai contre le marbre de l'autel, une main sur le visage.

- Pourquoi ?, parvins-je seulement à dire au bout d'un long moment de stupeur.

- Il voulait vous tuer.

- Me ... ?

- Oui. Alors j'ai fait mon devoir de chevalier d'Athéna.

- Oh, Saga ...

Je n'arrivais même pas à concevoir qu'il ait pu trouver la force de faire cela. Son jumeau, c'était toute sa vie, sa réaction lorsqu'il avait appris la liaison que nous entretenions me l'avait bien montré. Et pourtant il l'avait mené vers cette mort atroce, par simple sens du devoir.

- Tout est ma faute, parvins-je à peine à hoqueter, secoué par des sanglots. Oh par les dieux, qu'ai-je fait ?

- Oui, tout est de votre faute, et il est bien tard pour reconnaître vos torts.

- Je l'aimais, Saga, je te le jure !

- Aimer ... savez-vous seulement ce que ça veut dire ? Moi, je l'aimais, comme un frère, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Vous ... vous vous êtes seulement servi de lui, comme et quand cela vous arrangeait. Vous l'avez mis dans votre lit, lui avez laissé croire que vous l'aimiez pour mieux le contrôler et vous ...

- Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien !

- Insinuez-vous qu'il m'a menti ? Qu'il aurait décidé de vous tuer, comme ça, sans raison ? Non, jamais ! Kanon était certes emporté, mais il vous respectait ... jusqu'à ce que vous le chassiez comme un pestiféré !

- Non, non, gémis-je, mes mains couvrant mon visage, comme si cela suffisait pour fuir cette horrible discussion.

- Qu'espériez-vous donc, alors ? Qu'il vous reviendrait au premier sifflement, comme un chien ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le traiter ainsi !

- Je l'aimais, Saga, je te le jure ...

- Eh bien, allez-le lui dire là-bas, au Cap Sounion.

- Comme tu es cruel ...

- Sauf le respect que je vous dois, Majesté, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ce petit jeu, mais vous. Vous avez joué, vous avez perdu : assumez-en les conséquences ...

Le ton de sa voix avait changé, il était soudain devenu coupant comme un rasoir. Je relevai la tête et vis cette lueur malsaine dans ses yeux, une lueur étrange, celle d'un homme possédé. Et au même instant, à l'extrémité de son bras levé, l'éclat froid d'une lame.

- ... et payez pour vos erreurs !

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que déjà son poing s'abattait sur moi. Le coup me toucha à l'épaule, me faisant vaciller de douleur et de stupeur mêlées. Je tentai instinctivement de me retenir, mais de nouveau, il leva son arme improvisée et me frappa. Quelque chose de chaud coulait le long de mon bras, et ma main glissa sur le sol détrempé de sang. Je m'effondrai pour ne pas me relever, cette fois.

- Saga ..., le suppliai-je dans un râle.

Je ne parvenais plus à respirer, et je compris que la lame avait dû me blesser à mort. Un voile sombre tomba devant mes yeux, et au-dessus de moi, je l'entendis éclater en un rire dément. Saga, écartelé entre son coeur et son devoir, en avait perdu la raison.

Curieusement, je ne ressentis aucune frayeur. Plutôt un apaisement. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir mérité ce qui m'arrivait, mais la pensée de ne plus revoir ma fille, de la laisser derrière moi me déchira le coeur. J'avais craint de la voir se battre, souffrir, mourir. Cela me serait épargné : je partirais avant elle vers le royaume des ombres. Et là-bas, au moins, pensai-je dans un ultime sursaut, j'allais retrouver Kanon.

Et ce fut avec soulagement et reconnaissance que je me laissai glisser vers le néant. 

**A suivre, ben si ^.^ **

**Eh oui, ça devait arriver. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes surpris par la fin de cette scène ! ( bien que je m'attende à avoir des mails de protestations, que je vais m'empresser de relayer à Kurumada-sama ) Vous l'aurez compris, nous sommes bientôt arrivés à la fin de cette fic ... mais pas encore, je vais vous servir un petit épilogue la semaine prochaine j'espère, en fonction de mes disponibilités et de mon inspiration. **

**Merci à tous les reviewers en guest, que je ne peux remercier par PM, leurs encouragements me motivent encore plus que les autres ( qui ne me motivent déjà pas peu cela dit ). Continuez vos efforts, et je continuerai les miens !**


	36. L'enfer du devoir - Epilogue

- Tu n'étais nulle part. Je t'ai cherché partout, pensant que tu m'évitais. Il n'y a pas un recoin des Enfers que je n'aie retourné à ta recherche. Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Alors j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu avais réchappé de cette mort hideuse à laquelle ton frère, par devoir, t'avait condamné au Cap Sounion.

- Et vous l'avez regretté ?

- Regretté ?

J'eus un sourire amer.

- Comme tu me connais mal, Kanon ...

Il y eut un long silence, seulement troublé par le cri perçant des mouettes. Au dessus de nos têtes, des nuages légers comme des songes glissaient paisiblement mais Kanon, allongé sur le sol de marbre, ne les voyait pas.

- Est-ce ma faute ? Que sais-je de vous, hormis ce que vous avez bien voulu me donner ?

Sa remarque me fit mal, non pour moi, mais pour lui, car elle révélait ses blessures et sa soif d'être aimé.

- Je te demande pardon, Kanon. Sincèrement.

Il ne répondit rien, me laissant un arrière-goût de cendres dans la bouche. Autrefois, il aurait pris le mors aux dents, m'aurait affronté de face sans détours ni crainte des conséquences. C'était sa nature, impétueuse et franche, un torrent de montagne. J'en avais fait maintes fois les frais, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regretter ce changement en lui. Où était ce Kanon que j'avais connu ? Saga avait beau être son modèle, il n'était pas mon idéal.

- Pourquoi ne me le demandez-vous pas ?, dit-il soudain.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi j'ai voulu vous tuer.

- Parce que tu me haissais ?

- Non. Parce que je vous aimais.

- On ne tue pas par amour, Kanon.

- Si, quand on est désespéré.

Je me tus, mortifié. Il ne connaissait qu'une partie de moi, mais je réalisais tout-à-coup que l'inverse était encore plus vrai. Jamais je n'aurais deviné la violence de ses sentiments à mon égard. Violence qui s'était exorcisée dans une autre forme de violence, physique celle-là.

- Je n'avais que vous. Je n'ai toujours eu que vous.

- Tu as ton frère.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, rit-il. Pas du tout la même chose. On peut aimer deux personnes de façons très différentes, mais avec la même force. Lui m'a enfermé au Cap Sounion, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne faisait que son devoir, et malgré sa colère, j'ai deviné ce qu'il lui en coûtait, et je vous en ai détesté d'autant plus.

Je baissai la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu me mettre entre vous deux, Kanon. Mais tout est ma faute. Nous n'aurions jamais dû entretenir cette liaison. Elle était malsaine.

- Malsaine ? Vous avez des mots si blessants ..., murmura-t-il avec amertume.

- C'est pourtant cela. Une histoire bâtie sur de telles bases n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Je n'étais pas honnête avec toi, et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles encore aujourd'hui. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait sciemment, je te le jure.

- Je le sais. Et je ne vous en veux pas. Au contraire. Ces moments avec vous ont été les plus beaux de ma vie, et je vous en remercie.

Sa déclaration me laissa sans voix. Même mûri par la vie, Kanon restait Kanon et je m'attendais à des reproches, des mots durs. Mais rien de cela. Et cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

- Vraiment ?, parvins-je à dire, la gorge nouée par le soulagement.

- Vous n'étiez pas libre. Je ne l'ai pas compris à l'époque. Je n'ai pas cherché à me mettre à votre place. La seule voix que j'écoutais, c'était celle de ma souffrance et de ma solitude, alors que votre rôle n'était pas plus enviable ... Je sais aujourd'hui que vous ne pouviez pas agir autrement.

- Oh, Kanon !

Ainsi donc, nous n'avions pas tous deux tant souffert en vain. Resssortait de toutes ces épreuves une compréhension mutuelle qui nous rapprochait bien plus que tous ces rendez-vous clandestins sans sens au Mont Etoilé.

- Kanon, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi à présent ?

- Le Grand Pope d'Athéna, répondit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Un Grand Pope que j'aime et que je respecte.

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'est déjà un grand pas en avant de ma part, ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Je veux dire ... et si je n'étais plus Grand Pope ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Le Sanctuaire est toute votre vie.

- "était" toute ma vie.

- Comment ?

- Je viens de demander à Athéna de me relever de mes fonctions et de nommer mon successeur.

Kanon se redressa brusquement, la stupeur sur son beau visage.

- Mais ... vous ne pouvez pas faire cela !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que ... parce que ...

- Parce que tu ne peux m'imaginer autrement qu'avec un heaume et une tenue de cérémonie ? J'ai été autre chose, il y a longtemps de cela, bien avant ta naissance.

- Non, parce que vous êtes fait pour être Grand Pope.

- Eh bien disons que d'autres aussi, et que je leur laisse la place avec soulagement.

Je ne lui dis pas que j'avais chaudement recommandé son frère Saga. Peut-être m'en aurait-il voulu pour cela, maintenant qu'il comprenait à quel point la tâche de Grand Pope était lourde, pour ne pas dire surhumaine. Ma conscience se trouvait allégée par le fait que, pour la première fois depuis bien des siècles, deux Grands Popes, l'un retraité et l'autre en fonction, se côtoieraient. Si Saga l'acceptait, et rien ne l'y obligeait, il pourrait toujours solliciter mon aide. Je le savais capable de grandes choses : n'avait-il pas vécu le pire lorsqu'il avait conduit son frère à Sounion ? Après cela, que ne pourrait-il faire pour notre déesse ? C'était une certitude qui n'était pas sans m'inquiéter. L'expérience m'avait montré de façon cruelle que le Grand Pope peut étouffer l'homme qui se cache sous le masque, et je ne voulais pas que Saga vive ce que j'avais vécu, qu'il commette les mêmes erreurs en voulant trop bien faire. Je le protègerais malgré lui.

- Etre Grand Pope est un immense honneur, Kanon, mais c'est surtout un grand poids. Pendant deux siècles j'ai tout sacrifié à Athéna. Trop.

- Trop ? Comment peut-on trop sacrifier à Athéna ?

- Voilà des paroles dignes d'un chevalier d'Athéna. Mais qu'y-a-t-il sous cette belle armure des Gémeaux que tu portes maintenant avec honneur ? Un coeur ? Ne laisse jamais ta conscience dicter à ton coeur, Kanon. Moi je l'ai fait et ça a été la plus grande erreur de toute ma vie. Et la plus douloureuse aussi.

- A cause de moi ?, fit Kanon d'une voix mal assurée en se remettant sur ses jambes.

- Non, pas à cause de toi. Grâce à toi. Car c'est grâce à toi que je me suis réveillé, que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais qu'une vie, que je dédiais plus à Athéna qu'elle ne l'avait exigé. Que je m'étais emmuré dans mes fonctions pour me protéger de tout ... et même d'aimer.

- Pourtant il y a eu Anthéa et les autres femmes du gynécée.

- Le coeur et le corps sont deux choses bien distinctes, Kanon, mais pas indissociables.

Ma main se leva, caressa tendrement sa joue.

- Cela, je ne l'ai compris que le soir où elle nous a surpris ensemble. Je savais que j'étais en train de te perdre, et plus je cherchais à me détacher de toi, plus mon coeur hurlait contre ma raison. Que se serait-il passé ce soir-là si Anthéa n'était pas venue ? Aurions-nous continué à être deux parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre ?

- Pourtant vous m'avez chassé.

- Réflexe d'orgueil blessé, dira-t-on. Et je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis d'elle autant que de toi. C'est ironique de se dire que plus j'aspirais à la perfection, plus je m'en éloignais !

- Est-ce si important que cela, la perfection ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu recherches toi aussi depuis la fin de la bataille contre Poséidon et notre retour parmi nous ?

Kanon me répondit par un sourire.

- Pour moi, oui, car je veux payer Athéna en retour de son pardon. Mais vous ... je n'ai rien à vous pardonner. Vous savez, la première fois, dans les thermes, il ne s'agissait pas que de frustration. Il y avait aussi chez moi une part de provocation.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Notre conversation prenait un tour étrange mais qui n'était pas pour me déplaire ...

- "Provocation" ?

- Vous m'avez toujours plu, tel que vous étiez. Je n'ai pas toujours compris et approuvé vos choix, mais je vous respectais. Et je vous aimais. Je vous ai toujours aimé, malgré tout le mal que je vous ai fait. L'amour, surtout s'il est vain, ne rend pas forcément juste ...

Cet aveu amena des larmes au bord de mes paupières. Ainsi, même encore maintenant, après tout ce qui s'était passé, il m'aimait toujours.

- Kanon, dis-moi ... sincèrement : penses-tu qu'il soit trop tard pour recommencer ? Tout reprendre à zéro ?

- Qui me propose cela ? Shion ou le Grand Pope ?

- Le Grand Pope a raccroché le masque. Ce n'est plus qu'une question administrative, une signature en bas d'une page, bref : rien.

- Mais vous ? Saurez-vous m'accepter avec le passé que vous savez ? J'ai mis dans les mains de mon frère le poignard qui vous a tué.

- Et c'est moi qui lui ai fourni ce poignard, pour ainsi dire. Hadès et Arès n'ont eu qu'à faire le reste, la voie était déjà tracée ... notre liaison ne pouvait qu'être fatale au bout du compte. Il y avait trop de mensonges et de non-dits, cette histoire était condamnée d'avance. Mais ne parlons plus du passé, quel qu'il soit. Ce qui compte c'est le présent.

Le soleil couchant embrasait son visage, et en cet instant je le trouvai plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais été. Pour la première fois, il semblait entrevoir le chemin qui se dessinait devant lui avec confiance et espoir. Bien sûr, il ignorait que celle qui était aujourd'hui de retour sur le trône d'Athéna était de son sang. Et il l'ignorerait encore un moment. Auparavant, il devait conforter sa position au Sanctuaire, se faire accepter, et surtout s'accepter lui-même. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, je le savais. Un jour viendrait où il serait prêt à entendre ce que je brûlais de lui dire.

En attendant ce jour, il nous restait beaucoup à reconstruire. Sans doute y aurait-il des hauts et des bas, mais ce chemin nous le ferions ensemble, main dans la main, un pas après l'autre.

Laissant libre court à mes sentiments, je me blottis contre lui, savourant son parfum et la chaleur de sa peau.

- Contentons-nous de vivre et d'être heureux. Ce qu'il en sera ... l'avenir nous le dira !

**FIN**

**Ca y est ! Je l'ai finie cette fic ! Un grand, immense merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews et m'ont encouragé alors que je voulais la laisser tomber suite à mon virus. Mais à chaque chose malheur est bon, et ça m'a permis de réécrire la fin ( et de changer par là-même le cours de l'histoire de l'humanité, n'en doutons pas !). **

**Bon, pour la prochaine, je ne vais pas faire du Shion encore, sinon ça va finir par lasser. Quoique j'avais une idée de fic ... eh oui, encore. Il m'inspire, notre sémillant Grand Pope. **

**Si vous avez des suggestions de personnages, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer, je ne promets rien mais je verrai ce que je peux en faire ! ( et pour laisser une review vous savez comment faire ... ghaaaa je suis incorrigible )**

**biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz :p**


	37. Jardins secrets - 2ème partie

- Allez au diable, râla Shion en cherchant à tâtons un oreiller sous lequel se blottir la tête.

Vraiment, on n'avait pas idée de faire un tel vacarme à ... quelle heure était-il au fait ? Aucune idée, mais tôt de toute manière. Beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. Surtout après une nuit pareille.

Hélas, ceux qui étaient derrière la porte – ou plutôt celles, à en juger par les cris aigus qui lui vrillaient les tempes et martyrisaient ses tympans, ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

- Dieux du ciel, mon armure contre du silence !, gémit-il.

Mais les dieux ne devaient pas être intéressés par l'offre, car le tintamarre reprit de plus belle.

Shion soupira d'agacement. Sa tête était vide et pourtant elle lui semblait peser des tonnes. Bizarre. Cet étrange état de choses avait-il quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il avait passé la soirée précédente à visiter tous les bars de la rue principale de Rodorio en compagnie de son compère Dohko ? Tiens, où était-il, celui-là, au fait ? Pas loin, à en juger par le bras pesant qui s'étalait nonchalamment en travers de son abdomen. Un souffle tiède sur son épaule – et qui ne sentait pas vraiment le dentifrice – le lui confirma.

- S'te plaît, Dohko ... va ouvrir !

Son compagnon de beuverie ne daigna pas bouger. Shion en douta même qu'il l'ait seulement entendu et pesta intérieurement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se redressa sur un coude. Ses méninges n'apprécièrent pas l'initiative, et le lui firent savoir en faisant tout tourner autour de lui. Au bord de la nausée, il ferma les yeux, et attendit que les choses se calment un peu. On ne l'y reprendrait pas de sitôt, à boire plus que de raison.

Pendant ce temps, l'insupportable concert de cris aigus et de coups contre la porte perdurait, et malgré son état second, Shion comprit que pour qu'il cesse enfin, il n'avait qu'une seule option : aller ouvrir.

_- Je vais les tuer, toutes autant qu'elles sont. _

Après un coup d'oeil meutrier en direction de Dohko, vautré sur le lit et dormant du sommeil du juste ( ou plutôt de l'ivrogne ) Shion se mit péniblement debout et d'un pas chaloupé se dirigea à tâtons vers l'épicentre du vacarme. Le sol bougeait sous ses pieds, comme un banc de sable mouvant. Il aurait pourtant juré que la veille au soir il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus stable. Etrange. Il faudrait qu'il se penche sur le problème quand il aurait un moment de libre et le cerveau ... comment dire ... davantage en état ! Parce que pour l'instant ... euh ... c'était loin d'être le cas.

D'un geste rageur, il ouvrit la porte, l'arrachant presque de ses gonds. Mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas pris conscience que son pied droit était en travers du chemin, et qu'on soit chevalier d'or ou pas, la règle commune veut que quand une porte rencontre brutalement un orteil nu, c'est rarement la porte qui a le plus mal. C'est donc en se mordant la lèvre dans un sursaut de dignité virile qu'il se présenta aux empêcheuses de dormir en rond qui faisaient le siège de son temple on ne pouvait plus bruyamment.

- Est-ce que c'est bientôt fini, ce boucan ?, explosa-t-il.

Un chevalier d'or en colère eût fait reculer une meute de loups affamés, donc a fortiori une poignée de jeunes servantes réputées timides et discrètes. Pas cette fois.

Elles étaient cinq, seulement cinq, pourtant au nombre de décibels déployés, Shion aurait juré qu'elles étaient bien davantage. Et elles le fixaient avec des yeux bouleversés qui lui firent instanément comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

- Hadès attaque ?, balbutia-t-il, soudain dessoulé.

Comment avait-il pu manquer l'approche de l'ennemi ? Il se consumerait de honte s'il devait s'en justifier devant sa déesse. Mais non, ce n'était pas ça : il n'y avait aucun cosmos, de quelque nature que ce soit aux alentours.

Une des jeunes femmes lui saisit le bras avec une familiarité bien inhabituelle et chercha à l'entraîner à sa suite, des larmes dans la voix :

- Il faut que vous veniez, vite !

- Eh !, protesta-t-il.

- Venez !, insista-t-elle.

- Non !

Il se planta les talons dans le dallage, bien décidé à ne pas bouger d'un cil tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'explications à ce réveil en fanfare.

- Où voulez-vous que j'aille, et pourquoi ?

Et c'est alors que la fille explosa en sanglots.

- Oh, seigneur Shion, il est arrivé une catastrophe ...

* * *

><p>Shion enrageait. Le feu couvait sous la braise depuis longtemps, et il n'avait rien vu venir.<p>

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti avant ?, reprocha-t-il le plus doucement qu'il put à la jeune servante.

- Il ... il nous l'a interdit.

Les larmes qui coulaient entre ses doigts l'étouffaient presque. Shion se mordit la lèvre. Inutile d'accabler la malheureuse : elle avait suivi les ordres qu'on lui avait donnés, et ça n'avait pas dû être facile. Pris de remords, il lui passa doucement la main sur les cheveux.

- Allez, calmez-vous. J'y vais tout de suite, et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir croire ce qu'il disait.

La téléportation était quelque chose de bien pratique, et en un battement de cils Shion se retrouva sur le parvis de la Maison des Poissons.

Il ne venait jamais ici. Lui habitait tout en bas, et Albafica et lui n'entretenaient que le minimum de relations, et encore. Auraient-il vécu sur deux planètes différentes que cela n'eût rien changé à l'affaire. Albafica était un être secret, froid, qui ne se mêlait pas aux autres sauf cas de nécessité absolue. Même son voisin de la maison du Verseau ne le voyait pour ainsi dire jamais.

Comment allait-il être reçu ? Mal, à n'en pas douter, n'ayant pas été invité.

Pas un bruit, pas une lumière : le temple semblait désert. En revanche, il y flottait une odeur étrange, que Shion n'arrivait pas à définir, et qui eût été agréable si elle n'avait pas été si lourde, si entêtante. Le jeune Bélier sentit son mal de crâne, qu'il avait oublié, refaire surface, et respira un grand coup. Ce qui n'arrangea rien, bien sûr. Il se promit à lui-même que les beuveries avec son copain Dohko feraient désormais partie du passé.

Soudain un bruit étrange parvint à ses oreilles. Une sorte de miaulement, ou de gémissement. Intrigué et inquiet, il se dirigea dans la direction d'où il provenait, et là, arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il se figea d'horreur.

Il y avait une forme humaine qui gisait sur le sol, pelotonnée, comme convulsée par la souffrance. L'homme – car à n'en pas douter il s'agissait d'un homme – lui tournait le dos, mais à sa longue chevelure claire répandue en désordre sur le sol de marbre Shion le reconnut.

- Albafica !, s'écria-t-il.

Le chevalier des Poissons sursauta et, se retournant précipitamment, lui fit face. Ce qui frappa Shion, ce ne fut pas la maladresse de ses mouvements – or un chevalier d'Or était d'une parfaite maîtrise, quasi millimétrique – mais son regard. Un regard d'un bleu glacier, mais noir de fureur tel qu'il en avait rarement vu. En d'autres dispositions, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lui aurait sauté au visage.

- Va-t'en, aboya-t-il.

- Mais ...

- VA-T'EN !

L'ordre était on ne pouvait plus clair, et le ton davantage encore : froid, cinglant, à la limite de l'insulte. Il n'était pas le bienvenu. Au même instant, la tête de Shion se mit à tourner. Malgré la semi-confusion qui peu à peu commençait à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, il comprit ce qui se passait : le violent parfum des roses empoisonnées d'Albafica faisait son oeuvre et grignotait lentement son cosmos. S'il restait ici, il aurait tôt fait d'y succomber.

Il plaqua sa main sur son nez et sa bouche et, à regret, quitta la pièce en titubant.

L'air au dehors lui parut incroyablement pur comparé à celui si vicié des appartements du chevalier d'or des Poissons. Comment pouvait-il le supporter ?

Appuyé sur la rambarde de la terrasse, Shion respirait le plus profondément qu'il pouvait pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Les brumes empoisonnées qui obscurcissaient son cerveau mettaient du temps à se dissiper, et il dut lutter un instant contre une violente sensation de nausée. Heureusement, son estomac voulut bien se calmer, et il se laissa glisser contre une colonne de marbre, le souffle fébrile et les jambes en coton.

Les remords le taraudaient. Comment pouvait-il laisser Albafica livré à lui-même, souffrant comme un damné ? Certes, le chevalier des Poissons ne l'avait pas appelé à l'aide, il n'était donc tenu à rien ... hormis sa conscience. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? La violence des roses d'Albafica l'empêchait d'approcher. Sans même songer à une question de survie, c'était avant tout une question pratique : il ne pouvait être d'aucun secours à son alter ego. Quelques minutes dans la même pièce que lui suffiraient à le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Albafica semblait déjà suffisamment mal en point pour ne pas avoir besoin de gérer l'intrus qu'il était.

Et Dohko ? Le Bélier écarta aussitôt cette idée. Si dans le meilleur des cas il avait fini de cuver – mais avec le chevalier de la Balance, les lendemains de virée à Rodorio étaient une épreuve difficile – que pourrait-il de plus ? Autant le laisser roupiller tout son soul. A défaut d'être d'une quelconque utilité, un Dohko souffrant de mal de cheveux ne pouvait être qu'un boulet.

- Alors ?, fit d'une petite voix une des servantes qui l'observaient avec inquiétude.

Rien ne déplaisait plus à Shion que de s'avouer impuissant. Mais en l'occurence, tel était le cas.

- Je ne peux pas rester à l'intérieur. C'est intenable ..., plaida-t-il, presque honteux.

La jeune femme qui avait posé la question hocha la tête avec tristesse, et tourna son regard vers la porte, comme si elle pouvait voir à travers.

- Je suis désolée ... je n'aurais pas dû vous déranger.

- Non, au contraire. Vous avez bien fait, la rassura-t-il.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! J'avais pensé qu'avec vos pouvoirs ...

- Mes pouvoirs ?

- Oui, vous savez, quand vous manipulez les choses à distance !

- Oh, vous voulez parler de la télékinésie ?

- Euh, oui.

C'était donc pour cela qu'elles étaient venues le chercher, lui et pas un autre ? Bien sûr ! Quel imbécile il avait été de ne pas y penser ! Ah, l'alcool ne contribuait pas à le rendre intelligent !

Il réfléchit un instant au meilleur parti à tirer de ses pouvoirs. C'était un avantage, certes, puisque pour aider Albafica il n'avait pas besoin d'entrer dans la pièce. Mais il y avait tout de même un obstacle, et de taille : Albafica lui-même. Car pour ce qu'il pouvait en deviner et par le ton sur lequel il avait été reçu, sa coopération était loin d'être gagnée. Quant à le forcer, c'était tout bonnement hors de question.

Sens aux aguets, il ne pouvait qu'attendre la suite des événements. De l'autre côté de la porte, il pouvait percevoir le cosmos d'Albafica augmenter graduellement en intensité, jusqu'à flamboyer comme au beau milieu d'une bataille. Partagé entre admiration et inquiétude, il se demanda comment, dans son état, le chevalier des Poissons pouvait trouver en lui assez de forces pour s'imposer cette épreuve : il fallait qu'il possède une volonté de fer, et c'était d'autant plus effrayant qu'il savait combien la frontière entre volonté et déraison peut être mince.

Congédier les servantes ne fut pas une chose simple. Il fallut que Shion jure que tout irait pour le mieux et qu'il veillerait sur Albafica, qu'elles pouvaient compter sur lui pour qu'elles consentent à partir. Bien qu'il pensât chaque mot de ce qu'il promettait, il n'était pas si sûr d'y parvenir.

Mais le temps jouait pour lui. Au fur et à mesure que le cosmos du chevalier des Poissons croissait en brillance, il devenait plus perméable, un peu à la façon des super étoiles, qui grossissent et atteignent leur paroxysme à la fin de leur vie. Le cosmos des chevaliers étant intimement lié aux étoiles, fallait-il y voir un signe inquiétant ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une particularité propre à la technique de l'occupant de la dernière maison ? Il aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Albafica ne s'entraînait quasi jamais au Sanctuaire, et ce n'était pas par leurs conversations qu'il aurait pu apprendre quoi que ce soit : elles étaient inexistantes ...

Attendre fut une torture pour les nerfs de l'Atlante, mais ce fut bien pire encore quand soudain, vers la fin de l'après-midi, le cosmos du chevalier des Poissons explosa soudain, avant de disparaître. De l'autre côté de la porte, Shion bondit sur ses jambes, les yeux exorbités et retenant son souffle : que se passait-il ? Le sang battant à ses tempes, il attendit quelques secondes, mais rien ne se produisit.

- Albafica !, hurla-t-il.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Alors il décida d'entrer, redoutant par avance ce qu'il allait trouver. Il s'attendait au pire, à trouver Albafica mort.

Et effectivement la première chose qu'il vit lui déchira le coeur : une silhouette inanimée gisant au beau milieu de la pièce.

- Par Athéna, murmura-t-il, en se précipitant vers lui.

Il se jeta à genoux près de lui, et put aussitôt constater qu'il respirait. Rapidement et mal, mais il respirait.

Fermant les yeux, Shion adressa un remerciement muet aux dieux.

Mais s'il était vivant, le chevalier des Poissons n'en était pas moins en mauvais point. Il gisait sur le côté, recroquevillé par la douleur, et Shion put distinguer son visage à travers les lourdes boucles soyeuses qui le dissimulaient à demi. Il eut un sursaut d'horreur : il ne l'aurait pas reconnu pas. Etait-ce bien lui, le plus beau chevalier de la déesse Athéna, la perfection faite homme ? Son visage parfait n'était plus qu'un semblant de masque mortuaire, d'un blanc terne, dans lequel ses yeux étaient profondément enfoncés. Quant à sa bouche, de lisse et sensuelle qu'elle avait été, elle avait fait place à une vilaine fente tordue, pincée entre deux lèvres sèches et d'un bleu sombre hideux.

Albafica semblait avoir pris cent ans.

- Par les dieux, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Et soudain il comprit. Quelque chose avait disparu. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué de prime abord lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, mais il aurait dû. Et maintenant qu'il savait où il n'était plus, il pouvait deviner où il était. Ca expliquait tout, c'était d'une logique confondante et cruelle. Et rien qu'à cette idée, son coeur se serra.

- Oh, Albafica ...

**A suivre**

**Coucou me revoilà, les vacances sont finies ! J'espère que les vôtres ont été aussi bonnes que les miennes - à part la météo désespérante ! Maintenant, c'est retour au boulot / à l'école, et aux fics ! Et aux reviews ?**


	38. Jardins secrets - 3ème partie

Albafica gémit dans son sommeil et d'un geste maladroit attira un peu plus la couverture à lui.

Shion l'avait mis au lit sans même qu'il ouvre les yeux. Ca n'avait pas été chose facile. Le chevalier des Poissons n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé tandis qu'il était relégué dehors, il l'avait deviné.

Shion respira un grand coup. L'air n'était plus vicié à présent. C'était cela qui l'avait frappé ... et atterré. Il n'y avait qu'une explication à cela, et c'était comme un coup de poignard dans les entrailles. Ce poison, qui appesantissait l'air quelques heures auparavant, l'empêchant de rester près d'Albafica au-delà de quelques minutes sans en périr, c'était Albafica qui l'avait absorbé. Son corps en était à ce point imbibé que lorsque Shion avait tendu la main vers lui pour le toucher, avant même d'être au contact de sa peau ses doigts le brûlaient. C'était un miracle qu'une telle quantité de poison dans les veines ne l'eût pas tout bonnement tué. Tout autre que lui y eût succomté.

Mais à quel prix ... la beauté légendaire du jeune homme n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Dans le sommeil, son visage conservait un masque de souffrance et il tremblait de douleur et de froid, enfoui sous les couvertures que Shion avait dénichées dans un placard.

La télékinésie était un pouvoir aussi délicat à utiliser que précieux. Shion avait ainsi pu, sans risquer d'être foudroyé par le poison, soulever Albafica du sol de marbre sur lequel il gisait et le porter dans sa chambre. Depuis, sans se soucier du temps qui passait, il le veillait avec autant de soins qu'une mère avec son enfant.

- A boire ..., gémit Albafica dans un souffle.

C'était le premier signe de conscience que donnait le jeune chevalier.  
>Shion, avec empressement, alla lui chercher un verre d'eau, et le porta à ses lèvres craquelées par la fièvre. Elle s'était manifestée à la fin de la nuit, conséquence de la réaction de son corps au poison. Il n'avait pas tardé à délirer, à la grande inquiétude de Shion. Celui-ci avait d'abord pensé à appeler un médecin, puis après avoir examiné la situation, y avait renoncé. Qu'aurait pu un homme de science face à ce cas d'empoisonnement d'une nature dont il ignorait tout ? De plus ça n'aurait fait que mettre en danger la vie du pauvre praticien qui pouvait être bien plus utile par ailleurs. Le travail ne manquait pas à Rodorio.<p>

Shion avait des connaissances basiques en matière de médecine atlante, mais rien qui se rapprochât de ce cas de figure. Il dut donc se borner à baigner avec des linges frais ( suffisamment épais pour ne risquer aucun contact direct ) le front brûlant d'Albafica en espérant lui apporter quelque soulagement. De temps à autre, malgré sa faiblesse, le jeune homme s'arrachait de son lit pour vomir à grand-peine un liquide verdâtre et fétide qui en disait long sur les souffrances qu'il était en train d'endurer. Déchiré par son impuissance, Shion ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Un léger mieux se fit sentir le lendemain matin. Albafica ne tremblait plus, ni ne vomissait, et si ses paupières semblaient lourdes, il paraissait lucide.

- Shion ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Le Bélier s'attendait à cette réaction, et avait anticipé sa réponse.

- Je suis exactement là où je dois être.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité !, riposta Albafica avec une pointe d'agressivité mal contenue.

- Très juste.

- Alors qui t'a permis ... ?

Shion décida d'emblée de calmer le jeu.

- Des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi.

- Ah oui ?, fit-il d'un ton dubitatif qui confinait à la moquerie.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'estimes indigne d'intérêt ?, fit Shion avec humeur.

Albafica eut un long silence.

- Parce que c'est inutile.

La réponse fit bondir Shion.

- Inutile ? Inutile de s'inquiéter pour toi ? Inutile de te porter secours ?

- Oui, fit le chevalier d'un ton tranchant. Je n'ai besoin de personne, je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

Shion baissa la tête, soudain confus. Il avait cru que la solidarité, l'entraide, l'amitié étaient des principes intangibles et universels, que son intervention auprès d'Albafica était légitime. Mais pour qui l'avait-il fait ? Pour Albafica ? Ou pour lui-même, pour se donner bonne conscience ? Le chevalier des Poissons vivait à l'écart des autres, et quelques soient ses raisons, c'était son droit le plus absolu. Son intrusion lui paraissait à présent terriblement déplacée.

- Je te demande pardon. J'ai cru bien faire.

Albafica le dévisagea de ses yeux clairs, dans lesquels rien ne transparaissait. Un véritable mur, une citadelle spirituelle.

- De toute évidence tu n'as besoin de personne, en effet. Et c'est bien dommage.

- En quoi est-ce dommage ?

- Parce que ça te rendrait peut-être un peu humain !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il regretta ses paroles en voyant les lèvres du jeune homme se crisper comme sous le coup d'une violente émotion. Avait-il sans le vouloir touché un point sensible ?

La conversatio tournait à la confrontation, et c'était la dernière chose que souhaitait Shion. Se levant , il se dirigea vers la porte, s'attendant à ce qu'Albafica réplique quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose.

Mais rien ne vint.

* * *

><p>- Tu penses à quoi ? A lui ?<p>

Assis sur les marches de son temple, Shion sursauta en entendant la voix de Dohko. Revenant de Rodorio, il remontait à son temple, et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Humm, fit Shion.

- Eh bien, tu as vraiment du temps à perdre !

- C'est dur, ce que tu dis.

- Dur, mais vrai. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour lui ?

- C'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu connais ton problème ? Tu as un coeur contrairement à lui. Tu as pris des risques pour venir à son aide, et lui n'a même pas eu la décence de te remercier. Ce gars-là est un abruti, conclut-il sans autre forme de procès. Dis, je vais barboter aux thermes avec Manigoldo, tu te joins à nous ?

- Hein ? Oh, non merci, je n'en ai pas envie. Enfin, pas ce soir, ajouta-t-il de peur que Dohko n'interprète mal ce refus. J'ai eu une rude journée, je crois que je vais me coucher tôt.

C'était une excuse tout à fait plausible, car les thermes n'étaient en général que la première étape d'une soirée mouvementée, surtout avec Manigoldo de la partie, et qui risquait de s'achever aux aurores avec une solide gueule de bois.

- Bon, je ne te force pas.

Le chevalier de la Balance se remit sur ses jambes et s'éloigna.

- Ne te rends pas malade pour lui !, lui lança-t-il dans l'air du soir. Il ne le mérite pas !

Le bruit de ses pas décrut, et Shion poussa un lourd soupir. Il aimait Dohko, il l'adorait, même. D'emblée, lorsqu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, alors tout jeune chevalier, il s'était lié d'amitié avec lui. Une amitié profonde et sincère, pas exempte de coups de gueule et de différences d'opinion, mais quelle amitié digne de ce nom n'en connaît pas ? Leurs parcours et leurs histoires étaient identiques, ceux de deux déracinés contraints de vivre si loin de chez eux avec ce que cela comportait de coups de cafard et de mal du pays. Shion avait été séduit par l'exubérance et l'optimisme sans faille de Dohko. Peu de gens étaient aussi ouverts que lui aux autres ... sauf en ce qui concernait Albafica visiblement. Il ne semblait vraiment pas porter le chevalier des Poissons sans son coeur. Les extrêmes s'attirent ... en général, mais pas toujours, et eux deux en étaient bien la preuve.

Albafica ... où était-il à cette heure ? Dans son temple sans doute, puisqu'il n'en bougeait guère sauf pour aller s'entraîner à l'écart des autres, dans des endroits désertés du Sanctuaire. Comment allait-il ? De temps à autre, et bien qu'il s'en fît le reproche, Shion ne pouvait s'empêcher de scanner les cosmos environnants. Tout en haut du Sanctuaire, près du Palais où siégeait le Grand Pope, il pouvait percevoir le sien, assez étouffé mais régulier. Ronronnant, presque. Rien à avoir avec ces derniers jours, où il avait été chancelant, lui donnant quelques sueurs froides. De toute évidence, tout était rentré dans l'ordre dans le douzième temple, et Albafica se remettait tout doucement de son empoisonnement.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

La fraîcheur du soir commençait à se faire ressentir et, passant une main sur son avant-bras, Shion constata qu'il avait la chair de poule. Avec un frisson, il se leva et rentra dans son temple.

A aucun moment il ne se rendit compte qu'on l'avait espionné.

**A suivre !**

**Eh bien, deux chapitres en deux semaines, je suis bien motivée pour une rentrée, ça en est presque inquiétant :)**

**Et la suite est déjà en route ... ouh là, faut que j'aille voir mon médecin, moi, je m'inquiète d'un coup ! ( c'est la faute aux roses empoisonnées d'Albafica, elles me montent à la tête, sans doute ! )**

**A la semaine prochaine avec un peu de chance !**

**Kalli**


	39. Jardins secrets - 4ème partie

- Ah, te voilà enfin ! Mais où étais-tu donc ?

Shion se figea, bouche bée. Deux mois d'absence loin du Sanctuaire et c'était ainsi que Dohko l'accueillait ?

Il avait été envoyé en mission dans les montagnes noires, au nord de la Grèce, sur la foi du témoignage d'un paysan affirmant y avoir ressenti, alors qu'il gardait ses bêtes, des vibrations étranges et terrifiantes. Le vieil homme avait guidé Shion vers l'endroit où il prétendait avoir fait cette expérience qu'il espérait bien ne jamais revivre, et avait catégoriquement refusé d'aller plus loin. Le jeune Bélier avait arpenté chaque mètre carré des environs, escaladé chaque montagne, fouillé chaque buisson, retourné chaque caillou ... en pure perte. Il n'avait rien trouvé, strictement rien. A tel point qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir indiquer dans le rapport qu'il allait devoir faire pour lui donner un peu d'épaisseur. Rien qu'à cette idée, il se voyait revenu sur les bancs de l'école du village, dans son Tibet natal, en train de tirer la langue à pondre laborieusement deux lignes. Bref, déprimant.

Et voilà qu'il n'avait pas encore franchi la porte de son temple que déjà Dohko lui sautait dessus, et en le houspillant par-dessus le marché ! Il avait de la chance d'être son meilleur ami, sans quoi il se serait fait éjecter avec perte et fracas...

- Hé, on se calme, hein ? Je peux souffler deux minutes ?, râla-t-il, front plissé, en posant à terre le pesant coffre de son armure.

- Pas le temps ! Suis-moi !, s'écria le chevalier de la Balance en lui saisissant le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Dohko était certes d'un naturel emporté avec lequel Shion composait d'ordinaire mais,douché par cet accueil qui laissait franchement le Bélier se rebiffa. D'un geste sec, il se dégagea.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Il faut que tu montes tout de suite là-haut.

- Où ça, là-haut ?

- Au Palais. Le Grand Pope est au plus mal. 

Ce fut le coeur battant que Shion franchit les portes des appartements du Grand Pope.

Il régnait dans l'antichambre des appartements une fébrilité inhabituelle qui fit vite comprendre à Shion que la situation devait être grave. Plus alarmant, à peine y eut-il mis un orteil qu'un homme entre deux âges se précipita sur lui. Shion le reconnut : c'était le médecin en chef du Palais, et sa mine sévère n'augurait rien de bon. C'était donc si grave que ça ? Malgré ce que Dohko lui avait dit, il ne pouvait imaginer le Grand Pope dans un état si grave.

- Les dieux soient loués, vous voilà enfin !, s'exclama-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement. Je commençais à désespérer.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Sa Majesté est donc souffrante ?

Le praticien eut un moment de flottement et détourna les yeux comme s'il redoutait d'être porteur de nouvelles si mauvaises que l'on se refuse à les entendre.

- Est-ce que ... ?, murmura Shion, d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Non, pas encore, mais il faut faire vite ... il n'est peut-être pas trop tard !

-Trop tard pour quoi ?, se demanda Shion. Le choc le mettait à genoux, et il lui semblait que sa tête était emplie d'une sorte de coton mental qui étouffait ses pensées. Tel un somnambule, il se laissa guider par le médecin.

Le vieux Grand Pope gisait tête rejetée en arrière dans des montagnes de coussins, et le voir ainsi déchira le coeur de Shion. Le vénérable vieillard avait été une force de la nature avant même d'être une force de l'esprit. Toujours vaillant, jamais abattu, si graves fûssent les circonstances, il suscitait l'admiration de tous. On l'imaginait immortel. Et voici qu'il semblait n'avoir plus qu'un souffle de vie. De temps à autre, un serviteur près de lui essayait de le soulager un peu en tamponnant doucement son visage aux traits marqués avec un linge frais, sans parvenir à en effacer l'expression de souffrance. Bien que faible, il était néanmoins conscient et quand Shion s'agenouilla près de lui, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles d'un gris-vert indéfinissable, luisant d'une lueur incertaine, se tournèrent vers lui, et Shion y lut du soulagement.

- Majesté ..., dit-il doucement, en lui prenant la main.

Par les dieux, comme il avait maigri ! Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'os, presque ceux d'un cadavre, mais son esprit ne faiblissait pas et le Bélier les sentit serrer les siens à l'en faire mal. Et une sorte de brûlure : celle du poison.

- Shion ... les dieux ont entendu mes prières ... Toi seul peux encore faire quelque chose !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Albafica ... le malheureux ! Oh, Shion, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais je suis trop vieux, mon sang n'est plus assez vif ...

Albafica ! Le sang de Shion ne fit qu'un tour. Albafica, encore lui ! Il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Le Poisson n'avait pas compris la leçon et avait recommencé son petit manège, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas été présent pour l'en empêcher et limiter les dégâts. Le Grand Pope, n'écoutant que son grand coeur et négligeant sa raison, était intervenu, à son détriment : trop vieux à présent pour affronter les miasmes empoisonnés qui régnaient dans le dernier temple du Zodiaque, il n'avait pas dû tarder à en ressentir les effets néfastes, et Athéna fasse qu'ils ne soient pas fatals !

- Je vais l'étriper, pensa Shion avec une violence qui lui fit presque peur.

L'exécution du coupable attendrait un peu, la priorité était à porter assistance au vénérable Grand Pope qui gémissait doucement devant lui. Mais que faire ?

- Oui, bien sûr ...

Shion sourit. Dohko avait trouvé la solution, bien avant qu'elle ne lui effleure l'esprit. C'est avant tout pour cela qu'il lui avait dit de monter immédiatement au Palais, au chevet du Grand Pope : lui seul pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.

Le Bélier et la Balance étaient très liés depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance à l'arrivée de Shion au Sanctuaire, cinq ans auparavant, et ne se cachaient rien. Malgré la honte qu'il éprouvait quant à certains aspects de son passé, le jeune chevalier du Bélier lui avait tout révélé des raisons qui avaient conduit Hakurei et le Grand Pope à l'amener ici, et des circonstances qui allaient avec. Dohko, avec sa désinvolture et sa bonhomie habituelle, n'avait fait aucune réflexion à son nouveau compagnon et Shion lui en savait gré. Il lui était aussi reconnaissant de ne pas prendre ombrage des liens particuliers qui l'unissaient aux deux frères. Liens de déférence, de reconnaissance, d'admiration et d'affinité : ils étaient avec lui les seuls représentants de ce qui restait de la race Atlante au sein de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Ils partageaient une histoire, une culture, une mémoire ... et un sang.

Ce sang, Hakurei l'avait versé pour le sauver, lui, alors qu'il était mourant après que René, le spectre d'Hadès lui ait lacéré la nuque de son fouet dans un geste d'énervement. Aujourd'hui encore, cinq ans après ces événements, il sentait le feu du sang d'Hakurei dans ses veines, ce sang qui l'avait sauvé ... tout comme aujourd'hui, son sang pouvait sauver le Grand Pope. Car paradoxalement, Shion l'avait appris au cours d'une de leurs conversations qui se poursuivaient quelquefois jusque tard dans la torride nuit grecque, la compatibilité de sang entre les jumeaux Hakurei et Sage était à double tranchant : trop forte, elle choquait l'organisme du plus faible des deux et risquait de le tuer. En revanche, le sien pouvait régénérer les forces du vénérable vieillard.

- Apportez-moi un couteau.

- Un couteau ?, balbutia le serviteur, sourcils levés d'étonnement.

- Oui, quelque chose d'effilé. Ce n'est pas pour éplucher une pomme ..., compléta Shion, nerveux.

Il n'était pas sûr à 100% que son stratagème marche, et s'il se trompait, le Grand Pope pouvait y laisser la vie. Mais quelque autre solution avait-il ?

Cela marcha. Au fur et à mesure que s'écoulaient les minutes, et que par leurs poignets soudés l'un à l'autre, l'échange de sang s'opérait entre le Grand Pope et Shion, le vieillard reprit des forces. De livide qu'il était, son visage retrouva quelques couleurs et même son esprit, troublé par le poison, semblait plus alerte. Celui de Shion, lui, subissait ses effets et la tête lui tournait. Les murs et le sol sous ses pieds ne lui semblaient plus très stables, et il préféra ne pas pousser l'expérience jusqu'à ses dernières limites. S'il se mettait en danger, il ne serait plus d'aucune utilité envers Sage. D'ores et déjà, l'amélioration rapide de son état le rassurait. A peine avait-il ressoudé les plaies de leurs poignets qu'il sombra dans un sommeil paisible et réparateur.

Shion resta à son chevet les douze heures suivantes, et quand le Grand Pope se réveilla, il était de nouveau lui-même. Le Bélier le confia à ses serviteurs qui en pleuraient de soulagement et reprit le chemin de sa Maison.

Mais avant, il avait une petite visite à rendre.

Et ce ne serait pas une visite de courtoisie.

**A suivre**


	40. Jardins secrets - 5ème partie

Shion ne se précipita pas au Temple des Poissons. Non que sa colère fût retombée, loin de là. Mais s'il avait appris quelque chose durant toutes ces années passées à côtoyer les deux sages qu'étaient Hakurei et Sage, c'était bien la retenue. Toujours réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir. Mais il fallait le reconnaître, l'effet escompté n'était pas au rendez-vous : il avait toujours aussi furieusement envie d'aller écraser de soin poing le joli petit nez si parfait d'Albafica.

Le temple des Poissons étant le dernier avant le Palais, on ne pouvait faire plus proche, et le jeune Bélier dût se forcer à ralentir le pas, le temps que ses nerfs s'apaisent un peu. Mais c'est parfaitement calme et maître de lui-même qu'il franchit son seuil.

- Albafica !, appela-t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le temple semblait désert.

- Le jardin, pensa-t-il.

Ce jardin, tout le monde au Sanctuaire en parlait. S'en émerveillait, s'en effrayait. Un jardin, sur cette terre aride et ingrate, semblait une chose si improbable qu'on prêtait des pouvoirs surnaturels à son propriétaire, et de surnaturels à maléfiques, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et Shion ne fut pas loin de partager cet avis lorsqu'après avoir traversé le temple dans toute sa longueur, il déboucha à nouveau en pleine lumière.

Une féérie : il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Shion n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle splendeur puisse naître ici, à même ce roc où même les mauvaises herbes luttaient pour survivre. Bouche bée, son regard errait sur les masses luxuriantes de végétation d'un vert émeraude dans lesquelles explosaient çà et là des touches de rouge sang, de jaune éclatant, ou de blanc immaculé. Subjugé, il s'avança sans même s'en rendre compte et tendit la main pour en toucher une, une pure merveille aux pétales de soie luisante. Mal lui en prit car à peine l'eut-il effleurée qu'il ressentit une vive brûlure, et retira sa main, une grimace sur le visage. Eberlué, il se demanda comment une fleur si belle, si innocente en apparence pouvait être si dangereuse. Ses doigts le lançaient, comme s'il avait été piqué par un scorpion. Une piqûre lancinante, suffisamment désagréable pour le dissuader de renouveler l'expérience. Un prévenu en valant deux, il recula à distance respectable et reprit son exploration de ce jardin aussi merveilleux que dangereux.

Raidi par la prudence, il déambula quelques instants dans les allées pavées de marbre. Le jardin du Temple des Poissons était plus vaste qu'il ne l'aurait crû, mais il finit par débusquer le chevalier des Poissons, à genoux derrière la masse exubérante d'un rosier ... et parlant à ses fleurs.

Shion, d'abord interloqué – parler à des fleurs ! - se râcla la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence.

- Albafica ? J'ai à te parler.

Le jeune homme se redressa, apparemment pas surpris de la visite de Shion.

- Bien sûr. Si ta conversation veut bien se contenter du côté droit ...

- Pardon ?

Albafica se retourna, et Shion ne put retenir un cri de surprise. La lèvre inférieure du chevalier des Poissons était profondément fendue, et une belle ecchymose s'étalait sur toute la longueur de sa mâchoire. Nul besoin qu'Albafica en dise davantage pour deviner ce qui c'était passé.

- Je vois que Dohko est venu te rendre visite, fit Shion, un peu gêné.

- Brillante déduction, répondit calmement le Poisson.

Shion soupira. Toute sa colère s'était évaporée, soudain. Il regrettait ce geste de son ami Dohko, oubliant que lui-même avait été à deux doigts d'en faire autant.

- Il est impulsif, Albafica. Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention, plaida le Bélier pour défendre son ami.

- Oh, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : il ne m'aime guère.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une telle chose ?

- Je vous ai entendu, l'autre soir, discuter sur les marches de ton temple.

- Oh !, fit Shion, affreusement gêné. Tu nous as espionnés ?

- Espionnés ? Non, je n'en suis pas encore là ... Je venais juste te remercier de m'avoir soigné. "Abruti sans coeur", c'est bien cela qu'il a dit, non ?

- Albafica, je ..., balbutia le Bélier.

- C'est tout à ton honneur de prendre sa défense, mais tu n'as pas à le faire. D'autant plus qu'il avait raison.

- Mais ... ?

- J'ai mérité ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Shion, ni idiot. J'ai eu des torts, je les assume. Je n'avais pas pensé que les relents empoisonnés affecteraient le Grand Pope. S'il te plaît, quand tu iras au Palais, peux-tu lui présenter mes sincères excuses ? Je doute qu'il soit prudent pour lui de me recevoir, surtout après ce qui s'est passé ...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et cette attitude repentante du chevalier des Poissons acheva de désarmer Shion.

- Promets seulement de ne pas recommencer.

Le regard bleu glacier darda Shion, brillant de colère.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Comment ça ?

Le Poisson secoua la tête, comme s'il savait d'avance que son interlocuteur ne pouvait le comprendre.

- Je continuerai. Jusqu'à la fin. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas continuer à t'empoisonner sciemment ? A mettre ta vie et celle des autres en danger ?

- Celle des autres, non. Ca n'a jamais été mon intention. J'ai mal jugé la dose de poison que je pouvais supporter, mais je te promets que cela ne recommencera pas. Il y a un endroit là-haut, dans la montagne, où nul ne va jamais. Ni les hommes, ni les animaux. Même l'herbe refuse d'y pousser. J'irai là-bas. Ainsi je ne nuierai plus à qui que ce soit.

Shion serra les dents, inquiet. Bien sûr, il ne lui rappellerait pas dans quel état il l'avait trouvé la dernière fois, souffrant comme un damné et incapable de subvenir à ses propres besoins, fûssent-ils les plus primaires. Ca n'aurait fait que le blesser et le braquer, tout le contraire du but recherché. Mais il n'imaginait pas un instant l'abandonner à ce triste sort.

- Un jour, ce poison te tuera, Albafica, prophétisa Shion, espérant sans trop y croire le faire changer d'avis

- J'en ai conscience. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore venu. Il approche, mais il n'est pas encore venu. Mon corps est capable d'absorber beaucoup de poison, crois-moi. Et il devra encore en absorber bien davantage. Toi aussi tu sens l'aura d'Hadès qui augmente de jour en jour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Voilà pourquoi je brûle les étapes : pour être prêt. Je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Beaucoup dépendra de moi.

- En quoi ?

- Je suis le dernier rempart.

Au premier abord, ses paroles pouvaient sembler pompeuses, et Albafica imbu de lui-même au point d'en oublier qu'il avait onze confrères tout aussi puissants que lui. Pourtant, il y avait un fond de vérité dans cela : il était le dernier rempart. Si tous les autres s'inclinaient, il ne restait plus que lui pour protéger le Grand Pope et la déesse Athéna contre Hadès. Et si lui aussi cédait, c'était la fin. Les autres mourraient en s'en remettant à ceux qui les suivaient, lui n'aurait pas cette consolation. C'était une responsabilité écrasante, qui devait peser très lourd dans son esprit.

- Mais si j'arrive à gagner assez de puissance, on peut inverser le cours des choses.

- Comment cela ?

- En me plaçant, non pas en dernière ligne, mais en première.

- Ce serait du suicide ... ,murmura le Bélier, à la fois admiratif et atterré devant une telle détermination.

- C'est ironique que ce soit toi qui dises cela, Shion. Tu es le chevalier du Bélier, titulaire de la première maison... En l'occurence si les choses restent en l'état, c'est toi qui risques d'être sacrifié en premier. Et Rasgado à ta suite, puis Aspros,et les autres ... jusqu'à ce que moi je les arrête.

- Parce que tu t'imagines plus fort que nous autres ?, s'écria Shion, piqué au vif.

- Si le temps m'en donne le temps, oui, je le serai. Mais il joue contre nous. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas me permettre d'en perdre davantage.

- Moi qui croyais que ton maître t'avait inculqué l'esprit de corps de la chevalerie. Apparemment, tu préfères jouer cavalier seul !

- Tu commences à partager l'avis de ton ami Dohko en ce qui me concerne, n'est-ce pas ?

- A toi de me prouver que j'aurais tort de le faire !

- Shion, je ne présume en rien de mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis pas plus fort que vous, sans doute même le suis-je moins. Mais je peux faire une chose que vous autres ne pourrez jamais.

- Laquelle ?

- Arrêter les sbires d'Hadès sur tous les fronts qu'ils pourraient tenter de percer. Lorsqu'ils attaqueront – car ils attaqueront, cela ne fait aucun doute – ils ne lésineront pas sur les moyens. Dis-moi, Shion, combien d'assaillants penses-tu pouvoir repousser ? Un, deux, cinq, dix, cent ? Hein ? Dis-moi !

La question d'Albafica était un piège. Quelle que soit la réponse, ce ne pouvait être que trop ou trop peu.

- Tout dépendra des circonstances, je pense.

Albafica eut un sourire ironique.

- Tu bottes en touche !, lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton acide. Ouvre les yeux, Shion : tu ne pourras pas tous les repousser. L'armée d'Hadès est nombreuse et puissante. Mon but n'est pas de remettre en cause ta puissance. Elle est réelle, je le sais. Et tous les autres chevaliers n'ont pas démérité non plus. Tu crois que je me juge au-dessus des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'est plus faux.

Il marqua une pause.

- Le Grand Pope se trompe.

Que veux-tu dire ?

- Sa stratégie peut fonctionner, certes, mais pas dans le cas de figure qui risque de se présenter. Vous serez débordés. Tous. L'un après l'autre.

- Alors que préconises-tu, toi qui es si malin ?

- De m'envoyer en première ligne.

- Soif de gloire ?, persifla le Bélier.

- Crois-tu ?, fit Albafica avec amertume. Mon poison, que toi et Dohko me reprochez, est la meilleure carte que nous pouvons jouer. Les belles et touchantes déclarations de courage et de loyauté ne serviront à rien, Shion, il faut être pragmatique : il n'y a que si les envoyés d'Hadès sont arrêtés avant d'avoir franchi les premières lignes que nous avons des chances de victoire ... en tout cas sans trop de dégâts. Dans le cas contraire, vous mourrez tous, ou peu en réchapperont. En revanche, mes roses démoniaques peuvent les bloquer. Et même s'ils leur survivent, ils seront trop affaiblis pour être une réelle menace, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous en débarrasser.

- Tu en es sûr ?, demanda Shion, sceptique.

- Oui, si j'ai assez de temps pour augmenter leur toxicité jusqu'à leur paroxysme.

- Elles ne le sont pas encore ?

- Loin s'en faut. Je suis capable de bien plus.

- Mais à quel prix !

- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ?, renchérit Albafica d'un ton faussement enjoué.

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

- Parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- C'est faux !

- Alors c'est que ma vie a plus de valeur à tes yeux qu'aux miens ...

**A suivre**

**Coucou, me revoilà ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes comme moi, mais j'ai toujours trouvé les assaillants du Sanctuaire un peu bêtes : pourquoi se fatiguer à prendre le grand escalier - tiens, le Sanctuaire n'est pas aux normes européennes concernant l'accessibilité aux personnes handicapées, mais que fait Bruxelles, on se le demande - et se coltiner tous nos petits chéris dorés ( qui attendent patiemment dans leur petit maison respective, mon dieu qu'ils sont disciplinés ces gars-là ) plutôt que de passer à côté tout simplement ! Au moins dans TLC, l'auteur a fait preuve d'un peu plus d'imagination. Avant d'écrire cette fic, je me suis donc replongée dans le volume 3. Révision des connaissances, on va dire. Je ne garantis pas que tout est "raccord" avec TLC, surtout concernant le perso d'Albafica, tellement plus intéressant qu'Aphro, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Si certains d'entre vous trouvent des incohérences, merci de me les signaler ! Et mes excuses par avance ! **

**Ah oui, dernière chose, j'aime toujours les reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises ! Bye !**


	41. Jardins secrets - 6ème partie

- Hé, tu m'écoutes ?

Shion sursauta.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Dohko soupira.

- Tu n'as même pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit, je parie.

- Non, avoua franchement Shion.

Il avait les idées ailleurs, comme à chaque disparition d'Albafica. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une disparition, puisqu'il savait où il était : quelque part là-haut, dans la montagne. Il s'entraînait seul, à l'abri des regards, et Shion ne savait jamais quand il allait réapparaître, ni dans quel état.

La première fois, il avait bien failli lui hurler dessus. Le beau chevalier des Poissons avait réintégré son temple, à demi-mort, livide et efflanqué. Les dieux seuls savaient ce qui s'était passé là-haut, Shion, lui, ne voulait surtout pas le savoir. A part se torturer, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Rien ni personne ne pourrait convaincre Albafica de mettre un frein à cette fuite en avant qui ressemblait à un suicide.

Il lui fallait la plupart du temps plusieurs jours pour se remettre d'une telle épreuve. Il gardait le lit, incapable de se lever, et absorber la moindre nourriture relevait du parcours du combattant, tant son corps se rebellait contre ce qu'il lui infligeait. Combien de fois Shion n'avait-il pas manqué d'éclater en sanglots de rage devant ses traits parfaits crispés par la souffrance jusque dans l'inconscience dans laquelle il trouvait un refuge pour quelques heures ?

Sans doute le Poisson trouvait-il, après les douleurs inouies qu'il endurait seul, un réconfort à savoir quelqu'un près de lui. Quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas, ne le prenait pas en pitié. Il avait compris que sa fierté n'était pas remise en question à accepter une aide proposée de bon coeur, et peu à peu s'était laissé apprivoiser.

- Alors tu nous rejoins aux thermes, Manigoldo et moi ?, le relança Dohko.

- Non, mais merci de la proposition. Je dois monter là-haut.

- Chez les Poissons ?

- Il a un nom, lui rappela Shion, un peu énervé.

- Pour ce que ça nous sert de le connaître ..., marmonna Dohko.

Shion lui décocha un regard en coin. Il appréciait la compagnie de Dohko, dès leur première rencontre des années auparavant le courant était passé entre eux. Mais quelquefois, il lui tapait prodigieusement sur les nerfs avec son côté manichéen tout-est-noir-ou-tout-est-blanc. La Balance n'était pas un homme de nuances et de compromis. Aussi évitait-il soigneusement de lui parler d'Albafica. La couleur de leur armure était bien le seul point commun entre eux deux, et le Chinois ne pourrait jamais se mettre dans la peau d'Albafica, pas plus que le contraire.

- Bon, je te laisse dans ce cas ! Tu sais où nous trouver si jamais tu changes d'avis ! Bye !

C'est le coeur gros que Shion gravit le grand escalier. Il tenait à l'amitié de Dohko, mais il tenait également à celle d'Albafica. Lui faudrait-il en sacrifier une pour conserver l'autre ? S'il devait faire ce choix, qui choisirait-il ? Mais avec la guerre contre Hadès qui se profilait à l'horizon, la question n'aurait peut-être pas le temps d'être posée ...

Ils aimaient passer l'après-midi sur la terrasse, à siroter du thé d'Himalaya que Shion fit découvrir à Albafica, en discutant à bâtons rompus quelquefois jusque tard dans la nuit. L'endroit était agréable et jouissait d'une vue époustouflante sur les temples et les toits de Rodorio qui s'étalaient jusqu'à la mer. Juste en contrebas, Shion pouvait admirer le fabuleux jardin de roses, objet de toutes les attentions de son nouvel ami.

- On dirait que tu ne vis que pour elles, lâcha un jour Shion, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tu leur parles ...

Il sentit aussitôt qu'Albafica ne prenait pas la chose sous le même jour, car il se raidit et son beau visage d'ange se ferma en un pli amer.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Elles ont été pendant si longtemps mes seules compagnes. Ma vie a débuté au milieu d'elles, quand ma mère m'y a abandonné.

Le coeur de Shion se serra. La sienne était morte en couches en mettant son petit frère au monde, il était alors trop jeune pour en conserver le moindre souvenir. Les rares fois où il avait abordé le sujet avec Hakurei et Sage, il avait fouillé dans son esprit, à la recherche du son d'une voix, d'un sourire flou, mais il n'y avait rien, strictement rien. Même avoir eu une mère, comme tout le monde, lui semblait irréel.

- As-tu su qui elle était ?

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à la retrouver. Qu'aurais-je eu à lui dire ? Et elle, qu'aurait-elle eu à me dire ? Qu'elle m'aimait ?

Le rire d'Albafica sonnait faux, et témoignait de sa douleur.

- Il y a une grande différence entre abandonner son enfant parce qu'on ne peut pas en assumer la charge – ou qu'on ne désire pas – et le déposer dans un berceau empoisonné. Elle a voulu me tuer, Shion, il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. Si mon maître Lugonis ne m'avait pas trouvé presque aussitôt, mon destin aurait sans doute été bien plus court ...

- Tu le regrettes ?

- Il a été bon pour moi. Il m'a traité comme son propre enfant. Il m'a donné tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

- Et il a fait de toi le chevalier des Poissons.

- Oui, sourit tristement Albafica. Le chevalier des Poissons. Pas le genre de destin dont rêverait un enfant s'il pouvait imaginer le sang et les larmes qui vont de pair avec cette belle armure étincelante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

Shion se mura dans le silence. Lui non plus n'aurait pas choisi cette voie si le destin ne s'en était chargé pour lui. Mais qui pouvait prétendre y échapper ? Le sien avait été de croiser la route de Sage et Hakurei, deux hommes exceptionnels qui lui avaient montré la voie de la rédemption. Le prix était lourd à payer, certes, car être chevalier d'or n'était pas facile. Une vie conditionnée par l'entraînement, corsetée par le devoir, pourtant il se plaisait au Sanctuaire en compagnie de son ami Dohko, du caustique Manigoldo ou de l'affable Rasgado, son voisin du temple au-dessus. Il y avait des moments difficiles quelquefois, mais l'amitié les soudait et leur permettait d'avancer et d'oublier à quel point leur vie risquait de connaître une fin abrupte et tragique. Albafica, lui, n'avait même pas eu droit à tout cela. Il avait grandi à l'écart du monde, non par goût mais par obligation. Pas étonnant qu'il ait tant de mal à se lier avec les autres.

- J'ai eu de la chance, se dit Shion en regardant Albafica, accoudé sur la balustrade et qui admirait ses chères roses en contrebas. J'ai Dohko, j'ai maître Hakurei, que je respecte et que je vénère, j'ai le Grand Pope Sage, et j'ai Albafica. Même si je meurs au combat demain, je n'aurai pas vécu en vain ...

* * *

><p>- Où étais-tu ? Je m'inquiétais !<p>

Assis sur les marches de son temple Dohko semblait de méchante humeur, et apostropha plutôt fraîchement Shion lorsqu'il redescendit à l'aube. Albafica et lui avaient passé toute la nuit sous les étoiles, à deviser de choses et d'autres.

- Tu t'inquiétais ? Franchement, tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Je suis chevalier d'or, et nous sommes au Sanctuaire. Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de grave ... hormis peut-être me fouler une cheville dans ce fichu escalier ?

Dohko fit la moue.

- Tu étais encore là-haut ?

Cette réflexion mit Shion de mauvaise humeur.

- Oui, j'étais " encore là-haut", comme tu dis ! En quoi cela te pose-t-il un problème ? Tu es libre de ne pas aimer Albafica – encore que tu te trompes grandement sur son compte – mais moi je suis libre d'y aller si je le souhaite !

Le chevalier de la Balance s'enferma dans un silence boudeur, à la grande satisfaction de Shion. Le Bélier n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec celui qui avait été - et demeurait - son meilleur ami, mais il outrepassait les droits qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui et cela l'irritait au plus haut point.

- Fais attention à toi, Shion.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu cours au devant de graves ennuis. Ne viens pas te plaindre plus tard, je t'aurai bien prévenu.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Dohko se leva et rentra dans son temple.

**A suivre **

**Ouh là là, deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine, qu'Est-ce qui m'arrive, à moi ? C'est pas mon habitude ! Je dois l'avouer, j'ai eu du mal à entrer dans cette fic, mais là ça va mieux. A tel point que le prochain chapitre est déjà bouclé. Allez, si j'ai trois reviews ( mettons quatre, je suis gourmande ) d'ici là, dimanche je publie la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci d'avance !**

**Kalli**


	42. Jardins secrets - 7ème partie

Albafica aimait les livres. Eux seuls, dit-il à Shion, pouvaient le distraire de sa douleur lorsqu'elle était trop forte. Son maître, Lugonis, était un lecteur avide, et avait enseigné le goût de la connaissance à son élève. C'était leur seule fenêtre sur ce monde qui se dérobait à eux.

- Pourtant tu n'as guère de livres ici, lui fit remarquer Shion en observant les étagères où seuls quelques volumes étaient visibles.

En ce milieu de dix-huitième siècle, les livres, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore à la portée de toutes les bourses, commençaient à se démocratiser. La solde des chevaliers d'or n'était pas mirifique, mais permettait un petit plaisir de temps à autre. Rasgado dépensait la sienne à combler de gaufres et d'oublies les enfants de Rodorio, Dohko écumait les tavernes avec Manigoldo et Shion, lui, s'achetait un ou deux ouvrages qu'il dévorait pendant ses heures de loisirs.

- Tout ce que j'ai est resté dans mon île, expliqua Albafica.

- Dans ce cas, viens donc piocher dans ma bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas celle d'Alexandrie, mais tu pourras peut-être y trouver ton bonheur.

- Je te remercie de ton offre ... mais c'est non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les livres que je t'emprunterais, une fois que je les aurais lus, contiendraient tellement de poison que je ne pourrais pas te les rendre. Et tu es comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? L'idée de jeter un livre, une source de connaissance, te crève le coeur !

- Pas si je sais qu'il fait plaisir à quelqu'un ...

Albafica parut surpris de la réponse de Shion et sourit.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, oui.

- Dis-moi, Shion, pourquoi viens-tu ici perdre ton temps avec moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu la sensation de perdre mon temps avec toi, bien au contraire. J'aime qu'on parle ensemble.

- Je ne suis pourtant pas d'un naturel très gai, tout le monde te le dira.

- Chacun a sa propre personnalité. La tienne ne vaut pas moins que celle des autres !

- Accoudé à la balustrade,

- C'est étrange . C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit une telle chose, à part mon maître, bien sûr ..., murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

- C'est peut-être parce que tu ne te mêles pas assez aux autres. Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas d'ici de temps en temps ? Va au Palais, à l'Agora, promène-toi dans Rodorio ! Je suis certain que même Dohko finira par t'apprécier.

Albafica secoua la tête.

- Non. Je suis un danger pour tous ceux que j'approche. Je ne veux plus jamais mettre la vie de qui que ce soit en danger, comme cela a été le cas avec le Grand Pope l'autre fois.

- Quand tu ne sors pas d'une crise, ton sang n'est pas saturé de poison ..., fit doucement remarquer Shion. Tu peux côtoyer les gens sans trop de risques tant que tu ne les touches pas. Serais-je ici en ce moment dans le cas contraire ? Ou alors tu as d'autres motifs ?

- Dohko a raison, tu devrais l'écouter et ne pas t'obstiner.

- En quoi ?

- Tu ne devrais pas venir ici aussi souvent.

Cette affirmation fut un coup de poignard dans le coeur pour le chevalier du Bélier, et sa bouche s'emplit d'un goût amer. Un instant, il lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il ne savait trop pourquoi.

- Mon amitié n'a-t-elle aucun prix pour toi ?

- Elle n'a aucun avenir. Nous n'avons aucun avenir, Shion. La guerre sainte se rapproche de jour en jour. Et je sais que je n'y survivrai pas.

- Tu as donc si peu d'espoir ?, murmura Shion, atterré.

- De l'espoir ? Le seul espoir que j'ai, Shion c'est justement de ne pas y survivre.

- Mais ... pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça devient difficile, dit seulement Albafica, son regard aimanté vers le bas.

Un sanglot étranglant soudain sa voix, il s'arracha comme à contrecoeur de la balustrade à laquelle il était accoudé, et regagna l'ombre de ses appartements.

Resté seul, Shion, comme mû par un pressentiment, se pencha. Une jeune femme – une servante comme il y en avait des dizaines dans le Sanctuaire – folâtrait dans le jardin au milieu des roses.

Alors Shion comprit.

Tout.

* * *

><p>Enterré au fin fond de son temple, Shion pleurait à chaudes larmes. Des larmes calmes, silencieuses, déjà résignées. Il avait l'impression que son coeur saignait et que sa tête allait éclater. Dohko avait eu raison. Il avait compris ce qui se passait, l'avait prévenu. Et lui n'avait pas écouté.<p>

Et maintenant il en était réduit à verser toutes les larmes de son corps dans le secret de son temple, adossé à la muraille, la tête entre les genoux. Il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Ne pas voir qu'Albafica était tombé amoureux de cette fille, soit : il était si secret. Mais lui-même ... ? Il s'était entêté à mettre le mot d'amitié sur un sentiment beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus intime ... et payait maintenant le prix de son innocence. Son monde s'effondrait. En tout cas, ça ressemblait à ça.

Des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles et il serra les dents.

Non, pas lui, pas maintenant. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, Dohko moins que quiconque. Comment pourrait-il à nouveau lui adresser la parole ?

Il l'entendit qui s'asseyait sur le marbre glacé à côté de lui. Il y eut d'interminables secondes de parfait silence, puis une main se mit à caresser ses longs cheveux.

- S'il te plaît, Dohko, implora-t-il.

- Non, Shion. Je ne m'en irai pas. Pas quand tu as besoin de moi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Le Chinois ne répondit rien, mais ne cessa pas ses caresses. Peu à peu, Shion s'apaisa. Leur douceur le faisait se sentir mieux. Son coeur se gonfla de gratitude : Dohko aurait pu l'envoyer promener, lui jeter à la face qu'il l'avait assez prévenu, qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Mais non, malgré les paroles blessantes qu'il avait eues à son égard, il était là, à tenter de le consoler.

Il renifla bruyamment et essuya une larme qui lui chatouillait le bout du nez avec le revers de la main.

- Je te demande pardon, Dohko.

La Balance eut un petit rire amer.

- Pas de ça entre nous, Shion.

- Tu as tout fait pour me mettre en garde ...

- ... et je n'ai pas réussi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je le regrette.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Mais ce que j'ai craint a fini par arriver quand même.

- Comment as-tu deviné que j'aimais Albafica, alors que moi-même je n'en étais pas conscient ?

- Disons que je dois bien te connaître.

Cette déduction fit rire Shion entre ses larmes.

- " Connais-toi toi-même"... Je ferais bien de me replonger dans Socrate !

- Oh, Socrate n'a jamais dû être amoureux, le pauvre ... sinon il aurait su que l'amour est rarement objectif.

- Dans ce cas, il aura eu de la chance. Regarde-moi où j'en suis à présent. Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pathétique, non. A plaindre, plutôt. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait comprendre tes sentiments, alors ?

- Le mal que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Il aime quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Une fille, une servante du Palais. Mais qui que ce soit, ça ne change rien à l'affaire. Il va mourir, Dohko.

- Nous allons tous mourir. Enfin, c'est probable.

- Mais lui, c'est son souhait.

- Vraiment ?

Dohko ne paraissait pas surpris.

- Comment le blâmer ? Nous avons tous des raisons d'en vouloir aux dieux de nous avoir donné des destins si durs mais le sien ...

- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ?

- Au début, non. C'est toi qui m'as convaincu. Je ne parvenais pas à t'imaginer aimant quelqu'un qui n'en vaudrait pas la peine.

- Oh, oui, il en vaut la peine. Il mérite tellement mieux. Et pourtant que peut-il espérer ? Je comprends qu'il accueille cette guerre sainte avec autant de sérénité. Il a si peu à perdre. Cette fille – je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle ! - même si elle l'aime, que peut-il advenir d'eux ? Il est condamné à connaître toutes les douleurs de l'amour, et aucune de ses joies !

Shion se tut, tandis qu'il comprenait que leur cruelle situation s'appliquait à lui aussi. Son amour, qu'il soit réciproque, demeurerait sans espoir.

- Que puis-je faire ?, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Dohko poussa un lourd soupir. Cela inquiéta d'autant plus Shion, qui ne l'avait jamais vu si préoccupé.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te donner une réponse, Shion, je te le jure.

Il l'attira à lui, et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de soie de l'Atlante.

- Ca me fend le coeur de te savoir si malheureux. J'aurais tant voulu éviter cette situation.

Deux lourdes larmes glissèrent sur les joues de Shion. Ca faisait tant de bien de ne pas se savoir seul. Finalement, il était content que Dohko soit venu. Sa tête lui paraissait si vide, et pourtant si lourde. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son ami.

- Il est trop tard à présent pour faire machine arrière, Shion, lui dit Dohko au bout d'un long moment. Tu t'es brûlé les ailes dans une relation sans espoir. Tu n'as plus qu'une solution.

- Laquelle ?

- Te laisser consumer, répondit Dohko d'une voix étrange. Va le voir, passe le plus de temps que tu peux avec lui, profite de chaque instant ... avant qu'Hadès ne te le prenne.

**A suivre ... **

**Coucou me revoilà ! Désolée, j'ai un peu traîné à poster la suite. Mais je n'ai pas eu mes 4 reviews. Et je suis férocement rancunière. Nnnnnnnaaaaaaaaan, en fait, j'ai modifié quelques petites choses qui me chagrinaient. **

**Merci aux braves âmes qui m'ont envoyé une review, notamment à PanAries, que je n'ai pu remercier par un petit mot, qu'elle soit donc remerciée ici ! **


	43. Plaisirs terrestres ( One Shot )

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! En cette journée pas toujours très gaie de Toussaint, je vous poste un petit intermède un peu souriant - je publierai la suite de Jardins Secrets ensuite, n'ayez crainte ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! Svp reviewez si vous aimez !** _

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

Les yeux azur de Milo pétillaient de plaisir. Par Athéna, qu'il aimait ces moments d'intimité absolue ! Ce n'était en ces instants secrets et si doux qu'il pouvait mesurer l'étendue de l'amour que Camus lui portait ... et qu'il lui portait en retour. Personne, jamais, n'en avait vécu de semblables, il le savait. Camus, de nature en apparence si froide, se livrait si peu ... il n'en chérissait que plus cet instant unique qui le faisait se sentir unique.

Debout devant lui, le chevalier du Verseau eut un sourire un peu gêné.

- Tu n'as pas peur d'être déçu ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur de tes attentes.

- Déçu ? Certainement pas !, affirma le Scorpion avec enthousiasme.

- Je veux dire ... tu es sûr que tu veux bien ... ?, demanda Camus d'une voix timide.

Comme si la question se posait. Le regard de Milo abandonna le beau visage du chevalier des glaces, glissa sur sa poitrine large et ses hanches fines, et se reporta sur l'objet de tous ses désirs, un peu plus bas.

De belle taille, doré et magnifiquement gonflé. Que de délices en perspective ! Un instant, il se retint de le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel, là, devant lui, tant il le trouvait féérique. Et à son sommet cette aguichante goutte d'un blanc crémeux, si innocente en apparence mais qui incendiait ses sens ... il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, palpitant de désir, vaincu d'avance.

Retenant son souffle, Milo tendit la main et le frôla du bout du doigt. Exactement à son goût : lisse, fondant, pas trop ferme. Le prenant délicatement entre ses doigts, il ferma les yeux et le porta à sa bouche.

Devant lui, Camus se tendit et se mordit les lèvres, guettant les réactions de son amant.

Milo prit tout son temps, mettant le chevalier du Verseau sur des charbons ardents. Certains auraient appelé cela du sadisme, et le Scorpion ne l'aurait pas nié. Cela faisait partie de sa personnalité, et Camus ne rejetait pas cette forme de plaisir, pourvu qu'il soit mesuré et respectueux. Mais en l'occurence, cela n'avait rien à voir. Il voulait savourer le plus longtemps ce goût indéfinissable, cette douceur unique sur sa langue. C'était du pur égoïsme, et du pur plaisir.

Lentement, il s'activa sous les yeux d'un Camus retenant sans s'en rendre compte son souffle, et quand il sentit une substance douce et épaisse emplir sa bouche, il poussa malgré lui un petit cri étouffé. Il l'avala avec un plaisir non dissimulé, stimulant celui de Camus. C'était si bon et si doux dans sa gorge.

Le reste n'était plus qu'une formalité, et lorsqu'il en eut fini, il se rejeta en arrière en se léchant les lèvres, repu.

Camus souriait.

- Ca t'a plu ?

- C'était divin ..., répondit Milo.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Camus, emplissant Milo de bonheur. C'était si rare, un Camus qui souriait.

Un long doigt fin caressa la ligne volontaire de la mâchoire du Scorpion.

- Tu en as sur le menton.

Camus cueillit la goutte incriminée du bout du doigt et, la portant à ses lèvres, la goûta avec une grimace.

- Hum. Un peu sucré !, fit le Verseau avec une petite moue adorable.

Le gourmand Scorpion rit. Comme à chaque fois, l'attention que son amant avait eue pour lui le comblait de joie et lui disait tout son amour, car personne au Sanctuaire ni ailleurs ne pouvait se targuer d'un tel privilège : Camus cuisinait pour lui, et rien que pour lui.

- Tu es toujours aussi perfectionniste : personne ne réussit les choux à la crème mieux que toi !

**Et voilà ! Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas forcément à cette fin ? Bon, je vais à mes fourneaux, j'ai la famille qui déboule dans deux heures. Devinez ce que j'ai prévu au dessert ?**


	44. Jardins secrets - 8ème partie

Tout lui avouer ou pas ?

Shion tergiversa longtemps, et choisit de se taire. Le coeur d'Albafica était pris, et quand bien même eût-il été libre que ça n'aurait rien changé : sa situation demeurait sans espoir. Le seul qu'il avait, c'était qu'elle ne durerait pas très longtemps à présent. L'aura d'Hadès grandissait chaque jour, le Sanctuaire était en alerte et Albafica scrutait l'horizon avec un calme et une sérénité qui le laissaient admiratif et lui faisait saigner le coeur.

- Est-ce qu'elle sait ?, lui demanda un jour Shion au hasard de la conversation.

La jeune femme – elle s'appelait Megara et était attachée au service du Palais, Shion l'avait appris presque par hasard – était en train de parler avec ses collègues dans le grand escalier, un panier calé sur la hanche, inconscient des regards braqués sur elle. Elle était jolie, remarqua-t-il. Mince, élancée, avec de beaux cheveux bruns et des yeux sombres.

- Non, répondit simplement Albafica sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et je ne lui dirai rien. Je ne veux pas que l'on vienne pleurer sur ma tombe. Si j'en ai une.

Cette perspective glaça Shion.

- Me rendrais-tu un service, Shion ?

- Bien sûr !

- Il y a une lettre, dans le tiroir de mon secrétaire. Si tu me survis, s'il te plaît, lis-la. Et détruis-la ensuite.

Il n'en dit pas davantage, mais le Bélier comprit. C'était son testament.

* * *

><p>La paix dura encore un peu plus de deux mois. Deux mois dont Shion savoura chaque minute. Chaque instant passé avec Albafica avait un goût amer mais il savait que ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui allait suivre. Tous avaient conscience que la bataille qui s'annonçait serait un bain de sang. Le Grand Pope consultait ses chevaliers, et jamais Shion ne l'avait vu aussi pâle. Lui aussi savait mieux que personne ce qui allait se produire : il avait déjà vécu une guerre sainte et connaissait son cortège de souffrances et d'horreurs. Les jeunes gens qui se prosternaient à ses pieds en l'assurant de leur loyauté à Athéna, il les avait vus grandir, et il allait les voir combattre et sans doute mourir. Shion devinait sa douleur, et se dit que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être à sa place. La sienne était encore préférable.<p>

Albafica obtint du Grand Pope par le bon sens et la persuasion ce qu'il avait projeté : partir combattre l'ennemi en première ligne. Shion ne tenta pas de le dissuader. Pour la première fois, le chevalier des Poissons était maître de son destin au lieu de le subir et il en était presque heureux pour lui.

Les forces d'Hadès déferlèrent sur le Sanctuaire à l'aube. C'était un jeudi matin, Shion se souvint de ce détail toute sa vie. Une belle journée s'annonçait, le soleil brillait déjà sur la mer mais beaucoup d'entre eux ne le verraient pas se coucher ce soir-là, et il savait qu'Albafica en ferait partie. Quant à lui-même, il réalisa plus tard qu'il ne s'était même posé la question.

Il le croisa à l'entrée de la salle du trône, Albafica venait d'y présenter ses respects au Grand Pope pour la dernière fois et en ressortait d'un pas résolu, son casque sous le bras.

- Bonne chance à toi, Shion, lui dit-il avec un sourire calme et serein qui lui sembla irréel compte tenu des circonstances.

Shion ne répondit pas, au bord des larmes, et hocha la tête.

- Albafica, promets-moi que s'il y a une chance, ne serait-ce qu'une chance ...

- Il n'y en aura pas, le coupa le chevalier des Poissons. Je suis arrivé au bout de ma route, et je l'accepte. C'était écrit depuis le premier jour de ma vie. Je n'ai pas de regrets.

- Mais elle ?

- Elle ?

Sa voix s'étrangla.

- Veille sur elle, mais ne lui dis rien. Elle aura été ma plus grande douleur ... et mon seul bonheur. Même si ça avait été possible ... je n'aurais pas voulu en faire une veuve.

- Et moi qui t'aime, je ne signifie donc rien pour toi ?, faillit hurler Shion.

Mais ses lèvres restèrent closes. Il garderait cet amour scellé en lui, tel un jardin secret dont les roses ne se faneraient jamais, et que personne ne viendrait jamais profaner, le temps qu'il lui resterait à vivre : un jour, dix ans, un siècle. Seuls les dieux en savaient la durée, et cela n'avait pas d'importance.

* * *

><p>- Il mourut sous mes yeux, ce jour-là. Le corps brisé par Minos du Griffon, exsangue et à bout de forces, mais son esprit et sa volonté intactes. Jamais il ne céda un pouce de terrain à ce spectre venu pour exterminer toute vie au Sanctuaire. Ce Sanctuaire qui l'avait au mieux ignoré, au pire rejeté, il le défendit jusqu'à son dernier souffle. « Souviens-toi que tu es comme un acteur dans le rôle que l'auteur t'a confié : court, s'il est court ; long, s'il est long. Il dépend de toi de bien jouer ton rôle, mais non de le choisir. », avait dit le philosophe Epictète. Je n'ai jamais connu personne pour qui cette citation fût plus vraie.<p>

Agasha observait le Grand Pope qui se tenait debout devant elle, immobile dans ses lourdes robes que de temps à autre le vent faisait onduler mollement. Son regard embrassait le paysage aride autour d'eux, mais il ne le voyait pas, elle en était certaine. Il plongeait, au-delà du temps et de l'espace dans un monde disparu depuis longtemps mais qui dans son esprit existait toujours ... tout comme dans le sien.

Elle n'avait pu jamais oublier ce jour où elle l'avait vu gravir le grand escalier, avec dans ses bras le corps martyrisé d'Albafica. Quand elle se souvenait de ce jour maudit, c'était cette image terrible qui lui revenait spontanément à l'esprit – pas celle des spectres d'Hadès. Plus que les ravages et la mort qu'ils semaient sur leur passage, c'était le visage paisible du chevalier des Poissons qui s'imposait à elle. Il avait connu une mort atroce et injuste qui soixante-dix sept ans après lui donnait toujours autant envie de hurler sa douleur et sa rage. Jeune fille innocente qu'elle était alors, elle voulait aller affronter à son tour les sbires d'Hadès, le venger. Pensée dérisoire, presque cocasse : qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Elle était pour eux aussi insignifiante qu'une mouche. Mais cela lui était égal, et sans Shion elle y serait sans doute allée. Il l'avait convaincue de n'en rien faire, de ne pas rendre la mort d'Albafica inutile par la sienne. La vie continuait, malgré sa mort, et à cause d'elle.

Elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'au temple des Poissons. Là, Shion avait allongé avec précaution la dépouille ensanglantée d'Albafica sur son lit.

- Il sourit comme s'il était en train de rêver ..., avait murmuré Agasha comme hypnotisée.

- Peut-être est-ce le cas ?, lui avait répondu le Bélier, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils demeurèrent un instant ainsi, dans un silence pesant, qui ne fut interrompu que par une profonde inspiration de Shion. Ce qui allait suivre lui coûtait atrocement, mais il avait fait une promesse, et il allait la tenir.

- Agasha, me laisseras-tu seul avec lui un instant s'il te plaît ?

Elle acquiesça, la gorge serrée.

- Je te rappellerai quand j'aurai fini, d'accord ?

C'était important pour lui, mais c'était aussi important pour elle de ne pas garder dans l'esprit cette image d'Albafica, celle d'un corps ensanglanté et martyrisé.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, il se rendit dans la pièce contigue à la chambre. La lettre était bien là où lui avait indiqué Albafica, à l'attendre. Il la prit avec une lenteur sollennelle. C'était plus qu'une lettre, c'était toute la vie et toute la mort d'un homme qu'elle contenait, et de l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Le cachet de cire rouge était intact et du bout de l'ongle il le rompit.

Respirant profondément, il se laissa glisser sur une chaise proche de lui.

La petite écriture serrée et élégante d'Albafica ne couvrait que quelques lignes, et cela le surprit. C'était bien peu pour le bilan d'une vie, même si courte. Avec un serrement de coeur, Shion se rendit soudain compte que tous deux n'avaient pas vingt ans ... et pourtant pour Albafica tout était déjà terminé.

" Shion, mon ami, si tu lis cette lettre, c'était que mes prières auront été exaucées, car cela signifiera que tu es vivant et que je ne le suis plus. N'aie pas de regrets, pour ma part je n'en ai aucun. Ma vie, tout comme ma mort, n'a eu qu'un but, servir et protéger notre déesse. Bien des gens sur cette terre ne peuvent pas se prévaloir d'une telle chance. Elle aura eu son prix, certes, mais j'aurai rencontré sur mon parcours des gens d'une grande valeur, que j'aime et que je respecte, comme Dohko – même si comme deux aimants nous ne pourrons jamais nous rapprocher sans nous repousser – mon cher maître Lugonis, le Grand Pope et son frère ... et toi.

C'est au nom de l'amitié qui nous lie que je te demande de disposer de mon corps, si tel devait être le cas. Je ne veux pas de tombe ou de monument grandiose et bien vain. Si je fais le sacrifice de ma vie pour le Sanctuaire et Athéna, ce n'est pas dans ce but d'en être glorifié. Je crois avoir beaucoup de défauts, mais si je peux me rendre justice la vanité n'est pas l'un d'entre eux. Et tel n'est pas mon destin, même après ma mort. Toute ma vie j'ai été voué à l'ombre et au silence. On s'en accommode, vois-tu, car cette quiétude profite à l'âme et au repos. Telle fut ma vie, telle sera ma mort : à l'écart de tout et de tous.

Il y a un endroit dans la montagne que tu connais, je t'y ai conduit une fois, sans te dire pourquoi. Rien n'y pousse, aucun oiseau n'y fait entendre son chant, mais ce n'est pas un lieu désolé ou triste à mes yeux. Là-bas je trouverai la paix. C'est là-bas que je veux reposer.

Tu trouveras dans la salle de bains une tunique de lin blanc. C'est le cadeau que m'avait fait mon cher maître Lugonis le jour où j'ai reçu mon armure d'or, et pour cela elle a à mes yeux plus de valeur que tout l'or et les joyaux du monde. C'était avec elle que je veux partir.

Brûle mon corps, car même dans l'éventualité où j'aurais à faire usage de mes épines pourpres, il restera encore en moi assez de poison pour être néfaste. Seul le feu l'anéantira. Enfouis ce qu'il en restera quelque part là-haut, sans cérémonie, sans aucun signe qui en indique l'endroit et laisse mon âme partir aux quatre vents, plus libre et plus sereine qu'elle ne l'aura jamais été.

Merci pour ton amitié et adieu, puissions-nous nous retrouver un jour dans un monde sans guerre "

Et en-dessous figurait sa signature, ferme et élégante. Sa main n'avait pas tremblé.

* * *

><p>Tout fut exécuté scrupuleusement. Seul devant le bûcher où les flammes finissaient de dévorer les derniers ossements, Shion éprouvait une sorte de paix intérieure, une quiétude d'âme qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Il avait été capable de le faire, malgré sa douleur, et il en tirait une sorte de fierté. La parole d'un chevalier était sacrée, une promesse faite à un ami plus encore.<p>

Avec des gestes lents et recueillis, il avait ôté à Albafica son armure – son habit de douleur. Pauvre Albafica ! Son adversaire s'était acharné sur lui avec une cruauté sans nom, mais Shion refusa avec obstination de voir ce sang qui maculait sa belle peau si blanche, cette épaule disloquée, ces traces de coups partout sur son corps. Il ne voulait pas garder le souvenir d'une poupée disloquée, mais d'un jeune homme à la beauté foudroyante. Pieusement, il le lava, et chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il découvrait révélait des lignes pures et parfaites. Tant de perfection, vouée aux flammes ...

Il n'avait pas voulu qu'Agasha assistât à la crémation. Ce n'était pas un spectacle pour une jeune fille de son âge, si vaillante fût-elle. Il valait mieux qu'elle gardât en mémoire l'image d'Albafica tel qu'il était à présent devant eux, allongé sur son lit vêtu de sa tunique de lin toute simple, si pâle mais serein, comme endormi. Mais de sa part, il déposa sur la pauvre dépouille une rose blanche, qu'Albafica emporta avec lui dans l'au-delà.

Tous les ans, ensemble, soudés par le souvenir, ils montaient là-haut, dans la montagne et allaient se recueillir, se souvenir de cet être exceptionnel qu'ils avaient eu la chance de croiser au cours de leur existence. Agasha se faisait vieille maintenant, mais elle conservait cette joie de vivre qui se lisait sur son sourire sans dents. Dohko et lui avaient été les deux seuls à se sortir vivants – par hasard plus qu'autre chose – du massacre de la guerre sainte, et Dohko était aussitôt reparti pour sa Chine, sans presque un mot, pour y surveiller le sceau sacré qui maintenait l'âme d'Hadès prisonnière. Leur séparation avait été étrange, plein de silences gênés et de non-dits. Shion ne l'avait remarqué que bien après, l'esprit encore trop à vif par la mort d'Albafica pour être rationnel. Il ne l'avait même pas remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, et en eut des regrets. Mais Dohko avait un grand coeur, et il savait qu'il le lui pardonnerait.

Shion était seul, devant un Sanctuaire détruit. Tout était à faire, et il ne savait pas par où commencer : miné par le chagrin et le découragement, il faillit jeter l'éponge et s'alita, en proie à une profonde dépression. Ce fut Agasha qui le sauva. Par son énergie et sa rage de vivre, elle lui fit honte et lui donna la force de rebondir. Elle fut tout a long de sa vie son plus fidèle soutien.

Megara, la jeune servante qu'Albafica avait aimée en secret, se maria quelques années après la guerre sainte. Bien qu'elle n'en eût jamais rien su et ne fût coupable de rien, Shion lui en voulut de son bonheur, et fut soulagé lorsqu'elle quitta le Sanctuaire avec son mari et ses enfants. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son amertume et son chagrin refaisaient surface, et rouvraient des plaies qui ne cicatriseraient jamais totalement.

Il lui fallut presque trente ans pour aimer à nouveau. Il s'appelait Ménandre, il était fonctionnaire au Palais. Un homme intègre et cultivé, qui présentait bien. Ils partageaient les mêmes goûts, et peu à peu, sans l'avoir cherché se rapprochèrent. Un jour de pluie, après le Grand Conseil, sans l'avoir prémédité cela finit au lit – et ce ne fut pas Ménandre qui en fut à l'initiative, mais Shion. Ce jour-là, il se surprit lui-même. Jamais il n'avait envisagé remplacer Albafica. Et il ne le remplaça pas. Au fils des mois, puis des années, Ménandre occupa une place grandissante dans son coeur et son esprit, sans jamais prendre celle qu'y avait occupée le beau chevalier des Poissons. Tous deux étaient très différents, et l'amour que Shion éprouva pour Ménandre ne faiblit jamais. Il s'en sentit souvent coupable, se jugeant malhonnête vis-à-vis d'un homme qui l'aimait sincèrement et ne demandait rien en retour. Shion le combla d'honneurs, non en remerciement des nuits passées entre ses bras, mais pour son dévouement au Sanctuaire, et jamais personne ne le lui reprocha.

Puis, alors qu'il avait enfin retrouvé un équilibre après toutes ces années de solitude et d'errance, le destin frappa à nouveau sans prévenir. Lui ignorait ce qu'était la maladie et la vieillesse. Mais pas Ménandre. Lorsque celui-ci tomba malade, il décida, pour le protéger le plus longtemps possible, de le laisser ignorer la gravité du mal qui le rongeait inexorablement. Sa seule obsession – et raison de s'accrocher à la vie - fut de se trouver un remplaçant, un homme digne de Shion, quelqu'un en qui il trouverait un ami, un confident, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer lorsque sa charge se faisait trop lourde. Un homme qui l'aimerait et qu'il aimerait. Il y eut des tentatives infructueuses. Puis il y eut Polybès.

Polybès qui, en ce moment dormait dans leur lit.

Il ne dormait plus. Il s'était éveillé après son départ et l'attendait patiemment, allongé sur la banquette de l'antichambre, le dos confortablement calé par des coussins, à lire un bouquin pioché au hasard dans la bibliothèque. Dès qu'il le vit rentrer dans la pièce, il leva les yeux. Shion, visiblement l'esprit ailleurs, n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, et, sur la pointe des pieds, fermait tout doucement la porte derrière lui.

- Où étais-tu ?

Le Grand Pope sursauta.

- Je ... je croyais que tu dormais, balbutia-t-il d'un ton gêné.

- Je me suis réveillé, et tu n'étais plus là.

Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux roses.

- Ca va ? Il y a un problème ?

Il connaissait trop Shion à présent – cela faisait dix ans qu'ils étaient amants – pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et soudain il se souvint.

- Pardon. Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Shion.

- Je ... je ne veux pas en parler, Polybès. S'il te plaît.

Polybès se leva et, se dirigeant vers lui, le prit dans ses bras. Après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, Shion se laissa faire.

- Alors n'en parlons pas !

Shion serait morose pendant quelques jours, il le savait. Tous les ans, c'était la même chose. Il parlerait peu, s'échapperait pour de longues promenades solitaires, se refuserait à lui dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Polybès ne lui en voudrait pas, une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui, il le savait bien, juste sa façon à lui de se souvenir de l'autre, celui qu'il y avait eu autrefois, bien avant lui, bien avant Ménandre. Celui dont il ignorait toujours le nom ... mais quelle importance ? Il préférait de loin composer avec les mouvements de son coeur si meurtri par la vie que de faire face à nouveau à cette pauvre créature désespérée et vide dans le lit de laquelle il s'était retrouvé il y avait maintenant dix ans de cela.

Car il le savait : les roses qui ne fânent jamais sont celles qui s'épanouissent dans les jardins secrets.

FIN

**Coucou me revoilou ! Oui, je sais, j'ai été longue à poster la suite ! Vive les pseudo-promotions professionnelles qui vous gâchent bien la vie ! J'aurais mieux fait de me tordre la cheville que de dire oui, ça m'apprendra à faire preuve de candeur ...**

**Enfin, bon, cette histoire est finie. J'es père qu'elle vous aura plu. J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour les deux ou trois prochaines ... mais il ne faut pas que ça vous empêche de m'envoyer un petit mot pour m'encourager ! Biiiiiiiiiz et merci d'avance**

**Kalli**


End file.
